Shatter This Perfect Hypnosis(Pavel Chekov)(Star Trek)
by ZuraElectra
Summary: Geneva Dorian is the Daughter of a Starfleet Captain,and English aristocrat, a medical genius in her own right. Pavel Chekov is a genius of physics and equations, both want to see the stars. Chekov wants to show he wasn't too young to be an officer. Dorian to prove she has what it takes to be a doctor despite her age. They have a lot to learn, but much more to lose...
1. Chapter 1: Sulu's Pranks suck!

_**Chekov P.O.V**_

"So... Do you think that Geneva's gone into her room yet?" Hikaru asked me, a grin on his face as I sat at the desk of our shared dorm room... not long now and then graduation!  
"Don't know, but I don't vant to be here vhen she does." I said, grabbing a bag and putting my equation books inside.  
"HIKARU!" And just like that Geneva's voice radiated through the halls, like gamma radiation, passing through paper which was meant to keep out the alpha radiation... "You've done it now... She'll be here in seconds." I said, trying to grab my stuff and get out before things got hectic, just before I could reach for the access code. There was a series of loud bangs at the door, and it was then I realized... I really needed to improve on my time management skills...  
"HIIIKARU SULU! I AM GOING TO END YOUR LIFE IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR!" Geneva yelled.  
Hikaru ran towards the window and tried to prize it open, only to find it was locked.  
"Shit... where is the access card for the window!?" He said, agitation starting to set in.  
"HOW AM I ZUPPOSED TO KNOV!" I said, getting panicked.

Now, Sulu might be a tough guy but when it comes to Geneva Dorian... well she can strike fear into the hearts of any man- especially mine when she's pissed off.

"Pavel Andrevich Chekov! I swear, if you don't open this door I will shove my foot so far up your arse, even the best doctors won't be able to remove it!" She yelled. I got up and sped to the door cursing in Russian as I got the access key.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sulu yelled. He was stood at attention, like he was ready for a fight... and he probably was.  
"I don't vant her foot up my ass!" I exclaimed.  
"Ok, ok. Ok." He said grabbing his sword.  
"Vait, vhat are you doing?" I asked.

He had unsheathed the sword and had it readied in his hands.

"Relax, I won't kill her." he smirked.  
I shivered this was not going to end well for anyone... especially me.  
"Three.. Two...One, Now!" I opened the door and put my back against the wall.  
"Sulu!" She ran in only to be met with the butt of the sword straight to her head, her legs buckled instantly and she dropped to the floor, landing in a heap. I noticed then that she was covered in water, her red academy uniform completely soaked through.  
"Ha! I knew, I could do that!" Sulu said, a proud sense of achievement on his face.  
I ran to her and turned her over, there was a slight bump on her hear, but other then that she looked really peaceful.  
"К сожалению(I'm sorry)." I said, picking her up and putting her on my bed.  
"Awww, apologizing to your girlfriend?" He laughed, putting his sword back on the shelf.  
"Zhat is not funny, she's not my girlfriend so vould you stop vith saying zhat!" I said... I tell him some things in confidence, but not that. So how is he figuring this out.  
"Then what is she to you?" He asked leaning against the shelf.  
"She's my best friend, and have been since ve met at university." I said. sitting on the bed next to her.  
"Oh, here we go again, the sappy tale of two children meeting at school, soon they become friends, and later on lovers! Oh, is this tale fraught with hardships? I see that the girl is the daughter of an English lord and Starfleet captain, and the boy a genius from a Russia!?" he laughed.  
"Oh vell zhanks for calling me a genius and... SHUT UP!" I said, how embarrassing could he be!  
"I'm kidding." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Please ztop you are giving me palpitations." I said leaning back.

"Ugghhhh..." I heard a low groan and turned behind me, where Geneva's eye's fluttered open, revealing her brilliant amber, almost gold eyes.  
Her chocolate brown hair, slightly darker with the water in it, making my pillow damp.  
"Pavel..." She growled.  
"Uh...Добрый день(Dobriy den'(Good afternoon)) "Thanks for the heads up mate!" She hissed pressing her hand to the bump on her head.  
"I'm sorry?" I said, edging backwards.  
"Damn right you are, and Sulu where do you think you are going!?" She yelled, as the older man tried to leave through the door.  
"Just to get in some late sword practise, maybe look over my flight manual ya-"  
"Save it, what I wanna know it why on earth you would rig my room like that! First I get splashed by a bucket of water then reach for a towel only to find that there is a 6 feet tall, plant, creature, one that I can't classify from the hand book you gave me, in my room, grinning at me with sharp like teeth! Vine's wrapping around, me! I'M BRUISED SULU! IT'S TEARING MY ROOM APART!" She yelled.  
"I'm sorry, but the plant won't be able to leave the room until it's settled, it has a 3 day incubation period. So..." He trailed off.  
"One word- RUN!"

_**Later on.**_  
Geneva P.O.V I grumbled curse words at Sulu as I walked down the hall along side Pavel. After intense effort, Sulu had to help me get my stuff. I didn't even know, where I was going to sleep. Sulu managed to calm the plant down enough for me to pack some of my stuff into boxes.  
I walked with a box in my hand, feeling like I had when I first came to the academy in San Francisco. Lost and confused. Pavel walked along side me, obviously I was emitting my frustration and making conversation awkward, but I was too annoyed to stop doing so.

"Geneva, you don't have to, but you could stay in my room, until zhe plant is gone." Pavel said.  
"Really!?" I said in disbelief.  
"Da. I knew he vas going to do it, but I zidn't do anything. So zhis is my fault." He sighed.  
"No, no it's not your fault Pasha, you didn't set it up." I said, using his nickname.  
"Спасибо (Spaseeba(Thank you))" He said, blushing slightly, odd why would he find that embarrassing.  
"So Pasha are you going to the party tonight?" I asked.  
"Da, I was going to ask you that same question." he said.  
I laughed, weekends do not have scheduled classes, so mostly clubs happened.

I actually hadn't been to a proper party ever! Because most of the parties I went to were aristocratic parties, I wouldn't know what it would be like so it'd be best if I went with Pavel, but thinking about it I didn't know if he had been to one either.

"Pasha, go at the same time as me, so we can leave at the same time and not be alone if we go separately."  
"Da, sure, besides you have to change in my room remember?" He chuckled.  
"Oh yeah, what time is it now?" I asked.  
Pavel looked at his watch.  
"zen minutes past sewen." He said.  
ten minutes past seven... We only had 50 minutes to get ready!  
"Oh bloody hell!" I said, literally dragging Pavel to his room.  
He was muttering in Russian as we went.  
"We only have 45 minutes!" I said when we finally got in his room.  
"Oh! Uh ok." he said grabbing his clothes and started to take his top off.  
"Ugh... Pasha, I'm still in the room, where should I change?" I deadpanned. Slightly alarmed... He was going to change in front of me...  
"Oh! Uh, you can use the bathroom..." He said, blushing slightly as he dropped his top down, until I walked into the bathroom.

I sighed in relief as I closed the door. I quickly changed into my dress that I had bought and put on the black ankle boots I got with them. I quickly pulled my hair out of the hair band and ruffled it a little to make it a bit more natural looking and walked out... Then instantly walked back in screaming my apologies as Pavel was still changing... Well that was awkward...  
"Pavel? Are you decent?" I called my ear pressed to the door so I could hear his reply. There was a moment of silence then shuffling sounds, when finally.  
"Da! Come in!" He called back. I cautiously opened the door and walked in. I was pleasantly surprised, he looked really nice. He was dressed in a smart black suit and white shirt, without a tie, cause it looks casual.  
"Wow!" He said looking over me.  
"Oh, thanks, you look good yourself." I said, fixing my boot.  
"You're still wearing your necklace?" He looked at my neck to where my crest shone in the dwindling twilight."I have to, I can't loose it and I'm a Dorian, there's no reason for me not to wear it." I said holding the crest in the palm of my hand. The points of the Amber shield and the silver wings pressed into my skin slightly, not painful, but if left for long would leave a mark on my hand.  
"Da, but it's one of a kind, and it makes you a target for a robber." He said.  
"I know, I know, I'll be careful." I sighed, walking around the back of Pavel and dusted off the shoulders of his jacket.  
"Vait, Amber and silver necklace, purple dress?" He asked, looking over me again.  
"Yeah! Why not!" I said, grabbing a matching bag and slotting in my access card and phone.  
"Ok lets go!" I smiled.

_**Later.**_  
"It's very crowded isn't it?" I said, walking into the club, it was already packed, the whole place illuminated by different coloured flashing lights and as you walked further in you could feel the vibrations of the music through the floor travelling up your body from your feet.

"Da, maybe ve should find some people we knov?" Pavel suggested.  
I thought for a moment, I knew a few people who were coming, but this whole place was packed and it would probably be difficult to find them, so it would be a good idea to just stay close to Pavel and figure things out.  
"No, this place is massive, lets just stick together, I'm sure we'll run into someone later." I said.  
He nodded and we walked around a bit, both of us gazing like lost sheep... maybe this wasn't actually a good idea.  
"Hey Pasha? Have you actually ever been to a party like this?" I asked.  
"Not really, zhis is zhe first zime I've been invited to one." He admitted.

I deadpanned.

"Well crap." I said.

After about fifteen minutes, we walked to the bar. The obvious thing to do would be get a drink, non-alcoholic since we were underage, and sit and observe what goes on.  
"Hi, could ve have zwo pepsi's?" Pavel said.  
The man behind the bar gave him a confused look.  
"What did you say buddy, speak English!" He said.

Pavel sighed, his V's and W's were getting the better of him again and if this kept happening he feared that it would make his life difficult for when he boarded a ship for duty.

He looked at me for help.  
"Don't arch your tongue so much, try not to roll your R's, sit up straight and take a deep breath." I whispered to him.  
"Could I get zwo Pepsi's." He said, but this time it sounded a little better. However the man at the bar looked confused.  
"English! me. no comprendey ." He said.  
Pavel groaned in frustration and looked to me.  
"Sorry mate, could we have two Pepsi's?" I sighed.  
The man nodded and after a couple of seconds came back with two glasses of Pepsi.  
"Thank you." I said, handing Pavel his drink.

Pavel looked a little down hearted after that experience.  
"I actually zhought I was getting better at zhis." He said sadly.

I felt really bad, that whole experience had just undermined his confidence pretty badly. We sat down a bit further down the bar and sipped our drinks.  
"Don't worry, your forgetting the music's loud, besides it doesn't matter, he's just one guy, not a crew of star fleet officers." I said, looking at him.  
He hunched over is drink slightly and twirled the straw in his hand."Aren't you going to dance, Genewa?" He asked.  
"No, not unless you're going to." I said, looking at the dance floor where lots of people were spinning around, laughing and having a good time.  
"One sec, I need to use zhe bathroom." Pavel said.  
"Ok cool, meet me here after you're done." I said.  
"Don't vorry I von't leave you." He smiled slightly as he walked off.

I smiled and looked down into my drink... I know you won't leave me Pavel, but when we are called up for duty, I'm not sure if you'll be able to say that for much longer, especially if my father has anything to do with it...

I stirred the rest of the Pepsi, that was more melted ice than soft drink by now, when suddenly my train of thought was interrupted by two men walking over.  
"Jim! I can't believe you would actually bring me here, I don't want to be here!" One man grunted, his voice radiating a strong southern accent.  
"Chill bones, enjoy yourself!" The other man said.  
I turned around to see what all the fuss was about. "This is ridiculous!" The man with dark hair said, he had a strong southern accent so I assumed he was the one called Bones.  
"Oh loosen up." The blond one, said so he was the one called Jim.

I turned back around, because their argument was none of my business. Just then I saw the shadow of someone going to sit next to me. In Pavel's seat.

"Hey there good looking." The blond one said.  
I sighed. " My friends sitting there." I said casually, I looked him over... guessing from what he looked like, this was James T Kirk... He had a reputation with the girls in my dorm, swoon em', shag em', dump em' as it were.  
"I don't think a pretty girl like you would mind." He said.  
"No, but my friend would, not only that, but I'm not some girl that's a notch on your belt." I said coldly.  
"Oh wow, I like her." The man named Bones laughed.  
"Of course you would." Kirk sighed, standing up and walking off, while his friend sat on the other side of me and not in Pavel's seat.  
"Leonard McCoy." He said putting his hand out.  
"Geneva Dorian." I said shaking it politely.

He looked at me and then his face took an expression of Realization.  
"Wait, you're Captain Dorian's daughter aren't you?" He said, looking me over.  
"Yep, that's me. I think we met once, you attended one of the medical classes that I have." I said, sipping my drink and then putting it down, the putrid taste of sweetened water now lingering within the glass.  
"Oh yeah! Well I'll be damned." He chuckled.  
"Funny question, but why does your friend think it's okay to hit on random women?" I asked, even though I found it detestable, maybe his friend would be a good case study for my psychology course work.  
"Who knows, why does it interest you?" He asked. "I'm training to be a science officer, and even though I am qualified it's always good to expand new theories of the processes of the mind and chemical reactions within and what not." I chuckled.  
"Oh so your a psychologist." He said.  
"Bulls eye." I grinned.  
"Not wanting to become a red shirt eh?" He said.  
I deadpanned, off course not.  
"Definitely not, I've heard the stories, a red shirt in engineering or a red shirt Ensign especially is the most likely to die in enemy attack, besides I want to save people's lives, not end my own." I put a hand underneath my chin.  
"True, so is that what made you decide to become a Doctor?" He asked.

This conversation was truly fascinating, I hadn't had such a conversation with anyone, but with Pavel, Sulu, my parents or a teacher.  
"Yes, that and the fact that my parent's wanted me too, though I major in a persons mental state more, than physical state, though I'm working on that too." I said.  
"And you? What about your life"  
"Oh I wanted to help save people, just as much as most Doctors." he said.  
"Then why did you join Starfleet and not a hospital? Not to sound rude." I asked, his face turned into a scowl slightly, as if remembering something bad, like one eating a really bad piece of food and the actual taste never goes away.  
"My wife divorced me and ran off with the entire planet in her damn suitcase, Ain't got nothin' except my bones.." He grunted.

I was now worried, I may have now crossed a line...

"Sorry to hear that." I said, now this was uncharted territory for me.  
"Eh, not your fault." He sighed, gesturing to the bar tender for a drink, from what he said he had just ordered two whiskeys.  
And I know this cause of my dad, not because I drink.  
They were put down on the table in front of us.  
"On me." He said.  
I looked at it... and I froze, I'm seventeen, I'm too young to drink! I looked around slightly for any sign of help. I keep my age to myself for reasons such as people thinking I only got into the academy from an early age because I was the daughter of a Captain, which was horse crap. I never relied on my parents to get me in. I let my grade speak for themselves.

"I um, I don't drink." I said, looking at the whiskey in front of me with admirable loathing.  
"Oh, sorry. So how's that workin' out for ya?" He asked taking a quick drink of his whiskey.  
"Good so far, I guess I've never really been interested in alcohol." I shrugged.  
"You just wait until you're run off your feet on ship duty, I have a feeling you'll take back that statement Darlin'." He laughed.  
"Who knows, probably will." I said, looking around.

It had been a while and Pavel still wasn't back yet.  
Suddenly there was a loud noise and a crowd gathered around two people fighting, Kirk's voice could be heard from inside, with sounds of muffled yelling and punching.  
"Dammit Jim! Sorry, it was nice meetin' ya Geneva, see you around." Bones said running off.  
"Nice to meet you too." I said as he disappeared into the crowd.

I looked around again and still no sign of Pavel, I was starting to get worried now, my eye's scanning through the crowd to see if I could find him, But as hard as I tried I couldn't see him. The fight crowd had dispersed now and the people seemed to spread out more evenly.  
I didn't know what the fight was about, I didn't particularly care to be honest, however it was nice to talk to Bones, and as I sat there and thought over the conversation I realized why he was called Bones. I remembered him saying that all he had was his bones.

"I didn't zhink you vould still be here." Pavel said from behind me.  
I turned around and breathed a a sigh of relief as he stood beside me.  
"Phew, where did you go?" I asked, he looked fine, it didn't look like he had been beaten up.  
"Bathroom, some stuv happened... Is zhat vhiskey?" H asked looking down at the drink in front of me, the one Bones had bought for me.  
"Yeah, I met a nice guy who's in some of my courses, he's older and thought I was so bought me a drink." I sighed.  
"And vhat excuse did you come up vith?" He asked, he looked around cautiously, not wanting people to overhear out conversation.  
"I said that I don't drink, that's all there was to it." I said pushing the drink aside and getting out of my chair.

The truth was, I kept my age to myself. The only people who know my age are Pavel and Hikaru, not even my roommate knows I'm just 17... and I want it to stay that way as long as I can manage... It might sound mad, but people wouldn't take a 17 year old doctor seriously, they would laugh and tell me to run along, go play hopscotch or something stupid like that. I've seen what people say to Pavel and even though he doesn't tell me, I see it upsets him, but also spurs him on to do well. He's someone I look up to whole heartedly, because he's brave enough to embrace that feeling of being put down and move on.

"Ah, ok, vell vhat do you vant to do now... I mean it's wery crovded." He said looking around.

Suddenly another man walked up to me, he was about five foot nine. Bright red hair, unkempt and messy, green eye's that positively radiated mischief.  
"Why hello beautiful, and what would your name be?" He purred. I scoffed, I swear if I get this pig in my personal space, he's getting a punch straight in the face.  
"My name is of no concern to you." I said, rolling my eye's.  
He smirked, putting a hand into his black, denim trouser pocket.  
"Come on now babe, there's no need to be rude, I'm always nice to ladies, especially British girls." He said, slipping around me, his had reached out to, the bottom of my dress, only for me to grab his wrist painfully tight and twist it.  
He shrieked in pain and his legs buckled, he collapsed to his knees, whimpering for mercy.  
"I don't know who the hell you think you are, Mate. But I am not up for your, perverted advances today, now lets get that straight, now piss off." I growled pushing him to the floor. He quickly scrambled away, clutching his bruised wrist.  
"Are you okay?" Pavel asked.  
"Yes. I'm fine, just sick and tired of being hit on, I put on a dress, suddenly that makes me do-able, apparently." I sighed looking over at the dance floor... One dance couldn't hurt and then we could leave...  
"Van't to dance?" Pavel asked me, looking at the dance floor, there was an uncertainty in his eye's, as if thinking, that it couldn't hurt to try, but then occasionally re-thinking it in his mind.  
"Yeah, why not?" I said.

The beat of the music was slow and steady, dropping extremely low at times, all you really had to do was sway with the rhythm of the music to blend in. Suddenly the tempo sped up and the pace was faster, more frantic movements were being made by the party goers. It was dizzying.

Suddenly the dancers split into halves. Were they having a dance battle? I didn't think it was that kind of party...  
Both sides were yelling and cheering, pushing people into the middle, it started off with two boys, dancing in front of each other each having a jerky pace to each movement. The whole thing was painfully quick. Then it was two girls, each having more of an attitude to what they did, facing each other off rivalling one another. Stressing them out. Then suddenly I felt myself being shoved... hands pressing against my back and shoving me hard.  
"Genewa!" Pavel yelled trying to push through the crowd to get to me. I tried to reach out, but I was shoved again and I stumbled into the middle. The person that got pushed out next was Kirk. The song, changed to the type of music I was more familiar with, it was complete techno and upbeat, with slight violins... I knew how to dance to this song.  
"Ladies first." Kirk smirked.  
"No, no... I wanna see what you've got mate." I said bobbing to the music.

Kirk danced... his steps moving in time and just about matching the atmosphere the music was creating. His half cheered and then all eye's were on me... And I was not about to get publically shamed, not without a fight.  
So I danced, I remembered watching the music video to the song and some of the moves in it, so I started thinking them over, spinning around and suddenly dropping backwards and kicking one foot in the air, the crowd cheered and kirk looked in awe, I smirked and kept dancing, making my moves more ambitious, Kirk couldn't keep up and I was chuffed. The music came to an end and I dropped to the floor again, crossing my legs and smirking intently.  
I walked back to my side where Pavel was waiting for me, shocked." H-How?" He said, looking at me in complete disbelief. "Cause I've learnt to dance ever since I was young." I chuckled. I was getting cheers and pats on the back. The dance battle kept on going for another few minutes, until it dispersed and people either stayed or got drinks, me an Pavel stayed. Now the dance floor was quieter he felt a bit better.  
"So you going to dance?" I asked.  
"Vell, yes." He said starting to bop slightly to the music, getting a bit more confident as time went on. He smiled and then spun me around.  
"Pavel!?" I said in surprise as he linked hands with me and started spinning around.  
"Remember zhis one." He said, said pulling me close and stopping, making us both jerking slightly.  
"Oh yeah, well then try this one." I laughed...

Later The party was just finishing and people were starting to leave, me and Pavel were laughing so much it was unbelievable. We started walking back to the dorm room. The streets lit dimly in the warm night air, just about to see the outline of the street. "That was actually really fun." I chuckled.  
"Da, it vas. But nov I am wery tired and ready for bed." He yawned.  
"Me too mate, lets get home quick, I'm sure, I've got something to do tomorrow." I sighed, my eye's drooping.  
We quickly rushed back to Pavel's room, Where Sulu was already waiting.  
"So what did you two crazy kids get up to after the party, it ended half an hour ago." He probed.  
"Walked home, what do you think, were students, we don't have money for cabs." I said.  
"How does that work? Your a rich girl." Sulu smirked at his statement.  
"I'm not a rich girl, I just come from a high class family, I get a set limit of money a month and the budget did not cover it, remember how many books I've had to buy on advanced biology, a physics book, chemistry books, psychology books, linguistics books, Advanced Math..." I growled.  
I hate that stereotype, I'm not a spoilt rich kid, If I really wanted something I always had to work for it, like anyone else. Like when I wanted to attend University with placement courses in Russia, America, France and Japan. My parents didn't want me to do it, so I had to work really hard to convince them, If I ever wanted anything I had to do good at school for it, or help clean with Mitchel, who was the house butler and might I add, only butler, who's family have served mine for many years, we gave Mitchel a job with his dad who is the gardener, to help pay for his rent, when he struggled after university, he started when I was about 2 and has been the butler ever since. My house isn't that big, it's a 6 bedroom, it's the land it's self that's large, so I have a swing in the garden, but enough about that.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice dancing by the way." He said, reading a book he had in his hand.  
"Thanks, I'm going to change in the bathroom, and just to let you know, if Pavel ever tried to pull and brought a girl in here, you would be a massive cock block." I huffed, grabbing my tank top and pyjama shorts and walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind me with a soft click.

_**Pavel P.O.V**_

"You are." I said changing.  
"Yeah, Yeah, but then you should make your move more quickly, time has a funny way of escaping you, you won't be a teenager for much longer, ya know?" Sulu said, flicking the page of his book, looking at it thoughtfully.  
"I vish, zhen people vouldn't look at me zhe vay zhey do." I sighed, sitting on the bed.  
"Don't wish your time away, before you know it you'll be 22. With adult worries." He said.  
I groaned... adult worries, which shows I'm not an adult now, I'm still a kid to everyone.  
"One other thing..." Sulu stated.  
"Vhat ?" "Where is Geneva going to sleep?" He asked. I sat bolt upright... I hadn't thought this one through.  
"Yeah, actually where am I going to sleep?" Geneva said walking out of the bathroom.  
"Um...Um... Vell, you could sleep... in here vith me?" I said, hesitantly.

She looked at me and then the floor and then me again, and I couldn't tell what she was thinking...  
"You know what.. Why not, I just need to sleep." She said getting in the other side.  
I froze...She was actually in bed with me...  
She turned her back to me.  
"Night Pavel." She said sweetly.

"Pavel?" She asked.  
"Oh um yeah... Goodnight Genewa." I said...

The next morning I awoke to sunlight streaming through the window, the faint rays hitting my eye's I felt warm and comfortable in bed, then noticed that the warmth I felt was from someone else, I opened my eye's to see Geneva, snuggled next to me. I almost died... I had one of my arms on her shoulder and the other her waist, while her hand was on my chest. I took deep shallow breaths and tried to stay calm.  
She yawned and opened her eye's.  
"Morning Pasha." She smiled and then closed her eye's again. Enjoying the comfort of being in bed.  
"I, Uh, I..." I stuttered, feeling her shift closer towards me.  
She cracked an eye open to see what all the fuss was about to then realize what was going on.  
" Oh Jeepers, I'm so sorry Pasha!" She said.  
"No no no no no. It's okay it's fine." I said.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Yes." "Then I'm going back to sleep. See you in about four hours." She said, pulling the duvet over her head.  
"It's eight o'clock zhough." I said, pulling up the duvet.  
"Yeah, too early for this." She exclaimed and pulled the duvet back.  
I ginned and this was the way it was, until she got her room back, from the plant.

_**Geneva P.O.V**_

"Be strong. Be strong. Don't loose hope, Look after yourself. Stay safe. Be brave. God Speed, my daughter." those where the words my mother spoke to me, before the chaos began.


	2. Chapter 2: Graduating Nightmare

"Morning.." I hummed as I sat up in bed, Pavel waking up next to me.  
He muttered in Russian.  
"English Pavel." I said shaking him.  
"Iz too early for zhe English." He groaned.  
"It's too early to be up, but we have too, now I'm going to get a drink." I chuckled.

Later "Genewa, vhat are you drinking?" Pavel asked as I sat on the edge of his bed with my cup of tea.  
"Earl Grey, want some, the pots full of it." I said gesturing to the tea set I had saved from my room, or to be more precise the plant in my room. "Da, please, you knov it vas made in Russia Da?" He smiled childishly.  
"Bullshit, that's a total lie, Earl Grey is English tea." I smirked, patting him on the head.  
"Do you zhink Zhe plant's calmed down yet?" He asked.

It had been a week now... One whole week of living with Pavel, I might as well be his new roommate.

"No I had Sulu check this morning before he went for a run or somethin', he said he was going out, it's actually getting worse apparently, don't worry though, I'll get out of your hair soon, so you can have your bed back." I sighed.

Truth be told it was nice being Pavel's roommate. I could get up early, without having to worry about stressing out Sylvie, my roommate. I could talk normally and wouldn't have to use my more matured voice to make people think I was older, I could talk openly with Pavel, and that's what I loved most.

"No. No! Iz's fine... I like you here." He said quickly.  
"Thanks Pasha, I owe you one." I smiled.

I heard the small beep of a reminder and looked down at the schedule on my pad, Sulu was calling me down for fencing...  
"Ughhh, please kill me, I'm suffering." I groaned.

Pavel looked down at my pad and smiled childishly.  
"Good luck." He laughed, before getting up and heading to the bathroom. I glared playfully as he poked his head out of the door and then closed it.

Later

"Your stance is weak, you need to lunge more!" Sulu said. Kicking the back of my knee making it buckle. He raised the tip of my sword with his own and tapped my stomach, to pull it in more...  
"Much better." He said in amusement. This pose was truly uncomfortable.  
"C'mon Sulu, this is ridiculous, I'm not a fencer, I'm more of a shooter." I sighed standing up straight and putting the sword down.  
"Didn't you ever get fencing lessons as a kid?" He asked.  
"And what, you're saying that because I'm an aristocrats daughter I got every single type of high art lesson there was, that's bloody rude and no I didn't I got shooting lessons instead and that was from my dad, not from any snooty instructor." I said irritated.  
"Ok, Ok I'm sorry." He said, but I could hear the smile through his voice.  
"Why do you even need to train with me for, I don't do fencing, it's not part of my advanced fighting course." I growled, removing the fencing mask from my face and undoing my hair from it's messy bun.  
"Because I need someone to practise with before class and what are you going to do if you loose your phaser in a fight?" He asked, pulling off his mask.

"Hand to hand combat's part of my course." I stated.  
"What if they have a sword?" He smirked.  
"I'll find something don't worry, and I cant keep a sword with me twenty four seven." I said.  
"So that's your excuse?" He asked.  
"Pretty much, now if your done I'm going back to the room to change before you or Pavel get in and it gets awkward, I've got another class on bacterium and synthesising of viral diseases into vaccines before five, and it's what like 3 now." I said looking at the time.  
"What are you going to do for an hour then?" Sulu asked.  
"I'll think of something." I waved walking off.

In the room. Chekov P.O.V

"So when is zhe plant going zo be okay to move?" I asked, walking down the dorm halls with Hikaru.  
"Oh I already moved it back to the botany lab two days ago." He smirked.  
"Vait Vhat!" I said in pure shock.  
"Yeah.. I thought you too needed some more time together, so you might have been able to pluck up some courage and ask her out." He said.  
"I aczually don't knov vhat zo say?" I said I was totally shocked! "Don't mention it." He said as we got closer to the door.

"I'm at a payphone, trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you, where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two." A sweet voice sang down the hall. "Who has their sound system on?" Sulu said as we got closer to the sound.  
"You say it's too late to make it... But is it too late to try, and in our time that you wasted all of our bridges, burnt down. You've wasted my nights, you've turned out the lights now I'm paralyzed still stuck in that time. When we called it love, but even the sun, sets in paradise." As we walked towards the sound, we soon found that the sweet voice was coming from our own room.  
"Genewa must have music on somezhing?" I said as I opened the door.

Her back was towards us and she seemed oblivious to our presence, it was only when I looked over to the speakers that I saw they were not plugged in... So it was her voice!  
"I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of the change I spent on you, where have the times gone, baby its all wrong! Where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist. I would still be holding you like this. All those fairy tales are full of it! One more stupid love song, I'll be sick." She sang, her voice keeping in time with the music... now that I think about it, where was the music coming from. It then noticed what she was holding in her hand was a guitar... I did not know she had one of those... I've never seen it before.

"You turned your back on tomorrow, cause you forgot yesterday. I gave you my love to borrow, but you just gave it away! You can't expect me to be fine, I can't expect you to care. I know I've said it before but all of our bridges burnt down. I wasted my nights. You turned out the lights. Now I'm paralyzed. Still stuck in that time. When we called it love, but even the sun, sets in paradise." She sang, her voice was sweet and melancholy, almost as if she was personally expressing some sort of emotion that she knew.  
"I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this. All those fairy tales are full of it, one more stupid love song I'll be sick. I'm at payphone..." she finished, strumming the last parts on her guitar.

Me and Sulu clapped and she suddenly turned around, almost dropping her guitar in fright.  
"Uh, how long have you been there?" She said, her ears turning red and a nervous smile on her lips.  
"Since the beginning of the song." Sulu smirked.

She deadpanned and quickly put the guitar down.  
"Hahaha, well I've got to go to that medical lecture... haha, see you later." She laughed nervously walking out of the door.  
"Vait, Genewa!" I said running after her.  
"Huh?" She said turning back around.  
"You sound, beautiful." I said, feeling my face heating up, so I quickly found interest on the floor.  
"Thank you, Pasha. I'll see you later." She smiled kindly before walking off down the hall, round the corner and out of sight.

I walked back into the room and closed the door.  
"You sound beautiful... That's seriously the best you could come up with?" Sulu asked sarcastically.  
"Da, Da I know... Next time I vill try harder." I sighed and sat at my desk.

A week or two later. Geneva P.O.V

I couldn't believe what was happening, we were being assigned now! I mean I know this is a crisis, but to just assign us so quickly, we had just barely graduated. I was sure I was going to be assigned to the Victory... It was my fathers ship after all.  
"Baidie: USS Farragut, William's USS Victory, Dorian..." I held my breath as my name was read out. Oh who was I kidding, I doubt I would see anyone I knew for a while after this... I was going to be assigned to the victory, I was sure.  
"USS Enterprise." He said...

I gasped in shock, the purely unthinkable had happened to me and I was being put on the newest ship of Starfleet for her maiden voyage... well sort of, this wasn't a voyage as such as we were on red alert. I couldn't believe my luck, I had heard only the best were going on the Enterprise.

"Dismissed, Welcome to Starfleet, God speed." The member of personnel said as he walked off.

I quickly went to find my station only to have a hand be put on my shoulder.  
I turned around to see... My mother! First Officer Celestina Dorian of the USS Victory.  
"Mother?" I said shocked.  
"Thank the lord I have found you bambino." My mother hugged me tightly.  
"Mum, I'm not a baby anymore and what are you doing here, shouldn't you be aboard the Victory with Dad right now?" I asked pulling her over to one side out of sight. If you wonder why my mother speaks like that it's because she's Italian by birth but was raised in England since she was about 6. "You will always a be my bambino, and not yet, I have to make sure the shuttle crews are prepared properly before my crew takes off. I am also here for you." She said grabbing my hands, even though she was smiling I could see the worry in her eye's.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.

She slipped her hand in the pocket of her black dress uniform and pulled out an old pocket watch.

"I know you have been assigned to the USS Enterprise. It worried your Father at first, but then we talked and realized that maybe apart of letting you grow up was letting you live a separate life between your Starfleet career and your family." She sighed hand me the pocket watch.

I looked at it, then with drew in shock... This was her fathers pocket watch... It was quite old, but well kept with an interlocking patter that read on the back "Mandarancio" or in English Clementine, which was my mothers maiden name.

"I can't take this!" I said handing it back to her.

It was the only thing Mother had left of Grandpa after he died, except for memories and a few photo's.

"Yes, you can, because your Grandpa gave it to me when I was young and he had to leave and it served me well throughout the whole of my life. Now it's yours and I pray it will keep you safe, my miraculo(Miracle)." He said hanging me the pocket watch.

I took it in both my hands and rubbed over the patterns that swirled in the metal with my thumb.

"Mother?" I said in surprise as she grabbed my shoulder and looked me dead in the eye's.  
"Now, I won't gloss over anything with sugar coating, but it's not all pretty out there. You will have to see something's that will never truly leave you and you will make mistakes, the people you know might die and you will see some people die around you. But I need you to be strong. You must be strong, Stay safe. Look after yourself, and no matter what happens don't loose hope, because even when all is lost hope remains." She said hugging me tight.  
"I know Mum, I will stay safe and I'll try and be back as soon as possible. I love you Mum." I said.  
"I love you too, bambino, my miraculo. God Speed!" She smiled as my pace quickened and then I ran to the shuttle for my departure, just as I saw the shuttle I saw Pavel walking towards it and smiled.  
"Pavel!" I yelled, catching his attention.

He turned around and stopped as I ran towards him and suddenly wrapped my arms in a great big hug.

He looked at me sadly. " So I guess you'we been assigned to the Wictory zhen." He sighed sadly.  
"No." I smirked.

He looked up in surprise.  
"I have orders to board the USS Enterprise." I smiled, his face lighting up.

I was chuffed to bits. However what my mother had said to me, did not leave me... I would watch people die... I expected this because I am a Doctor... but still, the way she said it meant more that just my patients...

We boarded the shuttle and sat next to each other looking around for anyone we knew. Towards the front we could see Sulu and we grinned to one another. We sat there for a while just looking around. I suddenly felt very anxious, because this wasn't what I thought it would be like when I got assigned. I had thought over being part of the Victory. I knew what that entailed for me. I however did not know what life on the Enterprise held for me and even though I was anxious I also felt oddly excited, because this life would be an adventure that I could explore for myself.

Pavel grabbed my hand and I looked up at him, he nodded his head out of the window and I turned to look and was completely taken aback by the scene. There attached to the docking bay were several Starfleet Vessels, the one in which we were going to... The Enterprise. I felt butterflies in my stomach just looking at it, the ship I had dreams of serving since it was first commissioned... was floating right in front of me. And I was about to board her!

Later "Okay Pavel I've got to go and change and report to med bay I'll see you in a bit." I waved heading off to go put on my new uniform.

I looked at the dress and smiled at the colour. Blue. I quickly changed out of my academy uniform and straightened out the skirt then put on the boots, quickly looked over myself, pulled my hair into a loose ponytail on the right side and ran off to sickbay to quickly register . I walked in confidently and went to find the CMO. They looked me over suspiciously as they read through my credentials.  
"Well?" The CMO asked.  
"Well that's all there is to say sir, I was told you would tell me where to go after this." I said, putting on my mature voice.  
The CMO looked in surprise and then told me to report to the bridge as Counsellor and also I am told with your other part as a science officer on the bridge." He informed me... wait two jobs!?  
"Two jobs sir!?" I asked in disbelief.

That was insane! There was no way I could do that!  
"Yes, one of the science officers has shingles so they aren't cleared to fly so you have to take over. One other thing ensign..." The CMO said as I was about to turn on my heel and leave.  
"Yes sir?" I asked, dreading more bad news.  
"If med bay becomes full and we are short handed you are to assist here." The CMO said... That was the last straw that makes three damn jobs.

Curse my need to try and be jack of scientific trades!

I deadpanned... " Y-Yes sir..." I sighed and turned on my heel to leave when suddenly I ran into a familiar face.  
"Geneva?" Bones said looking at me.  
"Bones? No. Bloody. Way?" I said shocked we were actually aboard the shame ship and possibly working together.  
"Wow so what are you doing here, working in med-bay?" He said.  
"Not exactly..." I sighed.

His brow furrowed in thought and a frown appeared on his face.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, generally confused... hell even I was confused.  
"I'm to be counsellor on the bridge, a science officer to replace one of the officers with shingles oh and if you guys get over crowded I have to drop what I'm doing and assist here." I sighed.  
"What the hell? That's a bit much isn't it?" He said, gruff southern accent coming through.  
"Yep, well I had better sprint to the bridge, I'm needed now by the sound of it, but I have funny feeling I'll be seeing you again today Bones." I said.  
"Same, See ya around." He said as I ran off through the halls.

I calmly walked through the bridge doors and went to take my seat at the right side of the bridge lower down just before the stairs. I was on Pavel's side and there was Sulu. They both looked at me then gave me a confused look.  
"What!?" I said, getting really annoyed with today already.  
"Gold." Sulu said pointing to himself.  
"Gold again." He said pointing to Pavel.  
"Blue!" He said pointing at me.  
"And what? I'm a doctor and a science officer, why would I not be blue?" I sighed, logging into my computer to measure the ships core temperature. "I didn't think that you would be blue, I thought you would be gold." Sulu said.  
"Well I'm not." I said bluntly.  
"I didn't think."  
"Yea, you didn't so can we drop this now? Me being a blue shirt won't affect our friendship circle and if it does than that's a really shitty reason, so again can we drop this?" I growled.

I started furiously typing in the temperature readings and then input the next amount of shuttles about to come into land.  
"Vhats up viz you?" Pavel asked.

I sharply turned around from my chair.  
"I've been made a replacement science officer here, cause the other guy has shingles, I'm the counsellor and if shit happens in med-bay, I have to drop everything I'm doing here and go help cause I'm a doctor. Forgive me if my face and body language actually radiates how pissed I am." I groaned.  
"Zhats a lot." Pavel stated the obvious.  
"Yes, that's why I'm so pissed." I growled turning back round to my computer.

The doors open again and Captain Pike walked in.  
"Keptin on ze bridge." I heard Pavel say... Even though I was in a pissy mood that made me chuckle. His accent was adorable and I didn't want it to change, it brightens up my day and I have a feeling I'm going to need it.

"This ships christening deserves a lot more pomp and circumstance than we can afford, so it'll have to be our reward for a safe return." Captain Pike said to the crew.

I always hated that term "Pomp and circumstance." That was tossed around in England almost too often with the aristocracy. Apparently the English are really good with that, but I don't think it's all that taste full.

We disengaged from the docking station and prepared to warp... But we didn't go when the rest of the fleet went for some reason. I turned around out of curiosity, like everyone else to see what was going on... and all eye's were on Sulu, even Pavel was looking at him like "What the hells going on?" "Where is McKenna?" The Captain asked Sulu. I could see Sulu's nervous disposition... one I the things I loved about being a psychologist. "He's has lungworm sir. He couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu." He said, turning around to face the Captain.

"And you are a pilot?" Pike said in almost disbelief.  
"Yes sir, I don't quite know what's happened." Sulu laughed nervously... Ooooh this wasn't good...  
"Did you take the parking break off?" Pike said sarcastically.  
"Hahah... no sir." He said, looking around the helm...  
"Did you disengage the external initial dampeners?" Mr Spock said...

I'm going to be perfectly honest and say he put the fear of God into me... I can never tell what he's thinking , with his stoic expression and almost cold, calculating gaze.  
"Ready for warp at your command sir." Sulu said finally fixing the problem.  
"Punch it." The captain said.

Sulu pulled the lever and we went to warp. I turned back around and went back to work logging the ships maintenance into the computer.  
"How's the ship's engineering running... uh what's your name?" The captain asked, turning to me.  
"Ensign Dorian sir, Geneva Jade. Core temperature is at average as well as support systems fully functional and all secondary aircraft aboard sir." I said turning in my seat to face the captain.  
"Wait, Captain Dorian's daughter?" He asked.  
I sighed"Yes sir." I'm sick and tired of just being Captain Dorian's daughter... I want to have a separate identity from it. I just want to be my own person. "Tell your dad I said hi." He said.

"Russian whiz kid what's your name? chanko?cherpov?" The Captain turned to Pavel... Looks like everyone was getting to know each others names.  
"Ensign Chekov sir, Pavel Andreievich." Pavel said turning around... he looked surprisingly calm when talking to the captain... I was impressed... He didn't stutter once.  
"Fine, Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, begin ship-wide mission broadcast." Pike said.  
"Aye, sir. Happy to." Pavel said turning around.  
"Ensign authorization code Nine-Five-Wictor-Wictor-Two." He said into the computer, he seemed confident with what he had said... at first.  
"Authorization not recognized." The computer responded.

Pavel looked at me for help. I gestured to him to form his v's by putting his front teeth to his lips, breathe and try again.  
"Ensign authorization code Nine-Five... Victor... Victor-Two." He tried again and waited.  
"Authorization accepted." The computer said back. I smiled and went back to my computer.  
Pavel told the rest of the crew of the mission and us arriving at Vulcan in under 6 minutes. Though he kept saying "Wulcan" and "ewacuation". which made me giggle to myself. The communication ended and Pavel sighed in relief and turned to me. I gave him a thumbs up in return and smiled... I think Pavel was going to be fine.

Then out of nowhere Kirk burst through the door with bones trying to restrain him and take a reading with a tri-corder. "Dammit Jim!" Bones yelled.  
"Sir this is a trap!" He yelled.

And then I couldn't hear shit. Mr Spock was shouting, Bones was shouting, Captain Pike was shouting. I was finally able to make out what Kirk was saying. And the result alarmed me. We were being set up, and we were all in danger of death.  
I looked at kirk quickly, seeing his facial expression, body posture... He explained that the lighting storm in space happened at the time of his birth aswell... noting about the USS Kelvin... A story my father had told me, when I was old enough to understand.  
"He's truthful sir." I said. Everyone turned around and looked at me.  
"And how would you know, that you are a science officer?" Spock said.  
"As the ships acting counsellor, I have a responsibility to be aware of the mental health of this ships crew, and I do know from his, posture body language and..." I quickly worked my way around to kirk, grabbed his wrist to check his pulse."Hey!" He yelled.  
"Pulse! That he's telling the truth." I concluded.

Bones smiled at me.

We came out of warp suddenly, to see a debris field of... Starfleet ships... The fleet that had gone before us was gone...  
The ship jerked suddenly as we scraped past parts of debris. I quickly tried to re-call the names of the ships that had gone before us, and even though I didn't think the victory was part of that fleet... I still couldn't be sure... but I had other things to deal with now... like the fact we could crash at any second.  
"Evasive manoeuvres." Captain Pike said taking his seat upon the Captains chair.  
Bones went back down to the med-bay. While I ran back to my computer to assess the damages. A ship appeared on screen... and it was insanely massive... with floating tentacles almost like a jellyfish. "They're locking torpedoes!""Send all power to front main shields!" Pike said.

Suddenly the whole ship vibrated and lurched to the left. The impact was so strong that I almost fell out of my seat.  
"Sir, we can't take another hit like that!" Sulu yelled.  
I brought up the engineering bay on my screen and saw many red shirts running around frantically.  
"Sir! There is a radiation leak on engineering deck 4!" I said typing into the computer and looking for the security overwrite for radiation quarantine.

"They're loading weapons again sir!"

For the first time. I felt scared. I didn't know if we were going to make it out of the ships first attack. The radiation from the core was leaking out... This was nothing like what was described at the academy during times of crisis... and the worst part is. I couldn't relay how I felt. I was a counsellor, I had to stay strong and assess everyone else.

"Sir they're hailing us!" Uhura shouted.  
"On screen." The Captain said.

The screen was turned on and on it was a Romulan!

After everything that was said like the ludicrous command for Captain Pike to go to their ship the Narada. I had one more thing to deal with... Looking him over I now had to switch from Human Psychology, to Romulan... which was only slightly different, but still a difference.  
All though he looked cocky, from the way he spoke, especially to Mr Spock, it was almost like he was purely angry, just angry and blood thirsty and that's all I could make out. I wasn't at all helpful.

"Sir, you can't be serious!?" Kirk yelled in exasperation.  
"I must agree sir, this is most illogical." Mr Spock agreed.  
"Ensign Dorian?" Captain Pike said to me.  
"I don't know sir, he's angry for some reason, and vengeful... if he get's you it's a power play, of which he will have the upper hand." I said.

Suddenly there was a beep on my screen and I turned around to see a message, saying that I was requested for relief in Med-Bay.  
"Could someone relieve me please? I'm needed in Med-Bay." I said getting up from my seat and having another blue shirt take over for me.  
I ran towards the door and then turned back quickly to look at the bridge before the elevator doors were about to close.  
Pavel caught my eye. He had a worried look on his face. "I'll be okay." I mouthed as the Elevator doors closed and I turned the other way so I would walk into med bay... facing the right way!

I waited... and then the doors open... to reveal a mess! So many beds were already being used, the place was buzzing with busy nurses, but there was also smoke coming from the upper floor.  
I ran out to have a quick look what was going on and then grabbed one of the nurses.  
"Geneva Dorian, where do I start?" I said.  
She looked at me for a second, almost questioning my seriousness.  
"For Pete's sake! This is not the time to think am I serious. I am a qualified Doctor! Now tell me where to start with theses patients!" I yelled.  
She snapped out of her thought and pointed to the left before running off. The person she was pointing to was Bones.  
I ran over to him. He was gluing a red shirts head together.  
"Bones!" I yelled as he finished.  
"Dr Dorian! Glad you could join the party. I need you to start with dressing the three wounded down there, the other half is yours, this half is mine." He said pointing to the left side.  
I ran over to the bed next to the patient bones was working on and quickly looked her over. She had a deep gash on her leg and scratches all over her arms. A nurse ran over to assist me. "Ok so I'm going to need a hypo, an antibacterial hypo, stitches and bandages." I said as I looked over the gash.

If I wasn't careful, it could get dirtied or infected. The nurse brought over a tray with bandages, stitches a bottle and only one hypo.  
"Where is the antibacterial hypo?" I asked looking around.  
"Were running low Doctor, we have to save them for other cases, you will have to use the wash." She said running off when another 6 patients staggered in.  
The girl on the bed looked at me with fright. She was hardly aware of what was going on with all the panic and noise.  
"Ok...Ok.. I need you to bite down on this." I said handing her a piece wooden stick that was used to push a persons tongue down.  
"Uh... arghh, why?" She asked, looking at the bottle in my hand.  
"Well... I have to pour this on your leg... and I'm not going to lie. This is going to sting like a bitch." I said.  
"Oh ok." She hesitated then bit down on the stick.  
"Ok... I'm really sorry!" I apologized before dousing her wound with it.

The stick dropped out of her mouth and she let out a blood curdling scream. I quickly grabbed the hypo and shoved the needle in her thigh. She slowly stopped screaming and then slumped backwards on the bed again... Thank god the hypo was a sedative. "Sorry..." I said as I grabbed the stitches then started work on the leg, then wrapping it in bandages before moving onto the cuts on her arms. I finished wrapping them up and then quickly jotted in her patients notes.  
"Phew..." I breathed, the scream startling me. I quickly pulled off my gloves and replaced them with fresh ones moving onto the next bed.

At this bed sat a Gold shirt male, he was clutching his shoulder in pain.  
I quickly went over and assessed the damage.  
"Okay how did this happen?" I asked, softly tracing my fingers over his shoulder to feel for any anomalies like something sticking out, instead I felt a dip.

"When the ship lurched I was thrown forward and I landed on my shoulder." He groaned.  
I looked around and got a sling... He had dislocated his shoulder... and I was going to have to put it back.  
"Ok so I'm going to have to pop your arm back in it's socket." I said, handing him a stick... I had a funny feeling I was going to be using a lot of these today. I quickly got two nurses to hold him down because, we were running out of hypo's as it was... and this was going to be so painful, it would be a surprise if he didn't move and when he did and he wasn't restrained, I might shatter his arm If I do thing wrong.  
"Ok so I need to do this quickly! In advance I'm sorry!" I said, grabbing the upper part of his arm and popping it back in with a loud crack. He screamed his lungs out and I cringed, before quickly getting a sling to put his arm in and testing if he could feel his fingers or if we would have to operate to save his nerves. He could twitch them which was a good sign.  
"Wow that wasn't bad for my second time doing it on a person." I said as the nurses attended to the man.  
"Wait what!?" The man yelled as I walked off to deal the many other patients.

Later I was halfway through.. and they just kept on coming... I couldn't keep up and the CMO had gone off the deck 3 and hadn't come back yet.  
"Geneva! Go get Dr Purdy would you, I don't know where he is, but we need him now, last time he was on deck 3, just around the corner!" Bones yelled.  
"Sure thing!" I yelled back taking off my gloves and grabbing a first aid kit to take with me in case there were any more injured on the way.  
"Take over for me." I said to one of the nurses beside me.

I went started going to the other end near deck 3 when suddenly there was a loud bang, the lights in Med-Bay flickered, and then there was a loud explosion. I could see the CMO dragging out an unconscious officer. I started to run over to try to help when, there were sparks everywhere. Parts of the upper decking started to fall down and just as I was about to reach the CMO, he threw over the officer and...

The decking came down on him. I quickly dragged the officer away and then went to see about any other survivors, because I could hear the screaming. I saw how unstable the decking was and quickly ran, before seeing the screaming had stopped and everyone caught in the wreckage was dead.

I was shocked... because I had never seen a person die, let alone ten. I was just about to run back to the other side, when I heard the screeching of metal. I looked up and saw part of the decking over head snap and then start dropping.  
I started to back track and tried to run, when the whole part of the decking came down.  
"GENEVA!" I heard bones yell.

I felt and intense pain on my head and I dropped.  
I kept thinking about everything... About my parents my friends... About the patients I couldn't save... About Pavel...  
I was so excited for my first day as a qualified star fleet officer... and now my dream had become a nightmare.

Slowly my world went black...


	3. Chapter 3: Useless?

I awoke to a loud banging in my head, Laying on one of the med-bay beds.  
"Ow!" I cringed, feeling the bump and bandage on my head. I looked down to see a few scrapes on my arms, nothing major... I was surprised I was still alive! I looked around to see that the med-bay was still in havoc. The room was darker now and parts were sparking off... We had been hit really bad.

"Well thank the lord you woke up!" Bones said from the other side of me. I turned around to see he was checking my arm with a pinch.  
I yelped as I instantly felt him do that.  
"Dammit Bones! My hands fine, I'm fine now let me get up and tell me where you want to help out!" I growled. Sitting up and looking myself over properly... I was fine... on the outside anyway.  
"Dr Purry?" I asked... already knowing the answer from Bones' face.

He shook his head and I looked down... I couldn't save him. I was a doctor and I couldn't save a life.

"The officer you caught did survive however." Bones said to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"Good, how long have I been out?" I asked, tracing the bandages on my head.  
"Five minutes... the platform fell on you, but you were smart enough to run before the larger parts fell, your a fast runner." Bones said.  
"Thanks." I said, hopping off the bed and grabbing a pair of gloves.  
"My side?" Your side?" I said pointing to the right. He nodded and quickly rushed off back to work.

A transmission came in from Mr Spock, asking for Dr Purry, Bone's informed him he was dead and suddenly Bones was appointed to CMO.  
Though he basically was already. I then was asked for up on the bridge, but looking around I knew I couldn't leave so many people injured like this. "I can't sir, it's insane down here. Surely the person that relieved me as Science Officer is more than capable." I said holding the comm to my ear as I bandaged up a guys head. "I understand Ensign Dorian." He said before shutting off the comm.

I finished up the guy with the gash on his head and moved onto the girl with a twisted ankle. This was the fifth dislocation today... I was starting to get good at it. But I knew deep down that wasn't going to be enough to save people. I had to get better, hurry my pace to see more patients.

"Did he say Ensign?" Bones asked going over to the bed next to me to asses the guy with burns on his arm.  
"Yes... Why?" I asked... oh God here we go! The reason I'm not above an Ensign is because I'm not 18. Once I'm 18 I can become a Lieutenant Commander, like all the other Doctors.  
"Aren't all Doctors Lieutenant Commanders?" He asked... He was getting suspicious now.  
"This about it like this Bones, who is my father, I am a Counsellor, Doctor and Science officer now! The last thing my father wants is for me to be a rank that qualifies to take over a ship at this point in time." I said quickly.

Phew... That was close...  
"That must bite." He said, leaving it be... Thank the lord... I mean I've known Bone's for a few weeks now, but not enough to tell him my age.

I got a bleep from my Comm I answered to hear Uhura's voice.  
" I need teams down in the transporter room, we are about to receive refugees from Vulcan as well as Kirk and Sulu from the drill, now!" She said.  
"Yeah, yeah! Ok I'm on it!" I said.

I quickly told Bones where I was going and gathered a few nurses to come with me.

I opened the doors, looked to make sure nothing was going to fall on me and then started sprinting towards the transporter room. Just as I was about to the turn into the door I bumped heads with a gold shirt. I was about to yell at them, when I saw it was Pavel!  
"Pavel!"  
"Genewa!" He said running in and then taking manual control of the locking system. Sulu and Kirk were free falling without a parachute.  
I looked over Pavel's shoulder to see what he was doing and then seeing him compensating the gravitational pull. No wonder he was the best with physics. "Beam us up!" Kirk was yelling through the comm.  
"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Pavel yelled back frantically... Now I may have just been through shit... but this was Sulu we were talking about, mine and Pavel's best friend. Pavel knew he couldn't let him die.  
"Compensating Gravitational pull and...!" He locked on and they beamed in, falling onto one pad, holding each other in a tight embrace.  
"Yo Moyo!(Oh Man!)" Pavel yelled in triumph. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.  
I quickly ran into assess the guys, they didn't seem too bad, a few scratches, a bit bruised, some stuff that needed to actually checked out in the med-bay so they were coming with me at some point.

"Clear the pad, I'm beaming to the surface." Mr Spock said walking in and then taking a crouching position on the transporter pad.  
All though Kirk protested, spock said energize and Pavel had no choice to comply with the order... With a beam of white light he was gone.  
"Stay on stand by, there will be more." I said to some of the nurses who were about to leave.  
"Yes, Doctor." They said.  
"Chekov, what exactly have I missed while in med-bay?" I asked, having to use his last name, felt weird to me.  
"The drill, made of hole to zhe centre of Wulcan, creating a singualrizy, zhat would destroy zhe planet." He responded. His tone sounded... somehow ominous, whether it was the way he said the words or the news he had just given me.  
"What!?" I responded back sharply. I couldn't believe that someone was trying to commit the genocide with the destruction of an entire planet.  
"Beam us up." Mr Spock said through the comm.

Pavel quickly turned back to his screen and locked on to all the targets. "Locked on nov sir, don't move." He said. Looking over I could see a female standing very close to the edge...  
"Beaming you up in zhree... zwo... one." Suddenly the woman near the edge dropped.  
"I'm loosing her! I'm loosing her!" Pavel shouted, quickly truing to do what he did with Kirk and Sulu, but running out of time.  
A distinctive yell could be heard through the comm. Yelling the word. Mother.  
"I've lost her." Pavel looked about his computer screen only to stop when the Vulcan council arrived on the pads... one person less. Mr Spock's hand was outstretched, as if to say he was trying to grab hold of his mother, but was too late to do so...

The whole room was silent. Mr Spock... looked shocked. Then I looked to Pavel... his face, just looked dumbstruck, he looked guilty, confused and at a loss for words a sign he was angry with himself. I sent the nurses in ahead of me to take care of the injured amongst the Vulcan's. They weren't too bad but needed to go down to med-bay to be seen to. I looked at Pavel one last time before heading out to the med-bay with the nurses. He caught my eye again and the look scared me. His bright blue eye's were now hazed with a mixture of emotions, all of which he would likely pent up. The eye's weren't lively anymore, they were riddled with guilt...

The next few hours were a mess... I had to asses the Vulcan's and then attend to Sulu's shoulder, that was badly bruised.  
"What happened to you?" He asked looking at my bandages.  
"Wreckage from deck 6 fell on me. No big deal." I said quietly, finishing up and then gesturing for him to leave.  
"That's a big deal Geneva!" He said, grabbing my wrist as I was about to walk to another patient. "It's not really, now go get some rest, your shift starts again soon, you aren't going to be relieved for long before you have to go back." I said, slipping my wrist out of his grasp and walking on. It was only a few hours later that things were calming down.  
"Dr Dorian, just the girl I was hoping to see." Bones said, walking up to me as I filled in another patients notes.  
"Oh hey." I said quietly.  
"You're done for a few hours, go get some rest." He said.  
"No! I'm needed here. I'm fine honestly." I said.  
"Don't make me pull rank on ya, you've already been through hell today... just go get a couple of hours rest and be back here fresh." he said.

I knew he was going to pull rank so I sighed in defeat and went to my quarters. Just as around the corner I saw Pavel, standing outside my door. Head down, hair covering his eye's... this wasn't good.  
"Pavel, come inside." I said opening the door and letting him step inside, then closing the door.  
I gestured for him to sit on my bed and he did so and I sat next to him.  
He looked at me and then looked at my head, finally noticing the bandages on my head.  
"Vhat happened!?" He asked, clearly alarmed.  
"Stuff..." I said... I didn't want to speak about it now...  
"Vhat stuff?" He asked, getting more and more agitated with how vague I was being.  
"I was supposed to go and see where Dr Purry was and go and get him from deck 6, just as he was running back with a wounded officer, the rigging came down. He threw the officer to me and once I was sure he was safe I went back to go and get Dr Purry... but I was too late and by the time I had tried to dig him out... his screaming had stopped and he was dead, by the time I realized more of the rigging was falling down so I ran, the parts of the deck fell on me just as I was about to make it... I woke up five minutes after." I sighed, looking down at my boots.  
"Vhat!? Are you okay, is it serious?" He said grabbing my hand.  
"No! Just a few scratches and a bump on the head, nothing major." I said.  
"Zhank goodness." He said looking at me then down at his boots.

We stayed silent for a few minutes before I could hear Pavel, muttering to himself... in English.  
"Pavel?"

"I lost her." He whispered.

"No! This isn't your fault! You couldn't have prevented that from happening." I urged him.  
"No... I vas too slov." He said, inconsolable.  
"No... Things happen Pavel!" I tried to tell him.  
"How can I look at Mr Spock knoving zhat I am at fault for zhe death of his mother!" He said, I could see tears prick his eye's.  
"Your not to blame. You didn't create the black hole, it was Nero that did that! Not you... this wasn't your fault."

For all the years I've known Pavel, I had never seen him so upset and it brought me close to tears. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, almost holding onto each other for dear life. I buried my face in his shoulder and we stayed like that for a minute or two...

Chekov P.O.V I held her close... something I had wanted for a long time, but not like this... She was warm and felt real, unlike the dream we both shared which was turning into a nightmare.

I felt her shake suddenly and then a series of soft almost inaudible sobs could be heard. "Genewa?" I said pulling away to look at her face. She had her hands covering her eye's.  
"I-I'm supposed to b-be a doctor and I couldn't even save one life when it really counted." She sobbed.  
"No Genewa, you'we done so much good! You'we gone over vhat vas asked of you." I said, pulling her back into a hug.  
"I don't think I can do this!" She choked back another sob.  
"Yes, yes you can, because people need you." I said.  
"I have to be a counsellor, Pavel. How can I tell people how to control what they are feeling if I can't do that myself? Mum told me to be strong, but I'm not! I don't know if she and my dad are okay! I don't know if the things I tell people are right or I'm sending them to their deaths! I don't even know if me treating people is really helping them, because they just seem to come back in with worse injuries than before!"  
"You are so, so strong! You are one of zhe strongest people I know! Genewa please look at me." I took a hold of her wrists and removed them from her eye's.

Her cheeks red and tear stained, her eye's watery. "Remember vhat ve always talked about... Hov ve'd see the stars and name nev ones?" I asked.  
She sniffled slightly and nodded.  
"That dream von't die for us... You vere strong enough to ask your parents to join Starfleet, even though they didn't vant you to. Strong enough to take zhe looks teacher gave you vhen zhey found out how old you were. You are intellectual, talented, headstrong and strong!" I said.  
She looked at me, shocked.  
"You are kind hearted and are truly selfless. yes, you couldn't save Dr Purry, but vhen the rigging came down, he vould have been beyond help. Dr Purry vas not your fault. You are one of the best Doctors I know and..." I said...

"Yeah, you can't save everyone, and Spock's mother was not your fault. You couldn't have known what was going to happen. I see the guilt in your eye's Pavel." She sniffed.

Geneva P.O.V We sat for a while, and then my eye's started to droop and I realized how tired I was and how I needed to sleep before my shift resumed.  
"Don't you need to sleep?" I asked Pavel.  
"Yes, my shift vill start soon in a few hours." He yawned.  
"Where's your room?" I asked, looking at the time on My PADD I only had a few hours as well.  
"A corridor down, not far to walk." He said about to get up.  
"Nah, stay here. You may as well, we resume shift around the same time, were only getting a nap." I said.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yeah besides, I have to pay you back for the week and a half I got in your room." I said... that seemed ages away now...  
"Zhat was no bozher." He waved off.

I patted the bed and he sat back down and lied on the mattress. I grabbed the cover an put it over us. Completely engulfing us in the sheets.  
I slowly drifted off to sleep... But all I dreamt of was the screaming. The cries of pain and sorrow from the injured. I awoke with a jolt, sitting bolt upright. Pavel's eye's fluttered open to see what was wrong. I was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and breathing heavily.  
"It's okay, It's okay." Pavel said grabbing my arms and pulling me closer to him. He curled one arm around my head and the other on my side and turned pulling me into a warm hug.  
"Go back to sleep." He whispered. I felt safer, even if only for a few seconds before, my eye's became heavy and I again started drifting.

The only worse thought that ran through my mind, worse than the screams... was the one thing I had sought to avoid was happening to me.

I mustn't.  
I mustn't...  
I... Mustn't...

But it was too late... I had done the one thing I had promised myself I wouldn't.  
Fallen for Pavel Andreievich Chekov...

Chekov P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of the alarm Geneva had set. Three and a half hours sleep... That's all we had.  
I gently shook Geneva until her eye's fluttered open and she rubbed her eye's tiredly.  
"Shift starts soon." I said getting up.  
" Ughh, it's too early for this shit." She moaned... propping herself up on her elbows.

I smiled slightly... in such a short space of time I had forgotten how beautiful she looked... even when she didn't feel like it.

"Alright let's get sorted... I need to look at my PADD." She groaned, rolling over and getting her PADD from the side table.  
She flicked through her messages then stopped at one.  
"Bone's says it's okay for me to return to my post on the bridge, says he's got everything under control and what not... I guess that's fine by me... I'm needed to consult with what happens next anyway." She sighed. She pulled the covers off and stood up, walking to the mirror and started taking off the bandage on her head.  
"Are you sure zhat's okay?" I asked... her keeping me in the dark about most the injury itself made it difficult to know exactly what she was supposed to do about it.  
"Pavel, I think you forget yourself that I am a doctor sometimes... besides its now bad, it just covered the bump, which will have gone down by now." She waved off, she acted like her getting hit by rigging was nothing, but that was a huge risk! What if she hadn't been moving fast enough.  
She slowly unwrapped the bandage and dropped it on the table... She pulled the hair back from her forehead and looked.. then turned to me, a look of confusion in her eye's.  
"Pavel, what do you think?" She said walking over and putting her face in front of mine. My breath hitched she was dangerously close to my face. "Well...?" She asked again.

I quickly looked up to her forehead... there was a slight cut, that had closed over on her head and it was surrounded by a purple bruise... fairly unnoticeable but still there.  
"It'z not zhat bad, you could just cover it vith your hair." I stuttered... Then sighed as she withdrew and fixed her hair.

Geneva P.O.V We walked side by side to the elevator quickly getting in and pressing the button to head for the bridge.  
"You can do zhis." Pavel said to me, seeing the worry on my face as it was...  
"So can you.. just go in there, and do your job, like you always do and if he speaks and you start to feel guilty remember it wasn't your fault." I said looking at Pavel's concern...

We were both having to face situations we didn't like. Me having to advise on the current situation and Pavel, having to be reminded of his guilt. "Okay, let's do zhis." He said as the doors opened and we stepped out into the bridge. Pavel went to the helm to relieve the navigator and I went over the my seat to do the same. "I'm here to relieve you." I said calmly, waiting for the man at the station to acknowledge my existence. He looked up at me and then did a double take.  
"No you're not?" He said in disbelief.  
"I'm Ensign Dorian, I am here to relieve you. Now do you want this break or not!" I said quickly putting on a more mature voice. He nodded then got up, leaving to take a break.  
I sat down and logged in with my authorization code.  
Soon Bones walked aboard with Kirk and we started a discussion on the events.

"Why would they take Pike?" "He is a Captain, he would have necessary frequencies." Sulu said, turning back and forth from the helm.  
"It's obviously a power play and since we know he's heading for earth with his trajectory, he wants them for his plan... or may already have them through... Other means sir." I said, there are certain things that are used for interrogation, especially for Romulan's that can make you talk very easily, things like bugs that latch onto your cerebral cortex. Advance forms of torturous hypnosis. Torture it's self... It wouldn't be impossible for Nero to do that... considering he's gone as far as to destroy a plane and kidnap the Captain... but there was still something I was missing here. Sure he was mad about something, but what I can't advise properly unless I know the entirety of a situation or enough of it... and this wasn't nearly enough.  
"He wanted you to see the destruction of your planet sir." I said to Mr Spock... he mentioned the Vulcan's on this ship and Spock himself before the planets destruction... why? Spock says he doesn't know him at all and Nero even clarified this, but still emotionally targeted him anyway... what am I missing... What's the link!? "Yes." He said, thoughtfully...

We talked some more about this and then something arose that sounded insane... Travelling through the fabric and time and space.  
"That's impossible." Bones said, being well... stubborn as usual.  
"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains – however improbable – must be the truth." He said.  
"Dammit man I'm a Doctor! Not a physicist !" Bones said... I just... I can't... I can't even...  
"We need to catch up with that ship, take it out and rescue Pike." Kirk said sitting in the Captains chair.  
"Out of the chair." Spock said, obviously not amused by Kirk casually sitting there.  
"Their technology is much superior to ours, we would be outgunned and outnumbered." Spock said, quickly dismissing Kirks plan... I mean I know it sounds like suicide, but he just shot it down like it was nothing.  
"Zhey vould have to drop out of warp for us to catch up vith zhem." Chekov said turning around in his seat.  
"Couldn't we have engineering work on our warp drive, help speed em' up."  
"No, engineering is focused with the tasks of repairing radiation leaks in the lower decks." Spock countered...

I mean I know he didn't like the guy after the Kobayashi Maru thing that Kirk cheated on, but this was bloody ridiculous, he's supposed to be his first officer and he's not listening, there's not even a compromise of ideas. Cause they both think they're ideas are right!  
"We cannot just leave Pike to have a pow wow wit the rest of the fleet!" Kirk argued...

And yet again the bridge was sent into a chaos of arguing, until Spock called to have him taken away by security. He went willingly... at first...  
And then he punched one of the security officers and started a fight, only to be knocked out by the Vulcan nerve pinch...  
"Get him off this ship." Spock ordered. The guards getting up and dragging him away...

This whole thing was a total mess. Now we had no first officer... and an acting Captain... that wasn't completely stable... And I would have to make a decision whether or not he was fit to lead, or unfit for duty... If I say he's fine and something happens... then that's my fault... But he's just lost his mother and is showing no signs of anything being wrong, if anything he's acting strange... It's not normal even for a Vulcan... I should say something... but who to? I can't make a right decision and know what the outcome will be, because there is no one to replace Mr Spock if he steps down... So should I say nothing?!  
Maybe I should just stay quiet and observe for a bit longer and see what comes of it.

As Kirk was dragged off and shut in a pod, with a destination for Delta Vega... I thought through it a bit more... not keeping him on the ship was a bit much, let alone marooning him on a dangerous, frozen planet.

I sat at my computer for a while, looking through the maintenance and leak repair progress... I mulled over this for some time before I felt myself being tapped on the shoulder. I swivelled in my chair and turned around to see bones.  
"You're counsellor aren't you?" Bones said in a hushed tone, obviously wanting to keep out of ear shot of the acting captain.  
"Yes... Yes I am, what's wrong?" I asked, waiting for something else for me to deal with.  
"I'm going to talk to the hobgoblin... Now you know about this stuff, so you can tell me after about what you think okay, then come into med bay with me, only for a few minutes." He said.  
"Fine." I said leaving my seat and following him to where Mr Spock was waiting.  
"I understand you are Kirk's friend and that this must have been difficult for you." Spock said, pacing around the bridge slightly.

Bones was playing it cool so far, he hadn't blown his top, hadn't been stubborn, he had been calm and quiet.  
"Permission to speak freely sir?" He said...  
"I welcome it."  
"Do you now... okay then." This wasn't going to end well.  
"Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" Bones hissed.

Well shit.  
"Did you make the logical decision by sending Kirk away... probably, but the right one... Now back home we have a saying, you don't compete in the Kentucky derby if your going to leave your prize stallion back at the stable." He said harshly.  
"A funny phrase, as a stallion must first be broken, before it can reach it's full potential." Spock retorted a slight smile on his face.  
Bones looked shocked for a moment and then quickly composed himself.  
"My god man you could at least act like this was a hard decision!" He cut.  
"I intend to assist in the effort to reestablish communication with Starfleet. However, if crew morale is better served by my roaming the halls weeping, I will gladly defer to yours or Ensign Dorian's medical expertise. Excuse me." He said before walking off.

Bones grunted in aggravation, this conversation hadn't made anyone feel better.

"I need to be relieved as I am going to assist with med-bays census and stock take." I said, another blue shirt taking my place at my station.  
I quickly walked into the turbo lift with Bones and pressed the mid way stop button so we could talk.  
"Bones... I don't know what to do." I said honestly.  
"Well he's a piece of work I'll give him that." Bones said, the southern accent becoming thicker with the disdain he felt towards the Vulcan.  
"No, his behaviour, I don't know what to do about it... His mental state is worrying me, but to tell him to step down would leave us without a captain." I said, this had only made me more confused than ever... They never said anything about this shit at the academy... ever...  
"So your saying that you don't know what do!? Are you serious!?" Bones asked sharply, I cringed at his tone...  
"I don't know, I just don't... this is an impossible decision and if I make the wrong one then that's it. Crew morale is weakening more and more, there is nothing! Nothing! For us to truly rally behind! And what I'm supposed to fix that! I just can't it's not something that can be fixed, not without something to motivate people and there's not." I said slumping down the wall of the turbo lift.  
"So it's pointless." Bones sighed sitting next to me.  
"Pretty much, we have no first officer, lots of injured and an attack heading towards earth possible before we can reach it." I sighed pulling my knee's close to my chest.  
"Wait a minute so you think Kirk was right?" He asked, surprised at my last sentence.  
"In a way, I mean he was being brash about it, but he's got a point, no matter how suicidal it sounded, because knowing how bad this is... After deliberating with the rest of the fleet, we may not be able to stop Nero in time. That's just what I think anyway." I admitted.

It's not really my place to be able to speak openly on the matter, I can advise on both mental and scientific, but that's it really.

"Then why not say something to the hobgoblin about it?" He urged, his voice sounding the slightest bit hopeful.  
"And what? Risk being marooned on Delta Vega... No thanks, besides there wouldn't be much chance of us winning a fight in our current state, give it a few hours and yeah, maybe, but we might be too late and they are superior in tech. I don't really want to be floating dead in space to be honest."

Bones shivered slightly at my last sentence and he had paled slightly when I looked to see what was up.  
"Bones, are you okay?" I asked, had I said something wrong?  
"Let's not mention space death again huh?" He said, slightly agitated.

I thought for a moment about how had said space death, not wanting to mention it, I mean sure people don't like to think about that, the way he said it was just off, like something... something someone with fear of space would say?

"Bones? Do you have a fear of space?" I asked. I expected him to shoot back a "NO!" or tell me to be quiet, but he stayed silent and looked away stubbornly, as per usual when I was right about something he didn't want to admit.

"You are aren't you?" I said.

He still stayed silent, not answering, he's so stubborn.

"Bone's you know there's nothing wrong with telling me. I am a counsellor and you would have had to inform me of this at some point in time. Besides there's nothing wrong with that." I said reassuringly.  
"Except the fact were in space." His voice gruff and taking on a more southern accent.  
"Well yea, but were in a space ship, with gravity and oxygen so for now were good." I countered.  
"Yeah, but it only takes one loose panel darlin' and then were scrambled eggs, sunny-side up." He shot back.  
"You know you coupling your fear of space with pessimism only makes your fear worse right?" He glared at me slightly.

Of course I was going to say stuff like this. It's natural for me to do. I am after all a counsellor. He crossed his arms protectively and pushed his legs down on the floor.

"You know you paused the turbo lift right?" He said.  
"Course, but were not needed yet." I grinned.

He stood up and pressed the resume button. I scowled at how hard he was actually trying to avoid the subject.  
The lift doors opened and we stepped out into med-bay.

"The check is on your PADD in the CMO's office for you sir." One of the nurses said to Bones.  
"Thank ya." He said before walking off.

I followed close behind as we went into the office and shut the door behind me.  
Bones looked up, he growled clearly annoyed at how persistent I was being with this. But my parents viewed me sometimes as a dog with a bone. Once I've got something I won't let it go if I think it needs my attention. And if I was the dog then Bones was my bone.

"You just don't quit do you?" He growled.  
I shrugged and pulled up a chair.  
"Bones it's nothing to be embarrassed about, counsellor or not I consider you a friend and I want you to know that if you need to talk about it sometime, I'm all ears, obviously you don't have to but, the offer will always stand." I said.  
"Thanks, but that's sort of rich coming from you. You don't seem to be scared of anything." He shot back, flicking through the notes on his PADD.  
"Fear of failure, Fear of falling." I said, quietly he almost didn't hear me.  
"What did you say?" He looked up at me confused.  
"I said... fear of failure... Fear of falling." I replied.  
"Really?" He asked, surprised by my response.  
"Yep, I've had the fear of falling since I was little and the fear of failure, well... that's just some other stuff." I shrugged.  
"What's the fear of falling thing about?" He asked.  
"Well when I was little I used to have night phobia's always about a monster getting in through my window... it happened every night and every time I would fall out of bed. Then one day I was outside with my friends who had come over for a sleep over, it wasn't even twilight yet. We were playing in the treehouse when, the thing appeared. I screamed and tripped over something and fell out. I woke up a few minutes after, but the tree was a long drop. It's sort of like a height thing, but not. Anyway, my friend said he had seen it too... Though I don't know for sure, I've been scared of failing ever since. Even tripping scares me at the worst of times." I said.

Bones is one of the only people who knows about this. Of course Pavel knew... I sorta had to let him know what he was getting himself in for when we became friends.  
"Wow. Ever find out what that monster was?" Bones asked, seeming a bit more interested now.  
"No. My parents weren't sure, it was either real or me having a incredibly over active imagination. Or possibly something to do with my breathing condition I had as a kid?" I shrugged it off, it's something I don't over think.  
"What breathing condition?" Bones asked.  
"Asthma, it stopped when I was about nine I think, well stopped being a problem anyway, I don't need an inhaler and I can run fine. Haven't had an attack since I was nine and it cleared up according to the doctor." I finished.  
"I didn't know that." Bones said in surprise.  
"It's on the lower part of my medical records. Not a bother at all and doesn't make me anything below anyone else. But what I'm trying to say to you is everyone's got something. They just don't show it. And even if they did there isn't anything wrong with that." I concluded.  
"Yeah I guess so." He said... still so stubborn.  
"That's probably the best I'll get from you for that subject so yeah." I sighed.  
"If your scared of heights, then why are you on board a ship, obviously it's not like you had nowhere else to go?" He asked.

I sighed, he did have a good point but for me the positives outweighed the negatives and it did that a very great deal for me.  
"I've always wanted to be part of Starfleet like my parents and my grandparents. To explore and see the stars. I was born in space, on board the USS Victory. My il nonno always told me stories, about the places he had been, things he had seen. I loved every second of his stories. He always said to me "Picolla Tesoro,Sei nato a vedere le stele."." I smiled sadly.  
"What does that mean, forgive my Italians rusty darlin' ." Bones said sarcastically.  
"In English it translates as Little darling you were born to see the stars and il nonno means Grandpa." I laughed.  
"You wanted this?" Bones gestured around at the mess the place was, bits of scorched debris about the place, papers a mess and many beds filled with the injured outside.  
"I didn't think it would be this bad." I admitted, getting up from my seat.  
"I don't think anyone expected this." Bones sighed.  
"Yeah, well nice talking to you Bones I'm going to head back to the bridge, got some stuff to do, me being a science officer and all." I sighed.  
"Yeah... and Geneva?" He said as I was about to exit.  
"Yeah Bones?" I asked.  
"Thanks... for talkin' with me." He smiled slightly,  
"Don't mention it. I think we talked more about me than you." I chuckled.  
"I prefer it like that." He smiled as I walked out.

I nodded and walked out towards the turbo lift and got in. I leant against the wall and thought for a moment...  
Even though I felt better about talking to Bones. It still didn't help my decision, but I decided to let fate play it's hand as obviously I couldn't decide. The doors opened and I reported back to my station on the bridge, sitting down and logging back on, and stayed like that for a few hours. I was so tired, all I wanted to do was sleep, is that so hard? All I was doing was surveying the repairs and checking the velocity we were travelling at occasionally.  
"Keptin, zhere appears to be an intruder zhat has beamed into engineering." Pavel said capturing my attention.  
"Security, set phasers to stun." Spock said into the chairs comm.  
I looked at my screen to see two people moving around, one was completely soaked... The other was Kirk!  
I did a double take looking at the screen...

One: Because there was no way he could have beamed on board the ship, strictly because we were at warp. And two: Because Kirk was supposed to be marooned on Delta Vega. So the hell did he manage to get here... or have the balls to come back on this ship and possibly face the wrath of Mr Spock, he was either incredibly brave, incredibly stupid or just plain suicidal in my opinion... I had to give him some credit.

Pavel looked at me in confusion as if to say, "Do you understand any of what's happening?" I shrugged, cause I really freaking didn't it seems like my training for this is sort of useless. They never said "Hey! One day were just going to throw you into a battle situation where you loose your captain, your acting captain might be emotionally compromised, your ships been mashed up and your first officer gets kicked off the ship for attempting bullshit mutiny and then sneaking back on the ship, to possibly prove some kind of point!

We all turned around in our chairs as the turbo lift door opened and kirk and another guy was dragged out and onto the bridge, Kirk shaking himself off slightly from being manhandled, to then look up and see in surprise he was face to face with Mr Spock... a cocky grin plastered on his face, as if he were planning something. "How did you get aboard this ship?" Mr Spock asked.  
"Don't answer that." Kirk quipped.  
"Are you a member of Starfleet?" Mr Spock said to the other man.  
"Ugh, yes... can I have a towel." He said... I deadpanned.

Authors notes -  
So I've had some people read my fan fiction and say to me, you always do POV's and they confuse me, for this story the most. So for the next chapter I am going to write in third person. If you don't like it comment and I will revert. I'm just experimenting because I would hate for you guys to be getting bored with too much dialogue, and not enough description, especially since you all have been just so wonderful to this story and to me as a writer and I just want to thank all of you for that. Especially if you have read my other fanfictions and stayed with it, even with my exams and my occasional goings on or my writers block and thought omg what the actual hell is she playing at OMG UPDATE! Cause I know when I read it's annoying, so I just want to thank you so much, it means so much for me to have people read my work and it brightens my day to know someone is in a small way enjoying what I do. Thanks again,  
ZuraElectra xoxo


	4. Chapter 4: How we began

In a matter or minutes the whole bridge had once again erupted into chaos. Kirk was thrown onto the station with tremendous force, Spock's hands wrapped around his throat. The whole room had an eerie silence about it, waiting in anticipation.

Some were to scared to speak, others wouldn't know what to say. The only sounds that could be heard were the desperate struggles of Kirk.  
The normal emotionless expression on Spock's face was replaced by anger. All of which scared the crew aboard the bridge.

Suddenly Spock let go, seeming to snap out of his daze. Kirk heaved trying hard to breathe normally.  
The whole crew was still silent Spock looked around at everyone's shocked faces. Then concluded he was unfit for duty and left the bridge.  
A task that Ensign Dorian felt she should have made herself, but was also relieved she didn't have to, because now that they had no captain and no first officer to replace him with, the responsibility did not fall onto.  
"Nice going Jim. Now we have no Captain and no first officer." Bones growled.

Kirk looked around for a moment and then went up to the Captain's chair. "Yeah we do." He said, his voice slightly hoarse from moments ago of being strangled.

Bones looked in confusion at the man.  
"Pike made him first officer." Sulu said, turning around to face the man now sat on the captains chair.  
"You've got to be kidding me." Bones said in disbelief. He was obviously dreading the events that were to come from the unpredictable man, let alone him have control of an entire ship.  
"Nice to know you have faith in me Bones." Kirk said.

Amongst all of this Ensign Dorian was confused. The enigma that was Jim kirk and taken many forms recently, but none stranger than this. A person, who stood alone an often, by his own set of rules was now standing with an entire crew! The one thing that Geneva could tell was that Kirk certainly was unpredictable.

Uhura walked behind the chair, a look of upset on her face.  
"I hope you know what your doing, Captain." She said, the last part dripping with sarcasm.

Kirk sat silent for a moment.  
"As do I." He said before starting a broadcast, ship wide.

Geneva had stared at her screen for ages, reviewing the audio and video footage of Nero hailing the ship, she played through it again and again. Looking for something to go on. The time would come soon when they would engage the Narada and she wanted to be of much help as possible and not some indecisive useless girl she believed had been for the past few hours. She pressed the button for the footage to circulate again and studied the way Nero spoke, carried himself, the tone he used...  
In a sudden moment of realization Geneva practically whirled in her chair got up and went to join the others in debate. She passed Chekov who was tirelessly working on equations and maps. She smiled slightly.

_If you can work so hard and help, then so can I!_

Geneva walked up to the rest of the crew, which comprised of Kirk, Bones, Sulu, Scotty and Uhura.  
"Captain. I've reviewed the footage and made a conclusion." Geneva said, she shook slightly, a little nervous as she felt responsible and if her findings were flawed, could endanger many lives.

"And what can you tell?" Kirk asked.

The whole group was conversing amongst each other, shooting out ideas and then shooting them down just as quickly.

"He's emotionally unbalanced, for some reason vengeful and he is callous, he will make many mistakes and be incredibly reckless. Thus giving an advantage to you if you attack his ship."

"How so?" Jim asked. He became more interested to her as he listened more. Since he had met her at the party and been shot down, he had been slightly puzzled by the girl, one: to wonder as why she didn't have a boyfriend and two: that she carried herself so well, even in times like this, she was calm and completely focused, something he found admirable.

"As things start to go wrong he will get more and more agitated, during these times he will be more aggressive and angry and possibly endanger the life of his crew by doing something foolish out of... desperation perhaps?"

"So we have to make things difficult for him?"  
"As much as possible sir, make things almost impossible, make him desperate... the only thing is desperation can make people do other stupid things so it's a win or loose scenario. On the one hand he could be subdued, on the other he could lash out more for being pushed into a corner. It's not the best information I can give, I'm very sorry Captain." The girl bowed her head regretfully.

"What for? You've helped a lot... keep up the good work."

Even after all of that she still felt like she was of no help...

"Keptin Kirk! Keptin Kirk!" Chekov exclaimed, frantically tapping on the acting Captains shoulder.

Jim turned around to see what the Ensign wanted and was pleasantly surprised by what he had to say. He was on point, with a good plan and a way to execute it in hand. The young energetic finished his plan quickly and looked around. His eye catching Geneva's who unbeknownst to herself had a small smile on her lips.

"Aye that might work." Scotty said, still drying himself with a towel...

"Wait a minute kid, how old are you?" Bones asked sceptically...

_Oh crap..._ Geneva thought.

"Sewenteen sir..." Chekov replied confidently.

The doctors face stayed sceptical.  
"Oh good he's seventeen!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Geneva said warningly before she could even stop herself.

"He's seventeen!" Bones said again adding more emphasis on the teen.

"And? So what if he's seventeen! He's still the best at what he does!" She snapped back.

"Why are you jumping to his defence so quick, all I said was about his age." Bones grunted, crossing his arms and looking away.

"I know this is not probably the best time to get this off my chest, but since we may die I might as well. I'm sick and tired of people thinking if you're seventeen your a kid! Cause you're not. I'm seventeen!" She said, the words coming out like releasing the water from a closed tap.

The Captains and Bones jaw dropped. Sulu smiled and Uhura just looked shocked.

"No... No way!" Jim said, dumb founded.

"You're lying." Bones stated.

"No, I'm actually not." Geneva sighed dropping the mature more heavily British accented tone she normally used, to reveal a softer, slightly higher pitched voice.

"That's uncanny." Uhura stated.

"I th-" "Later! Right now it's best if we review the plan."

All the while Pavel stared at her in shock, revealing what she had hidden for two years so easily almost like it was nothing... to what? Prove a point. No there had to be more to it than that? And if they survived this mission, then he would make sure he asked.

* * *

The whole ship was alive with the sounds of alarms and the constant chattering of officers at their stations. Now that the ship was moving out of it's hiding place and heading towards the enemy ship, the whole bridge's discussion stopped as Captain Kirk and Spock came back through the door. Through the screen the enemy ship could be seen, being sucked into a black hole. Geneva looked at her screen and then the anomaly through the larger screen at the front. She frowned. The realization of the dwindling distance away from the black hole worried her. To leave then would be the best course of action...

Instead the Captain hailed them and when they refused help had Sulu fire everything they had at them, sending them further into the black hole.

"Captain! I do not mean to alarm, but we are approaching the black hole and are running out of safe distance before we are sucked in." Geneva said. She grabbed a stylus and tapped furiously on the screen, working through her head how far away they would have to get before they were consumed.

"Give her everything you've got Mr Sulu. How far away now, Ensign Dorian?" Jim said, slightly alarmed by the warning systems now starting to play on the screen.

"Not far enough! Not by far! By my calculations we will be sucked in unless we get a minimum distance of 2500 meters!"

"Scotty!"

"Well if I detonate the core it might give us enough power!"

The screen suddenly started cracking with the pulling force of the black whole.  
Jim looked to Geneva who nodded, her head almost falling off at how quickly she nodded.  
"DO IT! DO IT ! DO IT!" Jim yelled into the comm.

The core was released and everyone held their breaths. Geneva looked at the screen intently, her eye's fixated on the distance marker.

The core blew with a loud explosion and the momentum pushed the ship back... The distance marker started to go up and Geneva let out her held breath. The black hole closed and the bridge cheered.

"Get us home, Mr Sulu, Mr Chekov." Jim said sitting back in the command chair.

_It was finally over!_

* * *

Upon arriving back on earth, the crew was met with warm welcome. Cheers could be heard from ages away! Geneva didn't particularly care.  
After a while when everything had died down, she sat in the hanger with Bones.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me how old you were! Why?" He asked.

At first the teen thought he was angry with her. He wasn't. He was actually hurt, for her not telling him.

"I wanted to, truly I did Bones. But... I see the way people treat Chekov. I've been treated like that for my entire life. Always too young, too naïve, too small. I didn't want that to happen when I came here. I wanted a clean slate, something I knew I might not get because of who I was. The daughter of Captain Dorian. First female Dorian in three hundred years. Heiress to the Dorian legacy. I have all that to deal with. I didn't want another name." She said sadly.

"You know I wouldn't- I won't think any less of you. In fact I'm impressed. A doctor at seventeen! It's unheard of!" He exclaimed, awkwardly trying to make the girl feel better.

"Yeah, which is another reason why I didn't want people to know my age. Might think my father pulled some strings for me. I don't want people to think that. I worked hard to get here. I gave up my entire childhood, because this was my dream." She admitted.

This shocked the southern man.

"What do you mean gave up your childhood?"

"After il Nonno died, I stopped playing outside and focused on my studies. I did nothing but learn and by the time I was 15 I came here. I blamed my short stature on a underlying growth problem and was relieved when I got taller. I met Chekov in Russia when I went for a month's placement at the state university of Moscow. In my family knowledge is power, it gives you a power over those that try to burn you. That's why my crest has the wings of a phoenix. The bird that rises from the ashes. The symbol of the family scholar."

Bones sat silent for a moment processing what he had been told carefully and tried to think of something to say back to her. He had never heard of such a thing before. But after what they had just been through he was surprised that anything surprised him.

"You don't have to say anything, but I thought you should know. I don't want to loose you as a friend Bones."

She looked into his eye's and waited for him to say something. He looked back and for once saw the fear and the loneliness. Something he had been blind not to see for so long. His expression softened and he smiled sadly.

"Listen darlin'. Me knowing this doesn't make me view you any different." He said, his accent seeping through as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"If anything I respect you more for it and when we graduate, your going to be one hell of a Starfleet Officer."

"Bones! Come on!" Jim called.

Bones looked from Geneva to Jim. "You better go, Jim's waiting for you ,have fun." She smiled politely.

Bones got up and dusted off his trousers, them having been sat on a bench in the dusty hanger.  
He looked at Geneva and saw her sad expression, her eyes looked up at the sky almost as if waiting.

"You going to be okay here?" Bones asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said sadly.

Bones felt pang of guilt, but got up and walked over to Jim anyway.

As Geneva became out of ear shot, Bones sighed.  
"Sorry buddy." Jim said, patting Bones on the shoulder.

"What for?" Bones grunted.

"I know you liked her." Jim smirked, then retracted it from his features when Bones turned around to look at him.

"It's not like that, even if I did like her she's underage. Besides, it's not about that." Bones said gruffly.

All the times he had spoken to Geneva, all the times they had shared personal experiences Bones had thought she was making him open up, little by little, doing something that Jim had done in a way. Yet for all those times they had confided in one another she had never mentioned her true feelings about her age. Not until now, and in fear that she wouldn't be accepted, especially by him. It made Bones realize how much of a closed of person he actually was. Still viewed as bitter and grumpy, when that is not the person he wanted to be. And now he was confused. Realizing that he may not know Geneva Dorian as much as he had thought.

* * *

Chekov had been searching for Geneva for ages, he had lost sight of her after the initial chaos of being back at the academy. He had asked almost everyone, until he came across Jim and Bones walking through the academy halls.

"Sup Chekov?" Jim smiled.

Chekov smiled. He did find the Captain amazing and was filled with confidence when he spoke to him, especially the way he was confident with Chekov's plan, even when they found out his age.

"I, uh... vell.."

"Spit it out man! I'm a Doctor not a code breaker!" Bones Grunted.

"I'm looking for Ensign Dorian." Chekov managed, tripping over one or two words.

"Oh, Geneva? She's in the hangar." Jim said pointing back behind him with his thumb.

The Russian thanked them both and made off for the hangar.

At first he was not sure if she was even there. The whole place was pretty quiet except for a few Starfleet personnel on duty and she as nowhere to be found, that is until he found her sitting on a bench where the shuttles for the USS Victory were supposed to land on the fleets return.

"Hey." Chekov said cautiously.

Standing by her side, he awkwardly shuffled, wanting to sit down, but also not wanting to intrude.

"Hey Pasha..." She sighed sadly.

She stared at the sky sadly, her lips curved into a small frown, her eye's glimmering in anticipation.

"Mind if I join you?" "Sure." The girl moved over slightly so there would be enough room for her friend to sit. A pocket watch help tightly in her hand, occasionally she would stroke the pattern with her thumb.

"Vhat are you doing out here all alone?"

"The rest of the fleet isn't back yet." The girl stated.

At first Chekov didn't understand the importance of it. It was only when he remembered that the USS Victory had been apart of the fleet, that he truly understood the significance. She was waiting to see if her parents were okay.

"Oh, your vaiting for your family."

"Yeah, no ones heard from the fleet about what time they will be back, so I thought I would wait here and then be the first to greet my parents."

The way Geneva sat, to Chekov, looked like a girl who had been left at the train station, had lost her parents and was waiting patiently for them to come and find her. Almost like a child. Though he would never say that to her face. Both of them hated being called children, it would be an insult for one to call the other a child.

"I just vanted to say zank you, for sticking up for me zoday." The Russian boy stuttered.

"No problem. You would have done the same for me, besides they would have found out at some point or I would have exploded, but I kind of just did... Oh well it was good while it lasted." She sighed.

Chekov felt a slight pang of guilt, she having to feel she had to stick up for him.  
"You know people are having celebratory drinks right? You don't have to stay here with me."

"I knov, but I vant to and even though ve von, people still died, I don't zink it is a completely celebratory mood people should be in."

Geneva looked puzzled for a moment and then smiled, in all the years she had known Pavel there was one thing she was sure of, he was sound of mind and to refer to the many fiction books she had read would say he was pure of heart. He truly had a heart of gold.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, about earlier Pasha... on the ship when I broke, I shouldn't have put that on you." The girl confided.

"Vhat do you mean?"

"I broke down, in the quarters remember. When you yourself weren't having a good time."

"You can't help zat. Besides, I am truly glad zat you confided in me, it prowes how close ve are da?" Chekov smiled, he didn't think it was wrong of her to lean on him in her time of need, if anything he preferred it, better him than her breaking down to some random person.

"Yeah, I guess so." She chuckled.

"What is that your holding?" The Russian enquired curiously looking at the circular gold object in her hand.

"My mother gave it to me before we left with the fleet, it's il Nonno's pocket watch. Remember the one I told you about, he would use to pretend to hypnotise people with." She smiled, remembering the scene fondly in her mind.

She absently rubbed over the patterns again with her thumb, before lifting it up and showing Chekov. It was old to say the least, it was passed down through almost 8 generations and now it was her turn. Chekov looked intently at it, marvelling at the craftsmanship it had, it clearly wasn't made in a replicator or factory.

"It's very beautiful."

Just like you.

Geneva hummed intently. Soon the minutes turned into hours and she still sat there waiting and Chekov sat by her side, not leaving for a second. They sat and waited, her eye's fixated on the sky above, waiting for any type of indication. Geneva had never been more agitated in her life, and she now understood as to why perhaps her parents didn't want her joining Starfleet. It was an exhilarating, but dangerous career.

Suddenly the sound of an incoming craft could be heard and the personnel on the hangers could be seen busying themselves. The fleet had returned. The shuttles touched down in there designated areas and Geneva held her breath, knowing she had put herself right beside where the crew from the ships bridge normally landed. She watched intently as crews got out, some bandaged and bruised. Others shaking slightly, while others seemed to be normal. All the while she watched and waited. Chekov doing the same by her side.

_Where are they?_

_Are they safe?_

_Why Aren't they our yet?_

As the last of the crew left the shuttle Geneva's heart sank.

"Oh, where are they!?" She turned to Chekov, eye's watering . Chekov pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing tight, just enough to be recognisable, but not crushing the life out of her. What Geneva called Chekov hugs!  
Chekov looked towards the shuttle again and to his surprise saw a women with long curly brown hair almost the same as Geneva's, but longer and curlier and a tall well built man with short, grade two cut hair and gleaming amber eye's. The eye's Geneva had inherited. Those were her parents. Captain Conrad Dorian and Commander Izabella Dorian.

Her father eyed Chekov suspiciously, at the way he was holding his daughter. Her mother on the other hand just smiled delightedly. Chekov pulled away from Geneva and smiled. Her eye's sad and her lips curved into a neat frown.

"Genewa... turn around." Chekov whispered. She did as she was told and slowly turned around to look at the shuttle again. This time her look of disappointment turned into a smile of pure warmth and joy, something she wouldn't be able to hold in, even if she was trying to look older.

"Mother! Father!" She yelled happily running over to them, the closed in wrapping her in a tight family hug...  
"Geneva! Bambino are you okay. You've got a bruise on your head! Oh my poor bambino! Mama will make a you feel better!" Her mother cried hysterically practically covering her daughter in kisses.  
"Mama!" Geneva smiled embarrassed.  
"Izzy Jesus she's seventeen not a toddler. Aint' that right little star!" Her father teased, though it sounded slightly gruff through the Captains deep British accent.  
"Papa! Quit it!" Geneva shrieked as her father ruffled her hair.

All the while Chekov watched sadly from the side. Remembering a brief point in time when his family was like this. He frowned and walked away from the hangar. A time when he was a child. The time was so long ago Chekov didn't think such a time existed. Not then, not now, not ever. A time when he would be praised or teased by his parents... Something that wouldn't happen, after all he did run away just to join Starfleet and even though she couldn't help it, every time he saw Geneva have an interaction like she just had with a parent, it stung his heart just a little, something he didn't recognise himself... at first...

"So was that Chekov I saw just now?" Geneva's father asked.

His first thought after leaving the shuttle was to find his daughter. The second thought was what was she doing with that boy?

"Yeah."  
"Are you and him... dating?" Her mother smiled hopefully, her daughter was so work driven that she had never really done things normal teenagers did, she never had a day out with her girl friends, never went to prom, never had a boyfriend... until now hopefully. The fact was she worried for her daughter, there surely had to be some downsides to not living like a normal person of her age? She just didn't know what they would be yet.

"What do you- No! Before you even! We are not dating!" Geneva responded, her tone quivering with embarrassment.

"Awwwww... But do you want to date him!?" Her mothers voice was sad then rose up in hopefulness again.

"Mama!"

"Come on, we Italians are the best lovers, and your half Italian... Go on ask him out bambino! " The woman pushed, absolutely loving the many shades of red her daughters face was going.

All the while her father stood arms crossed, not truly convinced by his daughters argument. He had met the boy before, when she insisted he stay over during a holiday from school. He had nothing against the boy and of course wanted his daughter to lead as much as a normal life as possible, but of course Geneva wasn't a normal teenager. Her father could almost say she had grown up too fast. Too fast for his liking anyway, he would go off on missions and when he came back Geneva had always changed in some way, whether it was in voice, height, hair or intellect she always changed and her father truly felt like he was missing out on watching her rapidly grow. It pained him slightly to think that soon his daughter would be a grown woman and he hadn't been there to see it happen. Now she might be interested in a boy... one that he knew for a considerable time... but still a boy! He was of course going to be careful of this. No matter how old she got, she would always be daddies little star.

Geneva continued to be teased by her mother, obviously getting more and more embarrassed.  
"Honestly I was worried for a few years! I thought a you were going to get with Grey or Lauxley!" Her mother squeezed her daughters cheeks, having no self restraint what so ever.

"Mama! My cheeks...! Hey... Where's Pasha?" Geneva escaped her mothers grip and looked around, but there was no Chekov in sight. Geneva frowned, wondering where he had gone to.

"I don't know he was there a second ago... he has grown up quite a bit, I remember when he was smaller." Her father smiled.

* * *

A few weeks later the academy was returning to normal, finding ways to deal with the instructors who had filled their posts on active duty and never came home. The whole place was positively buzzing with energy... Cadets dashed through corridors helping to clean halls and help certain roles within course classes... even if that wasn't their assigned course. Currently Geneva was in the command course class, helping to teach hopeful navigators course trajectory with advanced physics... she wasn't nearly as good as Chekov, but she was trying and the instructors greatly appreciated. Lately she had been trying extra hard to make herself useful, offering help to all the courses, even engineering and skilfully easing the burden on other cadets and instructors. She leant over one of the junior cadets shoulders to see the equation they had done and tapped his shoulder, pointing out a fairly basic, but easy to make mistake. The cadet flushed red in embarrassment and thanked her, quickly clearing up the mistake and moving on.

At the end of the day she walked out of the classroom and went to find Nyota Uhura. A woman she had been acquainted with on the Enterprise during it's Nero mission and had then sought her council after regarding Mr Spock... who much to Geneva's surprise was Nyota's... boyfriend...

"Oh hey Nyota." Geneva propping her bag on her shoulder and walked over to Nyota who was standing by a tree near a grass patch area. "Hey Geneva, what are you up to now?" Nyota smiled.  
"Nothing really, I've got nothing going on and nothing to do, why is there something going on?" The teen asked, a hint of excitement in her voice as she straightened out her red cadets skirt.

"Yeah some of us from the command crew during the Nero Mission are meeting up for a get together."

Geneva considered this for a moment, then smiled, she had talked with most of the crew after the Nero mission, she got along fine with Jim, who in actual fact wasn't as much of an asshole as she thought he was.. he was actually a pretty decent guy and lately seemed to mature a bit offering help to a lot of the courses. Now instead of being a laid back almost docile person in his efforts at the academy, he had become a hard working cadet. When asked a while back what he wanted to help out with Jim had said "Everything! Use me like you would a cheap whore sir!"

"Great I'll go, beats doing nothing anyway." Geneva said.

The sun hung low, it was already late afternoon and many of the Cadets were heading back to there quarters. Nyota and Geneva walked to the outer seating area near the grass patch, almost like a park. Waiting at the table was Bones who was lecturing Jim about something or other, Spock who was just watching with a slight look of interest upon his face, scotty badgering on to Keenser, the small creature having total disregard and acting like he either didn't understand or just didn't give a damn what the Scotsman was badgering on about and Sulu and Chekov having an intense discussion in hushed voices or something which was not meant to be heard by prying ears.

The group rabble seemed to calm down as the presence of the two females was felt all looking up and Chekov quickly smacked Sulu on the arm to get him to shut up about what ever they were talking about. Geneva raised her eyebrow at Chekov's action, but continued to smile none the less. The women were met with warm greeting and sat down. Nyota sitting next to Spock and Geneva sitting next to Chekov and Sulu. Chekov fidgeted uncomfortably under Sulu's gaze, who waiting patiently for him to say something.

_Make a move Chekov... Make a move..._ The helmsman thought.

"So now that were all here who says we should all try to out drink Scotty!" Jim said enthusiastically.

Scotty's ears perked up at the excuse to drink more scotch as he had not been able to obtain any while he was stationed at Delta Vega.  
"Dammit Jim!" Bones groaned smacking Jim on the back of the head.  
"Mate it's late afternoon, I mean sure it's late enough, but we've just finished class." Geneva laughed. She was feeling much more comfortable with talking normally, but it still held the others in disbelief... except for Sulu and Chekov who had already known.

"I still can't get used to that Gigi." Jim said.  
"Ugh... Don't call me Gigi please." Geneva eyed him suspiciously.  
"Oh come on it's a cute name, for a cute little lady." He smirked.  
"Pfft are you calling me cute, are you serious!? What just, because you think I'm a kid huh!?" She exclaimed her expression turning very angry and she looked ready to fly straight from her seat.

"Woah... no it's not like that! I just give people nick names!" Jim defended himself quickly moving back in his seat quickly.

"Well then..." She said sitting back in her seat.

The whole table was silent until she started giggling uncontrollably, all of them looked around in confusion except for Spock who quirked an eyebrow instead.

"I got you didn't I? Oh I'm sorry." She giggled, everyone relaxing as they understood what was happening. Geneva had been joking and loved to see the shocked reaction of the crew.

"Wow that's dark." Sulu commented earning a playful slap from Geneva.

"But seriously my name is not Gigi, you use last names with everyone else and if that is the case please by all means call me Dorian." Geneva stated, placing her arms on the table and leaning forward.

"Can I call you Dori for short?"  
"No!" "Rian!"  
"No! Don't push your luck!" "Sorry sweet cheeks." Jim smiled cockily.

"My name aint sweet cheeks either." The girl spat.

"My God man she's seventeen." Bones hissed at his friend.  
"Oh come on Bones I'm only joking." Jim laughed, slapping Bones on the back as a sign of good nature. Bone's tensed.  
"Well you don't act like it." Uhura stated, Bones nodded in agreement. Geneva took a sip of a water bottle she had pulled from her bag.  
"Oh please I do not, Bones is just like that cause he was interested in Dorian before he found out she was seventeen." Jim shot back, trying to defend himself against the accusations of being a pervert.  
Geneva chocked on her drink and spewed it out almost as quickly in surprise. "What!?" "Dammit Jim! It's not like that!" Bones said, looking from Geneva to Jim and trying to find a way to quickly dig himself out of this mess Jim had created.  
"Oh yea it is, this one would get all dolled up every time he had a medical course with her." Jim laughed.

Geneva was spluttering by this point, her face turning eighty shades of red in embarrassment.

"No! I did not, stop making stuff up. I'm a Doctor not a ladies man." Bones said sharply, crossing his arms over and grumbling to himself, all the while a slight tint of pink could be seen appearing on his cheeks.

At first Geneva was slightly alarmed by this, and so was Chekov who now felt like he may be competing for Geneva's affections.  
"Nah, Kirk's full of crap. I can tell, Bones isn't into me like that! Were friends, He would act differently if he were interested." Geneva concluded after looking over Bones.

"And how can you tell?" Jim whined, almost like a child.  
"Um remember I was also the ships counsellor, which means I've been trained in many different types of psychology. Trust me, Bones doesn't see me like that." Geneva concluded, resting her head against the table.

This however alarmed Chekov even more, who at this point was mentally panicking. If Geneva could tell something like that then surely she would already know that he liked her. Maybe she hadn't said anything about it or ignored it? Maybe she just wasn't looking?

"Yeah, besides he's too old for her, the only person in here who she could get with is Chekov." Sulu smirked patting his friends shoulder.

The Russian didn't know what to do. His supposed "Wingman" had just dropped him straight into the middle of a storm and he didn't know what to do. Both teens looked away, slightly embarrassed and tried to his this. They giggled nervously. Then let that die down... with an awkward silence that followed.

"Are you infact... dating?" Spock asked, finally breaking the silence.  
The two teenage cadets jumped to attention, immediately almost falling out of there seats.  
"Vhat!?"  
"No!"  
"Ve aren't ewen graduates yet!"  
"She's my friend!"  
"He's my friend!"  
The pair tripped over each others words, trying to find the best thing to say to Spock, who was watching them both with a set look of intent on his face.

"Alright then if ya done liked a lad, how would ya approach im?" Scotty asked, seeming to have had enough of whining to Keenser and join in on the discussion.

"Um... haha well this is awkward... I guess the guy would have to make the first move? I don't want to look like an idiot and assume anything." Geneva laughed nervously.

"What if the guy doesn't know that you like him?" Sulu asked. Chekov shot him a warning look.  
"I don't know? I guess they would just have to take a shot in the dark, Brave and the Bold like my Father always says." Geneva sighed, taking another swig from her water bottle.

"What about you Chekov?" Kirk asked, grinning to himself.  
"Ugh? Vell, I guess I vould... I don't knov?" He said, slouching back.  
"Well if you ever need any advice, I'll help you out." Kirk winked at the Russian, who's face lit up.

Chekov had been slightly hero worshiping to Kirk lately, at the amount of faith he had showed in him and the way he didn't bring up his age.  
Bones scoffed at Jim. Laughing to himself at the thought of him giving the poor boy relationship advice, especially since if Bones was correct in his theory, Chekov wanted to ask out Geneva.

"What are you saying Bones?" Jim asked, seeming hurt by Bones action.  
"You, giving the poor boy love advice, the boy want's to get a girlfriend, not a hooker."  
"Ignore him, just ask and I'll help you ." "Ughh, zank you."

By now Chekov was feeling very uncomfortable with the conversation, as was Geneva who was slightly alarmed that Chekov might like a girl and it might not be her! But she set aside these feelings and began listening to the conversation again. "Still can't believe your both seventeen." Uhura mused, propping hear head on her hand.  
"Why is the conversation about us today?" Geneva said point to herself and Chekov.  
"Curiosity." Spock added.  
"Ugh fine... what do you want to know?" Geneva sighed in defeat. She knew this conversation was inevitable.  
"How about we do a twenty questions?" Said Scotty.  
"Fine twenty questions for each of us, keep it clean though."

"Okay first one for Chekov. How did you meet Dr Dorian? Obviously you are of the same age so you would be friends, but you two take different course electives and there is a small chance if not impossible chance of you two finding each other." Spock asked.

"Vell I met vith Dorian in Russia, at zhe state university of Moscow. Ve vere introduced by one of zhe professors." Chekov smiled, remembering their first encounter fondly.

* * *

Geneva and Chekov stood in the lecture hall of Moscow state university, with the lecturing professor. Both looked over each other curiously wondering why they had been kept behind after their science lecture. They couldn't have been in trouble. The girl in front of Chekov was a few inches shorter than him. Her chocolate brown hair in pigtails, mocha skin and brilliant amber eye's. The boy in front of Geneva was tall with blond almost brown, short curly hair and blue eyes, he was pale and obviously no too effected by the weather as he only wore a thin jacket and a scarf, where as Geneva was layered in a thick coat, scarf had and warm boots.

"This is Miss Geneva Dorian. Miss Dorian this is Mr Pavel Chekov." The professor smiled as they shook hands.  
"Hello." Geneva said quietly, obviously still not good with meeting new people straight off the bat.  
"Hello." Chekov replied nervously.  
"I thought it would be good for you two to meet each other, given that you are the same age." The professor stated.

Even though Geneva had a good understanding, her Russian was not perfect, so she strained herself to understand.  
They both looked at each other in surprise. They had never met another person of the same age at the university. And now there they were, for Geneva it was like a dream, someone that might finally understand her. For Chekov he had mixed feelings, he may have to start competing.  
"Miss Dorian is training to become a Doctor! Specializing in Psychology and medicine." "Mr Chekov is studying in advanced physics."

They both stared at each other, not really knowing what to say to each other.  
"Well I'll leave you alone to talk." The professor said, walking out of the lecture hall.

For a moment both teens looked at each other, a tense uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. Until.  
"I just want to say, I'm sorry if I mess up certain words. I'm not the best at Russian." Geneva said, slightly embarrassed.  
"Don't worry about it, what's your first language?" Chekov stuttered.  
"I'm from England, but I'm half Italian so it's English and Italian." She replied.  
"Do you prefer zhis." The boy said, his English heavily accented.  
"I suppose, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Besides, this isn't my country so I should be speaking Russian." She chuckled at his accent. Chekov blushed, his hands feeling hot and his stomach giving him a fluttery feeling.  
"Iz okay I am learning to speak English anyway." He stated, starting to feel more comfortable in the conversation.  
"Oh, okay... Oh jeez! It's getting late, I can never see when it starts snowing and it gets dark! I had better go!" The girl said gabbing her bag and turning on her heel.  
"Vait!" The girl stopped and turned back around to face the boy.  
"I can valk you back to your dorm." He said shyly. Geneva smiled.  
"Sure."

The boy perked up and sped up to walk next to her, both continuing to talk with one another while trudging through the snow. "So I forgot to ask why are you-" The girl shrieked as she hit an ice patch and slipped, closing her eye's and expecting to fall. Instead she opened her eye's to see Chekov had caught her. The girl blushed. Thanking him before standing on her own.  
"Yeah, vatch out for zhe ice patches. Nov vhat did you vant to ask?" Chekov chuckled.  
"Yeah... why do you want to learn English?" She asked.  
"Because I vant to join Starfleet." The Russian said hesitantly.  
Geneva's face lifted in surprise.  
"Really?" "Yes. Vhat are you going to do after you have finished studying?"  
"I'm going to join Starfleet as a science officer." The girl smiled.

Chekov did a double take, there was no way this was happening. All of a sudden he meets a girl, his own age and now she's also interested in joining Starfleet. This was too good to be true.  
"This is freaky." Geneva chuckled nervously.

It was so weird, like the universe was trying to say something.

"Da. I knov, I've never met someone like you before." Geneva smiled at the compliment.  
"Same for you." The girl looked as she found her room door and stopped, facing Chekov.  
"Well this is my room, thank you, for walking me here." The girl smiled embarrassed.  
"It vas no trouble, it was nice to meet you... uh? Can I call you Genewa?"  
Geneva giggled at the way he said her name and Chekov's face heated up.  
"Yes. Is it okay if I call you Pavel?" The girl asked.  
"Da. I vould like that." He smiled.

They both looked at each other in silence for a moment. "Well I had better go. See you around Pavel." Geneva waved before opening the door.  
"Da. See you around." Pavel said as the door closed.

He walked away smiling to himself. Maybe he wasn't alone after all.

"Who was that boy at the door Geneva?" Mitchell. Geneva's guardian for the trip said. He was quiet young around 23, he had already been to university, but worked for her parents.  
"I met an amazing guy, today!" Geneva beamed, removing her boots and layers.  
"You're too old for most of the guys here." Mitchell dismissed.  
"That's the thing! He's my age!"  
"Shut up! You're joking! How did you meet him!?" Mitchell said in disbelief.  
"It's a long story." Geneva smiled.

A beautiful friendship was born.

* * *

"Wait you went to university in Russia!?" Jim asked in disbelief.  
"And England, Japan and America." Geneva smirked and looked at Chekov, who smiled back at her warmly.

End of the beginning.

* * *

Authors note:

So here it is. This is the first part of this book, which will be in four parts. This is the end of part 1 which is called the beginning. Each part will consist of four or more Chapters. I hope you liked the new way I've written. If not tell me and I will go back to POV'S. I just don't want to confuse people with the constant change of view points. The next part is going to be Pendulum. I hope you've enjoyed the book so far.


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Up

**_Pendulum..._**

_"Can you believe it! They gave the Enterprise to James T Kirk!"_

_"Bit young to be a captain ain't he?"_

The whispers could be heard all the way through the academy as graduation day drew to a close. Jim had been made a Starfleet Captain and everyone had graduated alongside him. Jim beamed with joy as he strode through the corridor with Bones, who frankly could not believe this had happened, getting rewarded for breaking rules, who would have thought?

"So now that I'm a Captain, I have to pick my crew?" Jim asked.

"Yeah Jim, like your helmsman, doctors, engineers and such." Bones sighed.

"I think I've got just the people in mind." Jim smirked, pace quickening.

"Jim wait up, where are ya goin'!?"

Meanwhile Dorian and Chekov stood just outside of the main building, looking at their document of graduation. Both with graduating honours.

"Thanks Geneva. For helping me cram! I owe you one." One of the other cadets said, running off to join their friends.

"I- I can't believe it!" Chekov said staring at the document. He looked up to Dorian who was practically shaking with joy, she looked like she was about to burst. The squealed and lunged at Chekov, both falling on the floor in a tight hug.

"We did it! We graduated! Aaahhh it finally happened Pasha, we're part of Starfleet! Just like we always talked about!" She beamed.

Chekov smiled and hugged back, sitting up so her weight wasn't completely on him.

"And ve don't have to vear zhese anymore." He added, looking at his red academy uniform. The last time he would be wearing it.

"Yeah... I don't think reds our colour." They both laughed.

"Having fun there are we?" A familiar voice said from behind the pair, they quickly turned around to see Jim Kirk, leant against a tree. Trademark cocky grin on his face.

"Jim- I mean Captain Kirk." Dorian corrected herself quickly.

"Just call me Jim." He smiled.

"Can't do that I'm afraid." She stated.

Bones ran up behind Jim, slightly red faced from running.

"Next time, tell me where you're going, I'm a doctor not an athlete." Bones grunted, southern accent as thick as ever.

"Hey Bones." Dorian said.

"Hello Dr McCoy." Chekov said.

Bones eyed them suspiciously, looking at the way they were tangled together on the floor.

"What are you two up to?" Bones said gesturing his head.

The teens looked at each other and did a double take, quickly scrambling away from each other and dusting themselves off.

"Nothing!"

"Just talking about the honours we got." Dorian smiled nervously, it did look slightly sexual, even she had to admit it.

"Oh congrats anyway I'm here to tell you two something." Jim smiled, crossing his arms.

"And that would be?" Dorian asked, slightly puzzled.

"I want you two aboard my ship. I'm going to requesting Chekov as Navigator and Dorian as counsellor and science officer of course."

"Wait you're serious!?" Dorian said in disbelief.

"Really?" Chekov's eyes shone in excitement.

"Yep, what do you say?"

Chekov and Dorian looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes sir!"

"Aye sir"

Jim chuckled and started walking away.

"Oh and one more thing! Bone's your my CMO." Jim said quickly before jogging off.

"Wait- What!?" He yelled, but Jim was already gone.

Bones sighed, but smiled none the less.

"You know you being science officer and all means you'll still be helping me out in the Med-bay right?" Bones grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What ever... I know." Dorian sighed.

"I'm going to go hunt Jim. I'll catch you later." Bones said, storming off. If moods could kill, the whole of San Francesco would be long gone.

"Well, this just got better." Dorian grinned.

"Navigator..." Chekov said quietly, the word tasting sweet on his tongue.

"Yes, Pasha, believe it your a navigator now." Geneva chuckled.

"Don't ve hawe to clean out our rooms nov? Ve Von't be liwing here anymore." Chekov said, looking at his watch. It was just around half four.

Dorian looked around, memorizing each part of the academy grounds. She wanted to remember everything, the way it looked, the smell, even some of the bad memories. She wanted to remember everything. Why? She didn't completely know, probably for some kind of evidence or proof she was here and it was better than carving her name into a tree an being disciplined for graffiti.

"Yeah. Is it bad if I'm sort of going to miss this place Pasha?" Dorian sighed.

"No. A little bit zrange, but I can see vhy." He nodded.

"Yeah it is a little-"

Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound coming from Dorian's pocket, she reached inside, pulled out her phone and flipped the screen upwards, looking at the callers address.

"It's my parents, hold on." Dorian apologised before pressing the accept button.

"Hello?"

"Ciao Bambino!" Her mother practically screamed from the other end. Dorian outstretched her arm away from her ear, even Chekov could hear the Italian yelling excitedly.

"Mama! Why do you have to be so weird!?" Dorian yelled awkwardly.

"Come on now a Geneva! You know it's a better than me being a snobby, stuffy witch like your Auntie Dayanna." She whined.

"True anyway, what's up, you didn't just call to tell me that did you?"

"No! I just wanted to say I'm so proud of you! Oh put it on loud Speaker too, so Pavel can hear." Her mother instructed.

Dorian did as she was and pulled the phone away from her hear, hitting the speaker button and ushering for Chekov to come closer.

"Okay Mama, you're on speaker." Dorian raised her voice slightly.

"Pavel?"

"Hello Commander Dorian." Pavel said.

"Hello Pavel, call me Izabella." Her mother said, she could almost see her mother beaming at the other end of the phone wherever she was.

"Um okay." He said nervously, not wanting to sound rude or disrespectful.

"So I heard you two got honours I'm so proud! So is Conrad, it's a shame he's not here at the moment, another Captains meeting. Captains and higher ranking officers only.." Her mother whined.

"Thank you." The two teens smiled.

"Pavel you must a come over to the house near the bay while were off and have a dinner! I imagine both of you will be on a mission soon!" Her Italian accent becoming more thick in anticipation.

"I vould like that. Zhank you." Chekov chuckled, slightly on the nervous side.

Dorian's parents were nice and all, but her father was an intimidating man. he stood at a massive six feet 6 inches, broad shouldered and menacing gaze. He had a loud deep voice and often didn't realize he was raising it. Once shouting at Chekov while discussing the academy on the phone... A conversation Chekov would rather forget, as he was sure he couldn't hear for an hour. He didn't know what Sulu was saying to him, but he had enjoyed every moment of it.

"Okay, I've got to go now. I'll talk to you later! Bye Bambino, mama loves you!" She cooed. Her daughter face palmed.

"Love you too Mama." She said awkwardly before pressing the end button and sighing, exhausted with her mothers energy.

She didn't know how she did it, but she was always full of life! Where as Dorian was almost drained.

"You know you can't escape right... you have to come to dinner now... or my Father will find you." Dorian smirked devilishly.

"Genewa... Don't get me wrong or anyzhing, but your dad... well he scares me." Chekov admitted.

"Aww come on it will be fun." Dorian slapped him on the back, laughing as she started to walk to the dorms to collect her stuff.

"Genewa! Please! Don't make me go!" Chekov yelled running to catch up with her.

* * *

A few days later Chekov and Dorian stood at the door of her parents San Francesco. Geneva wearing a white shirt, red ribbon tie with a onyx waist coat, black trousers and Grey lace up boots. Chekov wore a green and black checked shirt, black under shirt and blue jeans with green converses.

The house itself was of a medium size, sloping at an angle on the hill it was on. It was painted blue, with a bay window. The panelling was a pattern with the ocean and a sunset, a mosaic. The door was white with a Gold, swirl patterned door knob.

"Iz not to late to-" The door suddenly swung open, revealing Mitchell. Tall, skinny man with unkempt jet black hair, double piercings on both ears and one small one on his tongue. He wore a jet black shirt with black trousers.

"Hey! You're just in time to hear your mother scream in Italian!" Mitchell smiled cheerily, holding the door open for Dorian and Chekov to walk inside. It was pretty basic inside, a sofa, television, lamp and a nice carpet, the kitchen was fully furnished and the table laid out.

The house was only meant to be used for short shore leaves. So it wasn't completely furnished or stocked with food on a regular basis.

"Oh god, what's wrong now?" Dorian asked.

Chekov stood uncomfortably inside, never knowing how to truly act around Geneva's parents.

"Something about the oven being too high, nice outfit by the way. " He turned to Chekov.

"Zhank you." Chekov said awkwardly.

A loud scream could be heard from the kitchen before a loud clang of pots...

"Just, be yourself." Dorian said to Chekov before running off the Kitchen.

Chekov considered this for a moment... Then felt a large, strong hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Pavel." A low British accented voice said form behind him...

"Stupid piece of crap!" Her mother shouted.

_"Mama!" _Dorian said, carrying on the conversation in Italian to try and ease her mothers rage.

_"Geneva!" _Her mother cried dropping the pan she was holding.

_"Uhhhh...?"_

_"Stupid oven almost over cooked the meat! There are crispy bits! The meat is supposed to be tender!" _ He mother screeched.

_"Here let me..." _Dorian sighed, rolling up her sleeves and going around the back of the oven to the heating console. She tapped a few buttons and the came back out, proceeding to give it a solid kick in the side.

_"Fixed it!"_

_"Oh baby! It's actually doing the meat properly! I'm so blessed to have such a smart child!" _ Izabella said, before pulling her daughter into a crushing hug, pushing her head between her breasts. Geneva flailed in an attempt to breathe.

_"Mam- Mama!" _

Izabella let go of her daughter and proceeded to start placing the food on the table.

_"So... you like Pavel yes?"_ Her mother smirked, seeing the jaw of her daughter drop.

_"It's no- I- ... Ugh don't tell Papa!"_ Dorian sighed.

_"I won't. I like that you talk to me. I don't want that to stop. Besides I think it's good you like someone your own age." _Izabella sighed happily.

_"Oh... Ok then."_

_"Besides, he's a nice boy, very smart and handsome. I'm glad my daughter has such good taste in men." _

_"Oh my God! Mama!"_ Geneva cringed.

_"What it's true! You get that from me! "_

_"I'm so done, right now. I hope you know that."_ Geneva sighed, grabbing a pot and walking over to the table. She looked over to the Sofa, where Chekov was sat next to Geneva's father. From the way he sat and how stiff his shoulders were Dorian could tell that he wasn't having a good time.

_"Oh come on. Besides your father approves of him, look at the way he's chatting to him."_

Both Geneva and her mother laughed at this.

"Come on dinners ready!" Dorian shouted. Chekov practically jumped out of his seat and over to the table.

They were then joined by Geneva's father, Mitchell and his father Hugo. Hugo was the oldest, he had short, cropped, grey hair and storm grey eye's. He was of a short build, and was tan like Mitchell.

"Okay, so this a took ages to a make cause a we needed to fix that a stupid oven... and Geneva did it in seconds... Anyway, dig in." Izabella said, before passing out the salad.

Dinner was fairly quiet as people ate. Until...

"Geneva, Pavel... Why do you look like Mitchell?" Geneva's father asked, between a mouthful of salad.

"I don't look like Mitchell, this is just what people are wearing now." Geneva laughed.

"I alvays look like zhis..." Pavel said quietly.

"And what's wrong with looking like me?" Mitchell asked offended.

Everyone on the table looked at each other. Geneva's parents burst out laughing.

"Your a hippie."

"You look like your on drugs."

"You look like your going to rob a man." Everyone turned and looked at Hugo, who had just made the comment. They stared in bewilderment... The older gentleman barely said anything anymore.

"Wow thanks. I may not look so hot, but I can still clean the house, within an inch of it's life." Mitchell stated proudly.

They all had to admit, they could never find a speck of dirt anywhere in the house. Mitchell was thorough.

"True, true so when's your first assignment?" Conrad, Geneva's father asked,

"Don't know. We're not having a training one... the Nero mission was enough." Geneva stated taking a sip of her drink.

"So Pavel... Gotten into any type of sexual relationships with anyone lately ?" Conrad asked, putting his chin on his hands.

"Vhat!?"

"Oh My God Papa! The actual hell?!" Geneva spat out her drink.

"Conrad!" Izabella scolded harshly, while Mitchell was struggling to contain his laughter. He had to admit a perk of working for the Dorian's was the hilarity... and the fact the house was practically his when they all went away, which was a lot.

"Sorry dear..." Conrad shrank back slightly, still grinning, but in definite fear of his wife.

The whole table was plunged into another awkward silence. This time broken by Hugo... which made it even more awkward.

"So what did you two specialize in? I know Geneva's a doctor, but I'm sure she didn't stop there and you obviously have the skill to branch out as well Pavel." Hugo said.

Geneva dropped her for in surprise, the sound of metal against ceramic resounding throughout the room, Geneva quickly picked it back up again.

"Vell I zook zhe command course, so I studied theoretical physics and strategy, as well as navigation." Pavel said. Feeling strangley more comfortable talking to the older man, than the rest of the crazy brewed.

"Geneva?"

"I studied theoretical physics and other applied sciences, took the Doctors course and the counsellors course." She said.

Hugo nodded and smiled. A slight twinkle in his eye as he remembered what Geneva was like as a small child, now looking at a grown up version of her, was almost unreal. He was sure she had turned into a fine young lady.

"Geneva, your il Nonno and il Nonna would a be very proud." Izabella smiled, looking up at the mantelpiece across the room, in the centre stood a picture of Geneva's Grandfather in his Starfleet uniform, he stood next to a smaller woman with short cropped chocolate hair, her grandmother. She had died a year before her Grandfather. She was just as close to her as to him and all the memories they shared were happy ones. Of summers untainted by class or name, no identity when she went to Italy for the summer, there was never any Captains daughter, or heiress, There was only Geneva and her Grandparents. And she loved every moment of it.

Geneva smiled sadly at the picture. Then suddenly felt something brush against her hand under the table. Pavel's hand. She took hold of it and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

No matter how sad she had felt her Grandpa always gave her confidence and she found the same thing in Pavel.

* * *

_"Grandpa! Grandpa!" A young girl ran through the gate of her Grandfathers garden in Italy. Tears streaming down her face and cheeks red._

_Her grandfather scooped her up in his arms._

_"What's wrong little star?" Her grandfather asked._

_"T-they won't let me play with them, because I am too little." The girl sniffled._

_Her Grandfather looked out of the gate to see a group of local children playing together, all of them were Geneva's age. Many of them were shorter than her._

_"That's ridiculous! Go inside and see Grandma." Her Grandfather smiled and got up, walking out of the gate. Geneva ran inside the house, but almost as quickly came out with her Grandmother, cookie in hand. She peeked out from behind a fence post to see her Grandfather approaching the group of children._

_"She was a weird one."_

_"Yeah She can't play with us. Did you see her necklace? She's obviously some spoilt rich kid."_

_"Yeah! And why does she always have those books with her. "_

_"She's obviously an idiot and is trying to look smart by reading big books!"_

_"When she can't even read Probably!" _

_The children laughed. Mimicking the way Geneva held a book, or making fun of the way she walked, skipping like a little girl. When this was not what she did at all. Smacking there hand against there heads and giggling, mimicking how dumb she must be. She could hear all of it, a leant her head against the part of picket fence. Her Grandmother looking worriedly from her Grandchild to husband._

_"Hello there." He smiled. The game stopped and looked up at the old man._

_"Hi" Most of them said._

_"I was wondering, why one of the little girls was left out? Why can't she play with us?"_

_"She's weird, all she does is read books, and sing all the time... She's no fun. Why can't we play with your Granddaughter Mr Giovanni. The child said, not clicking on to the situation at hand._

_Geneva's Grandfather frowned." That was my Granddaughter." Giovanni said darkly._

_The rest of the children looked up in shock. Some starting to edge back towards a pile of dumped bikes a while or so away._

_"Listen, we didn't mean nothing by it, we were just fooling." The speaker of the group said._

_"How about I tell your mother what you said, huh?" The old man crossed his arms and scowled at the children._

_"Oh please Mister! My Mama will kill me. I'm sorry." The boy begged._

_"Let's get one thing straight then. My Granddaughters not some snobby rich kid. She smart and talented and an extremely kind little girl! She reads books more challenging than you will ever read and she is by far smarter than most of you." Her Grandfather said walking away and back to his house. He saw his wife and then Geneva, hiding her face in her mothers skirt. Pigtails in little orange ribbons, and wearing a yellow and orange sunset dress. _

_"It's okay little star." The old man knelt down and put a hand on Geneva's head._

_After all this time he still didn't believe how horrible seven year olds could be! _

_"Grandpa, why can't I ever make friends?" Geneva sobbed._

_"Oh little star, you can make friends! it's just a lot of people aren't used to having someone be tons smarter than them." He smiled kindly._

_"Come on sweetheart. If you come inside we'll get some milk and cookies, caramel and chocolate, your favourites!" Her Grandmother mused. _

_Geneva perked up at this and Grandma lifted her up and they went inside._

_Later on Geneva sat on her Grandpa's knee looking through all the research he had gathered over the years in Starfleet and the different systems charted out as his time of navigator. He had put on a holo gram of the most beautiful systems he knew and enlarged them, making the room darker so the systems would be illuminated. Geneva imagined space looking just like that._

_"Grandpa! Grandpa! I wanna travel to all of these! Like in yours and Papa's stories!" The little girl yelled excitedly, before going back to munch on her cookie._

_"And you can if you try hard enough!" Her Grandmother smiled._

_"If you keep up all the hard work your doing, I bet you by the time your twenty- odd you'll be an Officer for sure!" Her Grandpa smiled._

_"I don't know though... what if I can't do it, will you still like me? Even if I didn't?" She asked nervously._

_"Geneva, were proud of you no matter what you choose to do!" _

* * *

Geneva continued to clasp Pavel's hand. Her Grandparents had always encouraged her. And now that they were gone... for a while even though she was purely motivated by her goal, she felt no one had understood her goal more than them... until she met Pavel! He shared her ambition, if not wanted it even more and soon, became the shoulders each other could lean upon in times of need.

"Okay! Dessert!" Izabella yelled excitedly, running off to the kitchen. Everyone at the table gulped. Dorian's mother was an excellent cook... but for some reason when it came to any type of desserts that weren't Italian, the food was worse than being in a radioactive quarantine zone without a containment suit... and that's saying something!

Conrad nudged Mitchell.

"Ten bucks says it's at least edible."

"Sure." Mitchell grinned.

"Oh I want in on some of that action. I bet she's played it safe and done an Italian." Geneva whispered, leaning over Pavel.

Izabella walked out, a large tray in her hands covered over by a metal topper, keeping it's identity sealed.

"Ta-Da!" Her mother lifted the lid to reveal...

A tiramisu!

"Read it and weep suckers! Pay up!" Geneva grinned as both men dug into their trouser pockets and each placed ten dollars in her hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" She smirked, shoving the notes into her pocket.

Izabella, who seemed completely unaffected by this at first smiled. Then a menacing purple aura around her set the whole table into silence.

"I can't a believe you little shits, bet a on me!" She said, grabbing all three of their ears.

Pavel sat in an awkward silence... feeling very uncomfortable as Geneva, Mitchell and Conrad tried to squirm out of Izabella's grip.

"Ahhh I'm sorry, Please God your ripping out my ear piercings!" Mitchell screamed.

"It's not my fault, it was Papa's idea! Mama!" Geneva wailed.

"Look a now we can't even a hide how unconventional our a family is in front of guests!" Izabella gestured to Pavel.

She let go of their ears and proceeded to spoon the Tiramisu into bowls. Geneva and Mitchell Rubbing their ears. Conrad seemed pretty unaffected by it however.

* * *

"Okay. Bye!" Geneva yelled as prized herself from her fathers hug.

"Be safe! I love you! Bye Pavel! You watch out for them girls!" Conrad yelled, then getting a smack upside the head from his wife.

"Bye! Zhank you for having me for dinner!" Pavel said as him and Geneva walked back to Starfleet HQ.

To get back they had to walk through the bay, it was just around late evening now. The moon was high and the stars shone brightly over the dark waters of San Francisco. Geneva and Pavel walked along the bay's edge, close to the docks where boats and yachts were docked.

"I zhink ve should stop for a minute and enjoy zhis." Pavel stopped leaning over the fence.

Geneva sighed and came to join him.

They both looked up at the stars, knowing that soon, that's where they would be!

"See dinner with my parents wasn't so bad!" Geneva grinned, watching Pavel's face turn from a contented smile to a wide eyed nervous frown.

"Sure, If you zhink zhat having your dad, ask about me having a sex life is fun!?" He sighed, propping his arms on the pole and leaning.

Geneva stood next to his, resting her arms on the poles, her shoulder touching his.

"Do you have a sex life though?" She smirked, seeing his expression turn paler."No! I don't do you!?" He tripped over his own words.

"Of course not!" Geneva responded, looking out as the moon cast a bright reflection over the dark waters of the bay.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Pavel getting the courage to edge closer to Geneva, until he put his arm around her and pulled her into a soft hug. Geneva smiled and hugged back. Both facing the bay, Geneva leaned her head on Pavel's shoulder, his warmth making her shiver in the cold night air.

"Do you ever think, even just for a few seconds that, we could be something more than we are?" Geneva asked.

"All zhe zime. Like if ve vere older." He responded eye's shutting tight as he leant his head against hers.

"Yeah... I think we'll be more up there." Geneva pointed to the sky, in the distance the Golden gate bridge could be seen, reflected with all of the lights that shone from it's busy pasture.

"I zhink zhat aswell, but... your somezing more to me." Pavel said, rising courage making his voice stronger. He figured if he was going to ask out Geneva, he was going to do it, by himself, on his own terms. And what better chance than right then, the scene was perfect, a beautiful moon, calming waves an the lights of Golden Gate Bridge almost overhead. Jim had said to Pavel that girls loved romantic scenes... or quick initiative stripping, but Pavel didn't have sex on his mind at this point... and he didn't exactly know how to feel about the thought of... sex with her.

"You're something more to me as well Pasha!" She smiled, looking at him ...

He inched his face closer to hers, expression concentrated on her lips. He strained himself, he didn't know how she was looking right now or if she even realized what he was doing, but he was screaming at himself as they were millimetres apart.

_Now's my Chance! Come on! Kiss her!_

"ARGGHHH! W-WHassup!" A homeless man slurred, suddenly bursting from the background and Pavel jumped away from Geneva. The homeless man looked and then quickly walked away.

Geneva and Pavel looked at each other for a moment and the laughed, continuing to walk back to the Head Quarters.

* * *

It had been a few days and still no mission... The ship had been christened and Jim's new crew announced.

Chekov and Dorian now sat in a Dinner not far from Starfleet HQ sipping on milkshakes. Chekov had chocolate brownie and Dorian had Strawberry Brownie.

"When do you think we'll get to go!" Dorian said.. she did like her time on earth, the food was good and waking up in her own time was an amazing feeling, but she just wanted to get the go- ahead to go!

"I don't knov, probably vithin zhe veek." Chekov shrugged settling in to finish his milkshake.

The glasses were tall and the Milkshakes thick with pieces of brownies, milk, ice cream, sprinkles and cream. It was almost sickening... yet so good! Chekov was determined to finish it, no matter what, he had first had one with Dorian when he came to America and only got halfway through it... He had enjoyed every second of it... Except for the stomach ache and major brain freeze.

"Slow down! If you keep at that pace you'll pop!" Dorian giggled.

Chekov blushed, he didn't know why, but Dorian's giggles made him blush every time, even if they weren't directed towards him. It was a habit he couldn't quite kick.

"Sorry, I really vant to finish iz before ve have to leave, iz going to be the first zime I finish one." He admitted, he had seen Dorian get through ones like they were shot glasses before, but today she was struggling slightly. Her pace was slower, more concentrated. On something else.

Chekov noticed this and stopped, he studied the expression on her face.

"Iz somezing zhe matter?" He asked, his lips feeling cold as he separated them from the straw.

" I just realized... I'll be eighteen in a few months." She said.

"Yeah, aren't you excited? You'll finally be an adult!" Chekov smiled.

She however did not smile back, instead a frown came upon her features. Not a frown that Chekov would normally see, but a frown of sadness, discontent, her gaze looked lost and lonely and this scared Chekov.

"I think I'll be excited for the days after my birthday. Not the actual day." She admitted.

"Vhy?"

"I can almost picture my meddling aunt trying to arrange a marriage for me or some crap which will start a fight with my mother, cause she wants me to have as much of a normal life as I can." She sighed.

Chekov looked again and did a double take, her milkshake was almost completely gone.

"Iz creepy hov you do zhat." He admitted, finishing off his milkshake.

"You did it!" She beamed.

She raised his hands in a mock show of triumph and leaned back in his seat across the table from Dorian.

A beep was heard from both their communicators, they got them out from their pockets and looked at the incoming message. They were to report to the headquarters for their mission! Dorian jumped up from her seat, Chekov followed, getting up slower, not wanting to upset his stomach, which was now full of Milkshake. Dorian, on the other hand was raring to go, jogging on the spot.

"Come on lets go!" She squealed.

"Okay, Okay!" Chekov smiled.

They ran back to headquarters and got changed into their boarding uniforms. They quickly ran to the shuttle bays and waited for the rest of the bridge and chief crews to arrive, the first obviously being Jim and Scotty, with Keenser, then Spock and Uhura, then Bones and Sulu. Everyone had been given a brief description on the messages, but they wouldn't know for sure until they were aboard, that's when Captain Kirk would broadcast ship wide on the mission parameters. Obviously on the shuttle the seats were in three's Jim sat next to Spock and Bones, Sulu came to sit with Dorian and Chekov, letting her take the window seat this time and Uhura sat with Scotty and Keenser.

The shuttle took off and Dorian looked over to Bones, who was in a slightly nervous disposition.

"You okay Bones?" Dorian leaned across her seat to ask.

Bones nodded awkwardly, and yawned.

"Come on now Darlin', how are you tired, I swear you were not getting up until two in the afternoon?" He scoffed.

"Listen, me and Chekov ran here after one of Clary Anne's sugar shakes, from the dinner. I was on a sugar high running here. I crashed from that about two minutes ago." She sighed.

"My God, woman those things are lethal!" Bones turned around sharply.

"Nah, I remember having three in a row one time! There easy!" Dorian smirked.

This made Bones' eye's widen, Jim turned around in shock, while Spock quirked an eyebrow.

"You aren't normal." Jim concluded looking her over, Dorian looked away uncomfortably.

"Hey, Chekov finished one for the first time ever today." Dorian pointed to Chekov who was sat next to her.

"Hey don't zurn zhe azzenzion to me!" He said uncomfortably.

"Sorry, besides that ugh... what did you do on your days off!" Dorian quickly changed the subject.

"Do you really want to know?" Jim smirked devilishly.

"Concerning you... no I already know what you did, it could be heard all down the corridor. That craps life scaring! The question was directed to everyone, but you!" She said.

Shivering as she remembered walking past Jim's room and then sprinting away, her face red and her nose about to shoot blood like a unicorn shooting rainbows.

"Oh please that was tame." Jim scoffed.

"Eh, practised fencing, got in some new techniques. I can tell you some stories!" Sulu beamed.

Everyone else face palmed. They had all heard his fencing stories a million times... anymore and someone would loose it.

"Mate if I have to experience your fencing or hear another story I will commit ritual Seppuku." Dorian said seriously. Her face stoned.

Bones nodded then shrugged, Sulu sat back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"What are you going to do Geneva hypnotise me?" He scoffed.

"Shuddup Sulu!" Dorian hissed, but it was too late. This had already peaked the Captain and Bones interest, even Uhura and Scotty's .

"You can hypnotise people lass?" Scotty leaned over.

"Well.. .yeah I learnt to do it while I was in France and carried on learning while I went everywhere else... I sometimes use it as a bit of a parlour trick, it's sort of funny what people can do!" She giggled.

"Okay, so Dr Dorian, remind me never to piss you off." Bones said.

"Pfft, I'm not irresponsible, besides the participant has to be willing... Most of the time for it to work." Dorian laughed sitting back in her seat."

"Most of the time?" Jim asked.

"Sometimes, hypnosis can be used as a form of interrogation, those with an aptitude of ninety-five percent or above are allowed to pursue this on the counsellor course at Starfleet academy." She stated.

Remembering the intense tests she had received during that part of her medical course.

"And what was your aptitude?" Spock asked interested suddenly by the conversation. The forwardness of the Vulcan made everyone jump.

"Oh, um ninety-nine point nine-six percent." She said, feeling rather uncomfortable.

Bones looked at her in disbelief, but she just shrugged, looking out of the window as the Ship came into view. Now fully repaired and modified it was well ready for operation. It had never looked better, now christened and ready for launch. The shuttle came into dock and the boarding party got off, going to change into their colour specific uniforms.

* * *

While Dorian and Chekov walked off Jim grabbed hold of Bones and Sulu and pulled them aside.

"I can't take this anymore! They must be dating!" Jim said, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Nope, he's too scared to ask her out." Sulu said, crossing his arms.

"And she's too scared and is never one to make the first move, because of it." Bones added.

"Ugh! I can't take it! There hormonal tension is driving me insane, it's like watching one of those crappy will they, won't they movies." He growled.

"Welcome to the past two years of my life at the academy. " Sulu smirked.

"Enough about that! What are we gone do about it!?" Bones asked sceptically.

Sulu and Jim helping the pair out was not a good idea at all.

"Well, we've got a three days, that's how long this missions supposed to be, before we're supposed to reach our destination. But I won't survive the three days! So we're getting them together today!" Jim smiled, a plan hatching in his head.

"And how are we going to do that?" Bone's scoffed putting emphasis on the we.

He didn't want to be involved in them two messing up the teens relationship.

"I have an idea, when the bridge staff swap over shifts, I'm due a break, and I'm hopeful med-bay won't be full. So then we can meet in the mess hall and get Dorian to do her party trick... if you get what I mean..." Jim trailed off, devilish smirk returning.

"I'm listening." Sulu smirked.

"I don't like where this is going..." Bones sighed, but listened to the plan anyway.

Meanwhile Dorian had changed into her blue uniform and was taking a turbo lift to the Bridge with Chekov.

"Well, this is actually happening." She breathed, looking around. Now in the lift again she didn't feel a weighted feeling but an uplifting one.

"Yes, I do hope, zhis zime is easier." Chekov admitted.

Dorian smiled and shook her head as they exited the turbo lift.

"Pasha, when is anything easy?" She smiled before they walked to their stations.

Sulu came out after, taking his seat next to Chekov. They were then followed by Jim and Bones.

"Keptin on zhe bridge." Chekov said.

Dorian giggled, but kept it quiet, not wanting to have Chekov hear her laughing. Jim smiled and went down to take his seat.

"Warp ready at your command sir." Sulu smiled.

"Permission to come aboard Captain?" Spock said exciting the turbo lift.

He then made it aware of the Captain's need for a first officer and that he could of course provide character references, but since they made a great team, Jim wouldn't have it any other way.

"Bones buckle up!" Jim smacked Bones on the shoulder who grumbled in response.

"Mr Chekov, Mr Sulu take us out!" Jim said, sitting in the command chair.

* * *

"This is your Captain Speaking. As you know a distress signal came in from an unnamed planetoid neared the outer region, which houses a Starfleet base three hours ago. So far we have been able to establish that the planetoid is experience large storm patterns and since it has a landscape of almost pure water is interfering with base operations and safety of crews. Our mission is to assist in anyway possible. We should be arriving within fourteen hours. Kirk out." Kirk turned off the ship wide broadcast and sat back in his seat.

Later on it was discovered that an asteroid field blocked the path of the ongoing course, it was vast and extensive, a part of a series of meteors colliding in paths. The detour would add an extra fifteen hours to the estimated journey time, but was not too bad as the planetoid already had other crews of support helping, so even though the Enterprise's assistance was needed, they would be able to hold out for that time at least.

The first bridge crews shift was almost over which meant they would be going to get food from the mess hall. Jim nodded to Sulu who smirked and looked at Chekov, he was working on the navigation course and hardly noticed anything else around him. Dorian was the same checking outer readings and temperatures for logging. They had no idea what was going to hit them.

By the time the second shift was over almost all of the bridge crew had been replaced and Jim took his leave for lunch.

"Dorian, might I have a word." Jim called over to Dorian who was walking with Chekov. She stopped dead and told Chekov to go on ahead while she walked back.

"Is something wrong Captain?" She asked, a hint of fear in her eye's.

"No, but I would like to ask a favour." Jim smiled.

Dorian breathed a sigh of relief. "And what would that be Captain?"

"First call me Jim. Second I was wondering if you would put on a little show in the Mess hall?" Jim smirked.

"Ugh, you've been bugging me about it for ages, fine Jim. Also what type of show?" Dorian asked suspiciously, if it involved anything explicit, like stripping she was having nothing to do with it.

"Remember you told us about your parlour trick, your hypnosis. Well I think it would bond some of the crew a little and give us a good time, what do ya say?" Jim looked hopeful, his eye's sparkling with mischief. Dorian picked this up, but she couldn't refuse, he was the Captain and he did put a good argument across.

"Ugh... Fine I'll do it, give me two minutes to go get my stuff." She sighed.

"Thanks, I promise I'll make it worth your while." Jim winked before running off to the mess hall.

Dorian had a very uneasy feeling as she walked to her room. She didn't need much, a few sheets of paper a pen and the pendulum, which was her grandfathers pocket watch. She quickly got these things and headed to the mess hall. where all the chairs had been made into neat rows for an audience. Dorian suddenly felt very uncomfortable, but continued to walk in anyway. Most of the people in the hall had taken there seats and Jim pushed Dorian to the front. On the first row were, Keenser, Scotty, Uhura, Spock, Jim, Bones, Sulu and Chekov. The other four rows were filled with other members of the crew on their lunch break or end of shift.

Dorian shifter uncomfortably getting out the pens and papers and handing them around. She felt nervous, since she had ever done this in front of a few people, not a massive crowd of Starfleet officers. The audience looked at the paper confused.

"Okay so, I gave you those pieces of paper to write down a person's name and what you would like them to do while under hypnosis. I will do any request, but I don't mean to be a buzz kill, but please keep it PG-13. There is always stuff that should be left to the imagination. Everyone will get a go, but each piece of paper will be picked randomly, you also have to put which one of you wrote it." Dorian instructed.

The audience began to chat and write down what they were going to put for which people. Sulu and Jim smirked as they leant across bones to chat about how well the plan was working. The pieces of paper were collected in and shuffled. She then pulled one out at random and read it.

_For Scotty: He will think that someone has stolen his scotch and will go around accusing anyone in a Gold shirt: Uhura._

"Mr Scott if you would be so kind." Dorian Gestured to the spot next to her and Scotty wearily got up.

"I never really believed in this hocus pocus mumbo jumbo." He said crossing his arms.

Dorian brought out he pocket watch and turned Scotty to face her.

"Okay now follow the pocket watch with your eyes." She instructed, starting to swing it from side to side.

A few seconds in he huffed." Is this actually it!?" He said loudly.

"Keep your eye's on it." Dorian scoffed.

He continued to do so.

"You see it right?""I see the watch lass.""You sure?""Yes!"

Suddenly Dorian grabbed the back of his head and jerked him forward.

"And sleep, listening only to my voice." She said as he slumped forward, eye's closed and limp.

The crowd gasped, shocked at how suddenly Scotty had went out.

"Ok Mr Scott when you wake up you will think that you just had a bottle of scotch in your hand and that someone in a Gold shirt has stolen it. You will go around, angrily accusing the Gold shirts and will remember all of it after. One to three eye's on me! You are back in the room." She said as Scotty got, up.

He looked down at his hands and saw there was nothing in them. His face turned red in anger and the first person he marched over to was unfortunately Chekov.

"What have ye done with ma Scotch laddie!" he yelled, roughly grabbing the collar of Chekov's shirt and lifting him from his seat.

"I haven'z goz iz! I swear!" Chekov said in alarm, though a he was trying his hardest to not smile.

Scotty dropped Chekov and went over to Sulu and got right in his face, yelling a ton of curse words that hardly anyone could understand. Then to another Gold shirt behind him, roughing him up and lifting him off his seat to check underneath.

"Where is it Captain perfect hair!" Scotty spat, Jim finding this almost too good.

"Scotty I haven't got your scotch." He laughed.

"Liar! Where is it!?" He yelled.

Even though Dorian was finding this hilarious she knew other people had to have their turn. She walked up to Scotty and taped him on the shoulder, he turned around and Dorian Jerked his head forward. "Shatter."

He stood up and looked around, dazed and then suddenly remembering what had just happened. He looked to Jim who had his arms folded and a mock look of anger on his face.

"Oh Jesus, I'm really, really sorry." He apologized, his face going red in embarrassment. Jim burst out laughing.

"Who?" Scotty growled at Dorian, who quickly pointed to Uhura.

The audience clapped and another piece of paper was selected.

_For Captain Kirk: Give him magic eye glasses and tell him that if he wears them he will see everyone naked. From Bones._

"Dammit Bones I told you to keep it PG thirteen!" Dorian yelled.

Bones just shrugged.

"Are you going to do it or what!? You said you would take any request." Bones smirked.

Dorian Growled, making a mental note to hide behind something and end the trance quickly.

"Arghhh.. Fine! Captain if you would be so kind?" Dorian gestured.

Jim looked in hesitation, switching from Bones to Dorian and Shivering.

"I don't know, this is Bones who did this right?" Jim said anxiously.

"Come on Captain!" The audience cheered... Oh little did they know what was to come. By now Dorian had spotted a nearby table to hide under, she felt like she should warn the others, but then that would ruin everything. She swung the pocket watch in front of Jim's face, who despite his best efforts couldn't get the anxious look off his face.

"And sleep! Eye's, arms all the way down." Dorian grabbed Jim's head and he slumped forward in her shoulder. She struggled to accommodate his weight, but held him up none the less.

She scanned the audience and saw a red shirt with a pair of goggles.

"Could I borrow those. She pointed to the red shirt who smiled and nodded, getting up and handing her the goggles. She carefully paced them on the Captains face while holding him up.

"Okay, now could Sulu and Chekov please restrain Dr McCoy." She smirked, Bones was trying to run, but because this was his idea, he would be her first victim.

"Please God No!" Bones yelled trying to run only to have Sulu grab hold of him, followed by a hesitant Chekov.

"You asked for this, so this Genie is granting your wish." Dorian smiled innocently pointing to where, she wanted Bones placed. Almost as if he were a sofa, being brought into a new house.

"Okay Captain. When you wake up you will think the goggles you are wearing will be magic goggles and that by wearing them you will see everyone naked, but you will think they have been stuck to your face and if Bones tells you that they aren't then you will look straight at him with your undivided attention. One, two, three and your back in the room." She smirked.

Jim looked around dazed for a moment and then his eye his eye's went straight to Bones... who was still being held by Chekov and Sulu.

"Oh my God! What the hell are you doing!? Go put some clothes on!" Jim yelled trying to avert his eye. Dorian made sure to stay behind Jim the entire time.

"We do have clothes on!" Bones shouted.

"No! No you don't! Your standing here buck ass naked! You and Sulu and Chekov! My God Chekov your seventeen! There's laws go put some God damn clothes on!" Jim yelled, going red.

Sulu and Chekov instantly let go of Bones and ran off, Sulu running to the nearest table and Chekov behind Kirk to Dorian.

"Vhat zhe hell Genewa!?" Pavel hissed, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry, but I can't refuse a request besides, it was funny to watch you lot squirm." Dorian giggled.

"I can't take them off!" Jim yelled. By now half the audience was on the floor laughing or trying to avoid being seen.

"Ok, ok, ok! Shatter!" Dorian snapped her fingers and lifted the goggles off Jim, handing them back to their red shirt owner.

Jim turned glaring at Bones.

"You asshole!" Jim yelled, now a mess of embarrassment, Jim had been room mates with Bones at the academy and that left little... almost nothing to the imagination. The rest was quite a shock for Jim. Dorian saw this and wondered... just wondered if maybe Jim had a thing for Bones... The idea came into her head of many different images, until Chekov had to shake her back into reality, her still grinning like an idiot.

After a few more request later Sulu's name came up and she was positively delighted to see who it was from.

_For Sulu: Have him dance like he would at a rave. From Chekov._

Dorian pointed to Sulu. He got up, looking bold and not even hesitating to look back. He had mentally prepared himself for what was coming.

She swung the watch in front of him and put him in a trance, like usual slumping against her in sleep.

"Okay so when you open your eye's you will think that the mess hall has been turned into the venue for a Rave. You will think you are the best dancer and the life and soul of the party and will not stop dancing, thinking the music's loud every time someone says something to you, you will shout back about not being able to hear them. One, two, three you are back in the room!"

Sulu slumped forward and then looked around. In his vision he could see the bright swirling lights of the club and the low beat of the music and started dancing wildly, thinking the music was fast and went at a head banging pace and one point dropping to the floor and sort of convulsing to the beat he could hear in his head... Everyone couldn't stop laughing, even a slight smile was on Spock's face at this point. Suddenly he got up off the floor and started doing slow, almost grinding movements. A few of the girls flushed red. If anything Dorian was improving his chances of getting a girlfriend now.

"Sulu!" Bones shouted testing the other part of him not being able to hear.

"WHAT!?" He yelled trying to hear.

"Ok, we've had enough of him now. Shatter." Dorian clicked her fingers and Sulu fell out of it, his eye's widening in realization. He then put his hands over his face and groaned loudly.

"Who!?" He yelled in frustration, looking like he was about to murder someone out of embarrassment.

"Chekov!" Dorian jumped back. Chekov literally flew from his seat and jumped back as Sulu chased after him.

"I hope who ever put you in gave you the worst request ever!" Sulu yelled, running after him.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled, even though Sulu was trying he couldn't keep up with Chekov who was of course the fastest runner at the academy.

Eventually Sulu go tired and took his seat, Chekov having to swap with Kirk.

"Enough said, lets move on shall we. Next one is..."

For Chekov: Have him not being able to tell a lie and when he thinks about it, he feels a little zap on the ass. Then have the audience ask questions. From Jim.

Dorian wasn't so sure about this one. It seemed... off.

"I don't know, isn't that a little personal Captain?" Dorian asked.

"Nah! We'll keep it above the belt and as you would say PG thirteen." Kirk smirked.

Dorian didn't trust him, but she couldn't break her promise.

"Chekov!" She said.

Chekov looked up in alarm and then around at everyone else.

"um, can I juz skip zhis one?" He said quietly.

"Oh come on! Everyone else had to do it!" Sulu said.

"Yeah, come on Chekov!" Scotty yelled.

"Chekov!"

"Chekov!" The audience was practically chanting his name.

"Fine!" He said.

He walked up to the front and stood in front of Dorian, eyeing her wearily.

She smiled sympathetically. "Just for you I will hypnotize you, so you are aware of everything going on around you. It won't be a trance and you will remember everything without a delay."

He smiled at her thankfully and she stepped close to him, his breath hitched in his throat at how close he was to her. She lifted the watch and started to swing it in front of his face. He watched intently and Dorian noticed something.

The readiness in his eye's and the total faith he had. She didn't see the fright like the others, but willingness, she looked at him surprised and he smiled. Her heart pounded through her chest, then remembering herself continued. She placed her had around the back of his head, he looked through the clock to her eye's. They were gentle and vibrant, he felt peaceful as he slumped forward into her arm. She caught him softly, only slightly struggling to lift him up.

"When you open your eye's you will be unable to tell a lie, you will be aware of this and if you think of lying you will feel an acute electrical shock on your arse." She said. She looked to the audience.

"One, two, three you are back in the room." She said. She for some reason had a lurching feeling in the pit of her stomach.

His eye's opened and he pulled away from her slowly, them both feeling each others touch as they split apart.

"So we get to ask questions right?" Sulu asked.

"Yes. Ask away, but keep it clean."

"Okay lets start off simple, How long have you known Dorian?" Bones asked.

"Since I was 13." He said quickly before he could even stop himself. He looked to Dorian in alarm.

"Is there anything that she does, that's special, like a hidden talent?" Uhura asked. Dorian shot her a look of pure despair, relating to a conversation where she was caught by Uhura returning a violin to the recreation room at the academy some weeks prior.

"She can sing and play almost any instrument you put in front of her." He said.

"Can this please not be about me!" Dorian sighed

"Okay, have you ever drunk alcohol?" Spock asked.

"No- OW! Okay yes, I zried some wodka, one zime- OW! Okay a few times!" She said, rubbing his arse.

The audience laughed.

"Sorry Genewa." He admitted.

"Meh, it's okay my mother had me try some Italian wine some time ago, it's cool." She shrugged moving onto the next hand up, which was Jim's.

"Do you like a girl?" He smirked.

Chekov went pale. "No-OW! No-Ow! N-OW! Okay yes!" He admitted.

Dorian froze, even though she knew this would happen eventually, she didn't want to be disappointed just yet, she wanted to facilitate the thought that one day Chekov might reciprocate her feelings, even just a little.

"Who? The girls full name for the record" Jim asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Jim!" Bones hissed.

"Don't sweat it bones."

Chekov started sweating, fighting the urge to say the girls name.

"I can't- Ow! I don't- Ow! I don't- Ow! Arrgghhh! Genewa Jade Dorian!" He yelled.

The room went dead and Dorian's eye's widened.

Chekov looked from her to the crowd, who now had hushed whispers.

"Shatter." Dorian said quietly.

Chekov growled in frustration at himself for being so weak willed, then looked at Dorian's expression, which was wide eyed. He knew then that he had ruined everything... That she didn't feel the same way. And how could he expect her too.

He took off like a rocket, running out of the mess hall. Dorian finally collected herself, then looked around as Chekov ran.

"Pasha! No! Wait! Pasha!" Dorian called after him, but he was already gone.

Dorian grabbed her pocket watch.

"Dammit Jim!" She yelled angrily taking off after him.

"Nice plan you idiots." Bones scolded Sulu and Jim.

"This was your idea of getting them together!?" Uhura asked angrily.

"They both needed a little push?" Sulu said.

"And this, is little, how do you know either one of them is ready for a relationship!?" She asked sceptically.

Both Sulu and Jim looked to each other in regret. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Pasha! Stop!" Geneva yelled as they both raced down the hallways, but Pavel wasn't listening, he quickly opened the door to his quarters and closed it. By the time Geneva had caught up, the door was just about closed and she hadn't slowed down and couldn't stop herself as she collided head first with the door and crumpled into a heap on the floor...


	6. Chapter 6: A love for the stars

Pavel heard the rather large bang at the door and went to his PADD to look the camera outside. He saw Geneva sitting up and rubbing her head, a large bump starting to form, she must have hit the door while running after him.

Chekov didn't know what to do. He had just admitted feelings for the girl he liked since he was thirteen years old... and she didn't like him back...

Chekov felt, gut wrenched and heart broken, he had been trying to work up the courage to ask Geneva out for some time, but in a matter of seconds all the planning, gathering of courage and help he had sought from Sulu was down the drain an he was going to face the consequence of loosing Geneva as his friend. He cringed at just how awkward it was going to be.

How could he expect her to like someone like him. She was a high class British girl, probably knowing tons more eligible guys than him. He was just a guy she met from Russia, that everyone called kid.

"Pasha! Pasha! Please open the door!" Geneva yelled knocking on the door.

Chekov felt so frustrated at how things had gone, but he tried to calm himself down and sound normal.

"No!" He yelled back and then felt angry that was all he could reply.

"Pasha please! I was just shocked before! That's all, I don't want to have this conversation behind a door, please let me come in." Geneva called back, getting a little tired of pressing herself to the door when her head was throbbing painfully. She made a note to go to med-bay at some point and get some painkillers.

"No! You don't hawe to prezend! I understand if you don't like me back!" Pavel said, leaning his back against the door and sinking to the floor, his voice broke slightly as he said those words, and felt like even more of an idiot because he was close to tears.

"You're wrong Pasha! Ever since I first met you I liked you! I liked you hella lot! But as we became friends more, I was worried that by asking you out I would ruin our friendship, you were one of the only people who knew me for me and accepted me regardless. I didn't want it to change! So I sort of dismissed the feelings! And I didn't look for them in you! What I'm trying to say is... I like you too... I bloody like you Pavel Andreievich Chekov! " Geneva leant her head against the door and sighed. She had just bared her soul in a hopes that Pavel would open the door, but now she felt exposed. She knew that her personal feelings were her own sense of security, it is something she had chosen to do from a young age, because sometimes her opinion didn't matter... well not to some of her extended family anyway.

The door suddenly opened and instead of her head being leant against cold metal it was leant against Pavel's soft, warm chest. She looked up, Pavel stood determined in front of her. She gulped slightly and waited for him to speak.

"You, R-really like me?" He asked, an uncertainty carrying in his voice.

"I can't lie to you about something like that Pasha, I assure you I'm sincere and I'll stay sincere... If you'll have me?" She smiled awkwardly, a slight blush forming on her cheeks and her heart rate definitely increasing.

"I vould like nothing more... I better do zhis properly so..." Pavel took Geneva's hands in his and looked her straight in the eye. Remembering all the advice that Sulu had given him, look her in the eye, speak confidently... Don't get your hands sweaty... He was currently failing at that..

"Sorry..." He said, quickly wiping his hands on his trousers. Geneva just giggled and took his hands again.

"Genewa, vould you be my girlfriend?" He asked, a flow of confidence taking over his voice.

"I would like nothing more." She quoted him and giggled.

"Yes!" He cried happily, then quietened down looking around and seeing the corridor was empty.

"Sorry, I am zrying zo play it cool, I guess." He admitted, smiling nervously.

"Pasha, It's me you don't have to act any differently." She smiled.

He sighed with relief.

"So wanna come med-bay with me?" She asked.

"Vhy?" He asked...

"Pasha, I just ran into a door and blacked out for two minutes, I need painkillers." She laughed.

She did have a very dark sense of humour at times, or rather a very dark personality as well, maybe it was because she was a doctor of both medicine and mind... Maybe it's just because she had a darker outlook on life, but hid it with optimism... Pavel didn't really know, but he sure as hell wanted to find out...

* * *

So they both walked hand in hand to med-bay, quickly coming apart as they walked through the doors where Bones was sat on one of the desks arms, crossed and smile on his face.

"So what can I do for ya?" He smiled... Geneva found this odd, there was no way he could have seen...

"Bones I need painkillers, I ran into a door head first, blacked out for a minute or two, where are they at?" Geneva crossed her arms, her eye twitching at the now throbbing bump on her head.

"Well if ya passed out, I wouldn't recommend pills... Gunna have to be a hypo!" He grinned... Geneva deadpanned as he went to his suitcase and brought out one of the biggest hypo's she had ever seen, though she was a slightly inexperienced Doctor...

"Wait a minute. You forget I'm a doctor as well! And I do not need that!" She yelled back.

Bones carefully edged towards her. Evil grin on his face. Geneva had a feeling that Bone's was enjoying this a little too much. She backed up and bumped straight into Pavel. Who looked on, unsure of what to do.

"As a doctor, you should know that you can't treat yourself when you have another person to do it for you, who has a different outlook on the situation." Bones said.

"I swear to God McCoy I will tear you a new one, so help me God!" Geneva bit back, but instead Pavel held onto her shoulders, gripping her in place.

"Pasha, the Hell!" She yelled, scrambling against him, but he tensed his grip and held firm.

"Iz for your own good, you vouldn't listen to anyone else, I've seen you do it!" He said as she struggled.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain on Geneva's head and her bump went down. She grabbed her forehead and winced.

"Hahahhahah, Joking..." Bones said as he put the hypo away and gestured to the Medicine cupboard.

"Bones! You had best fricking Run!" She growled...

Bones stopped and then shot off down the corridor, hoping to catch Jim on his way to the bridge or something!

He sprinted as fast as he could but Geneva ran faster, hot on his heels.

"I was joking I'm sorry!" Bones yelled. He ran into Jim and launched himself behind him.

"What's... going on?" He asked, looking from both Geneva and Bones, a nervous glint in his eye.

"I hypoed her, when I didn't really need too, it was a joke, but she flipped." Bones said.

Jim sighed. "I don't blame her! I remember when you were sticking me with those things! I honestly think you have a needle kink Bones!" Jim said, crossing his arms and looking away from him, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I do not! I'm a doctor, not a pervert!" He said...

"Anyway, Dorian, Chekov can you put this little tiff aside for a moment, I need to speak with Spock and I can't have Bone's latching on to my ass, not after what I saw..." He shook slightly, grimacing before walking into the officers lounge... Bone's following close behind.

The second Alpha shift had now ended and after lunch Geneva and Pavel had gone to his room to chill.

"So what shall we do now?" Geneva asked, she was lying next to Pavel on his bed, each other tangled in each others arms... At first the thought it would be uncomfortable, but then realized they had done just the same thing many time's before and that it was no different from when they were just friends.

"Vell... From zhe zime, I zhink I vould like to take you somewhere." Pavel answered thoughtfully.

He remembered stories about Geneva's grandfather showing her the most beautiful systems and constellations. He wanted what he had in mind to be very special so, while in Geneva went to the bathroom he had grabbed his PADD from the table and messaged Sulu.

After an intense debate, he had Sulu to agree. Now all that was needed was Geneva.

"Okay, where?" She asked.

"Don't vorry, you'll see." He smiled innocently. Helping Geneva up from the bed.

Even though it was innocent enough, she knew when Pavel was planning something and also knew that sometimes his smile wasn't so innocent. He could be calculating if he really wanted too... But he wasn't that sort of person, unless he got very, very, very pissed. And that was to an extreme.

* * *

Dorian walked around the corner of the corridor at Starfleet academy, a bag filled with her books, water bottle, Phone and Key card. Her red cap under her arm. She had just come out of an exhausting phaser simulation and wanted to find Chekov so they could get food together.

When she had last called him he was around the science department, she was a corridor away from there now and there was still no sign of him. Even though he had said he would wait at the end of the corridor.

Dorian was puzzled until she heard the sound of low grunts and... Punches!

She silently crept around the corridor to see Four large guys stood around Chekov, two holding him against the wall, the other two, grabbing his shirt collar, of which was hanging out of his open red academy uniform jacket.

"So what have you got to say for yourself, if you can even speak federation standard English that is?!" The leader laughed, the one who had hold of Chekov's shirt.

"I knev zhis vould happen, zo, zhats vhy I called you assholes, in zhe first place vhen you cornered me!" He spat back, he sounded angry, but his demeanour quivered just a little in fright... All the guys were bigger, and older than him.

"Hit the kid again." The leader smirked.

At that moment Dorian threw herself at the nearest guy, tackling him to the ground. The group looked in surprise.

"Genewa!?" Chekov yelled in surprise.

The guy, struggled, but she punched him straight under his ribs, in the gut, winding him.

"Chekov! Run!" Dorian yelled back quickly rolling off the now, gasping guy as the other swung towards her. She rolled off and stuck out her leg and swept him off his feet, him hitting the floor painfully hard. He then reached out and grabbed her ankle, she quickly kicked his hand with the other foot and avoided the other one, sending him into the wall. However before she could turn around she felt a strong force hit her stomach and she gasped as she was slammed into a wall, by the leader.

"Well looks like your friend here came to save you! How nice, can't you speak English either." He scoffed.

"Your not worth words!" She spat back.

He put his arm to her throat and shoved her back. She gasped in pain as the wall banged against her head. Out of the corner of her eye Chekov ran at him, swinging his bag and knocking the aggressor over the head with it. He fell backwards and Dorian gasped for breath as she fell to the floor.

"Genewa!" He said trying to get her up, but the other two had finally gotten up and held him back, one of them sending a swift knee to his stomach.

The leader got up again and charged at him, but Dorian recovered quickly, tackling him in the back of the knee's, near the joint. What people in England called A _"Grand-dading". _He fell head first and groaned in pain. Dorian grabbed his wrist, twisted it painfully behind his back and shoved his head to the floor. He yelled in pain, one of the other aggressor's who she had seemingly forgot about, crept up behind her. Before he could even blink she had tripped him and punched him in the stomach as he fell.

"Stop!" She yelled and everyone looked at her, the two that were holding Chekov looking up and turning their attention away from him.

"I don't know why you picked on him, but you made the wrong freaking decision there!" She scolded.

"And what are you going to do, your just a shorty!" The one who had hold of Chekov's arm laughed.

In retaliation Dorian twisted the leader's arm painfully, with just enough force to cause pain, but not break the arm. He yelled.

"You see what I did to those two? Let go of him, before I make you two my bitches as well." She replied coldly.

The two stood frozen for a moment before she jerked on the leaders arm again.

They threw Chekov to the ground and backed away.

Dorian leant down to the leaders ear.

"You see that, your boys are a piss take. And so are you, and you know what? You're

my bitch now! Understand that! So if I ever see you, or your bunch of pussy friends touching my mate again, or coming near me. I will break your arm, in about six different places. I think they might even kick you out of the academy, especially if you can't use one hand due to nerve damage? And you know why I can do that? Because this short, British girl, is a Doctor! And if you even think of reporting any of this. I just want you to know something... I recorded what you did to my friend on my PADD. So, are you going to apologize and scuttle away, or do I have to take this up with the Student body rep?... Hmmm!?"

Dorian hissed, pulling on his wrist again.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. I swear! I won't do it again, just please leave me my hand!" He begged.

Dorian scoffed and got off, as he got up kicked his backside so, he stumbled forward in case he got any ideas and he took his friend and ran off.

Dorian wiped a little bit of spit from her mouth with her sleeve and got up stumbling over to Chekov."You okay?" She asked. He was currently leant against a wall on the floor. She stretched out her hand in an offer of help. Which he took hesitantly and got up.

"I should be asking you zhat! You didn't have zo do zhat! It vas dangerous! But zhank you." He said.

A slight trickle of blood ran down his nose and he stood awkwardly.

"I'm fine, one of the most violent beatings I ever took, but life lessons! Anyway what started that!?" Dorian asked, dusting herself off.

"Zhey all vant zo be captains, but slack off in class. Zhey heard about my adwancement and didn't like it wery much. They cornered me, and I called them assholes." He admitted.

"Oh well... I'm glad you bit back, and thanks for the save back there with the bag. I thought he was going to crush my trachea." She admitted.

"No problem... I just vish you didn't have to be involved at all..." He looked down, frustrated.

"Nah! I would have got involved anyway, enough about that, let's clean you up and go get some food, I'm starving, haven't eaten since this morning!" Dorian smiled optimistically.

* * *

A few week's past after that and it still didn't escape Chekov's memory, because while Dorian was strong he had been left weak and helpless and he felt ashamed for that. Dorian was an excellent fighter, while he just managed to hit a thug with a bag full of heavy books. So since then he had been trying harder to improve his physicality too, and one thing he definitely was good at was running. Which had brought up another issue.

It was six am and Dorian and Chekov were running around parts of the school campus and neighbouring forest. They had been up since half five and Chekov had asked Dorian if she wanted to go for a run. She surmised he was getting frustrated over something, that's what he would always do. Take long runs at god forsaken hours of the morning to burn off steam. And because Dorian cared a great deal, she always went with him. But this did prove a challenge for her, Chekov was much faster than her and she often struggled to keep pace with him, a sweat quickly building on her brow and she sprinted to catch up to him! He was in more of a steady run... from what he considered.

"Jeez Pasha, what's wrong!? You only run this fast when your pissed or trying to get back at me for something!" Dorian panted, her white Starfleet Physical Education top was starting to stick uncomfortably to her back.

"Nozing is vrong." He lied... She saw straight through him.

They say people have certain traits when they lie, and even though Chekov could look people in the eye, it was the slight sideways flicker that gave him away to her.

"Liar! I know you Pasha! Tell me the truth!" She smirked.

"I am zhere is nozing vrong!" He insisted.

Dorian looked at him, watching as his pace increased. His left leg hit the ground stronger than the right, a sign of something to do with that, she looked at his ankle and just where his sock ended a purple and blue bruise was sticking out...

"Did something happen to your ankle?" She asked through breaths.

"Oh, zhat... I um, I just whacked it against a zable leg." He lied...

"Bull shit! Stop and let me have a look!" She said, sternly.

"Oh no iz-""I'm a Doctor and currently you are my patient whether you like it or not, now stop roll down your sock!" She yelled. He stopped dead straight and shuddered slightly as her expression turned from exhausted to severe.

Dorian led him to a more secluded part of the woods with a few fallen over tree's and had him sit on it. The entirety of that part of the forest was lined with dense tree's and dozens of leaves, some parts completely blocking out the sunlight while others let slight rays of the sunrise in.

He sat down on one of the fallen over tree's and rolled his sock down to the bottom of his ankle. Dorian looked closely noticing how the bruise was a flat yet rounded curved shape, not big enough to be a table leg... From where the darker part of the bruise was it looked flat and then curved... almost like a shoe. Dorian put her fingers around his ankle and gently pressed her thumb onto the bruise, Chekov hissed in pain and cursed under his breath in Russian.

"Sorry... Pavel, did someone, trip you over?" Dorian asked, Chekov didn't say anything, he knew lying wasn't any good, Dorian knew better, so he just found an interest in the tree line.

"Pavel?" She asked, her concern trailing in her voice.

"Da..." He admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked, feeling horrible that she hadn't noticed before.

"Because you alvays go ouz of your vay to help me, you'we even got hurt the last zime! I didn't vant to come across as being veak, but zhey still do zhis anyvay! I'm sick of hawing to get you hurt, just cause I am not ztrong enough to! I'm sick of zhem pushing me around! I- I am sick of it!"

All of his pent up anger, frustration, fear, all of it just exploded and Dorian hadn't even really pushed that hard. He broke down and as Dorian looked at him a small tear rolled down his cheek. He felt ashamed for crying, he felt even weaker for doing it in front of Dorian.

"Oh shit Pasha, why didn't you tell me you felt like this?" She said soothingly, encircling her arms around him and a tight, yet soft hug.

He buried his face in her shoulder.

"Because it's veak for me to be crying like zhis." His voice was muffled.

"No it's not! I hate when people think that boy's don't cry, everyone cry's. It's scientifically proven that crying helps a lot of things, and I prefer it that you cry with me! So you can sit with me, just like this and cry all you want!" A weak smile ghosted her lips.

They just sat there in silence as Chekov finally vented his feelings. Dorian was just glad he vented them like that and not with self harm or any other dangerous things, she had seen far too many people go through that. She had even seen one of her closest friends when she was a child do it. She never wanted to see that happen to Chekov, not ever.

Eventually Chekov stopped and looked up in guilt, her white athletic top covered in damp tears.

"Don't worry, needs a wash anyway, now I'm going to help you out, but this is all you! Okay, so the message will get through that you can look after yourself, I'm going to teach you how to kill a man!" She grinned sinisterly.

"Vhat!?" Chekov jumped back in alarm, but Dorian just laughed.

"Pavel, I'm kidding! What I mean is, I'm going to teach you fight and I'm not talking punch in the face bar fight, I'm talking proper fast, hit three people at once fights!" She grinned.

* * *

Dorian and Chekov ran together again, only this time in a large group with other students, it was the normal cross country route and Dorian and Chekov were near the front, though Dorian was a few paces behind Chekov.

Jeez, how does he run so fast!

Another two people were in front, one of them stuck their leg out as they went near Chekov. Dorian had the urge to tackle the person to the ground, but held back knowing that, for Chekov's pride this was his fight.

He had seen the leg and put his feet over it. The person looked shocked and fell behind. Dorian went out of her way to keep up with Chekov smiling at him as they went. Though Dorian was starting to get tired legs and a heavy stich, she had to admit however ever since she had started practising with Chekov she had gotten a lot faster, especially since normally she would have been at the back of the group . She prayed for the end of the course to come.

It would have been easier if she had slowed down, but she wanted to keep up with Chekov, so she pushed the pain aside and continued, however he was starting to get worried as he could hear her heavy breathing. It was also important for him to come first against those that had thought he couldn't do it, but he also didn't want to have Dorian pass out on him.

"Genewa, maybe you should slov down..." He said between breaths.

"W-What?" She asked.

"I can see you're getting wery zired, if you keep going at zhis rate, you'll collapse and you know it!" He said, making sure no one else could hear him.

"No, I- I'm fine-"

"You don't hawe to keep up vith me, now either you slow down and take it easier, or I slov dovn vith you." He said.

Dorian looked at him in surprise. If he slowed down he would let the other two win the cross country. It would mean all of his practise, the sweat and tears everything would go down the drain and Dorian didn't want Chekov to do that for her. So she nodded and slowed down to a more comfortable pace, reminding herself that the cross country was about stamina as well as speed. Her breathing started evening out and she felt stupid a little because she was a doctor and she was supposed to know her own limits, but then she was really stubborn at times.

As the end of the track came in sight, the two behind Chekov sped up. However Chekov was much faster and finished first a smile lightening up his face. One of them was not looking where he was going, having the one that tried to trip Chekov look back in shock and Dorian over took him, but he sped up again quickly. They both ran, but Dorian put her leg over the line first, coming second. She bent down and breathed heavily. Chekov walked up to her and handed her a water bottle. She stood up and took it great fully.

"Chekov! Well done! You beat the academy record!" One of the instructors said, in disbelief looking at the stop watch.

Chekov grinned. Not believing he had been able to actually do it!

"Yo moyo!" He said, obviously pleased and Dorian couldn't be happier for him.

"Told, told you, you could do it!" Dorian coughed slightly, taking another sip of water to clear her throat.

"Zhank you, I couldn't hawe doged zhat zrip visout you zeaching me." He said greatfully.

"N-No, problem!" She laughed her voice wheezing slightly.

Chekov was now slightly worried about how Dorian was, he was aware of her slight asthma problem and once long ago she had given him an inhaler.

_I probably won't ever need it, but hang on to it._

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah, if anything you can think of me when I go away soon._

_You're leawing already?Yeah, this is my last week before I go to France for two months and then back to England._

_But, I-I vill miss you..._

_I'll miss you too, but you haven't got long left here either... _

_I knov, but... _

_Here I'll call you everyday too, and once we're finished... Lets apply for Starfleet together._

_Really, you'll asky your parent's to let you go!?_

_Yeah, I mean I'll ask my Mama first and then my Papa, but yeah!_

_Vell zhen, looks like we hawe a deal._

_Pinky promise?_

_Pinky promise..._

Chekov scolded himself for not having her inhaler on him, but she waved him off.

"I'm fine, d-don't worry, now I'm going to go change. Meet me after by the library." She smiled, walking to the changing rooms, as she passed mouthing a be careful.

Chekov, put his worry behind him and began his walk to the changing rooms... Just as he was about to enter a group of three of the class were waiting for him, Chekov felt nervous as they closed in on him, but prepared at the same time...

One of them put their fist to his face, but he ducked and punched him straight in the face!

* * *

Now on the Enterprise both Chekov and Dorian went up to the observatory.

"Okay? So you going to tell me why were here?" Dorian asked, a slight smile ghosting her lips.

"Vell, vhen you zold me about all zhe systems your Grandfather showed you, I thought, zhat maybe you would like to see it for yourself, we're passing one now." He said blushing slightly. Dorian looked up in bewilderment as many different constellations made the flooring of the observatory glow, purple and blue of the different mixing gases of the stars. Dorian bit back tears. Remembering all the times her Grandpa had shown her this system, it was truly one of her favourites.

"Oh Pasha, I would have really hated to have missed this." She chocked, holding him close.

"So, you're not sad?" He asked, slightly regretting the decision as he saw tears in her eye's.

"Nope, in fact I'm very happy, one: that I'm not just looking at a hologram any more and two: that I'm seeing this with you." She smiled.

Chekov held her in his arms as they watched the system slowly role past, this in both their opinion was the most beautiful place on the ship.

Dorian sighed contentedly. However music suddenly started playing, which surprised Dorian, and Chekov slightly.

At first the hum of the song was slow, and then as the beat grew Dorian realized which song it was: Shattered, one of her favourite songs.

She looked up at Chekov in surprised who nervously smiled.

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" She teased pocking his arm.

"So vould you, uh.. Dance vith me." He asked.

She took his hand and started a very slow dance, Chekov getting more confident as the beat rose. He didn't actually know who had started the music, but their timing was perfect, cause he didn't know what to do after the system went out of view.

"Zhis is one of your fawourite songs isn't it?" He asked.

"Yep! It's weird my dad sort of made me a vintage girl, do you know how old this song is?" She laughed.

"Hov old?" He said, spinning her around.

"Over it was made at the beginning of the twenty first century." She stated.

"Vell, zhat is old!" He laughed.

At that moment the song ended and it changed to another, a more recent one, but still slow and Romantic in nature. Chekov felt somewhat uncomfortable, almost like he was being watched. He wanted to talk to Dorian in a very... personal way so he switched to Russian.

"I'm so very glad, you hypnotized me... If you hadn't I wouldn't have had the re-assurance to ask you out properly." Chekov spoke, feeling more comfortable in his mother language.

"I'm glad that you asked me out, though I'm still annoyed at Kirk for that, you shouldn't have been asked such a personal question." She replied in Russian, her tone not as confident as she spoke the foreign language, but she loved hearing Chekov speak it. She thought it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard, especially when he spoke with such optimism.

"I'm very much over it, but there is something I'm curious about..." He said as they turned in a circle.

"And what would that be?"

"You said you liked me for a long time, so... How long have you been waiting for me to make a move? Your not a person to make the first move, you said it yourself..." He asked, the curiosity got the better of him and it was something he had been thinking about.

Dorian's face twisted into a thoughtful look. She hummed and then smiled.

"Ok, you're not going to laugh?" She asked.

"Never, I just want to know." He smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to make a move since the day we got to Starfleet academy, but I've like you since the moment you saved me from falling on the first day of me meeting you in Russia." She smiled nervously.

He looked in surprise, he had wasted so much time and he didn't even know it.

"T-then, I've been waiting just as long to... t-to do this." He stuttered his voice softening as he closed the gap between them and stole Dorian's lips in a soft, sweet, yet passionate kiss. At first neither of them moved, but Dorian came out of her slight shock and deepened the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck and he put his around her wait pulling her closer... They didn't know how long they were kissing, it felt like time it's self had become irrelevant and it was a wonderful feeling. Eventually they slowly pulled apart, their mingled breathing coming out slightly heavier. Dorian's cheeks red as well as Chekov's.

"I've, been waiting for you to do that for a long time as well." She smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but perhaps another... couple will make up?" He asked smiling mischievously.

"Definitely..." She grinned, their lips joining again.

_" I do not think this is very appropriate Captain..." Spock said from behind a corner of the observatory, he was currently in a crowded uncomfortable part of the corner with Jim, Bones and Sulu trying to get a better view though everyone else could see... Scotty who was grumbling as he kept messing up the sound player, by almost putting on the wrong song and Uhura stood to the side._

_"Good thing we had Uhura with us, or we wouldn't have been able to understand what they were saying..." Jim grinned._

_"Hey Sulu, how did Chekov get you to set all this up anyway, must have been hard work?" Bones said._

_Sulu sighed remembering the conversation not too fondly, he didn't know the young Russian could be so devious._

_"He said that I owed him one as it was me and the captain that set up the hypnosis trick and the fact that he had somehow record me being hypnotised and said that if I didn't help him, he would broadcast it ship wide..." He grumbled._

_Bones and Jim held in their laughter, not wanting to alert the two teenagers to their present activities._

_"Oh so that's why no else's up here..." Jim surmised._

* * *

After they had come down from the observatory, they went back to Chekov's room, knowing it was only one more day before they reached their destination and work really started... They sat with a blanket wrapped around each other and more music playing, some of it of a darker mentality... after all it was Dorian's playlist.

"Hey Pasha." Dorian said, her back was against Chekov's chest.

"Da?" He replied, surprised out of his almost day dream like state.

"Do you want people to know about us? Or shall we keep it quiet?" She asked.

Chekov thought for a moment, it would be nice to be open, but at the same time he didn't need to be teased about it while he was working.

"I zhink zhat after vhat happened, people vill zhink somezing, but we should keep it to ourselves." He smiled, pressing a small kiss into the crook of Dorian's shoulder. She giggled... She was very ticklish.

"Okay then, besides it think it will annoy people too, with the are they? aren't they?" Dorian grinned devilishly.

She had a few tricks up her sleeve to get back at Bones, Sulu and the Captain for what they had pulled, it wouldn't be too bad, seeing as they got them together, but it was still going to be punishment...

The morning after Chekov got up, got dressed and went to Dorian's room, she had last night and didn't stay as she had no clothes in his room. He had a feeling room sharing was something people do in a relationship, so he would be doing a lot of it perhaps?

He knocked on her door and awaited an answer, they were going to go and have breakfast together, remembering of course to be discrete...

Dorian opened the door as she was tying her hair to the side like usual, toying about with the large curl that it became at the end.

"I bloody hate these, why is it my hair is moderately curly right up until that part then it decides to be a damn curly whirly!" She said obviously exasperated.

"I zhink zhey make you look prezzy." Chekov said. He found her hair adorable, but he would never tell her that.

"I think at some point I'm going to get Uhura to straighten it for me..." She sighed.

"No!... I uh, I mean it looks really nice as it is..." He laughed nervously.

* * *

After breakfast both Dorian and Chekov exited the turbo lift, They had been holding hands in the turbo lift, but as soon as it opened their hands slipped apart. They quickly took there seats and Bones came in, telling Jim about all the medical status and the doctors that were going to be going down to assist. Of course Dorian was one of the...

As they took up their jobs, Chekov and Dorian would occasionally sneak glances or smirks at one another. The acts made both of them inwardly chuckle, but was driving Bones, Jim and Sulu up the wall...

Finally Sulu snapped.

"Ahhhh! Do you think we're blind!" He yelled at Chekov.

"Vhat's vrong vith you!?" He asked, in surprise.

He just grumbled, trying to restrain himself from head-butting the young Russian.

"Sulu sure does has a point, it is really annoying Dr Dorian." Bones said to Dorian, she turned around in her seat. An innocent look plastered on her face. She knew how to lie and she knew how to do it well...

"What do you mean Bones?" She asked.

Both Chekov and Sulu turned to Bones.

"What we're trying to say is, we know." Jim said, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Knov vhat?" Chekov asked, catching onto Dorian's lie.

"Argghhhh we know you two are dating!" Jim said, getting clearly annoyed.

"And what makes you think that Jim?" She asked, smiling, this wasn't even phase one of her revenge, but it sure was fun...

"Don't play mind games Geneva, we saw you and Chekov in the observatory." Jim smirked.

Both Dorian and Chekov paled, but Dorian kept her composure, even if they had seen them kiss, they wouldn't have known what they were saying, none of the three could understand Russian.

"And what do you think you saw?" Dorian laughed, she was determined to play his bluff.

"We saw you and Chekov smoochin'. The you were practically eating each others faces off." Bones grinned evily.

"What did I say to you about tearing you a new one McCoy! Also, you have no proof of that and please don't describe it as such, the term eating each others faces is not pleasant." Dorian scoffed.

"Well, I could always broadcast it ship-wide for the record..." Jim trailed off, hovering his fingers over the broadcast button.

"Vait! Okay, Okay da!" Chekov said, scolding himself for breaking the lie first.

Jim laughed as he sat back in the captains chair, arms crossed and face triumphant.

"Now that we've got that little bit of info out of the way, what was this I hear about Geneva slipping on ice?" Jim grinned.

Chekov's heart lurched in his chest, there was no way the Captain knew Russian, so how did he know what they had said to each other?

Dorian's face went beet red, she was so embarrassed. Only Chekov knew about that and that was one of her more clumsy stages of life, especially around the time of thirteen to fifteen.

"How do you know what we were saying!?" Dorian replied angrily.

"Lieutenant Uhura translated, while Scotty played the music and me, Mr Sulu, Dr McCoy and the Captain were... Observing..." Spock said, no one seeming to notice his presence behind the Captains chair.

"Oh god... I think I'm going to be sick..." Dorian said, covering her mouth... Nothing of what they said was private now!

"You did vhat!?" Chekov asked in alarm, but already knew the answer... He was so going to get Sulu back for this...

* * *

"I say we prank them, the whole lot!" Dorian hissed as they walked to the rec room.

"Even meester Spock!?" He asked in shock...

"Oh, yeah... Well... um, maybe not, we'll see how things go... First is Sulu though, I've been itching to get back at him since the plant thing at the academy." She smiled. It was their one hour break before they were back on shift and about to deploy...

And even though things were cheery now, they wouldn't stay that way for long...

Things were about to get very hectic, for the Enterprises first assignment.


	7. Chapter 7: Uplift, Downfall

"Doctors: McCoy and Dorian please report to the bridge before departure." Jims voice rang through the com system. Dorian and Bones quickly grabbed their medical brief cases and made for the bridge.  
"Jim?" They both said in unison as they exited the turbo lift. Both had been spending far too much time together, that they were picking up habits.  
"Ah, Dr McCoy, Dr Dorian. Just the people, I have a side assignment for you." Jim smirked.  
Dorian and Bones got a nauseous feeling as he said those words, they knew Jim well enough to know anything like that always had a hidden agenda.  
"Yes sir?" Dorian asked.  
"Aside from your scientific duties, you will be working in the medical bay of the planetoids base right?" Jim asked.  
"Well yes... As councillor and Doctor sir, why?" She said... Somehow this first mission was going to be very stressful, Dorian could just tell from the get go.  
"Well Mr Chekov will be coming with you as well as Mr Sulu." Jim said, deciding to keep them guessing. He was actually finding this very funny. The commodore of the star base had personally requested this as a favour of Jim, him knowing him from a poker game with Pike...  
"Wait then whose piloting the ship!?" Bones hissed.  
"Some of the members of the Delta shift, don't worry Bones." He slapped the southern mans back, who growled irritably in response.  
"Can you just get to the point Jim!?" Dorian said, exasperated. She was finding this game of cat and mouse with information really tiring. She just wanted to get her assignment and get started, once she was done she could figure out a way to prank the others on the way back.  
"Ok, Ok there have been reports that one of the doctors has been abusing their post and his patients, but there is no sold proof. To get proof we would need someone to do a full mental evaluation on some of the accusers and then you would need to figure out to get proof. However since it will be dangerous I've got Sulu with you who is advanced in combat." Jim smiled, trying to sugar coat the situation.  
"Wait, Wait are you saying I can't look after myself?" Dorian crossed her arms, feeling slightly irritated at the young captains comments. "What no, but you're short..." He smiled awkwardly. The whole bridge went silent.  
"I AM NOT SHORT YOU WANKER!" Dorian exploded. She hated being called short, she wasn't short, she was average for her age about five centimetre's under Chekov. She had been called shorty for her whole time in advanced classes, university and Starfleet academy, and she wasn't going to get it here.  
"Calm down!" Jim chuckled nervously.  
" So you're saying that because I'm an average height for a seventeen year old I can't fight a grown ass man!?" She poked.  
"Keptin, she iz not joking. She did zake an advanced comaz course." Chekov said turning in his seat.  
"He is right... I've seen her..." Sulu shuddered slightly, remembering the last times someone had decided to make fun of Chekov's accent before graduation... 'Jenkins never really walked right after that ass kicking.' Sulu thought."Fair enough, but Sulu will be there as a precaution. Mr Chekov will be helping re-align parts of the bade with it's tide trajectory." Jim said.

Dorian was still very annoyed as she heard the rest of her assignment, but took it in stride and reminded herself it was probably not a good idea to call her Captain a wanker, even if it was Jim who was normally high spirited.  
"So we're going to go in there with a potential pervert in the hopes that he'll coming running for one of the jailbaits?" Bones asked, pointing at Dorian.  
"Jailbait? Two, who's the other?" Dorian asked.  
"Mr Chekov is also called this." Spock replied. Jim cursed his first officers input on certain matters and their timing.

Chekov quickly turned back around in his chair and stood up.  
"Vhat!?" Chekov said in surprise.  
"I don't even want to know, we'll talk about this when we get back!?" Dorian growled picking up her medical case.

Chekov and Sulu rose from their seats and followed Bones and Dorian to the Transporter room.  
"4 to beam down." Bones said, taking his place on one of the pads, the others followed.  
"Energise."

Bright lights circled all of them and then they were in the Bases transporter room, it being severely different from the ship.  
Instead of being white washed in pure white light it was tinted blue, almost like the water that was surrounding it.

* * *

The others made their way to their assigned stations. The complex it's self was a enormous complex, half of it was submerged under the planetoids ocean while the rest lay on the surface of the waves, below the walls were mostly glass in which all the marine wild life could be seen and observed, the whole base was washed in gentle blue light, making the base almost more relaxing as many walked through the corridors. Dorian found this very therapeutic as she played over the assignment in her mind. She had examined many cases of abuse before in her studies, but never at the hands of a Doctor. Especially such a higher up one at that. The thought of him performing mal-practice in such a position of trust potentially sickened her, though she remained unbiased until evidence could be found to suggest that this was the case.

The first thing that Dorian had to do was take stock of the many types of specimens they had collected from the planetoid. Some of them were small samples in glass dishes, while others were small, yet scary looking animals. Not in captivity, but in pen's of water, like a weird fish tank. It actually didn't take long and Dorian amazed most of the other officers, by being so quick. She was then sent to evaluate the weather data for the trajectory of the base to avoid certain storms. This meant she would be working with Chekov. He was busy energetically explaining the physics behind the bases movement to some of the other officers when Dorian approached. His Russian accent coming out thick and heavy as his fast paced talking, sped up even more. It looked like one of the lieutenants were going to pass out, he just couldn't keep up.  
"Ensign Chekov, I believe you were expecting me." Dorian smirked.  
Chekov turned around in surprise to see Dorian with a case full of notes and a stylus for the interactive holograms.  
"Gen- Ensign Dorian, Da. I vas expeczing you." He blushed. The other officers raised an eyebrow and chuckled as they dispersed, at least a tad bit wiser on the current event's, even if they had only understood a small part of what Chekov was saying.

Chekov and Dorian sat next to each other as an interactive screen was brought up in which she flicked through the data received by the probes near the planetoids sea bead and lower atmosphere. "Hmm, it seems that the pressure near the centre of the planet's gravity is building, while the atmosphere is becoming thicker with cloud." Dorian stated looking through the data.  
"Da, zhis vould explain the constant storms, hovewer the pressure build up should noz cause zhe zides zo change so dramatically." He said, now puzzled.  
"Yes... Obviously there is something else, but what could it be? We can't move the base without knowing."  
"Maybe iz zhe storms, zhemselves, strong vinds create vawes, an added pressure build up vould also cause..."  
"Sea Quakes!" They both said in Unison, looking to one another.

They then accessed the seismic activity data base and all the charts that came with it. Both eye's scanning the screen, like an eagle scanning the forest's below for prey. In their minds they quickly decided which data was and was not important, flicking them off the screen and out of view. They were searching for a pattern, maybe not obvious, but even a small pattern would help.

"Wait, this would be easier if you keep checking the seismic data as you're more advanced in physics. I'll check the patterns of the marine-life. That should give us something to go on." Dorian concluded.  
"Da, zhe migrazion patterns perhaps?" He said as Dorian rolled her chair to another interactive screen.  
She quickly pulled up the research data and flicked through all of the logs for wild life in the area, instantly seeing a connection.  
"Find anyzhing?" Chekov asked, swinging around to see Dorian.  
"Yes actually. It seems that the majority of sea life have actually fled the area, avoiding all sides and all travelling West, none have gone anywhere else." She said turning around to face Chekov, his dark blue eye's danced in a mixture of curiosity, shining lighter parts of blue with the colours of the swirling water around them, through the thick glass walls of the bases control room.  
"Zhat is vhere zhere is almosz no cozal anomalies, and also, no drilling research drones." He said.

And suddenly all the pieced fit together! The whole problem was the drones!  
"So, the drone's are what's causing the seismic activities, though why has this not happened before now?" Dorian asked.  
"The atmospheric pressure, couple vith the storms could put addizional szrain on the sea bed, also zhe denser vater pressure vith zhe storms." Chekov added, compiling all the evidence into one file.  
"Then with the added pressure some habitats for the wild life would become uninhabitable and because those that find it uninhabital would be food for other, the bigger species in the food chain are forced to follow the food west!" Dorian quickly sent over the rest of the data to Chekov's screen so it could be compiled. After which both Captain Kirk and the Commodore were called down to discuss the situation.  
"So, what would be out next step in the matter?" Jim asked, relieved that the promise of his best and brightest was not empty and that the two teens had done him proud.

In a way he felt like they were his kids, though he knew he wasn't ready for them and was too young in his opinion. "Follow the migration pattern West sir." Dorian said, bringing up the migration chart on full screen, showing the large red dot's on the blue screen, all in positive and strong correlation. "And how would you suggest that?" The Commodore said, he was a man of considerable age, possibly in his late forties, early fifties, he had dark brown, slightly red hair, with slightly fading almost grey striped from his side burns to his combed over hair. Steel grey eye's harsh yet understanding, as well as a pale complexion.  
"Vell, zhe base does have navigation zechnology, the zrajectory vould need zo be corrected by 900 mezers vest, but zhis vould have to be done quickly, zhe drone's vould also have zo be de-actiwaited until the atmosphere's pressure decreases and storm subside, zhis vill also help lessen zhe effects of zhe storms, however a multiple zurn on of zhe drone's vould cause a massive pressure build up, increasing the sea quakes." Chekov said.  
"If this was to happen the whole base would be ripped apart, with the lower levels becoming flooded before the water pressure crushes the surrounding shield and exterior parts, the same thing could also happen if you remove all the drones at the same time as the relief of pressure would be too sudden." Dorian finished.

The Commodore looked in thought for a moment.  
"Well, I'll be. Alright, then I shall have the drone's withdrawn, but should anything happen I will have evacuation protocols at the ready... Just out of Curiosity, how old are you two?" The commodore asked.  
"Sewenteen sir.""Seventeen sir."

The commodore looked from them to Jim in shock, and then smiled.  
"About the same age as my daughter then." He chuckled giving the two a pat on the back before exiting to the command centre.  
Jim smiled contentedly.  
"Nice work." He smiled before exiting.

Dorian and Chekov smiled, doing a fist bump under the table.  
The rest of the science crew were incredibly shocked by the two. Only seventeen and that smart was unheard of! "Wait! Who are you two and what ship do you serve?" One of the science officers called over.  
"Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreivich, of Zhe USS Enterprise." Chekov said, he was very confident when he said that, to him it felt incredibly uplifting.  
"And you?" The officer gestured to Dorian.  
"Ensign Geneva Jade Dorian PhD, of the USS Enterprise." Dorian found it hard at which one to say, whether she was a Doctor or Ensign... Since most Doctors were given a higher rank then ensign, but she was also a science officer it was hard for her to know what to call herself, though in her opinion that was the story of her life.  
"Wait, the flag ship!?" The officer said in surprise.  
"Yes." Dorian nodded, she looked at the time on her PADD, she was due for her shift to start in the Med-bay soon and to start her assignment.  
"Wait Dorian... Captain Dorian's daughter!?" The science officer yelled in disbelief.  
"Ughhh, yes..." Dorian growled.  
"Bull-shit! Prove it!" The officer retorted.

Dorian reached into the neck of her black under layer and grasped the necklace she wore underneath, carefully sliding it out and showing the pendant with the Dorian coat of arms.  
"Happy?" She spat.  
"Wow, it's just like they say, only Dorian's have those and only his daughter has an amber one, so it is you." He awed, looking at the necklace.

Dorian quickly stuffed it back inside her under layer. Not wanting to show it off, not that she was ashamed of it either.  
"Yes, now that you know I am due for my shift in med-bay." Dorian turned around, Chekov following.  
"Wait! You're a Doctor too!?" He asked.  
"I did say PhD. " She called back walking through the door to the turbo lift, which Chekov got in with her.

The door slid shut with a whoosh and the slight wiring of the turbo lifts journey began.  
"Well that was awkward." Dorian crossed her arms and leant against the lift wall.  
"I vouldn't vorry about iz zoo much. Zhere is bigger zhings to vorry about nov." He said, his tone slightly lower than normal, his arms at his side, yet playing with the cuffs of his shirt with his fingers. Dorian instantly picked up that it was a sign of nervousness. "Pav, whats up.. and why haven't you gotten off at your floor, we just passed it." She said.  
"I'm just zaking you to med-bay. I just vant to see vhat zhe Doctor is like, zhen I'll go and zell Sulu." He said, trying not to sound obviously worried.  
Dorian leant over and connected their lips, surprising Chekov who quickly kissed back.  
"I'll be fine." She said as she parted from him. "I knov... Still going to have a look zough, zhis is part of my assignment as vell." He smiled, leaning his forehead against hers.  
"Okay." She smiled, The turbo lift doors slid open and Dorian quickly stepped away from Chekov.

"Having fun there are we?" Bones smirked, Leg up as he lent against the wall to the med-bay door.  
"Shut up! Besides what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there, with the doctor?" Dorian asked harshly as her and Chekov stepped out into the corridor.  
"I've taken about all I can with that guy! He is a creep!" Bones grumbled.  
"I'm sure he didn't give off that much of a vibe straight away." Dorian scoffed.  
"See for yourself." Bones said.

* * *

Dorian walked in through the door and logged into her post, Chekov following close behind.  
As soon as she clicked the pen she felt a presence close behind her... A chilling, uncomfortable one.  
She turned around of heel to come face to face with the person.  
He was slightly taller than her, probably about as tall as Jim, he had messy jet black hair, a long, bushy moustache which Dorian found disgusting and steel grey eye's. A vibrant smile on his face as he stared unblinking at her...

Okay, maybe he is that creepy... Geneva thought.  
"Ah, I see the new Doctor has arrived, and what would your name be my dear." He smiled.

Dorian found something off about his tone and body language. He was relaxed yet tense, almost as if waiting. He would not make eye contact with her. Instead his eye's wondered down and back up again, his eye's practically undressing her.

He smiled inwardly at the new prey he had received, she just didn't know it yet.

"Oh, I'm Dr Dorian and you are?" Dorian said, keeping a firm composure, but faking a slight smiled. Inside she was feeling extremely uncomfortable as well as the fact that he was right in her personal space. If Dorian wasn't on assignment for this she would have instantly pushed him away and lectured him on the importance on ones own personal bubble.

"I'm Dr Markzin, a pleasure." He smirked.

Dorian went cold... It was him.  
"I'm going to start work." She said quickly.  
"Dr Dorian." Chekov said from behind her. Bones stepped through the door an obviously irritated look on his face.  
"Oh Ensign Chekov." She smiled.  
He leant down slightly and gave her a light kiss on the lips, barely connecting but still sweet.  
"See you after work." Dorian smiled.  
"I vill see you zhen." Chekov smiled, walking out of the door, but not before giving Markzin a second glance. He went to find Sulu who a was in the botany bay.  
"And ?" Sulu asked, leaning against the lab table only to quickly move as one of the plants struck a vine out. The plant ironically would not let anything get within a eight centimetre distance of it.  
"He eez a creep. Zhe first zhing he did vas undress her vith his eye's. He vouldn't get out of her personal space eizher. I svear if he so much as I'll...Засунь руку так далеко вверх его задницу, что я мог бы работать рот, словно марионетка! (Shove my hand so far up his ass I could work his mouth like a puppet!)

"I don't know what you just said, but it sounded feisty! Do you know what you are Chekov?" Sulu smirked.  
"Vhat?" He asked, his initial aggression subsiding slightly.  
"You are and I quote 'Pussy Whipped!'" He laughed.  
"I am not vhipped!" He yelled back embarrassed.

Sulu was finding the young Russian's reaction as he constantly made the whipping sound hilarious, he looked like he was in the middle of a maze and just didn't know where to go.  
"You are, all you've talked about on your breaks is her, and all you do after your shift end's is spend time with her. It's almost like your married." Sulu laughed.

"Are you just saying all zhis because you zhink you lost your bro?" Chekov asked.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Come on, your jealous cause I am spending more zime vith Geneewa, zhen vith you Da?" He smiled.

Sulu instantly dropped his smirk from his face.  
"Shut up!" Sulu spat back.  
"Don't vorry, after zhe base is mowed I vill play poker vith you and ve can go to zhe bar together. Like ve used to. You can drink sake and I vill have a godforsaken orange juice." Chekov smiled, hating how is age limited his activities... Even in space.

* * *

Dorian moved to her next patient. A red shirt suffering from the inability to move his arms. She was perfectly fine to do this by herself, but Markzin had followed close behind her the entire time. She felt deeply uncomfortable, the only time he wasn't following her was when he had his own patients, but she could still feel eye's on her the entire time.

"Okay Ensign Salez, I'm going to take a feel of your upper arms, tell me if you feel any discomfort." Dorian said as she felt around the arm.  
"Call me a feel are we Doc?" The Ensign laughed.  
"Hahaha, very funny, how about here?" She prodded the side of his forearm and he hissed in pain.  
" OUCH!" He yelled.  
"Sorry, it seems to me that your arms are extremely tense, is it hurting when you move them?" She asked.  
"Yeah... So where are you from?" The lieutenant like Dorian a lot, she seemed nice and he found her extremely attractive. He was around twenty himself, he didn't think she could be much older, eighteen or nineteen.  
"I'm from England, though I'm half Italian I've lived out there too, what about you?" She asked, trying to keep a light conversation as she found a hypo-spray.  
"I'm from Italy born and raised! That's cold!" He said as the Hypo spray was applied to his arms.  
"Sorry, bout that." She smiled.  
"No worries, not everyday you get looked after by a pretty,... Un-creepy Doctor." He said the last part quietly, not wanting Markzin to hear him.  
"Why thank you, and I know, the guy's rubbing me the wrong way..." Dorian whispered back.  
The Ensign chuckled through the pain of another bout of cold hypo-spray. His arms seeming to relax now.  
"Hey how old are you? You look young for a Doctor." The Ensign asked.  
"I'm seventeen." She stated.

The Ensign was shocked, there was no way a girl like her was so young. He wasn't too old for her though so it left his chances high right until...  
"Wow! A Doctor at seventeen, how have you not got a boyfriend, you're amazing!" He said.  
"Oh, well I do have a boyfriend, we started going out about a several days ago now." She said carefully, Dorian already knew he liked her and felt flattered. She had to admit the Ensign was attractive, but she belonged to Chekov. None of them had said the 'L' word yet, but the feelings were there. Besides, the guy was a red shirt, unless you were part of bridge crew you were likely to die.

The Ensigns heart sank. He had finally found a nice, smart girl, that he could have an intellectual conversation with. A pretty Italian- well half Italian girl and he had missed his opportunity to ask her out by a matter of days. He wanted to kick himself, but then again it was not his fault the Enterprise was deployed on such short notice. "Oh... Who is he?" He asked.  
"Ensign Pavel Chekov." She tried not too, but he could see her smiling as his name left her lips, he could see through her eye's how much she adored him, it was written all over her.  
"Wait, the hyper Russian guy!?" He asked as he sat up over the bio-bed.  
"Yep, that's him... Well Stephen, you're all good to go, just try to take it easy would you and it was very nice meeting you." She shook his hand as he stood up.  
"Like-wise, again your boyfriends really lucky. Thanks for the patch up, see ya later." He said as he walked out of the med-bay.

Bones came over soon after giving Dorian a pat on the back.  
"You let him down very gently, nice..." He said.  
"Yeah, I feel bad for him, but he'll meet someone he's a nice guy." She sighed.  
"You know Markzin has been staring at your ass for the entire time right?" He said quietly.  
"Uh, huh. Anyway, the replacement Doctors are coming in soon, so me and you have work to do." She hissed quietly, Markzin getting interested in their conversation.

"Okay, where's Chekov?" Bones said. Himself, Sulu and Dorian were currently in one of the back rooms the Commodore had given them.  
Dorian had asked to speak with all the supposed victims. The Commodore was a little apprehensive of Markzin finding out, but Dorian explained that they would do this while he was on shift, and Dorian would secretly use a lie detector.  
"I am here." He panted, coming to a halt as he ran through the door.  
"What took ya so long kid?" Bones asked, but received a smack upside the head from Dorian.  
"What the hell!?" He yelled rubbing the back of his head.  
"This is hell as it is, at least make it more bearable, by not calling him 'Kid'. Then we won't be as annoyed." She crossed her arms.  
"Fine, now go back to messing with that chair... What are you doin' with that chair anyhow?" He asked as Dorian prised off the under seat of the red, leather chair and started fitting wired, through it.  
"I'm retro-fitting the wires and what not for a lie detector and brain stimulus analysis." She grunted, jamming another cable into a neighbouring socket.  
"Why? Don't those things have to be attached to the person?" Sulu asked.  
"That's the thing. I've found that this is not the case. As blood pumps around your body your pulse is felt in different places, this can happen naturally or with a little help." She smiled, happily shoving in more of the cables and glass disks into a access slot which she was now fitting to the inner side of the chair.  
"Yeah... But not through your ass." Sulu said.

Dorian face palmed at Sulu's statement.  
"Have you ever run very suddenly and you could feel your pulse in your stomach?" She asked all of them.  
They all nodded at her.  
"Right, well the same thing can be done with her arse. If you clip this here..." She said as the attached a small black box to bottom on the under seating and slotted it back on, giving it a hard whack to make it go into place and then taking it to the table.  
"It will give off a small, but powerful vibration, one which the occupant of the seat will not be able to feel, making experiment conditions fair. This will then generate a pulse which can be measured from the arse upwards." She said.  
"But Geneewa, hov are you going zo inzerwiev zhem and look at zhe data?" Chekov asked, clearly impressed already by his girlfriends creativity. Dorian pulled out her hair from her usual loose side pony tail and ruffle her hair she the pulled it into a high pony tail and used a bobby pin to pull her long piece of hair on her left eye behind her ear, but leaving hair over her forehead. She then pulled out a pair of Black, thick rimmed glasses and stuck them on.  
"And your point is to look fabulous?" Bones scoffed.  
"Shut up! Don't you get it!?" Dorian asked them... They stood there for a moment in thought.  
"Darlin' I'm a Doctor not a fashion adviser." He said.  
"Ughhh! These are digitally hardwired, with them I can read the data while looking straight at the chair's occupant, it will all come up on the glasses lenses." She said.  
"Oh!" Chekov said in realization.  
"Wait, I've never head of this method before in Starfleet." He stated.

He had heard about the lie detector, but he had never seen anything like this, this looked new and advanced.  
"Because I invented this method, and I haven't submitted the paper work to Starfleet HQ yet." She said.

All three of the men's jaw dropped. They couldn't believe Dorian had come up with something like this! Though they had to admit she was smarter than people gave her credit for.

"Yes! Shocking isn't it!?" She said sarcastically.  
"Send that to Starfleet today, don't delay it!" Sulu said, patting her on the back.  
"Let's test this sucker out." Bones said giving her hair a little ruffle.

Dorian felt a happiness she hadn't felt before, not only did they believe she had made it, but they gave her credit for it. Something that she had only received from a few people.  
"I'll got get zhe first person!" Chekov ran out Cheerily.

A red shirt women, with messy, dirty blond hair and pale green eye's sat on the chair first. Dorian quickly compensated the high pulse rate for the fact she had been summoned to questioning and not given a reason.  
"Don't worry you haven't done anything wrong." Dorian said to the women.  
Her heart rate seemed to go down after hearing those words.  
"M-Might I ask, why I am here?" The women asked shakily.  
"Were here to talk to you about Dr Markzin." Bones said softly."Oh God! Please you've got to believe me, the tests were wrong! He sabotaged them!" She said, obviously getting very agitated with the mention of the Doctors name.  
"What tests?" Dorian asked, leaning over the table slightly.  
"T-The physical... After... After" The woman could barely get the words out.

On Dorian's screen her vitals were rising, the part of the brain that stimulates frustration reaching high levels.  
"After he... touched you, it's okay, we know." Bones said, trying his best to remain calm.

He hated the thought of someone doing that to a women, let alone possibly more than one. The way Markzin walked around almost smugly in med-bay had rubbed Bones the wrong way and seeing this now was making him angry.

"I know he d-did, he drugged me, b-but I remember everything! And no-w-w they w-want me t-transfer! It's not fair!" She sobbed...  
"Yes... It's not fair." Dorian said.

"She had to be telling the truth... There..." Sulu trailed off.  
"Yes... She is telling the truth..." Dorian frowned. This was only the first and to have such a reaction.  
Dorian brought up the data on a larger screen and began to explain.

Though Chekov listened intently this was not what was completely occupying his mind. He had heard of the way in which he had raped that woman...

What if he tries that with Geneva? He thought.

He knew she could defend herself, but by the sounds of it so could the woman... until she was drugged.  
Now Dorian had committed herself fully to this, like Chekov would always see her do and he knew, he just knew, once she had done that, she would see it through to the end. No matter what...

The next case came in this one worse in harrowing detail, the nurse described how she and him had been doing a late night stock take and things got heated. She had told him no. That wasn't the answer he was looking for and he didn't take that answer either.  
She described what had happened in graphic detail... How there was a physical, but it came back negative and they called her a liar, up until ten cases later when people started seeing patterns.

At the very end when all the victims had been interviewed, Dorian and Bones walked out, wide eyed and absolutely petrified for work the next day. Bones startled because a number of the victims were men...

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Dorian threw off the glasses and covered her mouth, her body pulsed in disgust. Chekov quickly ran over and leant her head into his shoulder, as he did so accidently un-tying her hair, her chocolate curls falling down her back.  
"I don't blame you." Bones said.  
Sulu was even agitated.  
"I don't zhink zhis is such a good idea anymore." Chekov said, holding Dorian tightly.  
"Someone has to stick up for those people, and if not us who? Besides... unfortunately this is our assignment." Dorian chocked.  
"Then what do you propose we do from here. I mean sure we have data and victims, but that might slip through the net in a court martial." Sulu said.  
"Agreed, I think tomorrow I'm going to try to build evidence on Markzin." She said, composing herself.  
"How are ya gunna do that? You heard those people, he's untraceable." Bones said in exasperation.  
"Only after. Pav, could you fit a camera into the insignia of the badges?" Dorian asked.  
"Ehhhhhhhhhhh... Maybe? Zhe command insignia, yes, but zhe science insignia may be zoo small. I vill try he said.

All of them collected spare uniforms and went back to Chekov who quickly fitted them next to the com's in the badge. After an intense thirty minute Chekov came to a brilliant idea. He took out the circular middle of the insignia and put the camera there, he then replace the top with a grey fibre glass and tested the camera's that worked perfectly.  
"Nice..." Sulu patted Chekov's back as he unrolled his sleeves.  
"Okay, so how do you plan on getting evidence?" Sulu asked.

"Well I'll record, what he does around me and analyse it. From what I can tell he's already after me. He's showing classic signs of selection. Out of the new nurses, he's picked me and Bone's, probably because we are on the same ship. He is not only out for sexual dominance. By making the girls look like attention seekers by getting rid of the physical's actual results it humiliates and isolates the girls. In some cases making them the target for multiple counts of abuse." Dorian said.

"Once we have some behavioural evidence we can go from there." Bone's concluded.

* * *

Chekov and Dorian walked to Dorian's assigned quarters. They had already reported in with Jim and were now going to get some much needed rest.  
"So Bone's vas zelling me about Ensign Salez flirting vith you?" He asked, unsure.  
"Oh, yeah Stephan's a nice guy." She said smiling.

She felt bad for Chekov since it had been a very long, anxious day for him.  
"Stephan?" He repeated.  
"Yeah, he's from Italy! Who would have thought!?" Dorian chuckled.

Chekov was feeling slightly nervous about himself now. He had seen the guy in the control room and he was very good looking. And had a lot in common with Dorian apparently.  
"ugh.. Yeah..." He said.  
"Pasha, you have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours." Dorian smiled as they got to her door.  
"S-sorry, been a long day." He let out a tired sigh.  
"Yep." She said.  
He leant down and kissed her softly, muttering in Russian as there lips parted occasionally.  
"You don't want to leave me alone do you?" Dorian laughed.

Chekov's cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment and he stumbled over his words as he tried to think of a non-looser like respone.  
"Come on then." She smiled sliding the door open and pulling Chekov inside.

Markzin stood around the corner of the corridor. He had been watching the pair intently for the past several minutes or so.  
Not really caring about Chekov, though he might go after him at some point. No he was going after the female 'Jailbait' as it were.  
Every time he lay eye's on her figure he would smirk inwardly, thinking fondly to himself of how he would ruin her.  
She was a young rising, Ensign with a lot of confidence, of which was something else he would like to strip from her. Sure she was young, but he didn't care too much about that. One of the best parts about it was she was a Captains daughter and a supposed English lady...  
He would shame her to the very core, the amount of humiliation he could put on her drove him nuts... But there was one problem... How to get her where he wanted her. Obviously her little puny boyfriend would have something to say about it... And she would not look any other way besides him, that was clear from that idiot Salez's attempts with her. But what if Chekov was out of the way... very suddenly? Then he could have her come crying to him and run right into his trap. Yes. Because in his mind he was the big bad wolf and Dorian was Goldilocks...

* * *

The next day the same thing continued, Dorian and Bones being followed around by that creep, Dorian acting like she didn't notice as per usual. It irritated how easy it was for Dorian to do so, as he was finding ignoring the Doctor more difficult. "Nicely done Dr Dorian." Markzin said as Dorian finished bandaging a blue shirts hand that had been attacked by a fish...  
"Thank you sir." She put on a cheery smile and walked to her PADD to fill in the patient census.  
"You and me have been acquainted for a time now?" He asked.

Dorian's ears perked up, she quickly composed herself and smiled.  
"Yes sir, why do you ask?" She asked.  
"Just to let you know that if anything is ever wrong and you need to speak with me you are more than welcome to." He smiled.

Dorian's stomach lurched... He was using the trust and lure technique... Which meant he was getting ready to initiate a grab for her.  
"Thank you sir, now if you'll excuse me, me and Dr McCoy are due for our lunch break." She said, setting down the PADD and walking through the door, Bones taking the chance to catch up with her, before breaking for a empty corridor to speak.  
"Holy shit! He's making a move soon... Oh god..." Dorian felt sick again and almost didn't want lunch... almost... She wasn't an idiot that was going to pass up a meal because some pervy bastard had made an advance at her.. She was too hungry for that crap!  
"Yeah, I feel like he's focused more on you than me." Bones said.  
"Yeah..." Dorian sighed.  
"Hey Geneva!" Stephan ran up to them from around the corridor.  
"Oh hey Stephan, what you up to?" She asked slightly cheering up.  
"Not much bout to go to Engineering with some of the Command officers who are in charge of trajectory." He said.  
"Be care, go put a blue shirt on or something." Dorian smiled.  
"Way ahead of ya." He said lifting up a blue shirt.

At the lunch table Dorian receive a call on her hand held com from Chekov, she knew something must be up if he was phoning her from the hand held device.  
"Dorian speaking." She said as she shoved a mouthful of salad in her mouth.  
"Genewa eez Pavel." Chekov said.  
"Oh Pav, what's up?" Dorian asked.  
"I just vanted to zell you I'm going down to engineering vith a few redshirt's to check zhe systems before west before we start moving zhe base." Chekov said.  
"Oh... Ok be careful!" She said.  
"I vill." He said before quickly hanging up.

Dorian shoved in the last leaf of her salad and stood up.  
"Okay, lets get this god-forsaken day over with." Dorian said to Bones as she harshly swallowed the lettuce.

"Could you come over and help vith zhis?" Chekov said to Salez as he pulled out some the fired external wires from the power grid.  
"Sure... Hey your Ensign Chekov aren't you? Ensign Dorian's boyfriend?" He asked.

Chekov looked at him, remember that this must be Stephan.  
"Da. You must be Ensign Salez. Ensign Dorian told me about you yesterday." He said calmly.

Stephan felt slightly nervous, especially if she had told him that he had tried to ask her out!  
"Nice, she told me a lot about you, your very lucky, a lot of guy's would kill for a girl like her." He chuckled.  
Chekov smiled, feeling slightly more comfortable in conversation.  
"Da, I do feel very lucky. Agghhh, zhese circuits are burnt badly. I'm going to hawe to fiz nev ones." Chekov sighed.  
Stephan reached into his tool belt and took out a few wire parts and handed them to Chekov who smiled in thanks.

After a while of work and talking the two had gotten to know each other a little more and Chekov realized that Salez was actually a very nice guy. "Hey do you want to go for a drink after the shift?" Salez asked.  
"Da zhat sounds good..." Chekov replied, walking in front of Salez back to the upper level of Engineering .

As they were walking there was a low moaning sound coming from above the, followed by a series of crunches. Both Chekov and Salez looked up to see bulky parts of the heavy upper decking unhinging. Before they could react they had started falling and Chekov had no time to move.  
The first thing that entered his mind was Dorian... The second how he was going to die with the regret of not telling her he loved her.  
He felt strong arms push him forward and he skidded across the floor. The next thing he knew him and all the other officers were encased in debris, the closest Stephan... Who was the worst, blood poured from his chest, making his blue shirt purple, he had large cuts on his head and his legs were no longer visible underneath the wreckage.  
"Oh God. Chekov to med-bay, ve need a medical zeam quickly!" He yelled, clambering over some of the wreckage to get to Salez.  
"H-Hey Chekov..." Salez coughed weakly, heaving up a gush of dark, thick blood from his mouth.  
"Shit! Hang on I called a medical zeam, zhey should be on zheir vay soon." He tried to calm Salez as he started pushing some of the wreckage off with tremendous effort.  
"Are y-you okay?" Salez asked Chekov.

He felt his gut wrench, Salez had pushed him out of the way, saving his life, but had also likely ended his own in the process. He didn't need to be a doctor to work out his wounds were bad.  
"Da... I-I'm fine... Vhy did you do zhat?" Chekov asked hesitantly.  
"B-Because you're a nice guy, and I-if you had d-died it would have broke, D-Dorian's heart, because s-she loves you." He wheezed his breaths becoming more laboured.

Chekov felt guilt rip through him. When he had first heard about Stephan he had become slightly jealous of how much he in common with Dorian, but after he got to know him he actually found out why he was so likeable. He had only truly known him for an hour or two...

"Hey, you should zry noz zo zalk, sawe your energy." She said, moving aside more pieces of metal.  
"Sucks huh? Once a red shirt, always a red shirt." He coughed.

Chekov ignored his statement and continued moving debris, helping some of the other officers get out and clearing a path for the medical crews to get in who lifted Salez onto a stretcher.  
"C-Chekov... Don't you dare let her go... Other wise I'll K-kick your ass." He coughed...

Dorian was frantically pacing the med-bay after she had received the call, knowing full well Chekov and Stephan were down in engineering, though she was relieved to hear Chekov's voice making the request for emergency medical teams. She had wanted to go down there herself, but Markzin hadn't let her. He had said she would need to stay here and be a first responder for the... mortal casualties.

She got a very uneasy feeling when he said that. As if Markzin was somehow enjoying this.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to be met by Bones.  
"You're making me dizzy darlin', I'm sure he's fine he made the call." He said sympathetically.  
"You don't know that..." She shook.

The door suddenly whooshed open and a number of people came in... One on a stretcher...  
She ran to the stretcher and was horrified by what she saw. Stephan lay, his chest gaping open and bleeding, bruises staining his skin.  
"Stephan!" She said, instantly ordering the med team to put him on a bed and prep him for surgery. Bones went over, claiming him as his patient. Dorian awaited the lesser casualties to come in and sit down for treatment. She was at first worried when she didn't see Chekov come in. She continued to bandage arms, and stitch up open wounds... "Excuse me, have you seen Ensign Chekov?" She said to one of the Red shirts that wasn't in shock.  
"He was helping to pull out an Ensign from a fallen staircase last I saw." The red shirt said.

Her heart lurched in her chest. He could be putting himself in serious danger, and she wouldn't know about it!  
"Yo moyo!" She heard the familiar Russian accent behind her and instantly turned around. She could have cried. There he stood, leant against a emergency medical officer. She rushed towards him, supporting his weight and slung his arm over her shoulder.  
"Ahhh, you're a mess and your covered in bruises and, and..." She was choking at the bruises that covered his exposed skin and the cuts that littered over them. But she didn't want to cry, not in front of him and other patients. She was a doctor, she had to be the strong one, it was something she had seen Bones do constantly. Whenever someone came in, badly bruised, beaten, dying on his table he had always remained strong. He never cried. He never screamed or yelled. He patched them up, gave them pain killers or in worst case stayed strong as they crumbled at the realization of their own mortality. Dorian had learnt that a doctor and a patients relationship could not be in the same mix as boyfriend and girlfriend. A valuable lesson indeed...  
"I'll vill be okay." He smiled kissing at the tears that threatened to fall from her eye's.  
"What happened!?" She said, quickly composing herself as she sat him down on a bio bed and examined his injuries. He had a gash on his head, left arm and both legs, though thin still deep and bleeding. She had seen him limping against another officer as he walked in which may be the cause. He also had a large number of bruises on exposed skin. She quickly drew a curtain over the bio bed to give him some privacy. "The shirt." She said quickly, grabbing a scanner.  
"Vhat about iz?" He asked.  
"It's got to come off." She said.  
"Vhat!? Buz, buz!" He stuttered.

He had what been going out with her for the better part of three days, and now she wanted his shirt off. Let's just say the young Russians mind at that time was not as innocent as people thought it was.  
"Wait, wait, wait! So you think that by me asking you to take your top off it's me initiating some kind of booty call!? Did you not think because you are injured I would want to fully asses you?" She laughed dryly.

He blushed in embarrassment, but took his shirt off any way. Gold shirt first, black under layer second.  
"Okay lets have a look." She said thoughtfully waving a scanner over him again.  
"Okay, the trousers won't have to come off, I'll just get you to roll them up. I'm going to bandage your arm and hypo-freeze the bruises." She said, getting out a small hypo and starting to work on the larger bruises first. The device felt cold against Chekov's skin and he shivered slightly.  
"Honestly... You're in Engineering for six minutes and you get hurt and you didn't answer my questions either." She said.  
"... Ve had jusz finished inszalling new cables in Engineering and vere valking off of shifz. I vas zalking to Szephan vhen zhe upper decking collapsed... It vould hawe crushed me if Szephan didn'z push me ouz of zhe vay..." She said quietly.

Dorian's gut wrenched. He had been seconds away from death! What if he had died!? But then she remembered that Stephan had saved him and she was ever so thankful, now she just wanted him to hopefully pull through so she could thank him herself. The other thing was that Chekov had to have felt guilty...  
"It couldn't have been your fault. I've been knocked by upper decking. It's un predictable." Dorian said cautiously.

He just stayed silent as she worked on his injuries quickly finishing up and handing him a new shirt that was on hand .  
"Dr Dorian, you're wanted by Dr McCoy." One of the nurses said, poking her head through the curtain.  
"Ah, yeah, just coming." Dorian said.  
"I am fine, go." Chekov said.

Dorian hesitated for a moment. His tone was off, she knew he wasn't just going to spring back from it just like that, that was obvious. However his tone was similar to that of when Spock's mother died. A prospect that worried Dorian.  
She gave him one last look before exiting the cubicle and heading over to Bones. A solemn look on his face.  
"So?" She asked, not needing a further explanation. She knew he had been operating on him so why complicate matters."We managed to stabilize him, but... The internal bleeding's severe. And many of his primary organs were damaged beyond repair... The best we can do now is make him comfortable..." Bones said...

Dorian's heart sank to the floor...

* * *

Meanwhile Markzin looked on, attending to a patient who was complaining of a bad knee, he brushed it off, but the man was obviously not alright, the metal shard sticking all the way in and then out of the other side. However Markzin was too preoccupied to care. This hadn't been the exact way he had planned it to go, but the outcome would still be the same, hopefully... Things were right on schedule...

* * *

I don't actually know if anyone has caught on, but the reason I picked the last name Dorian for the charecter was because I've watched the whole first and only Season of Almost Human. Which has Karl Urban as the main charecter: Kennex, who also plays Bones in Star trek 2009 and Into Darkness. I thought it was fitting becuase Dorian is the name of his AI partner. A robot that has been designed to feel emotion. It is a Sc-fi, buddy, cop show with great actors and great action. I thought it was a good pun because Bones and Dorian work together alot and will do for alot of this series and are close friends. Also Dorian is alot like Dorian from Almost Human in some ways... Well thanks guys sorry if it's late, but I've had a whole bunch of exams going on and it is getting crazy up here! Thanks so much for your ongoing support it means the world to me!


	8. Chapter 8: The Flood

"Stephan?" Dorian peeked through the cubicle curtain cautiously. Instead of seeing the normally cheeky, bright Ensign she saw a broken man, strapped to various machines, whole parts of his body draped with tubes and wires. Eye's half lidded in pain, hair messy and un kept. Slight red tints in certain parts, showing the matted blood that had not been completely wiped off by the nurses.

"H-hey..." He said, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

She stepped in slowly, not meaning to startle or alarm him in any way.

"You saved Pav's life." Dorian said.

"I couldn't let him, d-die. He's a g-good guy... And-" His body suddenly spasmed in a coughing fit, Dorian winced.

"Sssh, don't speak, save your energy Stephan." She said, pulling up a chair and sitting by his bedside.

"Gen... I-I'm a red shirt... I know, dead men when I see them... I know I'm dying..." He breathed.

"Well, t-there are certainly no flies on you." She smiled sadly.

Stephan chuckled, listing his head to the side to see Dorian better.

"Thank you." She said.

"No p-problem..." He smiled back up at her, his failing sight, making it harder to see her clearly, instead the bright lighting illuminating her in his view, almost like a waiting angel.

"H-Hey? I don't know if you've head it, but did you ever have the story of the sky sung to you?"

"Yes, my grandparents sang it to me, it's an Italian lullaby, it's been around since the early twenty first century." She stated, a few fond memories of it passing through her eye's before snapping back to reality, the cold reality of death...

"T-this is a-a big ask, but could you sing it?" He asked, smiling weakly.

Dorian hesitated for a moment, he was dying, and what if she had sung it in a way he didn't like, she had never sang for anyone, but a small band before Starfleet and in the privacy of her quarters.

"P-please?" He coughed.

"Sure..." She sighed.

And she began to sing softly in Italian, her words almost a whisper at first before gradually becoming stronger and more harmonic. Stephan smiled contentedly, while outside Chekov heard her song and began to felt like his soul was soaring, strangely calm now.

She continued to sing, even when she could hear the med-bay grow quieter and quieter, not stopping once, because she knew Stephan wanted her to continue. As she came to the end of the song, his eye's started to droop and as the last note left her lips his eye's lost focus, and he breathed the words "Thank you." The last breath he took.

Dorian then realized why he had wanted the song, in an essence to not only remember a simpler time in his life, but to also to go back to a time when his mother sang him to sleep. Now Dorian had sung him to sleep, for the last time.

"I wish I could have known you more." She sighed, tears pricking her eye's slightly, she wiped them away and put two fingers over his glassy eye's, gently sliding them shut. And looking at the clock above for his time of death, which she filed into her PADD.

She steadied herself for a moment, this was the first person she had stayed with as they died, not like before when the rigging came down on the Nero mission, she was knocked out for that, but to actually watch as the light and focus vanished from a person's eye's. Something Dorian could never forget. She stepped out of the cubicle and drew the curtain behind her, at first the whole bay was silent, but as she stepped out and two nurses slowly walked in , the bay resumed it's usual chatter.

Dorian crossed eye's with Bones silently, as she continued her duties as Doctor, until med-bay was practically empty of patients and her shift ended. To which she stepped out and to the normal meeting place of the investigation unit.

Sulu had since found Chekov and asked what happened, they talked for a while before seemingly running off somewhere near the control room, that was the last Bones had seen of them, now him and Dorian were the only two there. Their backs leant against the wall. Bones' arms crossed, while Dorian had hers behind her back, resting against the wall.

"You did good for ya, first time kid." He said.

"Normally I would reprimand you for calling me a child. However after today's events, I will let you have that one." She chuckled quietly, though this was a ploy, she did mind... Just not enough at that moment in time.

"Where's Sulu and Chekov?" She asked. Normally Chekov would not be late, but after today she worried, for his mental safety. As much as he hated to admit it, he was kind of delicate in some matters, she wasn't going to be a hypocrite and say she wasn't, because she was, but being a Doctor teaches you a few things in life that other people don't get.

"Dunno last I saw of em' they wer-""Bones! Dorian!" Sulu yelled, running into the meeting area with Chekov in toe.

"Stop shouting! It's been a rough day!" Bones, hissed, looking over at Dorian, she waved Bones off and let the two Gold shirts continue.

"The rigging, it wasn't an accident!" Sulu started.

"Wait, what!?" Dorian had to do a double take, how could it not be an accident? This was engineering for Gods sake, accidents happen all the time.

"It vas foul play, someone, cuz zhe rigging supports!" Chekov, explained.

"Proof!? Where is it!?" Dorian asked, almost scrambling off the wall as Sulu brought out his PADD.

"CCTV footage shows a man, cutting the supports." Sulu said.

Dorian watched in horror as a hooded figure pulled out a plasma blade and sawed, ever so slightly into the wire supports.

"Wait! I saw his face, go back to one minute twenty seven seconds!" She said, Sulu quickly re-wound the video and paused it at the specified time, zooming into the face...

"My God!" Bones looked up at Dorian, who was equally speechless.

The face was Dr Markzin.

"V-Vhy vould he... ?"

"It all makes sense now..."Dorian said quietly, her voice deep and thoughtful.

"Vhat makes sense?" Chekov asked.

Dorian, just looked at them for a moment, almost hitting herself for being such an idiot and almost getting her boyfriend killed.

"Earlier, he said that if anything ever happened I could talk to him."

"And?" Bones asked bluntly, not seeing any connection.

"That's not what a normal person asks someone if you want them to open up to you, 'If something ever happens...' That's almost implying that something will happen and it did! Don't you freaking see, this was all a ploy to get me alone with him, he wasn't just doing it for no reason or to cause a havoc, he had one soul target in mind he hoped would die. And that is Pavel!" She said alarmed, starting to pace around the room.

Chekov however was not being calm anymore, now very surprised someone had gone to great lengths to end his life and possibly jeopardize the safety of the entire base.

"Why!?" Sulu turned to Dorian.

"Honestly, if Pav died I would not really be able to live with myself, especially if he came into med-bay and I couldn't save him! He believes I'm just normal transfer Doctor, not knowing about his dirty little secret, thinking this, he would think I would accept his open invitation to talk to him, at which point he would probably rape me." She concluded.

Chekov was obviously touched by Dorian's feelings towards him, but he at the moment was very angry, that someone could that that to another person and then exploit them, especially somebody he loved. That and the Doctor had tried to kill him.

"We have evidence to say he caused the fowl play, isn't that all we need?" Bones asked.

"No." Sulu said bluntly.

"What do you mean no!?" Bones growled slightly in his response, unfolding his arms.

"Starfleet code mandates that a person responsible of fowl play is entitled to a suspended sentence and to be kicked out of Starfleet, which is good in one way, but still leaves him free to continue to go about his business on earth until trial, which in this case would probably be a year with the complications of the rape allegations. He could also plead clinical insanity, and I would not be allowed to review the case for conflict of interest, it would then be referred to another psychologist, and I can't guarantee that he won't twist them around his finger." She replied.

"Zhen vvw hawe to get ewidence zhat he raped people?" Chekov asked, getting more and more agitated by the complexity of this.

"Yeah, we need to get that wanker... and I think I know just how to do it." Dorian smiled wickedly.

"Ah Dr Dorian! How may I help you?" Markzin smiled.

The med-bay was now completely empty aside from him and Dorian.

Dorian inwardly cringed, she put aside these feelings however for the task at hand.

"You know how you said if I ever needed to talk to you, I co- could-" Breaking out into a false stream of tears and sobbing.

"Oh my dear of course, come with me." He said, putting an arm around her shoulder and taking her into a curtained cubicle.

"So is this about Stephan?" He asked.

"Well, y-yeah, I mean he was a good friend and all, and he, he just-" She broke out into another sob.

"There, there now, It's all right... I can make this all better..." He said, suddenly putting a hand over her thigh, his thumb rubbing over her bare skin, where her dress ended.

"W-what, are you doing!?" Dorian asked in alarm, trying to push him, off.

"Hush now!" He said, roughly grabbing hold of he shoulder and shoving her painfully onto the bio-bed.

She let out a pained yell and scrambled against his grasp.

"No! Get off of me!" She yelled, only for her voice to be muffled by a hand smacking against her mouth.

"Shut up!" He yelled, pulling out a hypo and stabbing her in the neck with it. She screamed, the sounds of her pain muffled by the hand over her mouth, before her eye's drooped and she slipped backwards, awake but paralyzed.

"Ah that's better. You know, now that I have you right where I want you I can finally do what I want, with no stupid little Russian to stop me, sure he's not dead like I was hoping for, but no matter. I always get what I want." He smirked, starting to put on a pair of white latex gloves.

Dorian tried to cry out, but found her tongue paralyzed.

"You see, first I had my way with Karrow, oh she was lovely, the way she screamed as I held her down... My last was Eeling, now she didn't put up much of a fight when I raped her... But you, well you put up a hell of a fight... I'm impressed. You make thirteen, my 'Bakers Dozen' as it were. And you are just right, surname matches up to my order from k. Age is no issue really, but I've never had a teen before. And to top it all off you're a Captains daughter. Oh the shame he is going to feel, when he finds out you have been... Deflowered, but there's no proof to it. And the best thing is once the drugs properly kick in you won't remember this conversation, only the points... after." He said, walking up to her slowly.

She tried to shift, Markzin, grabbing the hem of her dress skirt and pulling it up... only to find shorts...

"Oh... well no matter, I'll just get those off then." He said roughly grabbing the waist band and shoving the shorts down, only to find another pair underneath.

"What!? Oh well this just makes this a bit more fun." He smirked.

"Not for you it's not!" Dorian yelled, quickly using her hands to push up her back and send a kick straight into his chest, he staggered across the cubicle, where Dorian had rolled off of the bio-bed.

"You little bitch!" He grabbed a scalpel and ran at her, she bent her head down and charged him, knocking him into the wall in a mess of equipment. He slashed wildly with the scalpel and caught Dorian's arm. She recoiled in pain. He then pushed her over, his hands trying to rip open her top somehow.

She kicked him again, this time in the groin and while he was doubled over, she kicked him in the chin, he staggered up and swung punches at her, but she grabbed his fist and flipped him, sending his elbow to her knee with a loud crack, he screamed in pain. He pushed her off and as he tried to attack again, Sulu rushed him, punching him in the stomach, while Bones tackled him to the ground, who punched him, he pushed Bones off and tried to grab the scalpel and stab him, but as he looked up, Chekov punched him, he fell onto the floor, having blacked out.

"Th-Thank you!" Dorian said through ragged gasps, trying to apply pressure to her arm which bled profusely.

"That turned dark very quickly." Sulu said, twisting him around and folding cuffs on Markzin.

"I hope you got what you needed!" Dorian said, Bones quickly walked over to the bed and found some stiches, wipes and bandages.

"Yeah, we go what we needed alright ,sick bastard." Bones spat at Markzin, who stirred on the floor.

"I vouldn't get up if I vere you." Chekov said.

"Ha! coming from a weak lit-" Dorian didn't even let him finish, sending her boot into his mouth.

"Look here you piece of shit! You're not getting out of this one and while you were busy groping me, Chekov hacked your files for the real records of the examinations of your victims, it was a longshot, but a creep like you that enjoys humiliating your victims would surely keep them as a trophy. Pretty dumb on your part. And we know about the rigging! It's over!" She scoffed at him.

"Yeah, over like that idiot Stephan." He smirked back.

"Yeah, because trying to use anger tactics on a psychologist is really going to work isn't it?" She smirked as his face dropped at the realization of Dorian's job.

"Yeah... I thought not." She smirked.

"Ewer touch her, or ewen zhink abouz her, and I vill be your Vorst nightmare." Chekov growled as Markzin was dragged off by the security team.

Dorian was just finishing getting her arm stitched up, when Chekov came back in. Bones quickly finished and then left the two alone.

"Are you okay?" Chekov asked, sitting next to her and cupping her face with his hand.

"I'm fine, bit bruised, but I'll live." She smiled.

He gently placed a light kiss on her forehead then leant his own against hers.

"Don't ever do somezhing like zhat again." He said.

"I'll try not to. I promise." She chuckled rubbing her slightly painful arm.

Then all of a sudden the whole base rocked slightly, indicating it had started it's travel.

"Well it looks like everything has been wound up nicely." Kirk smirked, Arms crossed and shoulder leant against the door way.

"Sure, as long as we get to pack up and go that's fine. " Dorian sighed tiredly, this whole experience had been both physically and mentally draining, all she wanted to do was to get beamed back aboard the Enterprise and snuggle next to Chekov... The thought in her mind was almost like bliss.

"Yeah once the base is over the half-way marker we'll start beaming our crew back aboard. You did good." Kirk replied.

"Thank you sir." Both the teens saluted their Captain.

Markzin was one of the first to be transported off of the ship, too dangerous to be kept on at such a critical time. He was lead to the transporter in handcuffs. He just smirked, for some reason very cheerful.

"Oh, wait... Dr Dorian." He had noticed Dorian's quiet presence from the corner of the room.

"What!?" She asked, obviously still very tired.

The co-ordinates were put in for him to be beamed aboard the USS Tanzanite.

"I never meant to rock the boat, but what can you do, when you think of things like this, you think of the titanic right?" He smiled.

Before Dorian could say anything, the transporter energized and he was gone...

Dorian walked out and met up, with Chekov. He was waiting for her by the weapons cache.

"Okay, just need to grab my medical kit, and then we can beam back up to the Enterprise. We'll probably be the last ones, actually. But you shouldn't wait for me. You're navigator. You should be up there now." She scolded slightly.

"I knov, but I vanted to zalk to you firz." He laughed nervously.

They walked into medical bay, quickly retrieving Dorian's medical case and then headed for the turbo lift to go down to the transporter room.

"Listen I am not going to shatter like glass, seriously I'm fine, he just cut me a little bit. Drugs didn't even work thanks to Bones giving me the wipe out drug."

"Dorian!" Bones hissed, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back from going into the bases medical bay.

"Ow! What!?" She hissed back.

"Aren't ya forgetting that he drugged most of those people!" He said.

"Oh bollocks, yeah!" She sighed in frustration.

Dorian didn't really have a plan for that!

"Take this, you know what it is right!?" He asked.

"Bones I'm a doctor, of course I know what machloryan root capsules do."

"What do they do then?" He crossed his arms.

"They counter act all sedative like drugs for up to two hours..." She replied.

He just looked at her shocked.

"What was my best class in medical theory?" She asked him.

"Well it was aside from psychology it was the synthesising of drugs, vaccines and serums." He said.

"Then it's obvious I'm going to know this isn't it."

"Shut up!" He grumbled, southern drawl coming out in his gruff manner.

"Yes, you're just wery good at acting..." He sighed.

Dorian was only half listening to her boyfriend at this point, what Markzin had said to her stuck... What did he mean by titanic...

Suddenly the whole floor rocked and both Dorian and Chekov tumbled to the floor.

"What was that!?" Dorian yelled, her arm throbbing as she had landed on it, the wound reopening and staining the bandage on her arm a deep shade of red.

"Ve should be out of zhe turbulent vaters now!?" He said bringing up his PADD and accessing the control systems.

"Zhis can't be right?" Chekov said in shock.  
"What? What?" Dorian asked looking over his shoulder.

Suddenly the lights went out and then flashed red, meaning power was failing.

"Zhe drill's! All of zhem have been svitched on!" Chekov stated.

"Won't that-"  
"Zear zhe base in half, yes!" He responded.

And suddenly it all clicked into place. In 1912 the Titanic had hit an iceberg in the North Atlantic Ocean and sank... Because of the initial intake of water, in otherwise water tight zones, the ship actually veered up and then split into two.

Much the base would do...

"Markzin you bastard!" Dorian yelled.

"You don't mean, he did zhis!?" Chekov asked in utter shock.

"Oh yeah... He was a freaking science officer as well... Considering he knew what rigging to make collapse, he would know about this aswell, especially with the research and theory we came up with. This was his freaking back up plan!" She yelled, getting up and grabbing Chekov, trying to get into the transporter room, a deck below, however as they made their way down the stairs, they were met with a large mass of churning water and this was only a deck above... the transporter room was gone and the rest of the decks were quickly filling.

"How long till the whole place splits!?" Dorian asked in alarm.

"Zwo hours at best." Chekov gulped.

"And at worst?" Dorian responded, quickly backtracking her and Chekov up the stairs as the water rose.

"Zwenty five minuzes." He replied.

They both quickly ran up two decks, up the stairs and into the science lab.

"Okay, we've got fifteen minutes here." Dorian said.

"Chekov to Enterprise." Chekov held his handheld com in front of him so that Dorian could speak too.

"This is Captain Kirk, we heard, where are you!?" Kirks voice radiated loudly through the hand held.

"In the science lab sir, but we can't stay in here for long, decks fourteen ad downwards are completely submerged sir and it won't be long before the base is ripped in half. It was Markzin sir, he set this up! Whatever you do, do not let the Tanzanite go to warp! " Dorian spoke into the handheld.

"Gotcha!" Kirk replied.

A moment of silence radiated until Spock spoke from the other end.

"The first shuttle bay, has fallen into the sea, though with it's perch over the waters edge this is no surprise. The next shuttle bay would be in deck 34's east wing, I trust you have your tricorders."

"Aye sir." Both teens said, quickly finding their tricorders and grabbing belts from a bench to put them into. They also found three phasers in one of the relief cabinets.

"The route has been marked out on your tricorders. Evactuation plans have already started, make sure you hurry." Kirk said.

"Yes sir!" They both replied.

Chekov flipped the hand held shut.

"This way, we have to go through here." Dorian said, looking at her tricorder.

They had made their way up for about fifteen minutes and had managed to stay dry, not once coming into contact with water.

"Now into the marine aquarium... I hope those cages are intact..." Dorian shivered slightly, remembering what was in there, some of those creatures were untested, if they had gotten out, who knows what they could do.

The lab it's self was large and extensive. Many parts having tubes for water purification running along the walls which were then lined up with tanks for the different types of marine life.

However now some of them were shattered and empty...

They walked through silently, coming to an access hatch and scanning it open. They then jumped inside with a splash, this part had been flooded with a stream of fast running water, If they didn't hurry the whole place would soon be overflowing.

They walked through quickly, navigating their way through the maze with their tricorders, Dorian occasionaly shivering, due to the fact that her dress was short sleeved.

They had saved a lot of time by navigating the maze and if they made it out Dorian and Chekov would be sure to thank the crew.

"Vere coming up to a dead end! Vhat do ve do nov?" Chekov asked.

"Don't know, I mean the only thing left is that vertical jump, but frankly even though there is a large body of water down there, we don't know what might be lurking in the water." She said, looking over at the waterfall as the water drained into the abyss...

Suddenly there was a loud hissing noise and Dorian froze.

"Vhat vas zhat?" He asked...

"I'm hoping that isn't what I think it is... Please God don't be what I think it is..." Dorian whispered.

She poked her head out from around the corner and was met by two luminous red eye's the creature scuttled forward to reveal a ginormous reptile, with purple and green scales, slit eye's, prongs on either side and about twelve spindly legs... six on each side, to finishe off was a large spiked tail and gills either side of it's body...

"As long as we stay quiet we should be fine." Dorian whispered to Chekov.

"Yo moyo!" Chekov stepped back, his foot crunching on glass cables with a loud crunch.

Dorian' head snapped to Chekov who was trying his best not to let out a yelp of fright.

The creature leapt onto the ceiling and scuttled furiously towards them one of the prongs turning yellow...

Getting ready to poison it's victim!

Both Dorian and Chekov grabbed their phasers and started firing at the creature, but it kept advancing forwards.

"Crap! What now!?" Dorian yelled, edging back.

"Jump!" Chekov said, looking over his shoulder to the ledge.

"Are you insane!"

"Vhat's vorse zhat or zhat zhing!?" Chekov yelled.

"Shit!"

"Dorian what's going on!?" Bones and Kirks voice said through the comm.

"We're cornered, we have to jump here, one of the lab creatures escaped!" Dorian yelled.

"You don't know what's down there!" Bones yelled.

"You hawen't seen vhat's up here!" Chekov said.

Dorian nodded and Chekov quickly holstering their weapons and grabbing each others hand.

Dorian was hyperventilating

"GO! GO! GO!" Chekov yelled, they ran leaping off the edge as one of the prongs narrowly missed their backs.

Dorian screamed in fright. Her fear of falling fully coming out.

Chekov suddenly hugged her close as they hit the water.

The coldness of the water shocking Dorian's system as they sank.

The water felt like knives in her skin and she felt her mouth starting to open in a scream...

Her world grew colder and then black...


	9. Chapter 9: Enough Action for one day

"Ahhhh! That's s-slightly colder zhan, zhe lake's back in Russia, huh Genewa?" Chekov burst through the waters surface, Dorian still being hugged close against him.. His entire body shook, the cold water making him stiff and rigid, he struggled slightly in the water.

He waited for a moment, but Dorian didn't respond at all...

Come to think of it, she didn't even splutter or gasp for breath.

"Genewa?" He said, slowly moving her body away. She lay limp and unmoving...

"Genewa!" He yelled, shaking her slightly.

He looked around and found part of a platform , that had not yet been submerged. He quickly swam over, carefully keeping Dorian's head out of the water, then lifting her out and putting her on the platform before clambering on, the weight of his clothes almost making him sink back into the water.

"Genewa! Genewa, open your eye's for me!" He called, her eye's closed and her complexion pale, her lips normally a dark shade of pink, now a shade of blue...

"Chekov! What's happened!?" Kirks voice rang out from the comm. He currently sat in the captains chair aboard the Enterprise.

"It's Genewa! She's unconscious!" He called back, he touched the pulse on her throat and felt a slight pulse.

"Chekov! Is she breathing!?" Bones called, from the sound of shuffling probably pushing Kirk out of the way of the comm.

Chekov quickly leant his ear to her face, he felt a slow, short and ragged breath on his skin, but it was slow.

"Barely..." Chekov replied, panic rising in his voice.

"Alright, are her lips blue!?" Bones said, pulling out his PADD, to start measuring her vitals...

"Da."

"How cold was the water!?" Bones asked.

"Extremely, I barely managed zo get out." Chekov admitted.

"Shit, she's gone into shock! Chekov I need you to listen to me carefully!"

"Sir."

"Okay, by chance she's probably ingested some of the water, especially if the shock was straight away. You need to tilt her chin upwards and check her airway is clear." Bones ordered.

Chekov proceeded to do so carefully, suddenly noticing how her throat looked very narrow all of a sudden.

"Dr McCoy her zhroat's closing up!"

"Dammit, I was afraid of this... Okay, now what your going to have to do is pinch her nose lightly and put your mouth over hers and blow... Wait!" Bones called as he flicked back a page on Dorian's medical notes from her last physical.

"Vait?"

"My God, she has type 2 sensitiva crêpât asthma!"

"Vhat does zhat mean?!" This was just panicking the poor Russian more and more, the longer they waited the worse she was getting, but he couldn't do anything on impulse in case he killed his girlfriend.

"She has a rare type of asthma, only one in a thousand people get it! Her sensitivity is much higher than most asthmatics! Chekov! When you blow, blow very slowly, the sudden shock may cause her throat to clamp shut, you need to get her breathing and then find her some medication! Possibly an inhaler!" Bones said.

"I have her inhaler vith me!" Chekov said, feeling in his pocket for the small inhaler.

He tilted her head and lightly pinched her nose.

"Vhat if I-"

"It's easy enough, you spend most of your time with your tongue down her throat anyway!" Bones slid in the comment.

He placed his lips on her and very gently blew, a small yet solid amount of air pushing through...

He looked at her face and it stayed the same, he tried again and then a third time with no luck..

"Anything!?" Uhura asked, her voice worried and slightly shaken.

"No... Come on Genewa, please..." Chekov tried again, he watched her face...

Nothing...

Until...

She suddenly jerked and a shrill, weak cough came from her throat, her back arched and she clawed at her chest, gasping for air.

A sudden panic as she realized she didn't have an inhaler.

"Genewa!" Chekov quickly steadied her and supported her back with his arm, lifting her and sliding her inhaler gently into her mouth..

With a soft click and a low puff, Dorian began to calm down, her breathing eventually steadying as the inhaler regulated it.

"Chekov is she-"

"She's awake!" He said, his relief coming out in a smile.

Dorian removed the inhaler from her mouth and gradually opened her eye's. The first thing she saw was Chekov.

"P-Pasha?... Ow..." Dorian shrieked quietly as Chekov engulfed her in a hug.

"I though you had-"

"H-Hey, I'm okay, see!" Dorian chuckled, hugging Chekov back.

Chekov then noticed how much she was shivering.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, rubbing up and down her exposed arms in an attempt to warm her up.

"Geneva?" Bones and Kirk's voice called from the Comm...

"Oh, Bones, Jim... Hey!" She called weakly, her head lolling against Chekov's shoulder.

She felt incredibly tired, but knew if she went to sleep she may not wake up again.

"We're going to have a talk about your asthma when we get back!" Bones said, trying to sound angry, but his tone being that of relief.

"What do you mean?"

"You're type two sensitiva crêpât asthmatic!" He yelled.

"No, I'm type one. I was told I'm type one, both by my parents and my doctor since I was little!" She said alarmed.

Her mind raced, that couldn't be right!

"Your medical shows your type two! Are you sure you were told your type one?" Bones asked.

"I'm a doctor, I-I'm not going to lie about s-something l-like this, especially if I'm going into space, with different oxygen pressures." She replied.

Bones knew what she was saying was truth, or as true as she knew of anyway.

"Alright, just get yourself out of that base and we can talk about it later." Jim spoke into the comm.

"Aye sir." Both of the teens said.

"And Chekov get her warmed up!" Bones called.

"On iz!" Chekov replied.

Dorian shakily took out her tricorder and looked at the map... They weren't far, the but drop had left them short by six levels...

Chekov stood up, carrying most of Dorian's weight as she stumbled tiredly.

This was the first time he had ever seen her so weak. Normally she was the one carrying him.

Dorian and Chekov walked the halls of Starfleet academy, red uniforms soaked in water due to the thunder storm currently bombarding San Francisco. Dorian's hair was in ringlets due to the moisture in her hair, making it curl almost like Chekov's hair.

As they walked through with other students puddles began forming in the halls.

"Not a word." Dorian huffed, pushing her wet curls out of her face.

"But, you zhe little ringlez just pop up randomly!" Chekov laughed.

"Shut up!" Dorian scolded a hot blush on her cheeks.

"Iz even curlier that-" Chekov suddenly slipped on a wet patch and fell backwards and sideways, a yelp leaving his mouth as his head bounced of the floor and he landed awkwardly on his leg.

"Pav!" Dorian yelled, quickly rushing over, his curls had fallen over his eye's and he moaned groggily.

She gently lifted his head, but didn't see any blood.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Shut up! Only you could slip in here! Serves you right for making fun of me, now let me see your leg!" Dorian ordered.

She felt lightly at him leg and he hissed in pain.

"Nothing's broken, you're going to get a bruise though... Come on if you come back to the medical labs with me we'll get your head checked out and get you a hypo spray for your bruise." Dorian said, softly brushing the curls from his eye's.

"I'm fine, really." He waved her off, but she tapped at his knee cap and he hissed.

"Sure you are, the last guy that knocked his head and didn't do anything about it died of an aneurism. Now as your attending physician I am telling you to lean on me and be escorted to the medical lab!" Dorian said fiercely.

Chekov hesitated for a moment, then leaned on her shoulder.

"Come on mate." Dorian smiled, supporting Chekov's weight.

"Well this is a role reversal isn't it?" Dorian coughed, as Chekov helped her, he almost offered to carry her, but he knew she would be annoyed by the thought.

One thing Dorian wasn't was a needy or helpless person, not ever!

She followed her tricorder through the maze of abandoned corridors, occasionally seeing the bodies of the dead as she passed...

There was nothing that could be done for them.

Eventually they made it into the secondary science lab, which was fitted with maintenance equipment. Re-breathers and a mini transporter device used to transport objects or possibly people for up to fifty meters.. well after a bit of tweaking from Chekov. While they were there they also found an abandoned flight jacket... which was also luckily blue. Chekov gave it to Dorian. At first she refused, seeing how Chekov shivered, but he eventually forced it onto her body and she shivered into the collar quickly, revelling in the warmth of the coat, being it wasn't damp like the rest of her clothes.

"How many re-breathers are there?" Dorian asked.

She looked at the corridor and a thick trickle of water made it's way up as the whole base suddenly jerked upwards... It was starting to split!

"Abouz six... Zhey von'z last long zhough, probably abouz zoo minuzes each..." He said.

"Okay, I'd say we have about thirty, thirty five minutes tops before this whole part of the base is split and submerged. We need to hurry." Dorian said.

Chekov nodded, grabbing her hand and began running for the access tunnels. According to the tricorder, if they followed the tunnels and separated off at the sixth turn they would be right below the shuttle bay. As they ran Dorian heard a gush of water and looked behind her, the liquid pouring in as they ran. Chekov quickly found the access hatch, but it was locked!

The water sped towards them, sloshing and gurgling into the very crevices of the bases structure.

Dorian looked around and saw the doors access panel. She quickly hacked it's systems and locked it. The water splashing at the door. Through the glass she could see the water almost levitate what had ben washed through.

Plant's, various types of equipment, Dead bodies...

Apparently a lot of the bases staff had made it off... By looking at the mass of waterlogged bodies, Dorian wondered how just how many hadn't been so lucky.

Chekov suddenly cursed loudly in Russian and Dorian turned around to see what was going on. She jogged over and looked down at the open access panel in shock... The whole thing was completely filled with water...

"What do we do now?" Dorian asked...

The whole thing looked pitch black, it would be impossible to navigate properly, especially since it would be too dark to see the tricorders.

"You havw zhe manual zransporters don'z you?" Chekov turned to Dorian, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She didn't like where this was going...

"Yes... Why?"

"I'll do iz." He said, the confidence in his voice alarming Dorian a great deal.

"What!?"

"Iz vould ve zoo dangerous for you to go, you mighz gez vorse vith your aszma." He replied.

"And what about you!? What if you get stuck in there or lost!? Pavel you'll drown!" She yelled in alarm. Only using his full name when something serious needed to be said.

"Look, I can hold my breazh for... a bit more zhan zhree minutes. If I memorize zhe rouze and get out at one of the interwals before zhen, I can zeleport you to zhat point!" He reasoned.

"And what if you don't!?"

"Zhen I will, send you a beep from my comm, one beep for I'm zaking air from zhe re-breather, zoo to get me out . And you zeleport me out. Okay?" Chekov said, he looked into her eye's for an answer.

Dorian desperately wanted to argue with him. See if there was another way of getting around, but she had just sealed there only exit and that didn't look like it would hold for much longer either.

"Fine. Memorize this." She said passing him the tricorder.

Before scanning each other with their teleports quickly.

He looked at it for a few moments, before giving it back to her and nodding.

He wasn't so confident about this either, but he couldn't have her go in there.

"Goz iz." He said.

He looked at the access hatch, taking slow deep breaths.

"Pavel wait!" Dorian called.

He turned around to look at his girlfriend and was shocked to feel her lips latch onto his in a warm loving kiss.

He kissed back immediately wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He said, breaking away only slightly.

Dorian could have cried...

"I love you too.." Dorian relpied.

Chekov sat on the edge of the access panel, taking a few deep breaths... looking at Dorian and then slipping into the water.

His ears pounded, as he turned left in the tunnel.

It was small and slightly cramped, he was lucky enough to be able to move around in them, kicking off with the bottom he felt his way around. It was almost pitch black in there, he used the light of the tricorder to guide him against the walls, watching out for any loose wires...

Meanwhile Dorian watched his movements through her tricorder... Almost holding her breath every time he made a turn. She looked at her watch on her PADD. It had been just over a minute he was over half way to the interval point, which was about a third of the way down.

She looked hesitantly towards the door and could hear the strain of it as the pressure of water pushed at the metal doors...

She didn't have long...

Chekov felt his way around this would be about the last turn before the interval, he put his hand out and recoiled in pain, a few thin streaks of blood floating in the water. He turned left and saw the light above, his lungs starting to feel hot as he ran out of air. He burst through the surface and breathed heavily, making his way to a part of the floor that was not covered in water and pulling himself on, laying on his back and evening out his breathing, before calling Dorian.

"Genewa?" He coughed.

"Pav! Are you okay!?" She called, her voice obviously panicked.

"I- I'm fine, just abouz zo gez you over... Hov's zhe door holding?" He asked.

"Cracking... Pavel!" She called suddenly there was a loud crashing sound...

And then silence...

He shot up, clicked the transporter button and waited for the bright lights to appear...

Dorian fell onto the floor, only slightly damp.

Chekov scrambled over to Dorian who was gasping with relief. Taking another puff of her inhaler.

"Are you okay!?" He asked.

"Yeah, one of the door's glass windows burst, I'm fine I just thought the whole thing was going to come down. Thanks." She sighed.

"Don't zhank me yet, ve szill hawe tvo more." He coughed slightly.

Dorian and Chekov lay in silence for a moment, before the trickle of red caught Dorian's attention.

"You're cut yourself... Let me bandage that!" She said, the inner Doctor rising within her, as she opened the medical case she was lucky enough to have held onto, even when drowning...

Chekov didn't protest, he cursed a little when some disinfectant was applied and then a waterproof bandage, but then calmed down one it was nicely wrapped up.

"Okay... I'm going." He said, nodding to Dorian before slipping into the next access hatch.

He made sure to swim quickly. He knew this part was probably the longest of the tunnels, so every often beeped to Dorian that he was taking a breath from the re-breather. He remembered most of the route, luckily and quickly found his way through.

He could just about see the next interval, when suddenly he felt himself stop moving, a feeling of his chest being pressed against the bottom part of the tunnel.

He was stuck!

He looked up, the airspace was only a few feet away, he was sure he could almost reach out and touch it. He tried to pull himself through, but was lodged tightly. He decided to try and get to his belt, which held his re-breather and comm, but was alarmed to find that it was on the other side of his body that could move freely, he couldn't put his arms back to reach it!

His mind raced as he tried to push himself through. There was no way to call Dorian, no way to reach his re-breather and he was running out of air fast. His ears pounded and his lungs ached. He desperately wanted to take a breath! The way his chest was pressed against the tunnel wall was almost pushing the air out of him, he tried to pull through again, but it squeezed tighter. A few precious bubbles of air suddenly escaping his mouth. He scraped his hands around the walls hoping to find something to pull himself through with, but his hands scraped against the smooth metal of the tunnel walls.

He felt extremely light headed and struggled frantically. His hands wandered around for anything, he found he was able to snake him body around, but ever so slowly, though he could feel that he was starting to come loose.

His chest burned and he could feel himself almost trying to breathe, even though he would be breathing in water.

He suddenly stopped moving, almost as if he felt his own heart stop...

He couldn't tell if he even had his eye's open, but he was almost feeling what it was like...

To die.

And then he remembered one crucial thing.

If he didn't get out there would be no way Dorian could! She was relying on him!

He couldn't let her die!

He phased into life, twisting his body, almost like a snake until he came loose, quickly pulling himself out and scrambling to the surface, with a loud cough, quickly transporting over Dorian.

He retched water from his lungs, turning on his side and desperately trying to breathe, his throat sounded like it was rattling, almost like there was water still in his chest.

"Pavel!" Dorian said, turning him over.

"I-I Goz s-szuck." He coughed, his vision was blurred, almost like there was water still in his eyes.

"Why didn't you call me!?" Dorian asked in alarm, placing her ear to his chest and listening to his breathing.

"Co-Couldnz reach..." He wheezed.

She looked at the water, he couldn't take another go in that. It would kill him for sure, he was probably already experiencing secondary drowning right now!

She kissed his forehead softly, and he followed her gaze.

"No..." He protested weakly.

"Pasha you-"

"No, y-you can't go, what if your asthma-"

"DAMN MY ASTHMA! ... Sorry does that... Pasha, I did the same physical courses as you in the academy I passed all the courses for swimming, regardless of my asthma. I don't know how long I've been a type two for, but it hasn't stopped me. I'm a doctor! You will not survive another trip in those tunnels! I'm smaller and can probably fit through the gaps! Now you're going to regulate your breaths evenly, hand me your re-breathers and let me help you!" She argued...

He knew he couldn't stop her... Even if he tried...

He hesitantly handed her the re-breathers, only about two of them worked now...

"Okay same process." She nodded.

She took a few shaky breaths and then slipped under the surface, the darkness scared her slightly.

The fear of drowning was a primal one, fighting against an inevitable fate as your lungs fill with water...

Fumbling aimlessly in the dark until you drowned.

Not the best way to go!

Dorian followed the path, occasionally taking in air from the re-breather. She hoped she was out soon, they were almost empty and her chest was beginning to hurt. She turned left at one of the crossings and then padded her hands through another smaller part... She stopped hoping she wouldn't get stuck so quickly put the re-breathers and communicators in in her hands and put them in front of her, sliding through the hole, she was almost stuck, she sucked in her stomach and luckily passed through.. She turned left and felt her throat start to feel weird...

This was not a good time.

She hurried her pace until she saw the light of the access panel, praying it worked. She saw the red light and almost screamed, it was locked.. She quickly set about hacking it, trying to massage her throat to make sure she could breathe if she got out!

The moments were agonizing and Dorian was starting to feel light headed.

The access panel flashed green and opened and Dorian shot through spluttering as she grabbed onto the railing and hauled herself onto the platform, looking up she could see another access panel, meaning they were right below the shuttle bay.

Dorian teleported Chekov to her quickly, he still lay on the floor, but seemed to have evened out his breathing.

"T-Told you!" Dorian wheezed, taking a breath of her inhaler, trying to get warm only to realize the jacket was now soaked through...

"Y-Yeah... Come on, let's gez ouz of here!" Chekov pushed himself up and grabbed Dorian, opening the hatch and pushing her through first.

A long the rows were about three shuttles left... a massive stroke of luck!

One was slightly, well broken, one wing gone and the rest of it charred, and another without the necessary components for flight.

The last one however was perfect!

They both quickly got on, readying the controls and hovering off the ground.

The Whole base flew sideways and started to sink, Chekov flew the craft out of the bay and into the open air.

Dorian looked through the screen as the base split into two and sank, an image of the titanic flashing through her mind... All the trouble of getting the base out of danger... was all for nothing.

"Chekov to Enterprise."

"Chekov, we were worried about you, you hadn't been in touch in a while, is Dr Dorian with you?" Jim asked.

"Aye sir." She replied, warming up in the now regulated seat.

"Ve are on a shuttle now sir, zhe-"

The entirety of the lights glowed red and a loud warning signal could be heard from the systems.

"Chekov?" Dorian and Kirk asked.

"Ah! No! No! No!" Chekov yelled in alarm.

"I'm here too you know ! You're not talking to yourself!" Dorian replied, obviously annoyed.

"Zhe Engine! It's stalling! Zhe change in atmosphere, must have made iz worse!" He said.

With a pained sound, the engine cut out completely, there was a moment of stillness, before the shuttle descended into freefall!

They both screamed, the vast body of sea rushing towards them. The screen wasn't going to hold!

Dorian quickly jumped up, grabbed Chekov and closed the door, sealing them outside of the cockpit and into the back of the shuttle.

The shuttle splashed into the sea, with a loud crash and the roar of water, a pained churning sound coming from the exterior supports of the craft. Both the teens fell backwards Dorian landing on Chekov with a pained groan.

"Zhanks." He groaned.

"Chekov! Dorian!" Jims voice called.

"Aye sir, we crashed into... the sea.." Dorian said suddenly grasping at the harsh reality of the situation they were in.

They were sinking to the bottom, God knows how long a drop it would be.

Suddenly with a hard shake the sinking feeling came to a stop!

"We stopped sinking?" Dorian asked.

"No... Well yes, do you want the good news or the bad news?" Kirk asked.

"Good first." They both agreed.

"The good news is you've stopped not too far from the surface, say 40 meters... The bad news is, you're on the edge of a trench." He replied.

Chekov sat up and quickly checked his PADD.

"Ve have another problem..." He said.

"What now!?"

"Zhe pressure musz hawe crushed part of the life support systems... Oxygen pressure is slowly fading out..."

"So... We'll suffocate, long before we drown?"

"Hopefully..." He replied.

Dorian suddenly hissed, taking off her jacket and looking to the bandage, which was now stained red. Her shoulder wound had re-opened.

"Crap!" Dorian cringed, holding her arm.

Chekov quickly found her case and got out another set of bandages, Dorian could do the rest better than him, he was no Doctor.

"So, how long would you say we have?" Dorian asked.

"Vell, if I zurn off the heating system, it vould buy us anozher tventy minuzes, buz-"  
"Do it..." Dorian said.

"But-"  
"No but's, Pavel turn it off, I'll be fine!" She said sternly.

He knew she was lying, the way she shivered and the way she looked like she was going to drop off to sleep any second, of course she was lying. But she wouldn't take no for an answer, she would probably do it herself too...

One the Enterprise the Bridge crew raced around quickly trying to think of something to do to get the teens out!

"Could we somehow winch them out?" Bones asked.

"No, the sudden movement could send the shuttle over the edge of the trench, the pressure most likely killing the Ensigns." Spock said tonelessly.

The whole crew looked even more alarmed especially Sulu, Bones and Uhura, who looked just about ready to tear out their own hair!

"Scotty, how long till the craft fills with water?" Jim asked from his seat.

"I cannae tell Captain! An hour probably! But they'll run out of oxygen in twenty minutes. The lad was smart enough to save power by switching off the heating systems!" There was a slight tone of relief in Scotty's voice.

But for Bones this caused an even bigger problem.

"Jim! She's a type two asthmatic that's not even come out of shock! It's only going to get worse as she gets colder!" Bones hissed to Jim.

His mind was racing for answers.

"Uhura keep their line open!" Jim said.  
"Aye sir!" She replied, furiously working with her panels.

"How badly has the ion storms affected our transports?" Jim called to Sulu.

"Pretty badly sir, it's blocking our scans completely and we can't differentiate the shuttle from them with this level of interference, we may beam aboard one without the other." Sulu replied.

"Not if we were to boost part of the power to strengthening the signal through their com. If we could do that then we could get a clear signal" Scotty replied.

"Uhura?" Jim turned to her.

She nodded and got to work straight away.

It was now a race against time.

Chekov sat on the floor, back against the wall and Dorian in his arms. She shivered uncontrollably as their breaths hung in the cold air.

"P-Pav?" She choked.

"Shhh, it's okay." He soothed, trying his best to keep her warm.

The oxygen was getting lighter and lighter and he could barely move as it was.

"You know apparently this is supposed to create a feeling of Euphoria." She said.

"Anyzhing?" He asked.

"Nope, you?"

"Nozing." He replied, though it was starting to become an effort to breathe steadily.

"You kept it." Dorian breathed.

"Huh?"

"My inhaler, you kept it all these years... why?" Dorian asked, a small smile on her tired face.

"You zold me zoo, in case you needed it." Chekov replied.

"Thank you." Dorian smiled back.

They sat in silence for a moment, Chekov looked at the time on his PADD.

They only had about five minutes of oxygen left and that was thin.

"Genewa." He said quietly.

"Ugh..." Dorian groaned, snuggling into Chekov's chest, putting the coat she had gotten around them both, though it was barely big enough.

"I'm very glad I got to be your boyfriend, if we die I hope you know that." He said, grasping her hand.

His eye's felt heavy and his chest felt like the beats against it were slowing down.

"I'm glad too, Pasha." She sighed sleepily.

This was it... It had to be.

Dorian and Chekov slid onto the floor as they fell into unconsciousness, there hands still intertwined.

The bright lights appeared in the transporter room where Jim, Spock, Bones and about six nurses were waiting. Suddenly there was a loud, harsh, wet smack on the floor and as the lights faded, both Dorian and Chekov lay on the floor passed out and close together, even though they were on separate pads, their hands still locked together.

"Hurry!" Bones said rushing over.

The two were pulled apart and taken to sickbay on separate stretchers. Bones and the nurses worked fast, quickly getting the two teenagers warm and seeing to their various injuries.

Chekov had bruises around his arms chest and legs, a lot later than when he had been caught in that accident in engineering. He was also suffering from secondary drowning symptoms. Dorian on the other hand was suffering from a late asthma attack and shock, she had a very high risk of getting pneumonia, both had to be put into a medical induced coma for eight hours.

When they finally woke up they had the entirety of the worried bridge crew, Bones, Scotty and even Keenser, considering how nice Dorian was to him.

"Christ, how did you lot get into my room!" Dorian laughed.

"Ahhh zhe light hurtz my eyes.." Chekov groaned sitting up, he was on the bed next to her.

The others just grinned and laughed. Explaining what had happened from both points.

Jim had been lucky enough to catch the Tanzanite before it went to warp, and had grilled Markzin on what he had done...

Idiot had set off all the mining bots at once...

"So you really didn't know you were type two?" Bones asked.

"No, but it's something I'll have to take up with my parents a little later." Dorian replied.

Eventually everyone calmed down and left Dorian and Chekov alone in sickbay.

"Come on there young I'm sure they want to jump right back into the action!" Jim said, walking with Sulu and Bones to see the two teens in sick bay.

"Just cause they're out of danger doesn't mean they can just go!" Bones said warningly.

"But the action!" Jim protested. They walked into the med-bay and smiled.

Chekov lay with Dorian under the blankets of the bio-bed, obviously not moving her as she was wired to a breathing machine for her asthma.

They lay snuggled into one another sound asleep. They were exhausted.

"I'd say they've had enough action for one day." Sulu laughed.

All three of them exiting again...

-End of Part Two-

-Part Three: Skillet, starts in the next chapter!

Thanks guys!


	10. Chapter 10: The Doctors Rounds

Dorian sat after coming off the communication with her parents.

Slightly worried as she went to the Med Bay to tell Bones.

"My parent's say the last time it was checked it was normal type 1 asthma. And it even says so on my first un-updated record after the Nero missions medical." Dorian sighed, handing Bones her PADD, with her previous medical record...

Bones looks looked at it puzzled.

"I just don't get it! I mean, you're fine either way. It's not really life threatening, but I need to know. How could your condition have changed, that sort of thing shouldn't mutate!" Bones said in aggravation.

"I don't know. All I know is it did! And I need to go and deal with my patients who have to have their monthly chat with me about ship life. I expect to see you in there when it is necessary. So I'll be in my sub section." Dorian said sternly.

Bones sighed and nodded.

Dorian walked calmly to the sub section. Mainly focused on mental health, though in times of crisis or over filling used to treat injuries.. Which seemed too often to Dorian.

Since she was counsellor on the ship, she was pretty much in charge of the sub section. Bone's being CMO meant he was above her. But she got to run that part how she saw fit when she was not on the Bridge. And even then on her screen she was still making decisions.

The consolation for the workload was always finding Chekov after shifts. Who seemed to be more into himself lately.

Working with Mr Scott in engineering...

The only thing Dorian really didn't like.

"You are not wearing a red shirt!" Dorian half yelled as Chekov stood in her room, after telling her the news.

"Genewa, please calm dovn!" Chekov tried to reassure and shush his girlfriend.

"Engineering, I could live with, but you damn well stay in command gold!" She yelled.

"Genewa, please I don'z want to see you upsez! I vill be careful! Besides Keptin Kirk said, iz would be good for me." Chekov tried to re-assure his girlfriend.

Dorian was not superstitious, far from it. She hated them, but if she believe one it was the curse of the red shirt. And it was backed by scientific evidence. Engineering! Danger Zone!

Always the first place to get hit by attacks! Always the first to leak radiation. It seems no one learnt from it cause they never put hazmat suits near the structures! If you weren't a senior officer red shirt like Scotty who was the Head of Engineering you were done! Chekov was an Ensign!

This all went through her head as she sat at her desk in her quarters...

Then she processed what Chekov had just said.

"I'M GONNA PUNCH JIM IN THE THROAT!"

"Genewa!" Chekov yelled, but she was already gone.

Chekov shot off, running after Dorian.

She was unusually fast today, not that Chekov was having trouble keeping up with her, she was just faster than normal.

"JIM!" Dorian yelled, she knew he was off shift having a drink with Bones.

Meanwhile Jim sat with bones, a glass of whiskey in hand.

Relaxing from his shift, he leant back, letting the drink run down his throat.

When he suddenly heard Geneva scream his name.

"Oh shit!" Jim yelled, jumping from his seat and running to shut the door.

"What did you do this time!?" Bones growled, placing his drink down on the counter.

"I don't know!" Jim yelled, clearly panicked.

"I would have run!" Bones laughed dryly.

"Why? I am not running in my own ship!" Jim argued, clearly disgruntled.

"Listen, Jim that's all well and good, but Dorian.. well she can do things to a man that would make him wish for death. You know why her and Chekov go well together. He cools her temper and she gives him one." Bones said, sloshing the glass of whiskey in his hand as he crossed his legs.

"How?" Jim asked, pacing around the room.

"You ever thought Chekov would punch a guy. I certainly didn't, but he got more hot blooded than a raging stallion at the Kentucky Derby when Dorian was attacked by that creepy Markzin guy! He knocked him to the floor! And with Geneva, well she may be level headed most of the time, but Chekov's calmed her down a lot." Bones concluded.

Jim's face dropped in shock horror.

"It's Chekov!" Jim groaned in realization.

"What?" Bones asked in confusion.

"I got Chekov to shadow Scotty after his shifts on the bridge, in engineering." Kirk stated.

Bones sat for a moment, put his drink down on the table in front of him carefully, stood up slowly, walked up to Kirk and stood.

"Dear God man! You realize she believes in the Red shirt curse! She probably thinks you've sentenced her boyfriend to death!" Bones said.

Suddenly there was a loud buzz from the door."JIM! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Geneva yelled, her tone dripping venomous rage.

Bones walked over to the door and started unlocking it.

"What are you doing!?" Kirk cried out.

Dorian went and sat at her desk in the section. Checking her PADD to see who she was seeing first.

Funnily enough it was Spock.

She went and closed the rooms door. It was technically her office.

Reading through some of the case notes on him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door."Please come in!" Dorian called out.

The door opened and Spock stepped in.

"Ah Commander Spock, please sit down."

He nodded and took a seat on the chair opposite Dorian.

"Now-"

"Forgive me Doctor Dorian, but why am I still being asked to attend theses weekly sessions with you? Do you not feel I am of sound mind to fulfil my duties as first officer?" Spock asked blatantly.

"You were referred to me by Lieutenant Uhura after a string of recent events that, often can be perceived as traumatic events for many. No one is doubting your abilities to fulfil your position, but I would not be fulfilling mine if I did not check. I cannot show clinical negligence." Dorian assured the Vulcan.

"I have noticed however, a certain inwards decline in your manner recently. Perhaps a feeling of guilt towards the loss of crew members on several away missions?" Dorian observed, not stated.

Conversing with Spock was always a tricky matter.

He stayed silent at that thought for a moment.

"Not rather the losses, Dr Dorian. But how they might have been prevented. I do not think it is unheard of to rethink past encounters." Spock replied.

Dorian sighed. This was the same answer he had given her countless times.

"Mr Spock, you have been coming to me for more than two months now and this is the same answer you keep on giving to me." Dorian sighed, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair.

"I do not see how me repeating this to you is in no way as you would call it progress." Spock replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Mr Spock, you repeating this to me is progress however, You refuse to elaborate more. Could you explain to me perhaps what it is in those instances you particularly re-think?" Dorian asked him.

She had asked him this before, when he had been sat in this very same room. She expected no answer from him. Instead she was surprised.

"I think of all the logical decisions that could have been made, not just on my part, but on other, that may have saved lives." Spock replied, almost hesitantly... A first.

This surprised Dorian a great deal.

"Perhaps Mr Spock you are dwelling on the past. A logical outset perhaps would be to take each day as it comes. Not every day is the same after all?" Dorian asked.

Rule one! Do not tell them things! Let them come to conclusions themselves.

"Do we not repeat actions the same each day?" Spock asked.

"Depends, do you see it that way?" Dorian countered.

Spock thought for a moment.

"No... They vary in some way." He concluded.

"So..."

"Each action we take creates an opposite, making a different universe as we make each decision." Spock continued...

This made Dorian more agitated, she was having to get past his complex wall.

"And how does that make you feel?" Dorian asked carefully.

"Inferior in the large universe. However knowing I must fill a position of great decision is grounding." Spock added.

Dorian felt like she was the one being surveyed.

"That's about it for this time Mr Spock. Please do not hesitate to come in when you need to." Dorian said politely as he got up to exit.

As soon as he had left she slumped down on her seat and held a hand up to her forehead.

She felt like she had hit a brick wall again! He was so hard to read, even for her knowledge on Vulcan psychology. Though since he was Half Human and Half Vulcan it was suspected she would have to try out other means.

She flicked to her list and smiled.

Dorian walked out and held open the door for her next patient of the day. She smiled as Chekov walked, in a fresh bunch of flowers in his hand, which he handed to her.

"Oh wow! They're beautiful! Thank you!" Dorian smiled happily, kissing her boyfriends cheek. Who smiled in return. There were two name cards on the flowers the first one read: Made in Russia.

And Dorian laughed, and jokingly hit Chekov in the arm.

"Oh ha ha! Very funny! It would be more correct of you to say, arrangement made by a Russian."

The other said: To a wonderful girlfriend.

She put the flowers in a vase and put water in, using the tap in her office.

"So how did your lasz appoinzmenz go?" Chekov asked.

Dorian turned around to face Chekov and ceremoniously began to smack her head lightly against his chest repeatedly.

"Genewa..." Chekov sighed.

"I come to a point where I think I'm getting somewhere and I hit this brick wall, and I wanna shove my head through an actual wall. I feel like I'm the one being assessed." Dorian grieved, continuing to smack her head on her boyfriends chest.

He stood there and hugged her for a moment. Her head under his chin.

"You shouldn'z vorry,you are doing wery vell." Chekov assured her.

"I can't wait for today to be over! I feel like I haven't seen you properly in two weeks!" Dorian replied, her voice muffled in Chekov's shirt.

"Ve can go for some food, zhen maybe zhe rec room and then sleep." Chekov recommended.

He felt Dorian nod in his shirt.

And he smiled. He found it strange in a way. Their relationship had gone from something new to something normal, almost domestic.

"Anyway sit down. I need to chat with you about ship life." Dorian said pulling herself away and offering Chekov a seat.

Chekov grimaced slightly.

"It's just a normal chat... Nothing to worry about." Doran assured as he sat down.

She took her seat and sat back in her chair.

"So simple question, what's it like now, living on the ship day to day for you?" Dorian asked.

Chekov thought for a moment."Vell, it's szrange in a vay. It's eweryzing I zhought iz vould be and yez az zhe same zime... I almost feel like I do noz belong."

This puzzled Dorian to some extent.

"Not belong? In what way?" Dorian asked.

Chekov sat and pondered for a moment.

"I see the looks I get as I pass zhe halls. People zhink I am too young to be here." He said quietly.

Dorian figured as much.

"How does this make you feel?" She asked.

Like she really needed too, she was in the same boat and felt the same way. She just learnt to deal with it like she learnt to deal with a lot of things.

"Pressured. I vant zo prowe I belong here. I vant people to beliewe in me. Lize zhey beliewe in you." Chekov confessed.

The conversation had gotten very deep very quickly. Though since Chekov was comfortable it wasn't surprising.

This hit Dorian hard, though she didn't show it.

"People don't believe in me as much as you think Pasha. Truth be told I thought they had more faith in you than they did me." Dorian said.

"Oh..."

"You know Kellen. Gives you a hard time in Engineering. Last week he cut his arm open on some tubing. He was in my section so I went over. First look at me, he refused to have me treat him, until Bones did it. Which annoyed Bones a lot." Dorian stated.

"Iz jusz gets me a biz dovn sometimes. Most other times I'm fine with it." Chekov admitted.

"Pavel. You know the voice logs that can be made by each and every crew member. I have never seen a log of yours. Why is that?" Dorian asked politely.

"I do noz feel zhe need zo talk about zhe zhings zhat happen zhat day." He stated.

Dorian had her answer.

"Pasha, maybe you should use them, it's what they are there for. A release of your feelings is helpful. It clears the mind." Dorian reminded.

Pavel nodded, knowing she would probably make him use them if he didn't.

"How is living on a star ship for you? Do you notice the difference at all?" Dorian changed topics quickly.

"Iz different. I vill giwe you zhat. Buz I don'z mind iz at all." Chekov finished.

It wasn't over. They had to talk about missing people, but that was a very sensitive topic for Chekov.

Dorian however found a way to tip toe around this.

"Remember the voice logs are there for you to talk about anything, feelings and or thoughts on people on the ship or from earth." Dorian reminded.

Chekov nodded and stood up, as did Dorian to see him out.

"So..."

"I feel wery bezzer abouz iz. See you are good." Chekov said, putting his hands on his girlfriends arms.

Dorian giggled.

"Vhen shore leawe comes along zhe first zhing I vant to do is zake you out to dinner on a proper first date." Chekov mused smiling.

"I don't know. I enjoyed our full light dinner in the mess hall together." Dorian laughed.

"I also vant to meez some of your old school friends you zalk about." Chekov added.

"Sure... Anyway send Sulu in on your way out. And I'll see you after shift. Save me a seat at the table." Dorian said, stretching up to kiss her boyfriend.

"Hehe. You knov he has a boyfriendz now?" Chekov smirked.

Knowing full well Dorian didn't know and that sweet revenge awaited for the month of him making the whipping noise at him whenever Dorian was mentioned or around.

"NO! He didn't tell me! Oh who is he!? Do you think he'll marry him!? Is he in Starfleet!?" Dorian burst with questions.

Chekov chuckled.

"You'll vill have zo ask him yourself!" Chekov laughed as he walked out the door.

Dorian folded her arms and smirked. Chekov made her smile. Kept her brain active with the riddles he came out with at times. And made her laugh, often with his accent, which she found adorable to no end.

She pondered her thoughts on her boyfriend for a moment. When Sulu walked in the door.

She smiled widely at him.

"Jeez, Chekov's already told you hasn't he! That little-"

"We'll get to that later." Dorian interjected offering Sulu a seat. She was still smiling, but kept it down and asked all the necessary questions.

Sulu was fine. He adapted to ship life well, fenced often and socialised regularly.

However when asked about earth.

"Okay so now we can get to that bit." Dorian eased in.

Sulu began to talk, speaking about how he had met him, where they went together. It was on one of his shore leaves and he was not in Starfleet. He really liked Ben it was evident from the way he talked about him. And perhaps they had been going out longer than he was letting on.

Dorian decided not to ask this. At first she wanted to explode at him with questions, but she knew that would not be professional. When she was on duty she was not just Sulu's friend, though it helped! She was there to counsel and advise, as well as treat and care for.

"I really, really miss him! Oh dammit I sound like you and Chekov when you have to be in med bay all day and he's on the bridge!" Sulu groaned.

Dorian took offence."Hey we are not love sick puppies okay! We are perfectly fine without each other for periods of time." Dorian shot back.

"Yeah, that period of time being five minutes... I've lost count of how many happy smooches you two have had in the halls, or elevators." Sulu jibbed.

Dorian frowned at the man.

"Ever thought of calling Ben more than once every two weeks, we have an allowance of time ya know. It's not a case of absence makes the heart grow fonder. Try calling him more than once a week, keeping in touch and knowing about each others day helps things along." Dorian suggested.

Sulu nodded and stood up.

"See ya later." Sulu said heading for the door.

"See you, oh and try and keep Chekov out of trouble would ya?" Dorian grinned at Sulu, who smirked back and walked away.

Dorian sat back in her chair. She wanted to meet Sulu's partner now. And when she saw her next shore leave when the ship was off definitely wanted to. She brought up her PADD and looked for her next shore leave...

A week before her birthday...

She sighed, shutting the screen off and placing the device back on the table.

She tapped her fingers on her desk in deep thought.

Her conversation was bugging her to no end.

She would be using her voice log that night. Before Chekov came in. She was sure she would have him in her room and was sure he would fall asleep in there.

But a certain thought plaid her mind, and made her frown.

The next person to have in her office was Uhura.

They talked of her concern for Spock, she wasn't really concerned with the implications of living in space for periods of time. She took to it like a bird took to water.

She was just concerned for Spock.

The 17 year old reminded her that death of relatives and mass emotional trauma, especially from Genocide would weigh heavy on anyone, also the fact that he would feel responsible for others because of his position. He would have an heir of selflessness. That would play in his relationship with Uhura for sure. So Dorian told her not to be surprised at this, especially with some situations that come up from this.

Such as guilt, or debt towards ones own race.

"Take it in stride Nyota. You don't know what comes next, but ride the storm, the relationship will grow and become stronger as you go over the biggest waves." Dorian recommended.

Uhura nodded.

"How are you and Chekov doing?" Uhura asked, the time was up for her session, so it was just a friendly conversation.

Dorian thought for a moment.

"Hmmm... How are me and Chekov doing? Oh what's to say... We're good, we have had an argument or two and he did bite back at me. Which in a way is good. I don't like to feel like I'm too pushy. Ya know it's weird. We're 17. I know it's my first relationship. I don't know if this is his first one though. He just seems... So confident in it. I let him take the lead more it feels right. He just knows how to be. I can give emotional advice to others, but this with him is new. It varies from person to person." Dorian explained.

"You haven't done anything you didn't want to-""Oh God no! Not at all! We're taking it slow." Dorian stumbled over her words. It wasn't like that at all."Oh good I didn't mean to assume anything!" Uhura, smiled slightly alarmed that she may have caused offence.

Dorian sighed.

"No, don't worry I didn't. We are just feeling around each other I guess. It's funny. We talked briefly about what it would be like when we turned 18, about two weeks after mine it's his birthday which we will still be on shore leave for! Which is great cause since its an extended and we know it wont be out on missions. We sit up late and talk about everything. Our hopes and Dreams. Our lives, our days. We just talk. It's nice. Someone who understands you... I wouldn't have found that anywhere else. " Dorian confided in Uhura.

"It's like you-""Learn something new about him each day." Uhura finished her sentence.

They both smiled at each other as they sat.

"You are on the right path Geneva. Just stick with it. You two are.. cute together." Uhura smiled, getting up to leave.

Dorian thanked her and let her out.

Sitting back in her chair she sighed. This was what life in the counsellors position was like. You listen to peoples problems, but you cant let it get to you and weigh you down. You have to help them realize how to help themselves. And put your own emotions aside. Causal chit chat after is always helpful if our friends with the person.

That's one of the things about the job she had found early on. In a way when you talk with people and they feel better you give people a piece no matter how miniscule, of your heart. The same went for being a doctor.

Then at the end of the day you let it all go. Whatever it is... Pain from loosing a patient or regret from wondering what you could have changed to help someone.

At the end of the day, you put it to rest, not like you forget or move on, but to Dorian she could not help others if she dwelled she had to move past her mistakes.

She looked at her PADD and enlarged the screen to see some of her duties for the next day. She would be on the bridge for half the day and then doing a stock check the next.

She tapped her patient list and saw two other bridge crew members. All who were having a hard time not seeing their loved ones every day.

At the end of both of those Dorian wrote up her notes and logged them.

She got up and stretched her stiff body around a bit looking at the clock in her office. 3 more patients but she knew it was important she did them. It looked like once again she would be the last to the mess hall and hoped Chekov would save her a seat.

She opened her door and was met with Scotty coming in quickly.

"Now I have been at this longer than you lassie and I am fine." Scotty insisted quickly.

"Just because you have been... at this longer than I does not mean you are completely okay Mr Scott." Dorian replied looking Scotty in the eye's.

"I've been on me own for a long time before this. I cannae tell ya how long. I lost count." Scotty insisted.

"This is what the fourth time you've seen me now Mr Scott. And yet you seem to be uncomfortable in my presence as this ships counsellor." Dorian observed.

She noticed the defensive gestures his body was giving off. Crossed Arms, Leant forwards, Stern yet dismissive demeanour.

"I don't see the need for a shrink to be messin with me head." Scotty said defensively.

"Oh well then I apologize for your fear of SHRINKS Mr Scott, but seeing one is a mandatory procedure on a star ship that travels for long periods of time or frequent amounts." Dorian said very bluntly.

You change your attitude for each patient.

"Hang on a we minute lassie. I never said I was-""You implied as such from your tone and body language Mr Scott. Now please let us talk properly. You should know this is a safe environment in which you can talk freely and with confidence. It does not leave this room." Dorian stated.

"My Chekov was right, you are a feisty wee lass aren't ya?" Scotty added.

Dorian's eye twitched... She hated being called short, little, stumpy, anything like that. Her height was fine, she was just two inches under Chekov, it was good enough! She was still growing!

Dorian relaxed her body and stopped her eye's impulsive twitch, straightening out her skirt.

"Enough about that, how has life been?"

And so followed a long, long, long conversation on everything that had happened in engineering.

And though she got him to feel comfortable, she was very tempted to throw her body through the glass screen window.

The temptation loomed, but she withheld , listening well to Scotty.

By the end of it he, was happy peppy and smiling. Which Dorian was glad for. She had done her job.

"Ay lassie, your actually a good listener aren't yeh! I should have come here sooner, I feel right at home! " Scotty smiled.

Dorian nodded her head and smiled.

"Well I'd better be off. Thanks again." Scotty beamed walking off happily.

Dorian sat back in her chair exhausted.

Would she even have time to speak into her voice log tonight? Probably not, she'd give it a shot though.

Two more appointments.

She slid down on the chair, her head on the middle of the chairs back by the end of it.

She verbally groaned. So many people she'd seen today before Spock! It was insane, she'd spent her whole day down here.

One thing kept playing on her mind though. Shore leave.

And not in the happy sense you would imagine.

She was having her doubts...

The door opened once again and she straightened up. But was told to lie back down for a minute.

"Hold on now, it's okay. I know that feelin' so take a minute." Bones said, leaning against the doorway with his arms folded.

Dorian nodded in her seat and then sat up. Bones walked in briskly closing the door behind him.

"Told ya, I'd come in on time when I was supposed to." Bones reminded as he walked in.

Dorian, rubbed her forehead a few times. Her hair coming loose from the side pony tail it was in.

"You did, anyway take a seat, you are in my domain now after all." Dorian said.

Bones did so taking a seat.

He felt comfortable. The girl was practically his apprentice. She shadowed him constantly.

So they were close.

"So how have things been for you, living on the ship?" Dorian asked.

"Not so bad.. And at the same time it feels like a walking death trap, a collapsin tin can!" Bones diverted quickly.

Dorian smiled slightly, and sat back a little in her seat, crossing her legs as she did so. To Bones it looked almost menacing, almost.

"Ahhh I see... how often do you think about it like this?" Dorian asked.

"Often enough. Not when I'm treating patients. I have to at least try and hold some bed side manner." Bones replied quickly.

Dorian shifted in her seat.

"Not saying you don't. Have you made anyone else besides myself and the Captain aware of this aliment?" Dorian asked.

Bones scoffed at the question.

"I'm not exactly subtle about it am I?" Bones responded.

Dorian shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Had to ask I'm afraid." Dorian insisted.

"Overall though, if I'm not looking out or I am keepin my self busy it aint all that bad." Bones concluded.

Dorian thought for a moment.

"In another session I would like to go to the root of the problem with you. Not Today of course, this session is not for that." Dorian recommended the man.

Bones nodded.

"Fair enough."

"People you miss while away?" Dorian continued.

Bones sat for a moment in perpetual thought.

"My little girl." Bones said.

And you could hear the heart ache on his voice...

Dorian almost felt bad for asking, but it was her job... Sure she had danced around it with Chekov he just declined the question though.

Bones needed to talk about this.

"Ah... it is often the case that people miss their children, while away. You are a good father." Dorian omitted.

Bones sat back for a moment.

"Sure I am... I couldn't even make it work with her mother, now she's going to grow up confused in a broken home." Bones sighed, propping his chin on his hand.

"The break up wasn't necessarily your fault. Remember in a relationship it takes two to tango. And if you had some input towards it your ex is also to blame. You should not feel the full force of guilt from it. As for your daughter, well you would be surprised. Kids are resilient, the absence of a parent or the break in a parental relationship though may affect them for a while, in the long run can make kids more stronger and in dependant." Dorian explained.

She knew this from experience, having Starfleet officers for parents meant they were not there a lot of the time. So she was sent to a large range of elite British and international schools, until she went to University.

She knew what it was like to live without a parent or both for periods of time. Kids grow up faster that way. Learn to survive on their own.

"I don't want her to grow up to fast... I want to be there, for her. But it seems every time I go away and come back I've missed something! A school play, or recital..." Bones retorted sullenly.

Dorian thought for a moment... Strange to think her parents voiced that they felt the same way.

"How close are you to your daughter, would you say she's a daddies girl?" Dorian asked.

Bones smiled, all the memories flashing through his head.

"Oh yeah! I'd take her every where with me! We'd do everything together! Derby's fare's, horse riding! If I had the money for it, we'd do it together..." Bones said the enthusiasm leaving his voice.

He looked for a second like he would cry.

"Bones.. we can stop if you-""N-No I'm fine! I wanna carry on. Hate to mess you around." Bones stiffened up.

"A show of emotion is fine in here. It's what I would prefer. Better for it to be out in the open and fresh, than enclosed and bitter." Dorian reminded the man.

Bones nodded.

"No, it's fine. Sometimes it gets a bit harder... And you know what, in a way you remind me of her. Full of spirit. You two just seem to want to grab the world with both hands." Bones laughed slightly.

"Oh, trust me I don't have that much spirit really." Dorian laughed off.

"You do, ya just don't see it." Bones corrected the girl.

Dorian nodded her head as a way to say fair enough.

"May I ask, how often do you speak to your daughter?"

"Not as often as I'd like, the ex doesn't like it that much. I have to really push to." Bones confessed.

Dorian frowned.

"Okay... That I will see to personally." Dorian stated.

"How?" Bones asked in confusion.

"I've got my ways. I will see to it, as this ships head counsellor that your calls with your daughter increase." Dorian promised.

"Don't make promises ya can't keep.. Please." Bones sighed.

His ex was a stubborn women, but Dorian was even more stubborn...

"I don't Bones." Dorian finished.

Bones smiled slightly. The counter ended once again and Dorian sat in thought for a moment.

"So how's you and Chekov doin?" Bones asked.

"Why does everyone ask that?" Dorian laughed.

"Cause you two are young. Remember that, don't rush into anything. You've got a whole life ahead of you." Bones said.

Dorian smiled, but also said the words back in her head... Whole life ahead of her? She hoped so...

"I know, I know. It's.. nice..." Dorian smiled.

Whenever she thought of him a smile would be on her face. It would appear like magic.

"Well I'm glad, anyway if that'll be all I'm gonna finish up this round and then head to the mess hall. So I'll catch you up later." Bones sang as he walked out.

Dorian waved and wrote up her log notes, looking at the clock... One more, just one more.

She sat, leant over her knee's in thought, she would often do this while on her own, and while it would look a bit weird it would help her think.

She may have to make a gut wrenching choice... But that wouldn't stop it...

It would still be hurtful, She would still feel horrible, He would be hurt...

She shook her head and decided now wasn't the right time.

"Ummm, you okay there Dorian?" Kirk asked, slightly alarmed.

Dorian slowly lifted herself up, a rubbed her face with her hands.

"Y-Yeah sorry, bout that! Just stretching out is all, please take a seat Captain." Dorian breathed.

Kirk sat on the chair opposite her, and leant back, crossing his legs and had his arms resting on the arm rests.

Typical Captains seating. Showing his confidence and authority.

"So how are you finding ship life as a Captain?" Dorian asked.

"I love it to be honest. Thinking about it, it's what I've wanted to do really. It's where I want to be." Kirk expressed passionately.

Dorian liked that about Kirk...

"The adventure?" Dorian asked.

"Breathe it." Kirk replied confidently.

"What's it like in space in general though. Must be different from earth?" Dorian persevered.

"Course! But that's the fun!" Kirk smiled.

"You've always felt this way?" Dorian asked intrigued.

"Course! I was born in space. I feel like it was where I was meant to be!" Kirk added.

Dorian thought for a moment, and knew she felt the same. She too was born in space and so, seemed to find it curious.

"No regrets, about leaving earth, any loved ones?" Dorian continued, she may not be here as long as she thought, she wasn't able to dig into Kirks being though. It would be saved for another time.

"No, I call my Mom when I'm able, but I don't regret a thing." Kirk responded confidently.

Dorian nodded again.

"That's all I really wanted to know I guess."

"Well then now we can get down to the good stuff." Kirk smirked

"I swear if you ask how things are between me and Chekov I will punch you in the throat Jim." Dorian growled.

Dropping the titles for familiarity, as the two would always do after shifts.

"Chill out, you hang around Bones too much I swear!" Jim laughed.

"Go on..." Dorian said cautiously.

She leant slightly forward in her seat.

"You know Chekov's been coming to me for advice right?" Jim divulged.

Dorian raised an eye brow, and it all seemed to make a little bit more sense.

"Ah. I should have guessed as much in a way. He has a habit of asking you stuff, ever since the academy after you know the whole Gemini thing." Dorian surmised.

Those days at the academy seemed a long way, away now.

"You know one of the first things he asked me about stuff like this was, what is it like to kiss a girl?" Kirk laughed.

"Awww... I really think I'm not his first kiss. It's like he's done it before." Dorian confessed.

"Is he yours?" Kirk asked, out of interest.

"Well yeah... He's my first everything in that sense, I guess." Dorian laughed nervously.

She didn't want to go too much into it...

"Hahaha... I think you are his first kiss. But-""Not his first crush I know... He liked me after I started liking him." Dorian reminded.

She knew he'd been crushing on his neighbour for a bit while at the academy.

"Right then, you'd better head off Jim, go get some food. I'll catch up once I've written some stuff up." Dorian said.

"Oh I can wait if you want?" Kirk began.

But Dorian waved him off.

He left with a wave and Dorian quickly wrote up her report for the day.

She looked at the clock with a mixture of hate and loathing.

She wanted to do her entry now, get it off her chest. But time was saying otherwise. She needed food and didn't want to miss dinner.

She got up, closed her office door and dutifully walked the halls till she reached the mess hall.

When entering she saw everyone at the table, waiting for her. Uhura, Spock, Sulu, Bones, Scotty, Keenser- who she had seen the previous day, Kirk and Chekov. Who had as promised saved her a seat next to him at the table with food already there for her.

Sulu stood up incredibly fast, in fact so fast it made some of the other flinch.

"He would not eat anything until you arrived!" Sulu smirked, pointing at the Russian, who blushed quickly and replied even quicker.

"Such a liar! I only jusz got here!" Chekov defended himself.

Everyone looked at Chekov with a quirked eyebrow.

"What's wrong lad?" Scott asked, patting his back. Genuinely unaware of what was going on.

"I believe Mr Chekov is embarrassed that he deeply cares for Dr Dorian." Spock clarified for the Scotsman.

The Russian blushed even brighter.

"Calm down Pasha! You're ears are going red!" Dorian giggled as she sat down in her seat next to Chekov and picked up her fork.

He'd gotten her, her favourite food that they had... Which she knew meant only one thing. He was going to tell her something that night, and she may or may not like it.

"Genewa!" Chekov cringed.

"I'm only playing Pasha." Dorian laughed, as he took her hand beneath the table.

They both looked at each other and smiled. And for the rest of the table, it was awkward...

"Right I'm going to get my food, coming Spock?" Kirk asked the Vulcan who got up with a nod.

For a reason Chekov could not understand Dorian was holding his hand a little tighter than usual. Not that it caused him any discomfort, but he noticed.

"Hey you two! Cut it out would ya!" Bones rang in.

The two looked away from each other for a moment.

"So Captain told us about you not being too happy about Chekov going to Engineering. What's up with that, you superstitious?" Sulu asked, grinning evilly.

"No! I am not! Thank you very much. Sure there are things such as fate and destiny, but that doesn't mean I'm superstitious. I just worry. Is that such a crime for me to worry about someone I care for?!" Dorian insisted, eating part of salad quickly.

She knew she was going to be talking a lot.

"What're we talking about?" Kirk asked, walking back over with Spock.

"Dorian chasing you something fierce." Bones laughed dryly.

Kirk sat down and looked Dorian in the eye. Smirking... He had an evil plan.

"Oh you mean her not being happy cause Chekov had to put a red shirt on!" Kirk sad non chalontley. Beginning to eat his meal.

"It wasn't because of that!" Dorian insisted.

"Iz kinda vas..." Chekov inserted smiling in mock innocence.

Dorian stopped dead and turned slowly to look at her boyfriend. If looks could kill, well Chekov would have never existed.

"Oi!" Dorian reprimanded the Russian quickly.

"You do believe in it though, the red shirt curse." Uhura laughed, wiggling her finders at Dorian who pouted in response.

"Stop! I was just worried, that's all. He's fine now I know Mr Scott is keeping him safe." Dorian rebuked.

Chekov sat up straighter.

"I'm noz a child I don'z need to be kept safe." Chekov stated crossing his arms.

Dorian immediately jumped.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was, he was being safe and careful and such. That's all! Pasha I swear. I didn't mean it like that and-"

Scotty and Kirk were stifling fits of laughter. Sulu and Bones were chuckling silently and Uhura was smiling while Spock once again looked on quirking an eyebrow at the pair.

"It's okay, do noz vorry." Chekov sighed and smiled.

His reaction was not at what Dorian had said. He knew she didn't mean it like that. It was getting used to the fact that someone talked about him with that kind of endearment. It wasn't like a parent, or a sibling. It was more than a friend. It was new to him. He was getting used to that... And the constant teasing by the others.

"Meow- Putush." Sulu made the whipped sound as he flicked his wrist.

"I am noz vhipped!" Chekov groaned.

This caused Kirk and Scotty to erupt into more laughter.

"I'm glad our utter embarrassment amuses you! Are you not entertained!?" Dorian growled.

"It can't get much better than this!" Kirk laughed, wiping away tears.

Dorian just shook her head and made a face at the lot.

"Why're ya so against superstition anyway!? Wee bit of caution helps the soul!" Scotty stated, putting his arm to rest on the table.

"Yes, logical caution helps the soul." Dorian corrected.

"My God are you feeling okay!? you're starting to sound like Spock!" Bones leaned in, half grinning.

Spock turned at looked at him, almost delivering the smallest amount of loathing towards the southern gentleman.

"Dr Dorian is correct on that subject." Spock added in.

Uhura smiled non-the less. Knowing the back and forth between Spock and Bones was... mostly coy banter.

"I'm not into it because my family has some ABSOLOUTELY ridiculous superstitions! " Dorian huffed.

This interested the group now.

"Oh go on?" Kirk prodded.

"Stuff like wearing purple on the day one of my great grandfathers got married will mean you will get smacked by a bird!" Dorian said in a mocking tone.

It was evident it was annoying her, but Kirk felt like digging a little deeper.

"That didn't sound too ridiculous! I mean it's pretty stupid! But give us the worst one you've got, no limits." Kirk insisted.

This was interesting him. No one knew a lot about the Dorian family, aside that Captain Dorian was a fierce man, with a good nature, but a flaming temper, much like his daughter. His wife was tactical, full of energy and resilient as well as having some odd food mishaps. And the fact that the Dorians also had a large part in the Global Defence organization. Though not directly for Geneva's side of the family.

"The most stupid one?" Dorian asked hesitantly, she glanced at Chekov.

Even he didn't know this one.

"Yeah, then I'll tell you some of the crazy southern ones!" Bones quipped.

Dorian frowned for a split second. Not long enough for anyone to see. Well anyone who wasn't watching.

"I find this one the most annoying and insane! That a child born into the Dorian family that is a female... Will die on her 18th birthday." Dorian spoke cautiously.

The table was silent.

Chekov slowly turned, wide eyed to look at Dorian."Woah! That's a bit dark isn't it!?" Kirk asked.

"Hey don't blame me. It's been around for ages! My aunt lives off these things. She also lives off her own bile of seething hate, so I don't take it to heart! It's stupid!" Dorian waved off.

Chekov was not so convinced, this was startling to him. Her birthday was not long off!

"Vhere did zhat start from?" He asked.

Dorian sat back a little in surprise at his question, but continued.

"Well... I'm the first female born in 100 years, 100 years before that there were twin girls who both died on the same night, before that was another who died on that night and so on. Apparently it goes on longer than the two incidents before. I think it's a load of bull!" Dorian waved off.

Her confidence made Chekov more confident. It wasn't possible for it to be a chain thing.

"Besides even If it was a genetic thing, it would have been diminished a lot by then anyway!" Dorian spoke.

Everyone seemed to tense less.

"Stop, all of you. It means nothing! Some stupid folk tale doesn't get to decide when I kick the bucket."

"No, you're so szubborn zhat you will die when you choose to." Chekov laughed lightly.

Dorian smiled.

"You know me!"

"I think that's a long way off. I mean look at the way you handle people." Uhura chimed in.

"Yeah, wait... Technically you are the youngest person ever to win the Starfleet Academy combat tournament." Kirk mused.

"If I hadn't pulled my leg she wouldn't be." Sulu laughed teasingly. He wasn't being big headed he was teasing Dorian.

"Sure, nice try putting massive plants in my room by the way to throw me off! Didn't work! It helped me more!" Dorian smirked.

"How?" Bones asked.

"Chekov helped me!" Dorian said happily.

Scotty spat out his drink.

"You lad?" He pointed at Chekov.

"I vouldn't call it helping." Chekov tried to dismiss this, quickly.

"Okay, this will help the both of us. You're really good at dodging it, but in case you can't ..." Dorian said.

Herself and Chekov were currently by themselves in one of the training centres at Starfleet academy.

It was Dead week and while Chekov was preparing hard for the Academy marathon. Dorian had promised to teach him how to really take care of the bigger, meaner bullies... Even the girls...

It was also her way to prepare for the Academy combat tournament.

"Okay zhen." Chekov nodded, slightly nervous.

Dorian circled him for a moment. Even though they were the same age and Dorian was a couple of inches shorter, him being circled by her intimidated him slightly.

"Alright Pavel. I need you to hit me!" Dorian smiled at him.

"Vaht?!" Chekov asked in alarm.

"It's fine give me your best shot!" Dorian encourage the unenthusiastic Russian.

"I-I can't hit a girl..." Chekov confessed.

"Yes you can! Cause they will hit you and not care! Now go on!" Dorian continued, tapping her face.

Chekov looked at her wide eyed for a moment before throwing his fist out, but in his hesitance it only lightly tapped her cheek.

Dorian stood up straight.

"Come on Pav! You can't let people just beat you up! Teach them not to!" Dorian enthused.

He tried and lightly tapped again."Come on hit me!" Dorian pushed.

A little harder now.

"Hit me!"

Harder.

"Hit me!"

Harder still!

But not hard enough.

"Dammit Pavel Andreivich Chekov! HIT ME!" Dorian roared.

And with a sudden forceful hit, an unprepared Dorian flew backwards and hit the ground.

Chekov leant over, breathing heavily for a moment, before looking down.

"GENEWA!" He yelled out, rushing over.

She sat up slowly and felt her cheek.

It wasn't the worst hit she'd gotten by far and the only reasons she fell was because she wasn't stood in a stance to keep her balance.

But if that was a normal person. His hit would be a one hit wonder.

Dorian felt an arm under her head ease her up.

"Are you alrighz?" Chekov asked an obvious wash of worry in his voice.

Dorian burst out in a big smile.

"Yeah! Am I! Now that is what I'm talking about! Now if you can keep that force every time you hit. Well then you will be all set!" Dorian cheered gleefully.

"And you're sure-""Yes Pav, who ever said you can't hit a girl is wrong. You shouldn't really hit anyone. But if they hit you first and aren't gonna stop. It doesn't matter who they are! You give them a punch twice as hard as they hit you!" Dorian stated firmly.

Chekov nodded.

"So-"And Dorian punched him in the face.

"OW!" He yelled out.

"Hey I said you could hit me, not that it was a free shot!" Dorian smiled slyly.

"Wow! That's one way of going about it Geneva..." Uhura laughed lightly.

"You hit a girl?" Bones turned to Chekov.

Before Chekov could try and defend himself. Dorian answered.

"Justice and righteous retribution have no gender." Dorian cleared up.

Bones laughed and nodded.

"How did that help you?" Kirk asked again, remembering watching the tournaments brutality.

"Well helped me brush up and remember never to forget the basics." Dorian replied.

"Yeah! But it wasn't just basics you used in that tournament! You were so brutal especially to McKenna." Sulu added.

"Actually why didn't you let up on McKenna? You were brutal from the get go!" Bones added in.

"What are you talking about?" Scotty asked.

Keenser made a sound, but was told to shut up by the Scotsman so he could listen.

"Dorian is the youngest, undisputed champion of the Academy combat tournament. She wasn't beaten once." Sulu laughed.

"Doesn't surprise me, not after seein her old man in a bar fight!" Scotty replied, pointing at Dorian.

"Which Bar fight?" She asked with interest.

"Olympia star base." Scotty confirmed.

Dorian sat back in her chair and smiled.

"Oh yeah! I remember Dad telling me about that one. Twelve on one!" Dorian smiled.

"They should have brought a lot more than twelve to deal with your old man lass!" Scotty concluded.

"True!" Dorian agreed, finishing off her meal and taking a sip of her drink.

"So lets hear the story." Scotty said.

"Are you sure about this? I heard Dorian's good, but some of these people are brutal!" Kirk asked Bones as he sat next to him in the arena hall. Dorian stood in the middle with her first opponent.

"I don't know, but I'm confident that she's going to be okay for the most part." Bones clarified to Jim.

Sulu sat directly behind Chekov and leant over.

"I know Gen's good, but I get if you're kinda worried, I am too." Sulu admitted quietly.

Chekov turned around and nodded. He had a lot of faith in the British girl though.

"I am vorried, but I knov Genewa can do zhis." Chekov reminded, Sulu though mostly himself if anything.

"McKenna's on one of the later rounds. Dorian seemed really adamant about getting there." Sulu divulged quietly.

The first opponent walked out.

The clock struck.

And with a sudden massive amount of force Dorian brutally took them down.

"OH MY GOD!" Kirk jumped in horror.

"Told ya... she is brutal!" Bones smiled.

The opponents came and went with Dorian going back in for her turn and waiting on the sides as other fought.

Dorian finally got to the person she had been waiting for.

McKenna...

Dorian really didn't like Amy McKenna one bit! She might have seemed to be an excellent student, cool girl and leader of Red Squad. But beneath it all she was mean, cocky and a spiteful little cow. That's what Dorian thought of her.

Kyle McKenna was her brother and was supposed to be Helmsman of the Enterprise on the Nero Mission, but developed lungworm.

She'd been the one to trip Chekov while they were on Cross country practise and given him that bruise and she kept picking on him!

This was the Semi-Final. Dorian was tired, but not done yet. McKenna was stepping in the ring and she had a look about her that radiated animosity. She knew Dorian was a good friend of Chekov's. She glanced and him sideways then looked back at Dorian as if to say. That she was going to hurt her badly.

Chekov gripped onto the railing in front of his seat. Hard. Not only was most of the classes there but other officers. Such as Dorian's parents who were sat a seat away from him, but had made sure to say hello.

As McKenna turned back to smile at towards Dorian, Dorian frowned at her. Not a normal distasteful frown she would send someone's way. No.

This was a frown filled with disgust, determination and animosity.

McKenna smiled even more.

Yes McKenna was older. But she lacked one thing.

Real life do or die experience and Dorian had, had plenty of it!

She thought she knew what she was doing.

Dorian wore a blue Starfleet cadet science tank top and leggings that ran down just past her knee, with blue trainers and she had her hair in a pony tail.

While McKenna wore a gold Starfleet cadet command tank top, black trousers and yellow trainers and kept her hair in pigtails.

The ones Dorian couldn't stand!

They circled each other as the clock counted down the metal badges on their tops measuring their stats.

The clock struck...

McKenna didn't even hesitate.

She went straight for Dorian full force, slamming her to the floor by her head with such aggression, Chekov stood up in alarm.

McKenna had her pinned and was jabbing at her senselessly.

"Genewa!" Chekov yelled out watching as McKenna pummelled her body.

She was doing this for him... She said if McKenna was in the match she would fight her!

He didn't want Dorian to get beaten to death because of it!

Bones and Sulu stood up as well. Watching the merciless assault.

The crowd began to go silent as it watched.

But...

Dorians bar did not go down.

If anything... McKenna's did.

Dorian had blocked her arms so much she bruised them and made them tired perhaps.

Chekov's eye's widened.

He thought for a moment... Maybe Dorian was waiting!

She was waiting. She had to be! The person who had taught him how to fight so ferociously, could not have gone down so easily.

Someone he cared about couldn't have gone down so easily.

"Like that?" McKenna smirked, not even looking at the bar.

Dorian coughed and groaned in response.

Maybe the bar's progress system was malfunctioning?

Chekov thought this was a more realistic thing.

Dorian suddenly lay still on the floor. Her hair band snapped, sprawling her hair on her face.

She twitched and moved only from the continued beating that was putting such force on her body.

Chekov lurched in himself.

Maybe she'd knocked her out!?

But McKenna kept on going!

And Chekov thought he was wrong, when he thought Dorian was waiting.

"Shouldn't someone stop this!" Bones yelled out to Kirk, who was pushing himself up and his eye's glued to the ring.

"The doors don't open to let anyone inside unless a bar hits zero, it's set up that way!" Kirk called back to Bones.

"Geneva!" Sulu yelled out to the girl.

Wait...

More people stood, even Dorian's parents.

Wait...

The hits kept increasing.

The bar did not go down. There must have been a malfunction!

"Oh my God!" Uhura put her hands over her mouth as she looked on in horror.

Spock who was next to her, ran off to the control box on the monitors side.

"Shouldn't the bar have gone down by now. The gate must open or Cadet Dorian might be killed!" Spock spoke to the person monitoring.

"I can't find a fault in the system! I don't know what it is, but the gate cannot be unlocked!" The person said panicked.

"Come on sweet heart... You can do this, please get up..." Captain Dorian could be heard saying, while her mother was practically hysterical.

Wait...

McKenna smirked at Chekov and Sulu. Knowing Sulu was Dorians friend as well.

Sulu gritted his teeth. She was using this as his comeuppance for refusing to join red squad.

"STOP!" Sulu yelled, getting angrier and angrier.

And was taunting Chekov, even after he had saved her life by pulling her out of the way of getting impaled on Federation Day! McKenna raised her arm for a large, powerful punch and it with such force it could be heard through out the crowd.

Dorian's whole body shook violently, smacking back onto the ground after the hit.

With that hit, her hands fell away from her head and to the side.

"GENEVA!" Chekov yelled out.

So scared he said her name in perfect English.

It broke through the noise.

And Dorian heard it loud and clear!

Now!

Dorian put her legs straight up into McKenna's stomach and pushed off pushing the girl backwards while Dorian leapt to her feet.

And then..

She showed no mercy.

She went left and right, abusing her opponents body with quick, mean, nasty hooks. Pushing her left and right and kicking her backwards even more, with full force front house kicks, before pinning her where she wanted with an dropping spin to the ankles.

As McKenna fell she tried to throw a punch and so with her hand out. Dorian took her wrist and flipped her over to the other side of the floor.

McKenna tried to push away. But Dorian was too far gone.

As McKenna tried to swing in disorientation again.

Dorian jumped up and turned her whole body mid air, sending a powerful kick into her side and McKenna smack onto the floor.

The alarm sounded that someone's bar had run out and once again. It wasn't Dorians.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed. As McKenna picked herself up and was forced to shake hands and walk away.

As McKenna walked away in shame. Dorian looked to Chekov with a smile.

Dorian grabbed a drink of water for the interval she had... Just one more...

That was a phrase she still used to this day. One more.

She rubbed the bruises along her body. She was smart enough to know the bar worked in a way of lowering at the feeling of pain.

So while she was being attacked she had a strong enough will to refuse her mind the pain. Pain was a construct of the mind. She denied it.

She didn't have a spare hair tie and there was no tie to get one. So she combed her hair back with her fingers as best she could.

The next opponent walked in...

Chekov gulped, while Bones went wide eyed.

Stood in front of her was a 6'5 tall, incredibly muscular cadet with a red tank top. He was of a dark complexion with leaf green eyes.

The clock began to countdown.

Dorian turned to the match official outside of the ring.

"So you want me to fight this guy right?" Dorian asked, bouncing up and down from her feet, springing her self backwards and forwards with her guard up.

The match official nodded slowly.

Even her parents who had only just calmed down were not sure she would really win this fight.

"Though you can-""Okay!" Dorian called.

As the clock hit zero.

This time it was quick and brutal.

She ran at him and without giving him much time to think, landed the first blow making him stumble, she moved faster due to her smaller size, turning around him, blocking his massive blows with her own and swiping at his legs.

As she got up from a turn, he threw a punch with tremendous force and everyone thought she was done.

Time stilled for the audience.

Dorian held her opponents fist tightly in her hand.

"But that-"

"And I care because?" Dorian said tonelessly.

She pulled the cadet forwards and shoved her knee into his stomach, before without remorse, twisting him over and kicking at his knee to put him down.

Dorian dodged under him again and hit him at the side, before he went completely down.

There was a moment of silent shock before loud applause.

Dorian sighed in relief.

It was over!

"The youngest ever winner of the Starfleet Academy combat tournament! Geneva Jade Dorian! "The announcer boomed.

The surrounding crowd cheered and Dorian smiled.

One of her goals was achieved.

Her hand was held in the air by the official.

She'd only come of bruised and beaten, which was a feat within it's self. She'd had worse.

She was handed a trophy and a medal and allowed to walk to her fellow students and people who came to support her.

As she walked slowly out of the arena space, the first person there was Chekov.

"Pa-"She was stopped as Chekov rushed at her with increased speed and completely enveloped himself around her.

"Don'z you ewer do zhat again! I zhought she had killed you! I vas so vorried!" Chekov admitted in a flash.

Dorian could feel him putting her head on hers and she hugged back.

That moment, when Dorian was on the floor and still he realized he cared for her more than a friend by far.

Eventually Chekov let go.

And Dorian was greeted by everyone.

"Gave us a hell of a scare!" Sulu smacked Dorians back.

"What were you thinking, she could have given ya brain damage! I-" Bones was interrupted.

"Ignore him, nice job Geneva!" Kirk patter her on the back.

Dorian looked around and quickly spotter her parents!

"Sweet heart! I didn't know you could do that!" Captain Dorians voice boomed happily.

"Dad! Mum!" Dorian jumped happily, hugging them both.

Her mother screamed at her in Italian, how reckless she was.

"You are your fathers daughter! It's a good thing Chekov is here to tell you off too!" Her mother yelled.

Dorian just laughed.

At the end of the day Dorian and Chekov walked back to their hall.

When McKenna was walking towards hers.

"I-"

"If you ever! EVER! Start on Chekov, me, my friends, ANYONE! Again! Think twice and remember the throttling I gave you." Dorian spoke harshly.

McKenna glared, but limped away, clutching her arm.

Chekov just stared at Dorian for a second. Who had been leaning on him slightly for the time they spent walking.

He suddenly felt her shake and her legs buckled with a sharp intake of breath.

As she fell forwards Chekov managed to grab hold of her and ease her back the other way. Eventually sat on the floor with an arm around her.

"Oh bollocks." Dorian hissed.

"Genewa-""Fine, absolutely-

"You foughz forzy sewen people in one day! You are not fine!" Chekov persisted.

Dorian tried to stand up, but her legs failed.

"Okay, you're right! Maybe not so much fine!" Dorian growled in pain.

"Vhy?" Chekov sighed shaking his head.

"Why what?" Dorian responded in confusion at the Russians sudden question.

"Zhe fight vith McKenna. You did zhings I have newer see you do before." Chekov stated, thinking back on the fight.

"Oh... because I don't like her. Not after her treatment of you or Sulu." Dorian explained, hesitantly.

Chekov knew that she wasn't telling him everything.

"Zhats not all... is it?" Chekov pushed.

Dorian growled, turning her head away to not look at Chekov.

"Genewa?" Chekov continued.

"She was spreading rumours, saying I only got in to the academy cause my Dad was a Captain. And... And..""And?"

"I heard her say stuff about you and I kind of, just a tad, tiny bit flipped." Dorian confessed.

Chekov held her up, so she was closer to him."Vhat did she say?" Chekov asked, coming off sternly.

"Doesn't matter..." Dorian insisted.

Chekov shook her a little in his arms.

"Fine.. I heard her saying that I was only friends with you for good test scores and you were only friends with me cause I had money, and that on Saturday they were gonna prank your room, and after the Gemini thing and pranking your room I kinda flipped. Alarm bells started ringing." Dorian breathed out the whole thing.

There was silence for a moment.

Dorian expected to get reprimanded by Chekov for not letting him fight his own battles...

"You knov zhat's not true! I'm your friend because ... I like you, and your hoz zemper and scary vay you get in my head!" Chekov smiled.

"I know..."Dorian sighed, laughing lightly.

"Room or infirmary?" Chekov asked, helping Dorian up and putting her arm over his shoulder.

"Room please. Bones will yell at me in the infirmary." Dorian stated sharply.

"Ok zhen I can zake care of you since, ve share rooms." Chekov smiled.

"Oh yeah... remind me to beat the shit out of Sulu tomorrow when I'm better for that." Dorian chuckled.

"Jeezus lassie! What are yoou?" The Scotsman asked in Shock and disbelief.

"Me!" Dorian replied happily.

"Yeah, but he was bigger than you, by a lot! And you just destroyed him!" Sulu commented.

"So what if he's bigger than me, it doesn't matter. I don't want to be the tallest person going. There's a lot of reasons being average height works out well." Dorian explained.

"Yeah, but you're really short, not average." Sulu laughed, knowing just the right buttons to press.

"Oh bite me Hikaru." Dorian growled.

"Oh Geneva that's Pavel's job!" Sulu retorted.

Everyone on the table laughed loudly.

"Shuddup!" Dorian groaned.

"So Bone's tell us about some of the weird stuff from back home." Jim prodded.

Bones sat in thought for a moment.

"Oh stuff like a curse wedding dress in the family... If the bride wore it she would get divorced. I don't believe it and to prove I didn't believe it my ex wife wore... it on our wedding day..." Bones slowed down, processing what he had just said.

Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"Ah crap!" Bones sighed.

"Well if that be true, look like you're screwed ayy lass." Scotty said gesturing to Dorian.

Chekov sat upright in alarm, while everyone turned around to from at Scotty.

"Inappropriate considering my birthdays next month." Dorian sighed.

"Gen-""I told you I don't believe in that ruddy crap." Dorian stated firmly.

"I was just-"

"Scotty! Stop talking..." Kirk sighed, smiling.

Soon after they went their separate ways for the evening.

Chekov and Dorian walked together in the hall to Chekov's room. Which threw the dynamic of Dorians evening.

She would have to save her log for another time.

Chekov opened the door and they both walked in.

Dorian sat herself down on one of the chairs at the desk on the other side of the room and Chekov soon followed sitting in the chair next to her.

"Ugh... Such a long day..." Dorian groaned stretching out on the chair

"Ayy... Meester Scott was zalking wery positiwely about his chat vith you, for a long time." Chekov sighed sitting back."That's one of the reasons I'm tired, he talks at you rather than with you. He's funny though." Dorian smiled tiredly.

Chekov stretched out a little in the chair, tapping his leg a little with his hand...

He had something to speak about with Dorian.

"Remember back in zhe Academy, vhen I told you abouz my 'hobby'?" Chekov asked.

"So you let zhem assume you're ower tventy!?" Chekov asked in shock.

"Listen it's easier if they don't know I'm 15! I never said I was they just assumed and I didn't say I wasn't. I don't have to say anything! You just can't tell anyone!" Dorian said to Chekov sternly, straightening out her cadet uniform skirt.

"I don't knov..."Chekov said, unsure of himself.

"Please Pavel, it's so easy to walk around and talk to people! It's never been like this... I just want it to stay that way. Please." Dorian said sadly.

Chekov fought with himself, he knew how happy Dorian was at the moment.. Only the teachers knew!

He sighed.

"Fine. I vont zell anyone!" Chekov smiled slightly in defeat.

"I need you to promise... better yet! You have stuff on me I need stuff on you otherwise this isn't fair!" Dorian said quickly.

"Genewa I promised, isn't zhat enough?" Chekov asked, as he turned around from his desk in his room.

"No! Just in case.. come on it will make me feel more confident about this. I won't tell anyone! Whatever it is!" Dorian persisted.

Chekov thought for a moment... He could trust her... She was trust worthy.

"Ugghhh fine." Chekov groaned.

He muttered under his breath in Russian and scooted his chair over so he was facing Dorian and was right in front of her.

"So... you ewer heard of zhe vhite knight hacker vho's been crippling online scams?" Chekov asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, in English his name translates to MisterCleanUp, takes down really big scams and operations, specially in Russia." Dorian answered warily.

They sat in silence for a moment. Before Chekov leant in and pointed at himself...

It took Dorian a moment.

"No!" Dorian exclaimed, utterly astounded.

Chekov nodded.

Dorians jaw dropped.

At first she smiled, then in a sudden burst she leant forwards.

"Do you know how dangerous that is!? If they ever found out who you were they would kill you! They'd grab you and we'd never see you again! The Russian Mafia! Even the Dorian's try to stay out of their way! " Dorian hissed, grabbing Chekov's shoulders. Them being so close was a little uncomfortable...

"I knov, vhich is vhy you can't zell anyvone!" Chekov hissed back.

Dorian sighed.

"I won't cause you've got stuff on me! But damn you didn't have to tell me stuff that might get me killed as well you know!" Dorian retorted.

There was another moment of silence before chuckling from Dorian.

"Vhat?" Chekov asked in confusion.

"You are full of surprises aren't you! Prodigy by day! White Knight by night!"" Dorian laughed.

"Oh boy do I!" Dorian answered in the present.

Chekov shifted.

"Since ve'we been getting zhings out in zhe open, zhere is something I need to zell you." Chekov laughed nervously."There's something I need to tell you as well." Dorian said a bit more sombrely.

Chekov hesitated at Dorian's tone for a moment.

"You first..." Chekov said.

Dorian shook her head and gestured to go.

"Remember how Keptin Kirk cheated zhe exam..." Chekov started slowly.

"Yeah..." Dorian didn't like where this was going.

"And it vas a computer system." Chekov continued.

Silence...

"OH MY GOD YOU MADE THE VIRUS FOR HIM!" Dorian leapt."Nov Genewa...!"

" Do you know what would have happened, if you'd been caught!" Dorian hissed, trying to keep her fury as low as possible.

"I knov, buz he had really helped me ouz and I knov I shouldn't hawe!" Chekov defended himself.

Dorian sighed and smiled...

"Yeah... I'm concerned in one sense and in another not, because Jim took the initiative and used mad use of the able people around him... It makes him a good Captain and we may not be here today if you hadn't. So I'm not upset over it." Dorian sighed smiling.

Leaning over she lightly kissed the corner of Chekov's mouth she couldn't reach that far...

Chekov shuffled his chair a little over more, but it wasn't enough in the end.

So in the end Dorian ended up sat on Chekov's lap, twisted round so her legs were on the left side.

Chekovs idea, which made Dorian blush a bit.

But Chekov leant up towards Dorian and kissed her again.

"So vhat did you hawe to zell me. Is eweryzhing okay?" Chekov asked, with obvious concern.

Dorian sat for a moment before looking back at Chekov and smiling.

"No... I'm fine." Dorian sighed.

Chekov didn't believe her.

But hugged her none the less.

They talked for a while about their day.

Sulu making the whipped sound constantly. Running around after Keenser! The stares...

For Dorian her rounds, her reports, her long patient appointments and how they all asked about her and Chekov.

"I know I'm not your first crush." Dorian said quietly. Not in a bad way, more in thought.

Chekov listened in intently.

"But I'm not sure I'm your first kiss." Dorian admitted.

"You are... Why? Am I noz good?" Chekov asked in slight alarm.

"No I'm not saying that, you just seem to go with it. Like you know what your doing..." Dorian laughed quietly.

Her boyfriends alarm was all too cute in her eye's.

"Oh! But I am good, yes?" Chekov asked.

Dorian laughed.

"Yes you are Pasha..." Dorian smiled.

Leaning down to kiss him. Which lasted longer than any they had ever had.. And began to deepen more, Dorian putting her arms around his neck and Chekov's hand supporting her waist.

When the beep of the ship comm broke them apart.

"Ensign Chekov report to the bridge. You are needed for cover for an hour of Graveyard shift." The broadcast into his room said.

The two broke apart. Both slightly embarrassed.

"Zhat vas wery..." Chekov breathed.

"We'll follow that up, it was.. different than before.

Dorian got up to let Chekov get out of the chair.

"You can vait here if you-""No! I need to do something in my room anyway, but I'll still be up in an hour so come to my room and we can talk more. If you're too tired message me and I'll see you tomorrow morning." Dorian said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ugh.. Right! Yeah! Okay!" Chekov jumped slightly.

Kissing quickly outside the door before going their separate ways.

Sulu was walking towards the Turbo lift at the same time as Chekov, being called into oversee the Grave yard shift as well.

Chekov explained what had happened.

"Oh Chekov you are too pure for this world!" Sulu laughed.

Chekov growled and mumbled in Russian.

They were soon joined by Kirk who was also needed on the bridge.""What are we talkin' about?" Kirk asked as he got in.

"Chekov's not sure what it's called that he just did with Dorian!" Sulu half laughed.

Chekov went onto explain.

"So you and Dorian were making out! Cool! Kirk laughed.

"Making out!?" Chekov asked in some alarm.

"Did the kiss last more than a minute!?" Kirk sighed.

Chekov nodded.

Sulu was stifling laughter.

"It's perfectly normal! Just don't go past that!" Kirk half laughed, trying his best to keep a cool demeanour.

"Iz noz funny!" Chekov insisted.

Dorian had just got in and shut her door.

She sighed and touched her lips softly. She was still very new to this.

And that feeling was something else! Not normal... It wasn't sexual at all! She knew to look out for that and it wasn't. It was just very deep...

She made her way over to her desk and started the screen up above it.

Getting up her voice log.

She sifted through the files and found the one she wanted.

She loaded it up and hit record.

"Ensign Dorian, counsellors log group eight, log ten... I know I don't believe in superstition I really, truly don't I despise it terribly. It's irrational, dare I say illogical to quote Commander Spock and yet... This one superstition plagues me...

The thought of it just seems to make me chill. Dying on my 18th Birthday... I know in my mind it has to be nothing but nonsense. And at the same time this feeling in my heart is full of dread... And... What if I do die? It's happened to enough of the Dorian girls to warrant some type of investigation! But when I look into my bloodwork there no disease with a clock on it counting down. The only thing I have is the asthma and Bones even said it's not life threatening. But if I did go... It's stupid and at the same time I'm torn. If it holds the slightest chance would I not be hurting Ensign Chekov by staying in a relationship with him. Part of me wants to tell him these things.. Another wants me keep quiet which is what I've done and another further part of me thinks I should break things off with him. But I would hurt us both and he would still care in the long run if I died." Dorian stopped mid-recording to breathe.

She had gotten a lot off her chest.

"But I don't want to pull him into anything dangerous. I will be excited for the after days of my birthday. But I know this and the pomp and circumstance that the family will drag with it will infuriate me. I just want something quiet with my friends... I know it wont happen. I will wait and see. But I'm not sure how I feel facing this feeling of dread and ones own mortality. I've done it before, but it was brief. I have never had enough time. It always seems the clock runs fast for me. It has with my studies and now I'm wondering if it did because some divine power wanted me to experience life out there before it's sharp close... Everyone's been saying I have my whole life ahead of me! But how much of that is true!? For now I will wait... And continue day by day as always. And pray I am not waiting for my death... But for the rest of my life."

Dorian stopped her voice log recording and turned it off.

She laid on her bed for a while and waited, looking through her files for the next day before getting ready for bed.

There was a beep from her door and she got up to see Chekov waiting.

"So apparently ve made ouz. Iz zhat okay vith you?" Chekov asked slightly nervous.

"Ugh...""I asked zhat zhe vrong vay didn't I ?" Chekov sighed.

"A hello would have been fine!" Dorian laughed, letting the embarrassed Russian in.

"Hello." Chekov nodded.

Dorian just laughed, leaning up to kiss him.

Perk 1 of being shorter than your boyfriend: It was cute!

Perk 2: When cuddling he would put his head on yours.

The kiss deepened again...

"So making ouz is okay?" Chekov asked to make sure.

Dorian giggled softly and though a little unsure after her confession to her voice log nodded.

Chuckling a little.

Though he would have stayed the night Dorian thought it was best he get some good nights sleep in his own bed so after two hours of talking he left the room. Sulu who was just exiting the turbo lift saw a very giddy Chekov come out of Dorians room and walk toward his own.

Sulu went to his room and burst out laughing!

Logging onto his calls and with a happy smile, taking Dorians advice and calling Ben.

Bones sat in his room, looking at the pictures he had of his daughter as she grew up and a few he had been sent for when he wasn't there and sighed.

Uhura and Spock sat quietly and talked. Memories of Vulcan and Nyota's home.

Jim looked on past the screen, the bright stars unexplored calling out to him, he smiled.

Scotty slept soundly, deep in sleep and quiet!

Chekov sat in his room getting ready for bed and switched on the screen at his desk.

"Ensign Chekov, Navigators log, batch one, log one..."

(Authors note)

It's been a while since I've updated this and if you are still here I'm sorry. I almost didn't I was sure I was going to leave it. But this is one thing that can't go unfinished.

I'm not quiet sure in a sense but it will get to a point where I will say it's over. Not yet, we have a while to go...

But, this is perhaps a time to go again. At first I wasn't sure I was proud of writing this book, the quality didn't feel right, it's a reason I stopped. But I should see it to the end. I know that now. Another reason I stopped was mounting exam prep and work, but it's finished now. I should have started sooner.

But it's here now... If you're still reading, thank you for doing so


	11. Chapter 11:Did I hurt you?

The morning on the ship was generally quiet.  
Dorian sat with a cup of tea and a plate of toast , her chin resting on her hand as she looked down and flicked through her PADD screen to see her jobs for the day.

Once again most of the day on the bridge and the rest in the Med-Bay.  
She sighed looking at the star date. It wasn't long till her birthday.  
Chekov was going to be else where so they would talk over calls, but he wouldn't be around. So whatever happened on her birthday he wasn't going to be there.  
But she wasn't concentrating on that.

Chekov arrived to sit with Dorian at the table.  
"You took your time, everything okay?" Dorian asked, looking up to see the Russian walking over with a drink and plate in hand.  
"Ugh, yes." The Russian replied in an uneasy manner.

Dorian looked up."Who?" Dorian asked casually.  
"Eh?" Chekov asked in confusion.  
"You don't act like this unless someone's said something to you or did something to you. In which case, who am I going to give an earful and a possible beating to?" Dorian asked, taking a sip of her tea.  
"I vas late cause I vas, recording a voice log..." Chekov admitted.  
"Oh! So you took my advice in the end then?" Dorian asked surprised.  
She wasn't sure if Chekov would even consider it. He had a bad habit of keeping things to himself. In his own mind.  
"Yeas, I've been doing iz since you recommended it zo me." Chekov divulged."How has it been working out for you?" Dorian continued.  
"Quiez vell actually. It's been helpful." Chekov confessed.

Nodding his head in response to her.

Dorian sank her teeth into a bit of toast and chewed before taking a sip of tea and lightly placing the finished cup on the table.  
"Kellen's been saying shit about you in Engineering again hasn't he?" Dorian said out rightly.  
"Hov did you-""Pasha, I am ships counsellor. Whether people feel I'm qualified for this or not is completely up to them. But I would be proving to them if I couldn't tell when you are upset, angry, confused and or any other emotion that you may feel or exhibit a reaction for. And I know you. I'm in that head of yours whether you like it or not!" Dorian replied, pointing to the Russian with her piece of toast in hand.

Chekov sighed, sitting back in his chair a little.  
But he nodded none the less.  
"Alright then. I will ask you this. Do you want me to do my thing or are you? Cause you can leave it for as long as you like... But if any of that crap happens around me. He will be taking a trip to med-bay, so he can refuse my care again and I will be happy about it! Cause if he's being a Dick I don't want to treat him." Dorian said tiredly.

She knew in her heart she could say she didn't want to treat him as much as she wanted. But as a doctor she had a duty of care. She would treat anyone if they were in need. She had heard stories of Doctors saving the lives of people who had killed their loved ones... She wasn't sure if she could ever do that. Her temper would perhaps make her turn the scalpel in another way...

Still she said this to Chekov, because it would perhaps rouse him into taking a stand some more.  
"No." Chekov said.  
"Huh?" Dorian asked, breaking her train of thought.  
"No. I vill do vhat I hawe alvays done. Prowe zhem wrong. You seem to hawe gotzen used to being called kid." Chekov spoke firmly... Too firmly for Dorians liking. The way he said she had gotten used to being called kid bugged her.

"I'm not used to being called kid at all! It's not like that. I've just come to realise I should know my own self worth and feel like I am worth something to myself than if I'm worth anything to others first, it's come over my mind a lot recently." Dorian admitted.

There was a train of silence, Chekov sat in thought for a moment.

"You need zo lowe yourself before ozhers?" Chekov asked.  
"I've learnt that my biggest critique-aside from Bones or the Captain or you- is me!" Dorian stated.  
"Vell forgiwe me if I don'z share zhat same sentiment. And vhat do you mean me?" Chekov sighed sourly.

"I never asked you to. I just don't like you saying that I've gotten used to being called a kid! You make me feel so horrible when you say that. Like you're the only one who's got something to prove. It's not just you. Even the Captain feels that way sometimes. People say he's too young, didn't pay his dues. He still sits upon that chair! When you say that I've gotten used to people calling me kid you make me sound like I don't care at all. You sound like you don't know me. Like you begrudged me, recently this past week everything I do seems to tick you off in someway." Dorian said pushing her plate away from her and putting her hands on the bottom of her chair.

Chekov looked up.  
"Genewa I didn't mean iz like zhat." Chekov sighed, trying to reason with the girl as she pushed her chair out, got up and tucked it back in.  
"Yeah? Well seems to me you do... I'm off to Alpha shift." Dorian trailed off.

She left the table and walked began to walk to the door.  
"Genewa please!" Chekov called after her.  
"No don't bother Pavel!" Dorian waved off in frustration as she began to walk out of the mess hall doors. Only to be met with Bones, Spock and Kirk in front of her.  
"Captain, Mr Spock, Doctor McCoy." Dorian nodded, averting her eye's as she made her way past them to go back to her room before her shift started.

When she said she was going to Alpha shift, she didn't realize what the time was, she still had another hour before the shift would start.  
Now with a time to spare she wished she had, had more to eat that a small cup of tea and a piece of toast before she went off.  
Still when lunch came up it would be fine... Provided it was a normal day.

As Dorian had passed the three men noticed the girls frustrated manner, and looked to Chekov who was just lowering his hand, having called out for her.

"Uh oh!" Kirk warned as he pointed to the now wilting Russian.  
"Captain I do not believe it is wise to-""Hey Chekov you okay?" Kirk asked walking over to him.

Chekov sighed and put his head on his hands, pushing his plate away.  
"Yees... Vell no! Gah! I don'z knov!? I've gone and upsez Genewa." Chekov groaned painfully.  
"Well what did you say to her?" Bones asked, taking Dorian's now absent seat.

Chekov relayed most of the conversation to the three, very hesitant to do so at first.  
Once he had finished he sat an waited.  
"Wow! Oh boy is she pissed off with you!" Bones laughed dryly.  
Chekov groaned.  
"Dr McCoy, I do not think this type of bedside manner for Ensign Chekov's dilemma is appropriate." Spock interjected quickly, seeing the Russians distress.  
"I was just trying to lighten the mood!" Bones retorted.  
"I do not see how this would add any light to the mood." Spock countered.

Kirk rolled his eye's and turned to Chekov."Rule number one! You go and apologize to her! Regardless of you knowing what you did, if it was right or wrong or you were being a bit too hasty, which you were! You just say your sorry. Men are always wrong." Kirk said raising an eyebrow as he drank the coffee he had grabbed on the way in.  
"I knov! Buz Ensign Dorian is szubborn! Alvays has been! Ewen az zhe Vorst and besz zimes" Chekov inwardly groaned.

-  
It was dead week and the first year of the academy.  
After a long days work along with other cadets helping Chekov's get his inverted furniture down from the ceiling Dorian walked back across the hall to her room and decided to grab a book and read for five minutes. She was on a rather interesting chapter and she was seeking closure before she began her night of studying for Zeta.

The practical exam being on a real ship! It could be anything from a shuttle to one of the bigger ships! She wanted to be on the bigger ships like the Farragut.

She walked around her room, it was decently sized she was in her own separate room which she proffered. It gave her an element of privacy, that rooming with someone just wouldn't have.

She grabbed her book and began to make some tea, it being ready by the time she found her page. She put her tea on her bedside table and plonked herself down on her bed, taking a sip of tea and beginning to read the adventures of the Supernatural.  
As She began to sink into a feeling of relaxation a sudden loud noise, from across the hall made her spill her tea over her top, luckily had taken her red uniform jacket off, so once the hot tea sting subsided, she flew from her bed and grabbed her jacket. Going to reprimand whoever had made the loud sound.

She was surprised to find the room that was making the noise was Chekov's and outside it's door beginning to walk out was Alex, who roomed with Salla Z'Trall. "Heya Geneva." Alex said as she looked on at the door in confusion.  
"Hey Alex... what's going on?" Dorian asked in somewhat concern.  
"No idea. I can't seem to get Pavel through shouting at the door." Alex stated, banging on the door again.  
"It's okay I'll call him." Dorian sighed, taking out her communicator and with a swift wrist motion, flicking it open, having Chekov's number on speed dial she put it on speaker.

Chekov picked up the call.  
"Pavel It's Geneva and Alex. Are you okay in there?" Dorian asked, holding the communicator up so Alex could speak through it as well.  
"Aye." Chekov called back to the pair.  
"Are you sure?" Alex asked."You don't sound like it!" Dorian stated.  
"Yes I am fine, zhe worsz is ower, I zhink." Chekov replied to the girls, before a showering sound came on.

Both Geneva and Alex looked at each other puzzled by the sound before hearing the Russian say.  
"Zhis is almost comical..."  
"We're outside your door!" Alex called into the communicator.  
"Pavel open the door." Geneva called slightly alarmed.  
"Zhe door lock is stuck, zhe room is hayvire. Nozhing vorks!" He replied.  
"Did you try-?""Residenzial serwices, yes... Zhey're idiots." Chekov replied in frustration.

Geneva looked at the door in concern. While Alex pulled her communicator out.  
"I'll call the fire department." Alex said.

Geneva kicked the door a little and knew she couldn't break it down. But she had a bad feeling. If Chekov couldn't open it how could the pranksters earlier...  
"I'm going to go and get my tools to try and open the door from this side. Sit tight okay?" Dorian asked, deciding to keep the line open.  
"Vill do!" Chekov replied.

Geneva nodded to Alex as she ran across to her room and took her science and medical tools off the top shelf of her room. Which she had to tip toe slightly to get to.  
"I haze you." Dorian heard Chekov say as she eased her case off the tall shelf. She was worried she'd have to get a stepping stool at this rate.  
"I do hope you don't mean me." Dorian called back.  
"No I vas zrying zo access zhe room controls again from my desk." Chekov laughed slightly obviously getting more and more frustrated.

As she managed to catch the case as it's falling weight finally fell off the shelf she began to hear the ominous voice stating drowning was a horrible way to die, how the quarry waters were black like death...

Dorian froze, before running back over to Chekov's door.  
"Pavel!?" Dorian asked in alarm.  
"The fire department are on there way!" Alex called out.  
"Hov long before zhey gez here!?" Chekov called out seeming panicked.

Dorian flipped open her case and began to take out a few large tools.  
"Don't know. I suppose a student stuck in his room isn't top of the list." Alex replied.  
"My room is filling viz vater." Chekov said in a panicked tone.  
"Your kidding right!?" Alex asked in matching alarm.  
"NO!" Chekov persisted.  
"His room has no windows! I told you it was a massive safety hazard!" Dorian replied, grumbling as she took out the last tool she thought she would need.  
"I'll call the fire department again!" Alex replied.  
"Pavel, I'm going to try and prize open the door with my equipment from this side. Stay on the line for me!" Dorian called over the communicator.  
"Zhank you! I'm going zo try residential serwices again!" He called back.  
"We'll get you out!" Alex called back.  
"Hey Chekov when you're on to them tell them that you want your full room deposit back!" Dorian called over in mock good spirits.  
She was doing this to keep him positive.  
She heard him chuckle.  
And the line went silent.  
"Alex, go and get Salla from your room. I think she can help me with the door." Dorian said.

Alex nodded calling the fire department.  
Geneva began to prize at the bottom of the door with a tool like knife and a hammer.  
Just as Salla ran out of the door, the tool Dorian was using snapped in half, the sharp tool springing towards the Andromedan who was lucky to be standing a few inches to the left.  
"Sorry!" Dorian grimaced as, she tried a few more different tools.  
"It's alright! Didn't Pavel ask if there was a rooms kill switch?" Salla asked."Well yeah, but he couldn't find it. I don't think I have one..." Dorian groaned through gritted teeth, trying to feel for some mechanism underneath.  
"Let me try and find one in my room, hopefully they will all be in the same place! You keep on trying to get in." Salla shouted as she ran back into the room.

Dorian puffed hair out of her face.  
"Bloody typical!" Dorian sighed, putting all of her weight into the contraption slid halfway under the door.

After ten more tools, a frustrated Dorian sat up.  
"I just can't get it! I don't know how the other lot who pranked him did it!? But I can't get in! The locking mechanism to the door must be on Pavel's side! There is a half way divide in the door!" Dorian breathed out as she fell backwards, loosing her grip on the tool jammed in the door.  
"Isn't there anything you can do!?" Alex asked.  
Dorian sat herself up from fall on the floor.  
"I could try and magnetize it!" Dorian said in thought.  
Though the sentiment was mad.

Alex's communicator buzzed and she instantly picked it up, seeing that it was Chekov.  
"Pavel! Are you okay!?" Alex called.  
"Ughh zhe room iz filling up quickly! Buz I managed to gez zhrough to a tech! Vho told me hov zo get to zhe locking mechanism in zhe door!" Chekov's voice picked up in optimism.  
"Good! Geneva can't open the door on this side, she's broken half her tools for it!" Alex called back.  
"Genewa!" Chekov called.  
"Pavel! I'm here!" Dorian replied in distress.  
"Don'z keep breaking your zools!" He passed over.  
"Pavel turn on your video call so we can see what it's like in there! How far up is the water!?" Dorian replied.  
"Chest heighz! Buz is wery dark in here."

"I don'z knov how much you could you or zhe fire department could do Genewa! I'we been zold Nimitz inzerior valls are built to vithstand zhe initial shock vawe and stazic owerpressure up zo six pounds-force per square inch in a standard airburz nuclear dezonation."

Alex stayed silent for a moment and looked at Dorian with squinted eye's.

'Really a time like this! And he's telling us the hall door specs!'

Dorian just nodded her head at the older girl and sighed.  
"You're a geek Pavel!" Alex called through.  
"Zhis I admit!" Chekov nodded.  
"Pavel I just want you to know..." Dorian began.

Chekov thought she was going to admit some dormant feelings or say something sweet or endearing.  
"THAT IF YOU DIE IN THERE I WILL KILL YOU, RESSERECT YOU TO BITCH SLAP YOU, AND KILL YOU AGAIN!" Dorian roared.  
"Zhank you for being zhe soul of optimism and comforz. I hope you don'z use zhat as your bedside manner!" Chekov called, before disappearing under the water.

"Seriously Geneva?" Alex asked.  
"It's better to make someone laugh or think less of dying in dire situations Alex. Spirits high..." Dorian answered in a levelled out tone.

Geneva waited... it felt like ages with dark silence. And then like she wasn't even concentrating her body told her to push the door and by the time she realized the door opened and everyone was washed down the hall in the stream of water. To be met with the fire department at the elevators entrance.

By the time the kill switch in the room was switched off, everyone was soaked, Chekov was cold and Geneva was leading him off to the infirmary.  
"Really I am fine-""Si'down!" Dorian ordered, using her authoritative tone.  
Chekov instantly stopped trying to stand up and sat facing her.  
"Inhale any water?" She asked.  
"Ziny biz, only for a second." Chekov replied.  
"Second is all it can take, I'm gonna shine a light in your eye's, just to check sorry if it causes any discomfort." Dorian said, taking the small pen torch and putting it to his face, keeping his eyelid open, gently with her thumb. They reacted the same way, pupils growing at the light.

Dorian switched the light off.  
"Are you okay?" Dorian asked carefully.  
"You're giving me a check-up-""No! I'm asking you as your friend Pavel. Are you, alright?" Dorian corrected herself.

Chekov sat for a moment in silence, looking down at his hands. Dorian knelt down and rested her hands on his knee's to stop her legs from hurting.  
"For maybe, six seconds I zhoughz I vas going zo die. I felz, I dunno shorz lived..." Chekov admitted.  
"Death, perhaps... Short lived, never. You've done so much, accomplished so much already and you are going to keep going... Cause that's who you are." Dorian smiled.  
Chekov looked up and half smiled. Dorian loved it when he did that...  
But Dorian knew mostly they were not aimed at her, but at Salla, whom he liked. So this was a rarity. Dorian reached over and handed Chekov a clean towel, and as he went to reach for it, she recoiled and threw It over his head instead. He laughed and rubbed the towel over his damp hair.  
"Did they get back to you about your refund of deposit?" Dorian asked."Yees, zhey said no." Chekov sighed.  
Dorian frowned. She knew he couldn't stay in there, it was flooded, he had no dry clothes.  
"Well... You can stay with me tonight, your rooms, well... Soaked and I've got some clothes a few sizes too big for me you could wear. Give me time, I'll get you set up with a new room." Dorian promised.  
"Ughhh, how are you going to do zhat?" Chekov asked.  
"Don't worry about it." Dorian smiled.

And with that a woman in a black Starfleet uniform came in, asking to see Chekov and asking some questions...

"Oh we know how stubborn she is! She is a crazy doctor when she's angry... or in general. I remember her screaming we've got a wriggler to Bones in the academy when she was pulling glass from my arm."  
"Well Chekov, the thing with women is they're like raging animals! Once-""Forgive me Doctor, but I do not think this is helping Mr Chekov's problem. Perhaps an apology with honesty and a good nature would mean more to Dr Dorian than a simple sorry, without addressing your aforementioned problem." Spock interrupted.

The whole table looked at him in shock."Why are we surprised, he's dating Uhura for crying out loud!" Kirk cried.  
"Yes... I vill do zhat... zhank you sir." Chekov began to pick up...

And after more talking round, was about to go and see Dorian, endeavouring to bring her more food.  
When...  
"I passed a pissed off, incredibly grumpy and slightly tearful looking Dorian a while back, what did you do this time!?" Sulu smiled slyly walking over with his tray.  
"OHHHHHHHH!" Chekov sank back in his seat and covered his face with his hands.  
"Dammit Sulu you've made the kid upset again!" Bones growled.  
"Dr McCoy since calling the Ensign a child is what caused their argument I think it is wise to refrain from doing so." Spock said.  
"Freakin' Hobgoblin. Sorry Chekov." Bones grumbled.  
"Dorian was crying?" Kirk asked in interest."Not really, she was doing that thing, where she was grumbling to herself and getting more and more pumped then having that slow almost crying look then back to angrily ranting, shaking her head and grumbling again." Sulu said.  
"Ooooh the tempers building!" Bones laughed a little.  
"She hangs around with you too much, that's where she gets the grumbling thing from. Never used to do it back at the Academy till she started doing after class practise with you!" Kirk pointed his finger at Bones. The man shrugging.  
"Oh zhis isn't good!" Chekov groaned.  
"Oh?" Spock asked in interest.

"I passed a hyped up, almost crying then grumbling Dorian on the way here which means someone's upset her." Uhura groaned.  
"When she's like this it's best to leave her be. She ripped my head off last time this happened! She's fine after a few minutes and normally its only aimed at the person who pissed her off. She's good at minimizing her explosion!" Sulu warned.

"Well since Chekov's looking all guilty. I'd assume you've had an argument... Listen Chekov, I will go and give Dorian some food since that's one of the things she was grumbling about and talk with her for you, but don't leave things for too long. You can sometimes regret it." Uhura said to the Russian.

Who thanked her as she went.  
Spock had the ghost of a smile on his face.  
Till Kirk punched him in the arm.

Chekov sighed at the thought of Dorian, the thought of making her upset itself made him feel a weird negative feeling in his stomach.  
Like sickness...

Dorian, who was sat at her desk in her room while she waited for her alarm to tell her to start walking to Alpha shift, pressed her fingers into the desk, pondering in thought.

When she thought about it, it wasn't the worst confrontation the two had, had. In fact it was short lived and it was forgivable and at the same time Dorian had this red flag buzzing in her head.

It made her wonder about the complexity of her relationship with Chekov.  
It had always been a case of the two having a certain element which helped the other.

Chekov was a whiz at most things he put his mind to, of course one of those things were computers so when Dorian was bullied in the technological sense, Chekov would be the White Knight. Fixing the people in non-hurtful but efficient ways. He was good at dodging bigger people. He was always accepted as the wonder child. But he hated being known just for his age.

Dorian on the other hand like Chekov was a fast paced learner. It's how she became a doctor so young. She was massively independent and knew how to live on her own and make her own way. When the bigger, meaner ,tougher bullies came in to hurt her or Chekov she would easily over power them. It seemed to be that way often. They picked on Chekov and Dorian, who would fight them to the bitter end. But she was often not considered a wonder child. She hid her age to try to fit in more. She never told people she was 20 or over they just assumed. So she had to act older, though at times her younger ways let slip. But she was a captain's daughter... A captain who belonged to a family with a lot of power and resources. A family whose crest she was made to wear every waking moment... Even if no one was there to remind her, she still would. She was programmed to do so. And as such she was shown less respect than most cadets got regardless of grades or where they were from. As far as a lot of people were concerned she had bought her way in...

Chekov had something Dorian lacked.  
Ones own self awareness and control.

She wasn't a mindless drone. Her grades and relationships, her rank and honours all spoke for themselves. Her independence. Refusal to live off her family.

She even was shown less respect in her own family. Not from her parents, but others.  
She let slip her age in defence of Chekov... She didn't regret that.

It didn't make her life any easier.

So when Chekov said she was used to being called a kid. It didn't just upset her.  
More like it slammed into her live a high speed lorry or truck as they said in America. Like her heart shunted to a stop, like her ribs were cracking beneath the sheer, oppressive weight. As if the air was being pressed out of her and her throat closing shut...

It caught her off guard...

She heard a buzz at her door and begrudgingly got up to see who was at her door.  
When looking on the monitor she saw that it was Uhura...

Not who she expected, but still probably for the best.  
She opened the door and allowed her to step inside.

"What's happened?" Uhura asked plainly and so Dorian explained her situation.

"Geneva..." Uhura began.  
"It's fine. It's still early, once I have counsellor mode switched on. I'll go and sort it out." Dorian waved off.  
"Here..." Uhura said, handing Dorian a small plate of food.

Dorian took it, thankfully.  
"You won't leave this will you?" Uhura asked with concern.  
"No! Of course not! I know not to leave things. I can't do it straight away though" Dorian replied.  
"Geneva..." Uhura sighed.  
"I don't act well straight after stuff. I know that, you know that! It's better for me to be calm and talk properly! I know he didn't mean this, but it stung and I need to figure out a way to do it without irritating him like I seem to have lately." Dorian explained.

Uhura nodded and got up. The two deciding to walk to shift together. They talked about general things for a brief moment before Uhura was asked to help someone for a second. Uhura told the girl to go on ahead.

So Dorian kept on walking and entered the turbo lift, punching in the button to take her to bridge she was stopped as Sulu got in the lift with her.

She internally groaned. He would want to talk about it, he had been sat with Chekov.  
The lift began to move.  
"He didn't mean it ya know." Sulu began.  
"So I'm aware." Dorian responded casually.  
"Oh come on! You know he couldn't do anything to hurt you, Not really! Literally all he does is gush about spending time with you." Sulu laughed.  
"No he doesn't, at the mere mention of my name from his mouth you make a whipping sound and promptly close the conversation." Dorian responded sharply, folding her arms.  
"No! Where do you get that idea! And besides don't change the subject he LOVES you and you LOVE him. Even Mr Scott can tell! Just cause you two have raging hormones and can get a bit cranky doesn't change that!" Sulu jeered.  
"I don't need you to tell me about raging hormones! I'm a doctor! And he could hurt me, he already has!" Dorian growled loudly, just as the doors opened and a few crew members turned to look at her. Chekov included.

Sulu held a straight face.  
"Damn you Hikaru! You're swords are going out of the air lock." Dorian hissed as she went to take her seat at a desk on the bridge.

She felt eye's on her from the side for a moment as alpha shift began to get underway and delta were leaving to sleep. Dorian ignored it.

The doors opened and Kirk stepped in."Captain on the Bridge." Dorian called as most normally did.

Kirk took his chair with a smile and glanced at Dorian, who had her back turned then at Chekov.  
"So, like are you two fighting!?" Kirk mouthed to Chekov.

Chekov just shrugged his shoulders.  
Kirk pulled a slightly cartoonish draw back face.  
"Oh boy! Remember whatever she says, you're in the wrong!" Kirk mouthed back and Chekov nodded slightly, though worry was evident.

Dorian peered round and narrowed her eye's at Kirk. Who in return smiled innocently.  
Kirk oversaw some of the shift, before heading off for a break to check on other decks of the ship.  
A while after that it was Alpha break.

Though Chekov was eager to talk to Dorian, Dorian was less than ready for any confrontation.  
Uhura watched sadly as Dorian sped off, she had to do stock check in her section in the med-bay. She knew Chekov ran faster than her. But she knew how to get herself into med-bay quicker.

He gave chase... Of course he would. But Dorian shut the door to her section and locked it.  
Quickly opening the cases and getting out her PADD. She was prepared to do this in silence till he was gone, even if it took a little longer.  
"Genewa!" Chekov called.  
"No!" Dorian called back, scanning over the boxes.  
"Genewa, please! You knov I would newer-" "But you did! That's the point! Stop denying it! If you want to sort this! Stop saying you wouldn't and realize you did!" Dorian yelled.  
"Zhen open zhe door!" Chekov called back.  
"No! I-I just can't! I can't do this now!" Dorian continued, though Chekov could hear the emotion.  
"Genewa..."  
"Please Pavel... Not now..."

Chekov, leant against the door for a moment, oblivious to Bones watching him from the far side of the room. Chekov sighed sadly. He knew she couldn't open the door. She was holding herself back and he hated it. He would rather she shouted at him. She would have before.  
But that's what love does in a way. For Chekov it made him fiery at times. For Geneva it caused her to relent.

Chekov took himself off the door and walked back to the bridge.  
And soon after Dorian unlocked the door and peered out. Having finished the stock check a while ago, she now was poker faced as she usually was in the med-bay, but Bones knew she hadn't been that way a few minutes ago.

He didn't want to be involved. More people in the mix from his experience broke the bowl.

But Bones followed Dorian to the bridge non-the anything to warn Jim to be careful as he went onto a damaged solar station.  
-Dorian could not believe how the day was going so far. From an argument with Chekov to now being perpetually in charge of Med-bay. Bones was on the Star Base headed by Commodore Daniels, under quarantine measures trying to figure out what this "Gorn Virus" Was.  
In the space of a few hours, Kirk and Spock had saved T'mar, a Vulcan whom Spock was acquainted with, to Uhura's rather uncertain questioning. Been attacked by Gorn, given chase to the Gorn and then found that the Gorn has made a rip in space. All before going to the star base. Since then Med-Bay was filling and Dorian had left her bridge post to fulfil her duties as a care giver.

Fixing broken bones and deep seated burns. She felt drained, right until she got an incoming transmission from Bones.  
"I need you to take a look at these DNA traces and see what'ya think." Bones said.

Dorian pulled up the traces on her screen. The Helix looked complex, but incomplete.  
"It's a very complex strand, it's not so different to a lot of categorized life forms, but the DNA is not enough to complete the structure, If you are looking to synthesize a cure, you need a good deal more DNA, only if someone's stupid enough to go near the things."

Dorian heard Bones laugh lightly.  
"You sent Jim didn't you?" Dorian sighed.

Bones chuckled quietly.

Dorian sighed and asked him to keep her updated. And as the cases started to slow down to a stop and the bay emptied, she helped clean up before resuming her post on the bridge.  
Very much aware that Chekov was not at his station. As she sat at her seat and began to monitor the goings on Sulu turned to her.  
"Dorian..." Sulu said darkly, it was a tone that filled Geneva with dread.  
"Mr Sulu?" She asked as alarms rang, red raw in the ears of the crewmen.  
"There's been a Gorn accidently transported on board via the transporter room, where Mr Chekov was." Sulu said.  
At the same time her request in Med-bay flashed up and it was on the way.  
Dorian looked to Sulu.  
"Go." Sulu said.

Dorian sprinted out of her chair and after the turbo lift, through the halls, some of which were disturbingly wrecked.  
She found the transporter room to be empty, until she felt a presence run past her, it was quick and Gold.  
She saw him run past, he must have noticed her too. He could not stop, and she couldn't either. She was ready for him to stop, but it wasn't the time, she was just glad he was safe.

-  
Chekov made it back to the Bridge, just in time to disable the turbo lifts from crushing Spock and Kirk, a stressful feat within it's self. Lives were depending on him, he had seen Dorian run past him and though he wanted to stop her he didn't, he didn't want to push her. Though Sulu said when she heard he was in the Transporter room she practically took off. Which made Chekov smile slightly.

He knew by now Dorian would be working on a cure for the infected with Bones and she would be busy. They were in a state of emergency. If he could go back and shut himself up he would. A state of emergency and they were having relationship problems. That always spelled trouble.

By now the Gorn was contained and the samples were being tested. She as always would be determined, he loved that about her. And by mere thought it felt like.  
Her and Bones exited the Turbo lift.

And after a somewhat lengthy discussion.  
"You can't be serious you want us to go in there!?" Bones asked in disbelief.  
"Yes, once we get in Mr Sulu will pilot a shuttle down to the planet's surface, accompanied by you, me and Spock. Dr Dorian, can you keep Sick bay running in that time?" Kirk asked, his instincts as Captain taking over.  
"Aye Sir." Dorian nodded.  
"Mr Chekov?" Kirk turned his head to face his navigator.  
"Yes Sir?" Chekov responded, turning around in his seat.  
"If we are not back within before the estimated time the rip closes, take the Enterprise back through the rip, is that understood?" Kirk asked.

Both Dorian and Chekov felt a wave of slight fear. They could possibly be faced with leaving their fellow crewmen, friends and Captain behind.

"Aye Sir." Chekov nodded.

Sulu got up and followed Kirk to the shuttle bay.  
"Don't you leave me in there!" Bones put his hand on Chekov's shoulder.  
"Bones..." Both Dorian and Kirk said in unison."I'm counting on you Chekov." Bones said, before quickly leaving to catch up.

Both Dorian and Chekov sat in silence, before Dorian heard a beeping and left her seat to once again make her way to Med-bay.  
She found it dizzying really. So she stopped herself for a minute in the Lift, and stood hands against the wall and breathed deeply. Just for a moment. She felt tired and achy, rocked about by the constant assault on the ship. She took a drag of air medicated air from her inhaler and resumed the lift.

She got out and made her way to Med-Bay and once again began to take stock. Stocks were dwindling to the red zone of supplies. Sure it was quiet now. But from the looks of this experience it wasn't going to stay that way. If there was an influx of patients, the staff and the supplies would be overwhelmed.

As Dorian packed up the last of the rearranged supply kit, the whole ship shook violently and sent her flying into one of the nurses.  
Before the whole room turned red as the lights changed...  
Sirens blared.  
"Dr Dorian?" The nurse asked as Dorian helped her up.  
"Bloody Hell! Red Alert! We are being boarded!" Dorian called out.

There was a moment of silence and still, before an air of rush, and panic set in. Nurses rushed to their stations and the remaining doctors began to prepare for the casualties they would have to see to, or go out to operate on.

The cases came in thick and fast, a variety of burns, cuts, bruises, broken bones, even stab or rifle wounds.

Dorians vision being clouded as she has to head into a patient, elbows deep in blood, to correct damaged organs and stop ruptured blood vessels.

And just as she predicted, supplies were running lower, faster than they could restock them.  
"Dr Dorian!" One of the nurses called.

The whole place was alive with chaos and confusion.  
"Yes Nurse!" Dorian called, handing over the rest of a dislocated knee to the attending nurse.  
"The recovery teams are spread thin and we have a group of potentially injured near the observation lounge." The nurse said as Dorian pulled off her rubber gloves and disposed of them.  
"There's no one?" Dorian asked, knowing what was going to end up happening.  
"No Doctor and-"

With a sudden flick all lights were switched off and the bay plunged into perpetual darkness. There were panicked screams from the injured and confused utterings from the medical teams, before a dim red lighting came on, much dimmer than the boarding alarm.  
"Doctor Dorian?" The nurse questioned fearfully.  
Dorian looked up at the lighting signal and her blood ran cold.  
"They've shut down the warp core..." Dorian said gravely.  
"So that means..""They've taken control of the bridge... and engineering and if that's really the case then, we aren't going to be heading back through the rip at all." Dorian finished.

Dorian went around and made sure, everything was stable enough without her.  
"I'm taking two medics with me, that's all.. Too large a number will attract the Gorn, might I suggest phasers be set to stun, as to not kill the infected." Dorian concluded, the two doctors nodding.

They were older than her and something didn't feel right about being in charge, but the Captain had done just that.. Left them in charge and she would do what she signed up to do, help people.

To Chekov this was a nightmare. He was stuck in the observation lounge area, Gorn closing in, injured and no hope of rescue. Chekov turned from his cover position to fire shots out at the Gorn, who had already infected two crew members.

Chekov felt a mixture, of fear adrenaline and anxiety. He was inches away from the Gorn and could feel the heat of his phaser in his hands. It was beginning to overheat and at this rate would be useless.

"What now!?" One of the other officers called to him, who at the time was trying to multi task firing and keeping the blood in the body of an injured officer.  
"I don'z know hov much longer ve can hold out!" Chekov said, returning fire on the progressing Gorn, as some were beginning to breach the hull.

Chekov shot one down and left his spot of cover.  
Returning fire, only to see a menacing shadow behind him.  
He turned, to see a large, green, brute lizard staring him in the eye's and a rifle pointed at him.  
"Y-"  
He didn't even get time to finish, there was blue light and the lizard fell to the side, leaving a tense Chekov stunned.  
Looking up to see Dorian, a smoking phaser in her hands.  
"Get these people back to sick bay now!" Dorian ordered the two medics behind her.  
They nodded, picking up the crewman and running.

Dorian stepped forward with her phaser still held out as she continued to fire shots.  
"Okay?" Dorian asked.  
Chekov nodded. Both began to return fire.  
"We won't last much longer, our phasers wont hold!" Dorian called out shooting down the last one in front.  
"Zhey are breaking zhe hull, zhere is not much we can, zhey will circle-" He was interrupted as his leg was swung out by the tail of a scaled Gorn, it sent him flying and his whole body hit the cover shield behind him and he slid down unconscious.  
Dorian turned in shock and her body froze as she saw him lay limp.  
"Pavel!Pav-"

She was suddenly silence as her whole body was slammed into the ground, her phaser sliding across the floor and out of her reach. As she tried to turn her body over, a large, scaled, clawed hand wrapped around her throat tightly and pushed her further into the floor.  
Her breath hitched in her throat, as she gasped for air that could not get through her snared throat. She coughed and heaved. Her hands, one clawing at the very claw at her throat and the other, desperately searching for the phaser, till her hand was caught by the Gorns other claw.

Her whole body, jerked and heaved, she could feel her own throat closing without the help of the claw wrapped possessively around her neck.

To her the fear of death felt, weakening. Made you go weak at the knee's, heart turn to melted ice and lumps of jelly. And scrambling till you could leave no more marks on the tall wall, you climbed. Climbed in desperation to live. To breathe. To breathe in the air her lungs were calling out for.

Her vision was starting to go blurry around the edge's and she could feel her body starting to give up it's desperate struggle.  
She uttered a name, she swore she would never call out if she was in danger. Because she never needed to.  
"P-P- Pav-Pa-vel" Dorian croaked.

Lifting her head slightly, to see him, lifting his head groggily.  
Dorian knew she was being toyed with, for anyone else they would have crushed her head or infected her. But this Gorn loved seeing the look in someone's eyes as they died.

Chekov looked up, shaking his head in pain, only for his eye's to widen in fear, as Dorian began to grow still and stop struggling for air...


	12. Chapter 12: I'm sorry I hurt you

The Gorn looked down at Dorian, baring it's teeth at her. Her lazing limbs suddenly felt a weight off as the Gorn took it's claw off of her arm and reached backward for it's rifle. Dorian writhed in it's clutches, puffing out the air she had left, as she helplessly squirmed. Her cries out beginning to sound more like a broken, wounded animal.

Dorian felt the rifle as it lowered against her chest. It was warm, rigid, spikes poking painfully at her through her uniform, and to her horrible.

The Gorn tightened it's grip around her neck still. Dorian coughed out, her legs kicking against it.

It snarled at her, a series of growls and unintelligible guttural sounds. It was speaking to her in it's language.

Dorian felt the rifle begin to heat up against her as it prepared to fire.

"G-Go- Go to He-hell!" She coughed out, clenching her teeth at the pressure her head was feeling from the pressure on her throat.

She could hear the sound of the gun preparing to fire...

And then she felt the aftermath of the shot.

She snapped her eye's shut, holding them closed tightly as she waited for the pain, but felt nothing. Then the grip on her throat eased away and she felt the Gorns weight slide off of her the Gorn's rifle, clattering to the side.

She heard a scrambling sound and the clattering of what sounded like a phaser. Her whole body felt numb and bruised, she was struggling to even move and her throat still felt tight and swollen. She didn't want to open her eye's. Everything hurt, everything felt painful against her skin, rigid, broken or cold, she hadn't felt that way since she was a child...

Then gentle warm hands made their way onto her cheeks, they were careful and didn't pain her.

She slipped, out from her daze and into the cold and dark reality.

"...GENEVA! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAWE NEVWER... GENEVA VAKE UP! OH PLEASE JUST VAKE UP!"

Chekov cried out his hands, going towards the deep, violent, purple and black bruise that covered most of her throat. She knew... He said her name in perfect English when he was scared for her. He sounded pained as he moved in closer.

"PLEASE... Please don'z die on me..."

Dorian wanted to move her arms, get up. What she did instead was cough. A hungry, desperate and deprived cough, her lungs greedily sucking in all the air it could.

Her eye's snapped open, her body jerking around as it began to breathe.

Chekov held her head carefully, he could see the pain and panic in her eye's as they darted around here, there and everywhere, the blue and purple tint to her lips and the pale complexity of otherwise Caramel skin.

Dorian continued to cough and struggle, trying to reach into her pocket and pull out her inhaler. Her hands shook violently, and the clear rattle of the medicated cylinder rang like a bell. Her chest rose up and down rapidly and she couldn't calm herself down.

Her head began to sink back to the floor and her hand began to drop, only for the inhaler to be quickly removed from her hand, her head tilted backwards and the inhaler, carefully placed in her mouth, with a very slow, controlled burst of medicated air slipping through her system.

Dorian relaxed for a moment, before sitting bolt upright at the opening of her throat, giving her a large amount of fresh air. Her hand rushing to her bruised throat as she breathed solid breaths.

Chekov took Dorian by the arms and looked at her as she began to settle.

"Genewa?" Chekov asked.

Dorian looked up and nodded at him, opening her mouth, but her voice coming out hoarse and raspy.

Dorian could see red running from in front of her and looked to the side to see Chekov's leg, a long, thick gash running up it.

Dorian was about to try and speak again, when they heard the low guttural sounds of more Gorn, with them surrounding both sides, they could not escape, but they could hide!

Chekov managed, with a strain to get to his feet, limping on his injured leg, shakily helping Dorian up, who put his arm over her shoulder and began with a lot of effort to support Chekov to the other side of the lounge, where there was a separate room. Dorian's limbs felt heavy and weak, but she kept moving, having her weight equally supported by Chekov. The sounds getting closer and closer by the second, the two soon reached the door, which opened at their motion, they stepped through and once inside. Chekov activated the security panel, sealing the door.

They managed to get to the far side of the wall, before sliding down to sit on the floor of the empty room.

"Pavel..." Dorian began.

Chekov turned to her slowly.

"Yeah?" He asked tiredly.

"W-we got... f##### out there." Dorian groaned.

Every time she spoke, her voice was weak and gravely, some of her words not sounding right when she said them.

Chekov half smiled slightly and huffed.

"Aye." He replied.

Dorian rubber her arm slightly before turning around and looking at Chekov's leg.

"I can't do much for that, my medical kit still outside." Dorian told him.

"Aczually, your medical kiz is gone. Zhe Gorn szepped on iz..." Chekov sighed, looking at Dorian's eye's. They were tired and stressed, but not yet done, the hazel burned with yellow flame.

Dorian groaned and turned her body over. Putting herself on her knee's to look at the wound. It was angry and jagged, but not too deep to cause lasting damage, she just wished she could stop it's bleeding. She had nothing sterile and no items of clothing to spare. So instead she took up part of the torn trousers and covered the wound with it for the time being.

Chekov winced in pain as Dorian made sure the wrapping had enough pressure.

"S-sorry..." Dorian apologized, going much gentler than before.

Chekov let out a sigh of relief as she flicked the phasers in his hands.

"Zhank you..."

"Pav...I-I know it's stupid now... But I wan-want to talk now..." Dorian spoke.

Chekov turned around and looked at her.

It wasn't the way he wanted it, but he wanted to talk to her and fix things.

"No iz not szupid... I vanz zo zalk zoo... Genewa I'm so sorry I knov I hurz you." Chekov admitted.

"Pavel we need to-Ugh-" Dorian stopped suddenly, clutching her side and falling over sideways into Chekov.

"Genewa!" Chekov asked in alarm, picking her up slightly and moving her over so that she leant on his shoulder.

"Breathing sort of hurts at the moment..." Dorian concluded.

Chekov nodded, putting an arm around her carefully, one which she accepted.

"We need to move past the age thing, it's tearing us apart... Can't we agree we're having and have had different experiences with our age. We can talk about it when it bugs us. But we can't keep doing this to each other." Dorian finished.

Chekov nodded.

"I knov... I am sorry. I should newer hawe said zha you vere used zo being called a kid. It's just I- I ..." Chekov stopped himself and looked at her.

"Go on, we're being open..." Dorian breathed.

"I jusz, look az you and you knov vhat you are doing and iz makes eweryone more calm, people seem to ease zo you..." Chekov admitted.

Dorian looked at him for a moment in surprise."I know it may- may seem that way, but it's not really... I get those looks, and those stares... But I always manage to get through it everyday." Dorian returned.

"How do you?" Chekov asked.

"How? Because in my mind you didn't care about it. You just liked me for me. It didn't seem like it was a massive factor in our relationship, you didn't see a nerdy looking girl, you didn't see a Captains Daughter, you didn't see an English Lady and you're the first person that didn't jump at one of those aspects. If I wanted anyone to believe in me, it was you, when I say you are my critic, aside from this whole mess I don't mean that negatively. I want to be good enough for you to believe in me." Dorian admitted.

"I do beliewe in you. Zell me zo jump and I vill ask how high... Zhats how iz's alvays been... I canz counz zhe zimes you've saved my life..." Chekov responded, worriedly.

"Lately you don't act like it, you've questioned me on almost everything, but when I ask you, it suddenly gets negative, what's going on? And it is more than one thing..." Dorian asked lightly. Not wanting a change in tone to start another argument.

She knew questions was the nature of this mess...

"Zhe more I zhink abouz iz zhe more stupid iz sounds... I feel kinda veak in zhis relationship..." Chekov admitted.

Dorian turned her head sharply and soon regretted the action, the strain of the skin on her neck making her hiss.

"Weak in this relationship? What do you mean?" Dorian asked, alarmed.

"Vell... Like, vhen ve were az zhe Academy, I could dodge bullies, buz zhen zhere vas you... you jusz could zake on anyone, ewery bully and people zhat bullied me... I jusz feel veak compared to you and you are so authorazative, you zalk and people just listen... I feel like I canz do anyzhing."Chekov explained, glancing over to the door and then back at Dorian.

Dorian sat for a moment.

"Pavel I wish you had said this to me ages ago... I would have stopped if you said you thought I was too much. It's just in my short stay at schools I've seen what bullying can end up leading to and it is nasty and tragic. I always said to myself if I saw it happen I would say something I wouldn't be a person to just walk on by. But I get if you feel like that. Pavel I am the way I am for many different reasons and you know most of them, but remember people tried to and sometimes did often try to kidnap me as a child. I learnt to be brutal early on and I am a Doctor I have to be loud and authoritative, and to fix bones you have to know how they can be broken. But that shouldn't be a thing I do in a relationship and if I have I am sorry... But never think you can't do anything. Pavel you literally just saved my life, if it had been a few more seconds or somebody else I would be dead right now. I don't even know what I'm doing half the time when it comes to us, well... doing stuff in our relationship, but you just kinda know, like you naturally are able to feel it 're the Navigator for the Enterprise and you're shadowing the head of engineering, even if I do worry too much and baby you about it, which I am also sorry for... You've saved mine and others lives so many times before that. I'm loud sometimes, over stressful, Bossy and I have a hot temper, I worry far too much and I'm a pain. So Pavel I am sorry." Dorian apologized.

Chekov smiled slightly.

"Iz okay... I knov I'we got my faulz, you are noz a pain, noz szressful and az leasz you worry."

"But I'm loud, hot tempered and bossy?" Dorian chuckled smiling.

"Vell..." Chekov started, smiling. Dorian playful tapped his arm.

"There's another thing isn't there?" Dorian sighed.

"Iz jusz... somezhing is off vizh you... You vant zo zell me somezhing, buz you stop yourself... Iz vorrying me, I zhought ve didn'z keep secretz? vhat do you need zo hide from me?"

Dorian froze... She was going to sound ridiculous, that's why she kept It private...

"Pavel... I don't know what to do about it, that's why I didn't tell you..." Dorian began sheepishly, she rubbed her arm.

"Zell me what?" Chekov turned around more.

Dorian sighed, she would cry if she wasn't already in so much pain.

"The more I look into it, the more cases there are of Dorian girls dying when they're eighteen... And the more I look at it, the worse it is. They all just... die... Fade away... No signs of struggle, their hearts just stop and that's it. I want to think its bull... But it never skips a generation. Pavel. I am scared. I can't believe I'm saying this and I sound terrible for it, but... Pavel... I-I don't want to die. I'm not ready to just die." Dorian stuttered out.

Chekov could see the fear and pain in her eye's that danced in the hazel fire.

Chekov pulled her closer.

"No... I'm noz going zo lez zhat happen... I won'z lez you die, okay?" Chekov, assured the girl, who nodded none the less.

"Iz noz stupid zo zhink zhat, you hawe your reasoning. But I'm going zo prowe iz wrong." Chekov assured her.

Dorian sat with him for a while, the motion outside beginning to pic up.

"We should have just, talked it out when it came up... This wasn't too bad..." Dorian said.

"Ve should zalk more in general so zhis doesn'z happen again. If you zhink abouz iz zhis has been going on for veeks, vhen vas zhe last zime ve slepz over in someones room?" Chekov corrected.

Dorian nodded, coughing slightly.

"Are you okay?" Chekov asked.

"I-I'll live, throat hurts though... Won't be singing anytime soon." Dorian coughed.

Chekov smiled at Dorians sense of humour.

Once Dorian breathed again, Chekov took her face in his hands..

"I am sorry..." Chekov said.

Dorian took his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry too." Dorian replied and Chekov closed the gap between them.

It was careful, apologetic and warm, maybe even a little sad and regretful.

It didn't last long... Not as long as either would like.

But Dorian took a puff from her inhaler. Which she rattle to find, definitely running low.

"How much do you hawe lefz?" Chekov asked.

"Not enough, put it that way. I've used it a lot today." Dorian breathed.

Chekov went into his pocket and pulled out another detachable medication container for her inhaler.

"Ha! It's a habit that we keep something of each others on or person then?" Dorian laughed slightly.

Chekov raised an eyebrow as Dorian reached over to a pocket her shorts had and pulled out a small holographic pod device, his portable holographic board.

"Hey! Zhat's my lucky one, buz iz broke ages ago." Chekov said.

"I have a friend who was able to switch out a few parts, which you couldn't get a hold of for it." Dorian admitted.

"I loved zhis zhing, weren'z zhe partz expensive?" Chekov asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about that, can't believe you call the thing lucky especially since the way it stopped working was horrendous." Dorian smiled.

The two swapped items. Dorian taking one last drag of medicated air from her inhaler before switching the cylinders out. Chekov looking over the portable board.

He put it in his pocket and looked down, gently taking Dorians hand in his.

They could hear the noises of Gorn getting closer.

"That door won't hold a lot..." Dorian said.

"No...but it shouldn'z be long, hopefully..." Chekov said.

Dorian quirked an eyebrow at this statement.

"Keptin Kirk and Mr Spock, as vell as Doctor McCoy and Sulu are aboard and I senz ouz a call." Chekov explained.

This left Dorian more puzzled.

"When did you have time to do this?" Dorian asked.

"Didn't you hear it? It vas as I vas mowing zhe Gorn off you." Chekov said, worriedly eyeing Dorian.

Dorian scratched the back of her head.

"I don't remember I was pretty out of it. Everything felt dark and painful to me." Dorian admitted.

"I-"

Chekov was interrupted by the guttural sounds of a Gorn by the door.

"Bollocks..." Dorian hissed under her breath.

Dorian gripped Chekov's hand tighter...

Soon more sounds of continuous Gorn calls could be heard.

Chekov raised his phaser at the door, Dorian who was pretty much unarmed as her phaser had been wrecked by the Gorn, could only watch the door with frightened anticipation.

There were suddenly the sounds of returning phaser fire from outside the door and the dropping of heavy bodies, hitting the ground outside.

Before the door opened and Spock and Kirk rushed in, space suits on and phasers at the ready.

"Keptin zhank goodness you are here." Chekov said.

"Mr Chekov, Dr Dorian you both appear to be injured." Spock said.

"I vill be fine." Chekov waved off.

"I'm okay.." Dorian said, her throat sounding more gravely than she had liked it to be.

"Jeez Dorian what happened!?" Kirk asked looking at the girl.

Dorian, carefully stood, up a hand having to keep itself on her side as she stood.

"What do you think happened Jim!? I did a you and ended up getting choked out by my opponent." Dorian coughed, tilting her head back and showing the massive purple and black bruise around her neck.

"Damn... And hey! I don't do that all the time!" Kirk said as he went over and supported Dorian, handing her a phaser.

Spock, helped up Chekov, which because of his injury meant he would have to cover the two with fire as he leant more weight on Spock.

The four began to make their way to sick-bay.

"Yes you do... Academy fights, Nero Mission, Now... a lot of incidents." Dorian laughed hoarsely.

Kirk simply rolled his eyes.

Suddenly spotting an infected crewman running towards them Dorian shot out, stunning the man.

"The sooner Bones gets to that cure, the better." Kirk sighed.

Suddenly another infected crewmember rushing out at Dorian and Kirk, Knocking into Dorian and pushing Jim over. The crewman himself falling to the ground as he was stunned by Chekov.

"I'we goz you covered Keptin." Chekov said.

Dorian groaned in pain at being run into like a wall... Being helped up by Kirk and being carried round to the sickbay corridor. Seeing another Gorn Kirk quickly shot out, the great thing dropping like a ton of bricks.

"Are you two sorted now?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah we're good, Mr Chekov saved my arse. If he hadn't been there I would be dead right now. " Dorian replied.

Kirk looked back at Chekov and nodded smiling.

The Doors to Sick-bay opened and it was obvious there had been an attack, there were scorch marks, bits of weaponry and medical tools flung here, there and everywhere.

"Throw em' on a gurney!" Bones called out.

Spock setting down Chekov on the Gurney and Kirk Setting Dorian down on the one beside it.

"Thank you Captain." She said gratefully.

Kirk nodded and turned to Bones.

"Please tell me we have enough of that antidote." Kirk said to Bones.

"We should have just enough, now all we have to do is distribute it." Bones replied.

"Given the state of the infected, administering the vaccine may prove difficult." Spock countered the Doctor.

Bones turned to Spock with a knowing, almost cocky smile.

"Not as Difficult as you think Spock. The Vaccine is airborne." Bones rebuffed.

"Fascinating." Spock said, raising an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"So we have to pump it through the vents?" Kirk asked, moving from one foot to another. It was obvious he was ready to get going and felt too much talk on the matter was wasting time.

"Here's a highly concentrate batch of the vaccine. Get it into the generators intake module and the vaccine should eventually spread through the entire ship. I've marked the nearest atmospheric generator on your tricorders." Bones concluded.

Kirk nodded.

"Let's get to it."

Him and Spock began to make their way out, nodding at the two ensigns as they left.

"Can we get triage over here!" Bones called out.

Beginning to work on Chekov's leg and arm, which he eventually left to the nurse to patch up.

Bones too one look at Dorian and frowned.

"What happened?" Bones asked.

"We got wrecked." Dorian said croakily, her throat seemed to be getting worse.

She then went onto explain how she had almost died and showed Bones the massive bruise on her neck.

Bones took out a hypo spray.

"Hold still, you might-"

"Feel like it's burning..." Dorian coughed.

Before hypo spray was administered to her neck, arms and legs as well as an injection in her right arm and a bandage for a small cut.

Chekov had a large bandage round his leg, which had mostly been taken care of and his arm had been sprayed over.

"Sorry I wasn't much help with the vaccine." Dorian said.

"Are you kidding, you did just enough while you were here and kept the place running and went out and got people. Give yourself a bit of credit." Bones sighed, finishing up her arm.

Dorian sat up, still sore and then was faced with a mask in front of her face.

"You're gonna have to breathe into this for a few minutes, so no talking. You're also gonna have a bit of a bad throat for a good few hours maybe even days." Bones stated.

Dorian nodded and put the mask on, breathing in and out steadily.

She did this for at least 15 minutes before the mask was taken off of her.

She was too shaky to work as a Doctor so Bones made her stay a patient for that day.

"One second." Bones said to Chekov as he pulled the dividing curtain between the two cubicles.

Bones continued periodically spraying the bruises and the other ones such as her hip and lower ribs.

"So are you two done with your arguin'?" Bones asked, steadily injecting a small hypo into the lower side of Dorians chest.

"Yeah... After he got the Gorn off we hashed it out in the room we were locked in." Dorian explained.

Within minutes rushes of the vaccine began to appear through the vents. Affected crewman beginning to return to their senses. And Gorn beginning to retreat.

It was evident the bridge had been retaken as the fire extinguishers finally kicked in and the red lights ceased.

Bones relayed to Dorian how he had delivered the child of a pregnant Gorn Sulu had stunned, and how it had nearly bit his hand off. Dorian told him to remind her to take note of that and write it in a log for the Gorn. Bones just shook his head at the girl.

The Curtain opened again and Dorian pushed herself carefully off of the Gurney and went over to Chekov who was sat up and pretty much ready to leave.

Dorian wasn't of any help in med-bay, but she was on the bridge, which is where her and Chekov made their way to. Quickly finding their seats and beginning to help out in navigating the ship near enough to the Gorn mother ship.

Reuniting with the rest of the bridge crew and getting systems back online.

As Spock and the Captain went on to rescue T'Mar who had been captured and destroy the Helios device.

And at the end of the day, when the Enterprise came out of the rip and it closed behind. What was left was to clear up, whole decks filled with charred debris and parts. Fires still smouldering thick smoke and leaks that needed to be carefully monitored. The ship was tough and her crew more so.

But both needed rest and recovery and after some deliberation it was decided that the Enterprise would go back to Starfleet HQ for repair and shore leave would be extended to fit it's repair time. Since major parts of the hull were damaged and weakened.

A course was set back to earth which would take at least a day.

That night Dorian filled out a log about the days events in her room, before taking her inhaler and a small bag with a shirt and other clothes and walked through the hall, knocking on Chekov's door.

Chekov opened the door to see Dorian stood, clutching the bag in both of her hands.

"Is this the sleepover?" Dorian laughed.

Chekov chuckled and let the girl in, closing the door behind her.

They both changed and sat on the bed.

"Turns out talking stuff out with each other is a lot better than ignoring it." Dorian said.

Chekov nodded and sat up a bit.

"I knov hov you goz me anozher room at zhe academy as vell." Chekov said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean with Sulu... He pegged I wasn't the age people thought I was straight away. Our first conversation was him turning round and saying, you might have everyone else fooled, but I know you aren't twenty something." Dorian said, mimicking Sulu's voice.

"So eventually I pulled a favour since his roommate dropped out and got you to share with him." Dorian finished.

Turning to look at Chekov as she put her arm under her head.

"No I mean afzer zhat, maybe a year before zhe end of our zime zhere. I knov hov you goz zhat room for me." Chekov stated.

Dorian raised an eyebrow this time, wondering if he really knew. Many people had seen her while she was doing it, but she didn't think Chekov knew.

"Keptin Kirk told me and Sulu at the time zhat you were singing once or zwice a week az zhat restaurant in zhe city." Chekov answered her silent question.

Dorian sighed remembering the time she spent working there. It was nice and she got to sing which she liked and people seemed to enjoy it. The whole place was brightly lit, vibrant and pleasant with a wonderful atmosphere and generally very nice staff and customers, who once again mistook her for a twenty-year-old. The pay for one shift was also incredibly good, so it didn't take her too long to get the rest of the money.

"You newer saw me and zhis might sound vierd or creepy, but a few zimes on zhe weekends I vould go in, siz az a back table and just listen." Chekov admitted, turning to lay on his back.

Dorian shuffled in closer and put her arm over his chest to squeeze in more.

"Hehe, no it's not creepy. It's cute actually. I stopped after I had enough money to give to you, and there was some left over to pick up the rest of my books for school." Dorian added.

Chekov chuckled and put his arm around Dorian. Turning over again to face her, and sweeping the hair off of her neck to look at the deep bruise again. Carefully tracing his thumb over the bruised skin.

"I'll live." Dorian smiled.

Chekov gently kissed her temple.

"Yeah... You vill live..." Chekov replied softly...


	13. Chapter 13:So fast you won't even notice

Dorian stood back at Starfleet HQ's entrance, she was dressed in her dark navy uniform, holding the hat between her finger's and the crook of her arm. She was waiting at the shuttle bay for a shuttle to take her out. She would be catching a shuttle to London HQ and then going from there to Dorian Mannor in Kent. Or as Dorian called it... The House.

Stood by her Side was Chekov, who was waiting for a shuttle to Saint Petersburg. So since they were separating now Chekov would be missing Dorian's birthday, but promised to call her and talk for the whole day if she wanted. Still she felt uneasy that he wasn't around. She wanted to be eighteen and be a fully fledged adult. In the UK she could drink, but it didn't interest her... She could already drive, she'd learnt while at Starfleet actually.

Chekov turned to Dorian, taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure you're going zo be okay?" Chekov asked the girl.

Dorian smiled and nodded.

"Yes... You've made me very confident in the matter, I will be fine. Oh and when you text me, if we need to keep it private text me with Retro Meme's encryption you made, parent's won't get it." Dorian warned.

"Vhaz abouz Mizchel?" Chekov asked.

"... It's a risk I'm willing to take." Dorian deadpanned for a moment before replying.

"You going to be okay back in Russia?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah... Zhings vill sorz zhemselves ouz." Chekov shrugged.

"Going to tell them you have a girlfriend?"

Chekov laughed lightly and took Dorian by the arms.

"Course. You going zo zell your friends?" Chekov smiled.

"Course I am! I'm just askin'." Dorian smirked.

Reaching up to kiss the Russian on the lips softly.

"So three days after mine, I'll be back in San Fran." Dorian continued.

Chekov blinked a few times before processing what Dorian had just said.

"Aye as vill I. We can go ouz somevhere zhen." Chekov acknowledged.

The London shuttle began to land and open it's doors for passenger, Dorian picked up her bag and turned to Chekov.

"This is it then..." Dorian said looking up at Chekov.

"Please don'z say zhat like zhis is goodbye... Iz noz, iz canz be. I von't be." Chekov sighed sadly.

Dorian nodded.

Chekov leant down and wrapped his arms around Dorian's waist pulling her closer as he leant down and softly kissed her.

Dorian wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, remembering everything about it, the way it made her feel, how wonderful it felt, like it was their last.

"Come on lass, we've got a shuttle to catch!" The familiar voice of Scotty rang out and Dorian's blood ran cold.

Her and Chekov parted, arms still around each other to see Scotty, accompanied by Keenser about to board the shuttle.

"Meester Scott?" Chekov asked in surprise.

"Got to catch this one to London and then one up to Scotland! What a pain eh!? Better get a move on Doc, we can chat on the way!" Scotty said chirpily rubbing his hands together as he jogged up the shuttle ramp

Dorian sighed, looking back at Chekov.

She knew this was going to be a long shuttle ride.

They hugged goodbye and Dorian Kissed his Cheek.

"I love you." Dorian said as she walked away to join Scotty.

"I love you zoo!" Chekov called back, as he sadly watched her get on the shuttle and with a hiss the door close and the shuttle began to take flight.

Dorian put her hand to the window as it took off, While Chekov put his hand up and waved.

"So lassy..." Scotty said, turning to her in the seat next to her.

A head ache filled journey and a car ride later, Dorian stood at the Gates to Dorian Mannor, the whole place huge within its space. Acres of freshly cut green grass, willow tree's culminating to a small forest, one of which was the keeper of her old treehouse. Now slightly chipped and rotten at the nails and ends of it's frame work. Flowers such as white roses that attracted life to the grounds and patio's to keep ornaments. The building itself ornate and classical. A balcony at the front third floor room and a larger Balcony at the back room, which was Dorians. The slight drizzle of rain curled Dorians hair even with her hat on. Beautiful panes of tinted glass windows and solid chestnut wood doors, at every turn, the house made out of marble structure and a mixture of purified limestone and expert brick work. The whole manners south west area backing onto the river, a large wall, built up around the outside area to stop flooding.

Dorian walked into the gate, pulling out her key and scanning it over, before putting it in the lock. She then, with her bag in hand walked through the gate and down the path to the houses from door.

Dorian always found the walk daunting. She would always play the house off as small to anyone who asked, and to herself. When in actual fact, half of those rooms were not needed.

The house was just a family heirloom...

She didn't resent it, she had had good memory's growing up and bad ones later down the line. But it was her home none the less.

Dorian brushed her hand along the greenery as she passed, eventually arriving at the gate and opening the heavy wooden door with a soft click of her key, before stepping inside.

Being met by a long hall, ended by a great stair case, and a enormous crystal chandelier hanging above it. The floors were made of rich warm brown wood, followed by streams of amber and gold carpeting. Walls with white and grey wall paper and snow white boarders.

Sometimes it felt a bit too sterile for Dorian's liking, though she knew what extremely sterile was considering her job was primarily in the med-bay of the Enterprise.

"Hello! Is anyone here!?" Dorian called out, setting her bag down on the ground, the contents shifting to make a soft thud against the wooden flooring.

Dorian turned her head at a suddenly escalating noise as something ran towards her.

She turned, here eye's widening in terror as she braced herself...

Chekov walked through the streets of Saint Petersburg slowly, taking in what it was like to be back home. The air was familiarly cold and Chekov adjusted the scarf around his neck, his breath hanging in the air, dragging behind him as he walked. He reached inside his pocket for his communicator and flipped it open, selecting Sulu's number and texting him a message.

To : Hikaru Sulu

Hikaru Sulu: What's up?Chekov: Got it, last one... Don't think it's cheap do you?

Hikaru Sulu: Why? She says it herself she couldn't give and let me paraphrase here here... A bloody flying rats arse about materialistic items with no meaningful or emotional value...

Chekov: Yes, but it is well thinking about it maybe too plain.

Hikaru Sulu: You bought it for her yes?

Chekov: Yes...?

Hikaru Sulu: Then she will go crazy for it, it's from you. That's all she cares about. If you had gotten her a pencil she would love it, cause its from you.

Chekov: Sure?Hikaru Sulu: Yes I am sure. Stop getting your undies in a twist. You've bought it now, now have some faith in it. I've got to go, somethings just come up. I'll talk to you later.

Conversation 158 End

Sulu clicked off of the conversation, but quickly re-read it again. Laughing to himself, as he read what he had renamed Chekov's contact name as.

"That Whipped Guy."

Chekov sighed, coming off of the conversation and clicking on Dorian. Remembering he had to text her in retro-meme's for the sake of private conversations. Chekov sighed...

To: Geneva Dorian 3-Girlfriend

Chekov: Its dat boi!

Geneva Dorian: Is typing...

"No!" Dorian cried out as she was bombarded in a massive bear hug by her mother.

"Bambino! You're home and a so tall! And-" Isabella stopped herself dead as she spotted the large bruise on Dorians neck.

"W-What is that!?" Isabella asked clearly alarmed.

"That is-"

Dorian was stopped dead as she was forcefully dragged into the lounge, where her father and another pair, one male in a jet black Starfleet uniform and one female as well as Mitchel and Hugo were sat waiting for her to arrive.

They all stood up, only to slowly sit back down again in apprehension as Isabella practically dragged Dorian in.

"Mama! The hell!?" Dorian yelled, trying to pry her mothers hands off of her uniform collar.

Isabella stopped in front of Conrad Dorians chair.

"Explain what this is!?" Isabella screeched, pointing at the bruise on Dorian's neck.

"Izzy... that's-" Conrad started."Have you and Pavel been doing the frickle freckle!? Did he a do that a during the frickle freckle!?" Isabella yelled in distress.

"No Mama! No one had been doing any frickle or freckle, I told you when I last called I got attacked by a Gorn last week. This is what it was!" Dorian explained.

Isabella let go and sighed in relief while Conrad sighed in hilarious frustration.

"How did that go for ya." A familiar voice said.

Dorian sharply turned round to see a man, at least six years older than her, with Dark black hair, cut short with a side parting and a sweeping of hair to the right side. Autumn citrine eye's and caramel skin, some could say a male version of Dorian with darker hair.

"Percy!" Dorian yelled excitedly, embracing her cousin.

"Hello Genny!" Percy said, tussling the youngers hair.

"Genny was a 15 year old midget with height complex !" Dorian said, disliking her old nickname.

"Genny is still a midget with a height complex!" Percy corrected, smirking evilly.

Waiting for Dorian's explosive response with anticipation.

"I am not a midget! AND I DO NOT HAVE A HEIGHT COMPLEX!" Dorian screamed, flailing her hands.

"Haha Sure... That's not what I asked, how did the attacked by a Gorn thing turn out for you?" Percy asked laughing.

Dorian crossed her arms and looked away rolling her eye's before turning back to embrace her cousin.

"As you would expect..." Dorian answered carefully.

"So you got your arse handed to you on the very last opponent then... Who saved you?" Percy smirked knowingly.

Dorian's arms dropped, as well as her jaw, before she shook herself back to reality and sighed.

Dorian answered under her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you over your the sound of shame." Percy jeered, cupping a hand over his ear and leaning down to Dorian's height.

"B-boyfriend..." Dorian said louder.

Percy jumped back in mock shock and beamed from ear to ear.

"Boyfriend!? What do you mean boyfriend!? I thought you were waiting for Lauxley! Who is he!?" Percy cheered excitedly, knowing just how to annoy and get information out of his younger cousin.

"No screw you! I never wanted to date Lauxley! He's in Starfleet!" Dorian retorted.

Percy just continued to laugh. " Oh Genny, that's like saying you wouldn't know him, he goes to a different school! Name please!" Percy continued.

"Pavel Chekov." Dorian jeered.

Percy deadpanned.

"The Russian kid that was round here?!" Percy asked in surprise.

"Yes him... And I am not ashamed of being bested by a Gorn, I didn't know anything about their biology, you had to shoot them six times to get them to go down and I was having a bad day with asthma. I am not making excuses I'm just listing everything that was against me and though it was bad it actually helped sort out an argument I was having with Pavel." Dorian explained quickly.

"Fair do's I guess." Percy shrugged still smiling.

"Stop doing that I know the fact you're hiding your fiancé over there! I see you there Fayah! Come on over!" Dorian said outstretching her arms in the general direction of the girl.

She had long red hair, pale freckled skin with a strong defined jaw, slightly sunken and tired Malachite green eyes, small and slightly plump and swollen red lips, slight smudges of makeup around her eyes. Indicating to Dorian she was wiping her eye's with her hands in tiredness.

Not to mention the massive baby bump...

Fayah hugged Dorian, able to feel the bump suddenly kick against her.

Dorian took Fayah's shoulders and looked down and they separated.

"How many-""Nearly nine months now, not long, but SHE is due around about when we go back to San Francisco." Fayah smiled.

Dorian took a minute to process this...

"G-G-Girl!?" Dorian asked in Shock.

Percy smiled.

"Yes it seems you broke the family curse... Second girl in 100 years..." Percy laughed.

Dorian was delighted, she was not going to be the only the same time she was apprehensive. One curse is always substituted with another...

"Congratulations! Do you have a name?" Dorian asked giddily.

Fayah and Percy smiled at each other.

"We were hoping Aunty Genny could help with that..." Percy said hopefully.

"Hmmm.. Well we may as well keep the family theme. Since you're named after items of space, such as the constellation Perseus and the stars which is Fay, how about Cordelia, a name of the inner moon of Uranus." Dorian said.

Percy thought for a moment, putting his thumb and forefinger to his chin and began to nod his head, while pursing his lips.

"...Yeah! Sounds cute! See I told ya Geneva would help out!" Percy said.

Suddenly Dorian's communicator buzzed in her breast pocket.

Dorian pulled it out and flipped it open. Reading the name on the sender notification with a smile.

From: Pavel Chekov 3 3-Boyfriend

Dorian opened the message and smiled.

Pavel Chekov: Its Dat Boi!(Hi, are we still talking in reto-meme's?)

Geneva Dorian: Oh shit whuddup!(Hi! Yes we are...)

Pavel Chekov is typing...

"Boyfriend?" Fayah asked smiling.

Dorian nodded, blushing slightly.

"Hey Genny, lets take a walk for a minute, okay?" Percy said, taking Dorian by the arm and nodding to Conrad.

Pavel Chekov: Did you get home safely?

Geneva Dorian: Yes, I got surprised as well. Are you okay?

Pavel Chekov: Yeah, just about to head inside. What was the surprise?

Geneva Dorian: I'm going to be an Aunty! Fayah's pregnant!

Pavel Chekov: That's Great! When is it due?

Geneva Dorian: Get this! In like a few weeks. No one told me! And it's going to be a girl...

Chekov stopped walking and stood still looking at the screen.

Pavel Chekov: Are you okay?

Geneva Dorian: I'm happy, but I'm terrified. Percy wants to talk to me outside. I'll message you after. Tell me how it goes. Love you! XxX

Pavel Chekov: I will, see you soon. Love you too X

Pavel closed the communicator and put it in his pocket.

Looking at the house in front of him, dusted lightly in snow, the gate which led up a small path to the house.

Chekov breathed carefully, before pushing the gate open, the fresh snow falling away like flour. He patted the gate a little as he closed it back shut. And then walked up the path to the door.

Chekov put his hand on the handle and slowly opened the door.

Poking his head round the corner he found the hall to be empty.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Putting his bag down on the soft being carpeted ground, he began to take his scarf off, wrapping it around his hand.

"Hello!?" A female voice called out. Chekov's head snapped round in slight shock and surprise. Footsteps carefully made their way to the hallway from the living room. A woman walked out carefully, long brown hair, pale and fair skin holding a frying pan.

At the mere sight of Chekov the woman dropped the pan. It clattering to the floor at first with a loud ring and then finally a soft thump.

"Pavel?" The woman asked in shock.

"Hello Mother..." Chekov said smiling slightly.

There was a moment of silence. Silence that felt like a strange and awkward eternity...

Before his mother rushed up to him and hugged him tightly.

Squeezing him tightly in her arms.

Before a man, with similarly curly hair, slowly walked out from around the corner and joined in, in the hug.

Dorian walked with her cousin along the back of the Dorian grounds. The grey uniform she wore, contrasting greatly to the Jet black Starfleet uniform he wore, as well as their height difference. Percy was almost 6'2. Both had their Starfleet hats, held in their arms at their sides as they walked.

"Geneva... You're 18 next week..." Percy started, turning to look at his younger cousin as they walked through the courtyard.

Dorian looked up at her cousin. Their boots crunching underneath the suddenly pebbled ground as they stepped off of the patio.

"I know... What would you like me to say Percival...?" Dorian sighed.

"I'd like you to do what you've always done. Prove this wrong. Prove my mother wrong, Prove this family wrong..." Percy answered, suddenly stopping to face his cousin.

Dorian stood fast, looking up at him.

"How do you-""Starfleet intelligence. One minute I hear people saying you're too young. The next I hear your name up for commendation, commendable service for putting yourself in harms way to save lives and excellent service while serving your ship. I suddenly hear you have a wonderful bedside manner, a credit to your ship, top of your class, winner of the combat tournament. Do you think anyone would have thought that of the weak, crying, scared, asthmatic girl years ago... Dayanna certainly didn't..." Percy said, putting his hands on his cousins shoulders.

Dorian looked away.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to be around people who didn't believe I could do anything." Dorian replied quietly.

"You're not just the miracle... Geneva you are practically impossible... The child your mother thought she couldn't have, First girl for 100 years, youngest Doctor, third youngest Star Fleet officer. You are literally the girl that defies most things... So I need you to defy this! I need you to prove it's rubbish... I need you to prove that my daughter isn't going to die when she's 18..." Percy said, the look in his eye's and the way he began to stumble, he was clearly upset.

Dorian could see it... She wasn't even born yet and he already loved his child more than the world.

"I will..." Dorian replied, grabbing onto Percy's wrists.

Percy hugged Dorian tightly...

"You started calling her Dayanna..." Dorian said, letting go to look at her cousin.

Percy's face stoned.

"Well what do you want me to say? I don't want to call her Mum anymore... She hasn't acted like one in years... Do you know what she said to me when I told her Fayah was pregnant with a girl?" Percy said, his tone clearly angry. He sat down on the marble edge of an enclosed space of plant life.

"No... But I know I'm not going to like hearing it." Dorian sighed, sitting besides him.

"She turned around, glared at Fayah's stomach and said, abort it and try again for a boy the next time." Percy growled, clenching his fists together.

Dorian's eye's widened in shock.

"Percy- I'm so sorry... She had no right to say that to you..." Dorian said, clearly shocked.

"You know I still felt I would have her back one day. The woman that raised me... But after she said that to me, about my child... She stopped being my mother all together. I wish Dad was still here..." Percival sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

Dorian smiled slightly."Yeah... Uncle Clement would have loved Fayah and your daughter."

"I know..." Percy said.

"You staying long?" Dorian asked her cousin.

"Not too much longer. I have a few things to sort out with Fayah then I'm taking her back to the house here. She want's to visit her parents too, but I've got a few hours in me. I wanna know all about your adventures in space and your boyfriend."

"That would be nice." Dorian smiled happily.

"Sit! Sit!" Chekov's mother said excitedly, motioning for her son to sit down.

Pavel looked around at the living room for a moment, not much had changed, there were still pictures on the mantle piece and along the walls... Everything looked the same. Except for the picture in the middle of all the others, a picture of him as a child.

Pavel went and sat down on the sofa carefully.

His parents sitting on the chair in front of him.

"So tell us what has happened, you've grown so tall!" His mother said excitedly.

"Well..."

Chekov began, he knew he had to censor himself somewhat to not worry his parents. They probably knew it was dangerous, but he didn't want to worry them, by telling them about the amount of times he had been in danger. So he decided to leave those parts out.

"I graduated with honours, was ordered to serve the USS Enterprise which is the flag ship, I've done a lot of missions away, met tons of new people and I-I have a girlfriend now too..." Chekov said.

Chekov's Mother looked up excitedly.

"A girlfriend really!?" His mother asked excitedly.

Chekov nodded, smiling at his mothers obvious excitement.

"What's she like? What's her name? Is she in Starfleet?" Chekov's Mother asked.

Chekov's father laughed.

"Well yes she is in Starfleet, she serves aboard the same ship I do. I've told you about her before, her names Geneva." Chekov smiled.

"Oh you mean the girl you have a picture of in your room?" Chekov's father smiled.

Chekov deadpanned.

"Ugh... Yes. Her... Well she's really nice, obviously and smart..." Chekov laughed nervously.

"OH! A girlfriend!" His mother said, hitting his fathers arm excitedly.

"What do you and her do aboard the Enterprise!?" His father asked.

"Well I am Navigator on the bridge and I shadow the head of Engineering after some shifts. She's the ships counsellor and science officer shadowing the Chief Medical officer." Chekov shrugged.

His mother beamed even more.

"Ahhh! My boy, home safely! Me and you're father were so worried!" Chekov's mother gushed.

"So what's he like?" Percy asked.

Dorian sat, crossing her legs and resting her elbow on her knee while her hand went to her chin as she lent over slightly.

"What's he like? Lovely. We've had our problems, I think its right to assume everybody does. But I feel incredibly lucky. He is kind, funny and punny, he makes a lot of puns about Russia at times, but it's cute. He's smart, oh gosh he's incredibly smart..."

"Would you say the smart things a turn on for you?" Percy laughed.

"Oi! Never even mentioned anything like that! Get your mind out of the gutter." Dorian laughed.

"He whispers sweet nothings and quantum physics in your ear as-"Dorian smacked him in the shoulder with her hat."Oi!" Percy cried out.

"No." Dorian smirked.

"Oh alright..." Percy sighed, rubbing his arm.

"He's got these eye's-""If you compare them to whatever colour jewels I will punch you..." Percy growled, hating the cliché of it.

"Let me finish you twat! The colour doesn't matter and is not what I was going to say anyway. What I was going to say is He's got these eye's they're curious and quick, they're telling, even if his face isn't so sometimes you just listen through his eye's and I pay attention a lot so I know." Dorian finished pointedly.

"So you spend a lot of time looking into his eye's... Creepy much Cus!"

"Shut up! He shows me a lot of respect as well and I hope I show him just as much if not more." Dorian sighed.

Percy glanced at the girl and smiled.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, if you think about that you're doing something right." Percy said.

"Yeah?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah, it's a dynamic you have to watch, especially if you court within Starfleet. It doesn't matter your rank or division, when it comes to your counterpart that should not play a part in the way you treat each other outside of shift hours. When it comes down to it, you are more than officers. It may be what you-or rather what you both always wanted, but that only gets you so far." Percy replied.

Dorian grinned, tapping her cousin's shoulder.

"Look at you! All grown up and lovey!" Dorian laughed.

"Shut up!"

Dorian felt a slight drip of water on her nose and looked up. Storm clouds gathering in the skies above Kent, as the heavens began to open and shower the grounds.

"Typical!" Percy sighed, getting up and running with Dorian to find shelter inside the house.

Percy stayed for another hour before him and Fayah got in their car and left the house. Percy running over to open the door for his pregnant fiancé to get into, helping her carefully into the car, getting soaked, before waving to Dorian and running to the drivers side.

The car lifting and beginning to slowly glide away from the grounds.

Dorian turned around, rubbing the back of her head.

Conrad's hand patted Dorian's shoulder. She turned around and hugged her dad.

"I missed you!" She smiled.

"I missed you too little star... I missed you too." Conrad smiled, returning the hug.

Isabella smiled at the pair. For a moment seeing Conrad sat with Dorian as a baby... It was for only a moment, before she saw her fully grown daughter again and her husband, who was starting to go silver around the edges.

She sat with her parents for a while. Talking about the planets she had been to, and the different cultures she had met in her brief time. They could see the light in her eye's as she talked rapidly about the genetics of different plant specimens she had been given by Sulu. And how she was looking for inspiration on a theory she could test.

"Well you're home now. Who knows you may get inspired here?" Conrad smiled at his daughter.

Dorian nodded happily, her communicator suddenly buzzing in her pocket.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change and we'll a call you down when dinner is ready!" Isabella said.

"Okay Mama!" Dorian said, pulling her communicator out and running out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

To: Pavel Chekov 3 3-Boyfriend

Pavel Chekov: Hello?

Geneva Dorian: Hi, how was it?

Pavel Chekov: It was good! We talked and they said they are proud. Mother and Father want to meet you.

Geneva Dorian: Wow did you? Um I mean? That's great?

Pavel Chekov: Too soon?

Geneva Dorian: No! Just a bit shocked is all. They want to meet me for good reasons right?

Pavel Chekov: Yes of course they are very excited to meet you.

Geneva Dorian: But in a good way?

Pavel Chekov: Yes! They are very happy I have a girlfriend, honestly from what I told them, they already seem to like you.

Geneva Dorian: Oh? What did you say about me?

Pavel Chekov: Good things of course.

Geneva Dorian: Yeah but what did you say?

Pavel Chekov: You want me to repeat everything?

Geneva Dorian: Only if you want I'm just a bit curious, and I'll tell you how I described you to Percy.

Pavel Chekov is typing...

Dorian looked up from her communicator. Having subconsciously made her way up the flights of stairs and to her room, she looked at the white wooden door. Putting her hand around the crystal door handle and turning ever so slowly, before pushing open the door and walking into her room. The room lit dimly by the failing light of her ceiling lamp overhead, that shuddered consistently every twenty seconds. Her room was panelled with white wood and grey tiles with purple lighted highlights. The ceiling itself was a holographic projection that at the moment was focused on the Gemini Constellation. Dorian walked over to the far right wall, where her bed was positioned, black sheets contrasted drastically against the silver and ice blue bed frame. Above her bed, posters of different musicians and scientific jokes filled with Puns. On her bedside table a selection of books, though none of them caught her attention. She grabbed to control, which was a small chip and opened it up so it displayed the screen, before switching the image from the constellation to the image of a single star. The star glowing rapidly with it's build up of gasses, especially at it's centre.

She put down her controller and moved to her desk for a moment. Wheeling out the chair and plopping herself down on the chair with a sudden lack of thought and a slight loss of time and place. Dorian smiled to herself. Remembering all the times she had imagined that the chair was a chair on the bridge of a Star Ship. Though for Dorian the swivel on the chair was far too stiff for the turn of the chair she had on the Enterprise. She caressed her hands along her old desk, feeling the cold metal and slight grooved is carried with it. Looking for the button on the side, that when she found summoned the interactive screen. Illuminating, blue then purple before coming up with her login request, which she did quickly. Showing her all of her desk software and a few of the online games she used to play.

She looked through he old files for a while, cringing at some of the old theories she had thought out, like a seventeen year old does when they scroll through their old DA page. She began to tire of this, lacking any inspiration and eventually shut off the desk. Looking to the other massing amount of book at the Desks sides, one of which caught her eye with an amused smile. She pulled the book out carefully, and ran her hand along the cover. 'Romeo and Juliet'

Dorian laughed to herself, remembering how Sulu compared her and Chekov to the fateful pair. Dorian waved him off, saying how her parents liked Chekov and how there was no massive age gap between them, no arranged marriages, no feuding families, and how she wouldn't poison herself because her boyfriends parents didn't like her. To which Sulu replied that Dorian had read the book far too much...

The communicator beeped, reminding Dorian that she should start her long message too.

Pavel Chekov: I said I have a girlfriend who serves aboard the same ship I do. Her names Geneva, then they asked me what is she like? And so I said well she's obviously incredibly smart and intelligent, she is incredibly sweet and kind, but she's sort of fiery which makes her all the more sweet I guess. She's the ships counsellor and a science officer, she is also incredibly pretty, but what she looks like doesn't matter to me anyway, because she's technically out of my league either way and I'm surprised she's my girlfriend, but I'm really happy about it. And then I realized once I got into it I was rambling. So I looked up and Mother was just smiling at me and saying how she needed to meet you and that you should stay over and she wants to have a chat with you about things too...

Geneva Dorian: AWWWWWWWWWWW AHAHSBFBDFBSDBFKSBFSKHBFSBFSHBSK!

Pavel Chekov: Are you okay? You aren't having an asthma attack are you?

Geneva Dorian: No! I'm just... Awwww and I am not out of your league. And you say you don't mind how I look, but you know the sight of me first thing in the morning is like waking up to an irritated Gorn.

Pavel Chekov: No you look fine and I do not mind. So what did you say about me to your cousin? Am I on some kind of hit list/watch list now?

Geneva Dorian: No! The murder suspect list maybe?

Pavel Chekov: WHAT DO YOU MEAN MURDER SUSPECT LIST?!

Geneva Dorian: Well in case one of us dies and they keep a list of people involved with the family to keep as prime suspects, most of the time it is them so..

Pavel Chekov: WHAT!? YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS!

Geneva Dorian: Relax, I'm Joking! Honestly you fall for my jokes too easily...

Pavel Chekov: Your jokes are cruel...

Geneva Dorian: Aww come on are you still salty about the immigration thing...

Pavel Chekov: It was the first time I spoke to your Father it was not funny.

Geneva Dorian: Come on! I told you I'm sorry! What can I do to make it up to you?

Dorian stood in her red Starfleet academy uniform looking out of her window as it rained, the thick heavy and dark clouds reminding her of her home in the United Kingdom, the way the rain pelted the city and churned the sea black. The thick winds pulling and pushing at the outdoor furniture and fauna, tree's being battered about helplessly, like a first year being slammed into the wall as they tried to walk the busy peak time corridor towards Nimitz Hall.

Dorian sighed and went to her desk, pulled out her chair quickly and turned it around to sit down.

She sat quickly, reaching underneath her desk to find the control panel for the desk's interactive settings. Finding she couldn't reach she bent her whole head down under the desk to try and get to grips with the panel.

She reached out, stretching her arms and her curled back, straining with effort as her fingers grazed against the panel...

When with a sudden loud bang, that made Dorian jump upwards, smacking her head with a loud bang against the desks underside echoed throughout her room. Dorian pushed herself fiercely out with her chair, lifting her head up, her hand resting on the back of her head, feeling the bruised area around it.

She looked up glaring, to see an excited Chekov stood with his hand on the open door.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL YOU TWAT?! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING!? WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF I WAS STOOD IN HERE BUTT NAKED!? ARE YOU MENTAL!?" Dorian screamed at the Russian.

Though her shouting seemed not to phase him this time. His smile still evident.

"Oh yeah! Sorry abouz zhat!" He waved off.

Dorian was perpetually annoyed.

"What's up?" Dorian sighed.

Chekov beamed excitedly.

"So I zhink I jusz mez your Father! He was in zhe command course leczure! And I goz zo do a presenzazion and I spoke zo him afzer! Your Father is wery cool! He is wery scary zoo!" Chekov explained excitedly.

Dorian still rubbed her head in pain and annoyance, but a sly smile came over her face that Chekov didn't notice.

For ages now he kept bursting in to her room at inappropriate moments. When she was studying, when she was about to have a shower, when she was changing or having tea. She had told him he was welcome whenever, but this was taking the cake.

"Oh cool! I didn't know my Dad was here, I'll give him a call and tell him it was you he met. He says he wanted to meet you." Dorian said, reaching for her communicator.

She flipped it open and Chekov went and sat on her bed.

Dorian stretched one leg out as she put the communicator to her ear.

"Hey Papa! It's Geneva!"

Chekov looked up the girl, excited to see what Captain Dorian thought of him... Also because he had to apologize to Dorian for always being a pain and rushing into her room. He didn't mean to do it... His timing was just always off... So he was going to invite her out for Ice cream.

He felt really bad for always barging in and upsetting her. He was also worried she was going to take her spare key card back from her.

"Yes Papa I'm fine how are you?... Yes Papa, you met a guy today at the lecture you did, he did the presentation... Yeah him, he's my friend Pavel Chekov, Papa... Papa? Um... No? No Papa? I don't know his immigration status..." Dorian queried.

Chekov jumped up in alarm, his face a mixture of shock and dread, he ran over to her and began to mouth.

"Vhat did he say!? Vhat does he mean Immigration szatzus. Yo Moyo! Please zell him it's fine!" Chekov began rushing rapidly.

He began to panic and look around, putting his hands on his head and sitting down.

"Okay..."

Pavel was flailing around the room at this point.

"RELAX TWOLLY BRAIN! I DIDN'T EVEN CALL!" Dorian yelled, flipping the phone closed.

Chekov fell on the bed in a mixture of relief and shock.

Putting his hands over his mouth and breathing heavily. He took a hand away and brushed his hair out of his eye's.

Dorian laughed hysterically, the look on Chekov's face sending her into fits and giggles.

"Zhat was noz funny!" Chekov said, sitting up and leaning over his knee's.

Dorian continued to laugh, sitting down on the bed next to Chekov.

"Uh huh... Oh... Yeah that's for barging in my room all the bloody time!" Dorian continued to laugh.

"No... Zhat was not funny.." Chekov continued, turning away from Dorian.

"Aww Come on Pasha!" Dorian said, bumping her shoulder into his.

He smiled inwardly...

"No... I'm noz speaking zo you..." Chekov said folding his arms.

Dorian sat up straighter turning to Chekov and poking him.

"Come on Pasha I'm sorry..." Dorian said nudging him some more.

He still looked away from his friend.

"Pasha?! Come on I'm sorry I was just messing around!" Dorian pushed.

"No..." Chekov persisted.

Dorian instantly went and lunged at Chekov wrapping her arms around him and pushing him into the bed.

"PASHA! I'M SOOOOOOOOOORY!" Dorian squealed.

Chekov snickered a bit, Dorian, brushing past him making him ticklish.

"No.." Chekov persisted.

Dorian squeezed harder, Chekov beginning to laugh.

"Pasha!" Dorian giggled, noticing and beginning to tickle him.

"Hey! Szop iz! Chekov cried, out, trying to get away.

Dorian continued to tickle him, him soon returning the notion, both rolling around on the bed laughing.

Till Dorian fell on top of him and tightly hugged him again, squeezing his arms in, Chekov hugging back.

"I'm sorry..." Dorian said, pushing her cheek to Chekov's.

"I'm sorry for barging in, buz vhat you did vas vay vorse..." Chekov puffed out...

"Well... We can go out for Ice cream..." Dorian said, puffing out her cheeks.

"Vell... Okay... I'll pay for iz..." Chekov said.

"No! That's okay I will!" Dorian replied quickly.

"No! I insisz!"  
"No! No! I'm trying to say sorry."

"Vell I-"

Suddenly there was a massive bolt of lightning that struck one of the buildings outside, the loud crashing sound scaring Dorian so much she jumped, like a cat on acid. Straight into Chekov's arms.

"Or I can make hot chocolate!" Dorian suggested.

Chekov nodded quickly.

"Buz I'm szill noz forgiwing you.." He smirked.

"Oh come on!"

Pavel Chekov: Well for starters you can tell me what you said to your cousin about me?

Geneva Dorian: I said you were Lovely. That you were just incredibly Lovely and cute and smart and that it was the very good kind of smart, like you weren't just smart-smart, you were worldly smart and are so interesting cause aside from our mishaps you just seem to get everything. Like it's situational smart. He's incredibly caring and respects me and I hope I respect him just as much as he respects me. He doesn't know it- well now you do so surprise- I look at his eye's because when his face isn't, they're telling, -Cringe I am so sorry- he just has these eye's and they're curious and knowingly, intelligent on their own. He's funny and Punny.. He makes a few BAD puns about being from Russia, but I laugh cause it's so bad it's funny.

Pavel Chekov: You think my puns are bad?

Geneva Dorian: I legit just told you how I felt about you and that's what you got from that!?

Pavel Chekov: No..

Geneva Dorian: What do you mean No..?

Pavel Chekov: Got you! Doesn't feel good does it!?

Geneva Dorian: Dammit Pavel!

Pavel Chekov: Okay first off wow, none of that was embarrassing it was actually really sweet of you.

Chekov sat on the bed in his old room, looking around the room. A picture of Dorian and him, but mostly Dorian on his bedroom wall on his pin board, surrounded by posters and notes, the board hung above his desk.

His computer on the desk illuminated as it was switching on.

Pavel looked at his communicator again, before looking in the mirror, pushing back some hair that fell into his eye. He smiled to himself.

'_If she's said that she likes the way I look!'_ He thought happily.

He looked at the message again.

"Yes!" He cheered quietly.

Geneva Dorian: Okay good I didn't want that to come off too strong. And it just dawned on me...

Pavel Chekov: What did?

Geneva Dorian: I miss you already... You're not down the hall from me anymore and I'm not going to see you in the morning's at breakfast or start of shift.

Pavel Chekov: I didn't think of that... I miss you too... But I will text and we can video call!

Geneva Dorian: I know, but 2-3 weeks seems ages.

Pavel Chekov: Don't worry, it will go so fast you won't even notice it...


	14. Chapter 14: Doubt the name

Dorian sat at the dinner table chatting with Mitchel about her adventures, while Hugo talked with her parents.

"So you and Pavel are going out now! Well it's about time!" Mitchel sighed, eating a bit of his salad.

"Why does everyone say that!" Dorian asked, stabbing forcefully at her pasta.

Mitchel looked up and smirked.

"Cause we all knew! Now cut the crap and get to the chat!" Mitchell persisted."No! You're going to ask about sex and no we have not, no we will not be and it's not your business if we even did!" Dorian input bluntly.

"So there's a possibility you did!?" Mitchel smirked.

"No! But there is a possibility of this knife going up your arse!" Dorian growled.

"Kinky!" Mitchel laughed, knowing how to wind up the girl.

But Dorian had a signature power move.

"Hugo! Mitchel's picking on me about having a boyfriend!" Dorian whined.

Hugo instantly turned around.

"Mitchel! Don't be rude to Geneva, she's entitled to her privacy about her relationships." Hugo reprimanded his son.

Mitchel looked away, stabbing at his food with his knife, like a told off child.

"Sorry..." He said.

Hugo turned back to continuing speaking to Dorian's parents.

Mitchel turned back around, to see Dorian sticking her tongue out at him, Mitchel doing the same back,

The table continued to eat, when Izabella turned around to face her daughter.

"But you didn't though did you!?" She asked, wide eyed and shaking, her voice raising.

"No! Why has this gone to me! I got back like four hours ago! You two have been back longer than I have, so what's been going on aboard the Victory!?" Dorian asked.

Truth be told she loved the Victory. It was where she was born and she was always told stories about it's adventures, the daring missions and the explorations they did! For a while she wanted to serve aboard the Victory, but upon seeing how she lay in her fathers shadow and upon seeing the designs and simulations of it, knew the Enterprise was her dream to serve upon. Her grown up dream and decision. The Victory was the stuff of fairy tales and legends to her. The Enterprise was like her Second home where real life adventures took her to new and distant places, where she met knew people and lived in her own sometimes unbelievable stories.

"Not much, having to swap out our current counsellor there was an incident where some chemicals were spilled and Dr Johanna isn't doing too well recovering from it, she didn't have any injuries, but the trauma of it got her." Conrad said, the table lowered in volume in a mixture of not knowing what to say, respect and slight horror.

"Oh..." Dorian said.

"Other than that not much, we had a few incidents along the way, including transporting Markzin back from the space station he was being held at before the trial, are you okay?" Conrad asked in concern.

To say the least he was not at all pleased to hear the situation his daughter was in, in apprehending a suspected criminal, let alone that Captain Kirk had put her up to the task. While he could not baby his daughter, or air his concerns to her seemingly brash Captain after the trial he did pay the Despicable Doctor a visit. Alone. With all the camera turned off... The guards thought he was trying to injure himself to get into a psychiatric ward rather than do time in prison... In reality being a well known Captain got you places, and a few favours...

"I am fine, really after I gave my testimony I was allowed to stay for the rest and saw him be sentenced, it was fine the cross examination had nothing on mine and Bone's evidence and the video footage and the murder of hundreds aboard the star base... That I won't ever forget, but it's over now. Case closed." Dorian explained, finishing off her food, before putting her knife and fork together on her plate signifying she had finished her meal.

"Did you enjoy that?" Her mother asked, in an almost worried tone.

"Yes, It was lovely, thank you very much." Dorian smiled.

After some more discussion and dessert she went back up to her room and began to look though some of her old reading hauls. A few literary classics, a few more modern texts and a few books on Social movements within the federation. She finished them within the space of a good couple of hours and then lay on her bed, perpetually bored with not much to do. She was uninspired, and restless with a huge desire for sleep, but a huge desire for creativity and knowing if she did sleep she would lose the precious time she had at the moment.

She turned over on her side to look out at the window, the sky now dark and enclosing over her home. Russia was three hours ahead of the United Kingdom in terms of time zones and Dorian figured Chekov would be spending as much time with his family as possible so didn't want to disturb him. She considered going to sleep, but found she wasn't ready for it. When she suddenly heard the beep of her communicator, Dorian flipped it open, to answer a message from Sulu, who had sent a picture of him and Ben over from the night before for him, considering Japan was ahead of the UK by 9 hours. Dorian smiled, saving the picture on her communicator and switching it back off.

She knew they were going to last even if there was distance.

Now in pure boredom Dorian decided to play fast and loose with her pile of books. She closed her eyes and reached over to her bedside table, poking at the pile of books till she found one that stuck out from the pile, gently tapping her finger on it for a few seconds before moving to the one below it and pulling it out. She opened her eye's and looked at it. It was her leather bound copy of Romeo and Juliet, different to the one on her desk which was copy that was filled with annotations, from when she was still at school. This one had clean pages with unfolded edges and a small metal dagger attached to the side of it which acted as a bookmark when used. Dorian shrugged and began to read through the pages of the text, thumbing the corner of the page as she reached each end of them. Though she had read it over a thousand times she did not find it any less interesting, though rather disturbing in it's tones. Juliet was 13 while Romeo was around 17 or 18, which by there standards was fine, but by present just no. She was being arranged into a forced marriage, which again was fine then, still happened but still frowned upon now. Technically Juliet killed herself because her boyfriends parents didn't like her. Married Romeo, which not sure if she had known him all that long, regardless of love at first sight that was a stretch. But the thing that caught Dorian's attention most was the potion she took from the priest, which made everyone believe she was dead. She wondered how such a thing would work... To simulate death there would have to be an absence of a pulse, possibly dropping of body temperature, lack of breathing and for the eye's to be fixed, they couldn't be just closed.

Dorian wondered what could possibly do such a thing? In the book the process in which it was made was never explained, and it was probably put in for the plots purpose. Deadly nightshade could be used to send someone to sleep, but without the presence of activated Carbon the person would not get back up, Dorian knew this. It couldn't be cyanide, because that would just plain kill the person.

So it begged the question, could such a drug be made? And if so, what benefits could it have?

Dorian sat up from her bed and swung her legs over the side to get up, her feet hitting the cold wooden floorboards of the bed. Dorian grabbed her hoodie and put it on, currently wearing a tank top and some shorts as pyjamas, she felt surprisingly cold, but did not want to start wasting money on turning on the heating just yet. She walked over to her desk and pulled out the chair quickly to sit down, pressing the button for her screen to come up. She quickly logged back on and pulled up an interactive document, putting it in her shared drive so that she would be able to access it when she was aboard the enterprise. She wrote began to type out a few of the things she had thought of about this mysterious potion. Listing the Pro's and Con's of such a thing existing. Her most note able pro was it being perhaps used in hostage situations? Fake death and when the body is sent back, get back up? Though this had its draw backs, mostly timing, for Juliet it was a few days. There would either need to be a counter drug or it would have to have an accurate time span to work with.

Dorian continued writing out her theory. The thing was for it to work it would need to have the correct sequencing, have the same effects on mostly every species it came into contact with and be controllable enough to work, not detectable unless looked for, and safe enough to not actually kill the user.

Dorian pulled up her search bar and began searching for plants or organisms that perhaps already had these types of effects. After 20 pages of searching she found none, came close to one, but found it killed the user in the end. Dorian sat back in her chair and thought about it... At the very least it would be something to keep her mind occupied. Dorian spun in her chair for a few moments before hearing the beep of her communicator go off.

She flipped it open and looked down.

From Pavel Chekov 3 - Boyfriend.

Pavel Chekov: Hey

Geneva Dorian: Hey, what's up?

Pavel Chekov: Not much, where are you?

Geneva Dorian: Sat at my desk doing my head in over this theory I just came up with, but have no way of working on.

Pavel Chekov: Oh well, if you want we can call and chat?

Geneva Dorian: Sure, but isn't it Midnight where you are?

Pavel Chekov: Sleep is for the weak.

Geneva Dorian: Oh please, you say that now, but I will call you tomorrow morning and you won't pick up, because you will be so tired.

Pavel Chekov: No! That won't happen.

Geneva Dorian: Sure it won't, anyway how do you want to call?

Pavel Chekov: Video?

Geneva Dorian: Awesome!

Dorian got up from her desk and practically threw herself onto her bed with her communicator in hand.

Chekov lay on his bed and turned on the call, holding the screen above his head.

The call came on with a slight ping, followed by Dorian appearing on the screen. Both smiled at each other.

"So vhaz is zhis zheory you'we been vorking on?" Chekov asked.

"You've read Romeo and Juliet haven't you?" And Dorian went onto explain her curiosity into what caused Juliet to fake her death.

"Vhy is iz somezhing morbid vith you?" Chekov chuckled as his girlfriend pouted at his response.

"Because I am incredibly morbid at times, my reading and music taste always seem to prove to you..." Dorian wondered off.

Chekov quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Music choices for cerzain... Wizh songs like Ashes of dead roses, Skelezal Sands, Heaped in your arms and vhat was zhat one you showed me on zhe ship again...?" Chekov began, smiling slyly at her.

Knowing the memory would colour her cheeks crimson in shame.

"Don't you dare bring that up it was an accident. I didn't know it was on my play list!" Dorian began to defend herself.

Chekov put his thumb and forefinger to his chin.

"No I'm sure iz vas no accidenz, what was it called?" Chekov continued.

"Stop..." Dorian groaned.

"Oh zhats it-""Don't!"

"I remember now-""Don't say it!"

"Wasn't it Spank Me hard in the Graveyard." Chekov smirked.

Dorian sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You promised me you would never speak of this again." Dorian whined.

"No I newer, besides sorza hard zoo keep zhat hidden, when as you vere trying to zurn it off, which vas hilarious Sulu and Doctor McCoy came zhrough zhe door." Chekov laughed, holding his side with one of his hands.

"They thought we were having sex Pasha!" Dorian reminded him.

"Iz still funny no matter vhat you say zoo me!" Chekov said, wiping his face of tears from laughter.

Dorian sighed and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"You're the worst..." Dorian breathed, smiling at him.

"Ha... Anvay vith your planz problem, vell vhen we get back on zhe ship you can ask Sulu if Bozany bay have anything new for you zoo test out, or maybe you could zry some other zhings?" Chekov suggested, shrugging slightly.

Dorians eye's widened on the screen.

"Pasha you're a Genius!"

"I try!?" Chekov replied.

For a while they sat and talked of this theory, going over the benefits of it, Chekov especially liked the benefit of possibly using it to halt progress of a condition without having to put the person in a stasis chamber, more of a coma that would completely halt the body's change.

While Dorian liked the idea she was sure a few things would have to be cut out as they would not work in certain situations. But for the time being he gave her food for thought. About three hours into their call they decided to finish of the series they had started watching about superheroes.

While watching the show together, though apart they both laughed and chatted about the storyline happily. Till one part where Dorian's favourite character came on, he was handsome, incredibly smart and possibly a ray of sunshine. Dorian's eye's widened in realization.

"Good lord I have a type!" Dorian exclaimed.

"Vhat do you mean zype?" Chekov asked in surprise, the sudden outburst pulling him out of his immersion.

"You and him have many of the same qualities." Dorian pointed out.

Chekov looked at the character on the screen for a moment.

"I'm not rich..." Chekov said.

"Do you think that matters to me? You could be homeless with not a penny or a plan and I would still love you, whatever, wherever, whenever." Dorian said before she could stop herself.

"Wow!" Chekov said in surprise.

"Listen if we were texting instead of calling I wouldn't have said that. I would have toned it down..." Dorian admitted in embarrassment.

"You do zhat zoo?!" Chekov asked in realization."YES! YOU DO?!" Dorian exclaimed.

"Zhere hawe been so many zimes vhere I have vritten you long paragraph and I look at it and shorzen iz zoo maybe four vords az most." Chekov admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Me too! I do this long paragraph and I look and it and I'm like: NOPE, GONNA TONE THAT SHIT DOWN!" Dorian replied.

"Lets stop doing zhat zhen, and just send each ozher ewerything ve meanz zoo." Chekov suggested, already feeling better, knowing he wasn't the only one who did so.

Dorian thought for a moment... She could say some pretty sappy things, was she prepared to do it...

Yes she was...

"Deal." Dorian nodded.

The two stayed up late just talking to one another after that, finding an openness they had not found, maybe brought on by not being in the same room as each other during the conversation. However by half one in the morning Dorian was beginning to waver, tiredness creeping into her eye's making her yawn. Consider for Chekov it was four in the morning he himself was fighting back the need to sleep, hoping when he did he wouldn't be woken up too early.

"You should probably go sleep nov..." Chekov yawned rubbing his eye's.

"Hah! Knew..Knew you would get tired..." Dorian hummed.

"No..I-I am jusz looking afzer you..." Chekov began to hum back.

"You hang up first..." Dorian jeered at him for a brief moment.

"No...Your zired you hang up firz..." Chekov replied.

"It..It seems we've reached an in pass then." Dorian replied doing her best to stay awake and win this sudden contest.

"No not if you admiz you are zired and go zo sleep." Chekov replied, knowing he would have to play his winning card with her.

"If you...If you keep this up the next time I see you after I...I give you a kiss I'll give your cheek a smack..." Dorian groaned.

"Zhat zhreat is wery empty... Don't make me puz you to sleep.." Chekov smirked.

"You can't just give...give up!" Dorian yawned.

Chekov sighed tiredly... It was time for him to win.

He turned to the camera and began to speak soothingly in Russian.

"You...You.. Chee-ky bastard... Damn it... F-Fine... Goodnight.. Love you.." Dorian sighed, beginning to fall asleep.

"Love you too..." Chekov replied, before Dorian switched off the call.

Chekov reached over and turned off the lights in his room, before lying back down on the bed.

Though he was tired he thought for a moment... How that always worked with Dorian, more importantly the way in which she slept.

He knew from experience that at times, not every night, but maybe once in a week or two Dorian would begin to grow restless in her sleep. Breaking out into cold sweats and her hands moving, from their normal place laid on her abdomen, with her right hand suddenly clutching the right side of her lower ribs, while her left hand which as she slept on the left side of the bed often clutched the partially empty linen on her side tightly, turning her knuckles white, if Chekov listened closely for maybe a moment he would hear fast, but small intakes of breathe. They were infrequent, but he knew they meant she felt some kind of discomfort.

This had happened not only when the two shared a room at the Academy, but when they were aboard the enterprise. Often enough Chekov would reach over and take hold of the hand that clung to her ribs, move over to her side more than his own and speak softly in Russian, till the movement stopped, the small hicks of breath evened into slow melodic breathing and her hands moved back to her abdomen.

The mornings after it was never talked about. To Chekov it seemed Dorian didn't know she was doing it, and if she did she didn't want to talk about it and possibly for anyone to know...

The first time he thought it was a nightmare, making something out of nothing. The tenth time it happened he knew this was something...

He turned over to face the bedside table he had, reaching over and feeling for the long rectangular box he had placed there. The cold touch of the fake leather box shocked him slightly, before he retracted his arm back into the bundle of sheets he lay in, noticing an absence that felt almost wrong... They had been apart on the Enterprise, but they were always down the corridor, in the med-bay on the bridge, on the ship. On the ship it seemed the distance no longer mattered. They were on the same ship, it was the same place. Now it seemed they were too far apart to even equate to the distance of the ship.

Chekov closed his eyes tightly, wanting for sleep to take hold of him knowing that with each passing night though his time in Russia wold grow shorter, his time with Dorian would grow closer. When he was there perhaps he could ask her about her disturbed sleep...

Dorian woke up the next morning at around ten, her communicator buzzing with a message from Uhura.

From Nyota Uhura:

Nyota Uhura: Hey Geneva, how are you?

Dorian picked up her communicator and replied.

Geneva Dorian: I'm good, you?

Dorian then waited for a few minutes before realizing it would be a while before she received a reply. Her friend most likely caught up with something unexpected. Just as she was about to close her communicator it beeped again, this time from Bones.

From Leonard McCoy-Bones:

Bones: Hey Geneva, did you see the video Jim sent you last night at all?

Dorian sighed... this could be nothing good. Before she gave the Doctor an answer she decided to not say anything till after she had watched said video, just in case of her saying no it would be removed, without her having a chance to see it.

She went back and scrolled down through her contacts before tapping on the one marked as Captain-Jim Kirk, when tapping on it revealing the other title she had given to his name of Jackass.

She then opened a video clip which began to play. It was of Jim leaning into the camera with Bones and someone else who Dorian recognized from her academy days with them, they were having a wild night with Kirk dancing furiously around half out of his mind, the whole video was embarrassing, it was a whole chronicle of the night from start to finish, starting with them synchronizing watches to pick up girls, to the very last moments of their friend falling into a bush...

Dorian exited the video before replying to Bones.

Geneva Dorian: Yes... Yes I did.

Bones: What did you make of it?

Geneva Dorian: You lot are bloody morons! XD

Bones: Not me! Just them two!

Geneva Dorian: No you too... You drunk and dancing do not go well together.

Bones: But I wasn't drunk?

Geneva Dorian: Then you need to fix up! Cause you dance like a horse on Ketamine.

Bones is typing...

Dorian laughed to herself, knowing she was in for a long paragraph from him, if not a voice message.

She swung her legs out from her bed and walked towards her desk chair, grabbing her hoodie and putting it on. After this she messaged Chekov.

To Pavel Chekov 3-Boyfriend

Geneva Dorian: Morning.

Pavel Chekov: I won!

Geneva Dorian: Shut up...

Pavel Chekov: Very Good morning.

Geneva Dorian: I've got a funny video to show you!

Pavel Chekov: Is it something I am going to delete after from my history!? Cause I'm not doing that again, the last time was nerve wracking enough.

Geneva Dorian: Oh don't be such a drama queen, that fandom edit was tame and no it's not! Just watch.

Pavel Chekov: That fandom edit was not tame, that whole episode of the show was not tame.

Geneva Dorian: You're just salty cause your character died and mine lived.

Pavel Chekov: It was wrong and bad story telling!

Geneva Dorian: Just shut up and watch the vid Pasha!

Pavel Chekov: Can't do that if you haven't sent it...

Geneva Dorian:...

Pavel Chekov: Got you there...

Geneva Dorian: Shut up...

Geneva Dorian: (Has sent a: Video Message)

Dorian closed her communicator knowing how long it would take for Chekov to watch the video considering it went past twenty minutes. She exited her bedroom and was greeted by the smell of breakfast from downstairs, Dorian practically ran to the source of the smell, realizing she was considerably hungry. When she traversed the long flight of stairs and made it to the kitchen she found her father cooking bacon, with maple syrup!

"Oh! Geneva I thought you were still asleep!? I was going to come in and surprise you..." Conrad said turning around with his spatula in hand. He was wearing a comical apron with a cute picture of a duck on it, which seemed to be too small on the tall man.

"MAPLE BACON PANCAKES!" Dorian yelled excitedly before composing herself, realizing she sounded immature.

"I-I mean, smells-Smells good!" Dorian corrected, laughing nervously.

Her father began to pass them onto a plate before setting up the other plates round the table. Before long her mother darted in, followed by Hugo and lastly Mitchell who looked like he was coming down with a case of cold.

"Mate what happened?" Conrad asked the somewhat ill man.

"I think I caught it- From-ughhh- The market seller in town..." Mitchell whined, spooning a pancake from his plate into his mouth.

"Well then take the day off, the house doesn't need to be cleaned everyday you know?" Conrad said, patting the boy on the shoulder.

Mitchell smacked his head against the table, turning his cheek to press into the cold metal of the counter.

"But the dirt bugs me..." Mitchell groaned.

Isabella and Hugo chuckled slightly to one another.

"Well a cold will bug you more than the dirt, especially since if it keeps up you will be the one causing a mess. I'll clear up." Dorian said, before picking up the empty plates and beginning to wash them up , once finished she turned around to have a shower.

"Geneva, when you're back from visiting the town, would you like to help me plant the flowers for the new season?" Hugo asked.

Dorian agreed happily and went off to take her long, sought after shower.

After Chekov had finished watching the video and forwarded it to Sulu he grabbed his jacket and headed downstairs to where his parents were waiting to take him out. He sent Dorian a quick message saying he wouldn't be able to answer her messages for a while, in which she replied she would not either as she would be heading into the village near her home.

Chekov stopped, picking back up the communicator and put it in his pocket. Remembering he may actually need the device. He quickly went downstairs where his parents were waiting for him, he had to admit even though the time was short he enjoyed being home, even though he did miss Dorian he knew they both needed to spend time with their families... While they still could...

Dorian walked with her mother briskly as they began to pass the small shops and cottages in the village. Though it was slightly cloudy this was not unusual in England in the slightest. Dorian, who for the benefit of comfort wore a lilac dress with blue leggings and a cardigan felt relaxed as she walked with her mother, a straw basket in hand to pick up some things from a small store or two. Mostly fabric as her father was sewing a quilt he had been working on in his spare time. It had a little piece of everyone on it and thought it was a nice thing to do.

Contrary to popular belief, Captain Dorian was not your typical mans man. Sure he could fight well, was a hulk of a man and commanded respect when in the presence of officers this was not all that he was about. He would give respect as it was received, he was a homely man enjoying an array of activities such as sewing and Crochet, cooking and like his daughter music, though he only played the saxophone.

Her mother on the other hand was a tomboy growing up. A love of sports and geography ended up making her a good navigator at the start of her Starfleet career much like her Grandfather. For her mother Starfleet was a family affair since her childhood she lived and breathed it, and sometimes felt guilt that perhaps she had done the same to her own child...

As Dorian passed by the post office window an excited face of small child suddenly darted away pulling at the skirt of her mother.

For a moment the two walking women stopped, raising an eyebrow at the noise seeming to grow louder and louder.

"GENGENGENGENGENGEN! The voice of a small girl cried.

Dorian turned around to see a small girl barrel towards her.

"Oh here we go agai-" She was suddenly smacked to the ground.

The little girl squeezed tightly.

"GEN! YOU'RE BACK!" The girl screamed happily.

"Hello Lillia." Dorian smiled, back the little girls back.

She looked to be around seven years old. Chubby cheeked, though beginning to grow taller and longer, she had mousey brown hair, cut short and swept over her head, with a tiny flower hair clip to keep it in place and wore a purple, yellow and blue zigzag cardigan and blue jeans with slightly dirtied white trainers. Her eye's were a pale sort of Hazel and her cheeks were dotted with tiny freckles.

"Geneva! I'm sorry about Lillia! She ran off before I could stop her!" Lillias mother called out catching up with the three.

"It's fine! Glad to know she missed me while I was away!" Dorian laughed, ruffling the girls hair.

Dorian picked the girl up as she began to pick herself up, again beginning to answer the questions of the little girl, about being in Starfleet and meeting new people. She didn't tell her about her boyfriend, she thought she should wait a little first.

While Dorian went off and chatted with Lillia, having her help in picking out cool patterns of fabric and lifting her to reach the taller shelves. Dorian's mother gave the woman a card.

"It's a secret now Merianne, Genny can't a find out." Isabella said in a hushed voice.

Merianne nodded, slipping the card into her pocket.

By the end of the trip out, Dorian had bought the girl, an ice cream, a muffin with a cute cat face on it for after her meal and a pair of sparkly fairy wings that were on sale in the fabric store. Lillia then refused to take them off for the rest of the time out.

When it finally came to saying goodbye Merianne thanked her, telling her she was having a bit of a rough time at school making friends. When Dorian asked why, she was told it was because she was a bit smaller and a bit shyer with other people, the fact she didn't have a father or second parent and the truth that she was smart enough to always put her hand up when she didn't know something and was called stupid for it.

"It's the happiest she's been in a good few weeks. Now with the holiday here I think she might be happier." Merianne confided.

Soon after both girls went home and Dorian returned with an array of colourful fabrics for her father to use.

While Conrad sat quietly, stencilling patterns onto the fabric with the help of his wife, who though sometimes bored liked how it entertained her husband, after checking on Mitchell went to garden with Hugo.

For a while both digging and planting the flowers with a comfortable silence.

"Are you afraid?" Hugo asked, breaking the silence suddenly like fragile glass.

"Of Dying?" Dorian replied, looking at the small yellow flower in her hands.

Hugo nodded, grunting in a slight response.

"Yes... I am afraid of what will happen when I go..." Dorian explained.

She placed the small flower in the ground before beginning to cover it with earth.

"You say that as if it is for certain, and I am damned if you will outlive this old man." Hugo said.

"Hugo you aren't even that old." Dorian laughed quietly.

"Do not be afraid, when I was your age and my mother died, my father told me something that gave me comfort." Hugo said.

Dorian looked up at the older gentleman.

"Death is both natural and Unnatural. It is natural for the land for death to take place so that new things can grow from the shadow cast by the sadness of it, and it is unnatural that beautiful things such as life itself must die, as it perhaps was never meant to be that. Just remember that... Do not be afraid." Hugo said.

Dorian nodded at him, and while both were not looking the small flower, began to open it's petals slowly and one by one.

That night the two teenagers talked again. Both were sat at their desks, Dorian working on her theory while Chekov did a navigators simulation. The two mostly talked about their day and how they had done things with their parents. Dorian had gardened and then helped with the blanket. While Chekov spent the day with his parents, being taken out to eat and then popping into see some more relatives. Who had all sorts of questions for him.

"Iz was better zhan I expeczed, I would have zhought zhey vould perhaps be more vorried or leczuring." Chekov thought out loud.

Dorian could be seen putting down the stylus through the screen.

"Pasha, I know you think you just ran off to Starfleet without a second thought, but that's not how it was at all. You gave it serious thought and consideration for years. You knew it was best for you. I suppose a parent want what is best for their child, even if they do not see if that way at the time. Well most parents do, I cannot speak for those that often mistreat their children, I'm talking in the context of our parents I guess, though our experiences were most likely different." Dorian clarified.

"I knov... I just feel bad abouz iz." Chekov sighed.

His parents had been overjoyed when he came in. He thought how bad it must have looked in a sense, their only child just going like that.

"Stop it! Pasha I know what you're thinking right now, it doesn't matter. What's done is done. I can see it on your face." Dorian called to him. Suddenly realizing he was by mistake setting the simulated ships course too far to the right.

"How do you-"

"You have a tell. You do this thing where you frown and your head bobs for like a few seconds and then you blink and then you kinds stare down worryingly." Dorian explained.

"I don't do zhat..." Chekov chuckled nervously.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're vrong."

"You are lying." Dorian concluded smirking at him.

For the rest of the evening the conversation went as such, though at home it was hard for the two to switch off from their jobs. Until something of interest came up, such as a new movie trailer or a new update to a game.

"With the new update you can increase your stamina bar by two sections." Dorian explained looking through the games new features thanks to a version 10.6 update.

"Da, buz zhere is no fix on zhe bug on zhe level eighz mowes." Chekov noted.

"You are level sixty three, why do you care?" Dorian asked.

"Because for some reason I cannoz gez pasz zhe campaign vithout using azleaz zhree of zhem!" Chekov groaned.

Dorian sighed and shook her head before saving her work and opening the game launcher.

For the next two hours the two played on team campaign, with Chekov the more experienced of the two on the game breezing through. Dorian it appeared, kept dying.

"Okay you must be using hacks!" Dorian growled."No! Jusz pure skill!" He grinned, finding Dorian's lack of said skill amusing.

"You wouldn't be saying this if we were playing Assassin's Creed." Dorian reminded the somewhat over confident Russian."Vhich one?""Assasins Creed: Loss of Liberty, You know the one that takes place in 2016 in both Britain and America." Dorian reminded.

"Jeez, zhat game jusz shows how bad of a year zhat really vas. " Chekov said.

"Don't remind me, when I was learning about it in history while at school it was one of the most dense subjects with some ridiculous things happening, especially in government." Dorian replied, remembering it as one of the only things that took her a while to understand.

"When I learnz abouz iz apparenzly historians refused to go near zhe subjecz for zhrirty years afzer it." Chekov replied.

"What a shit show..."

"Wery."

After that the two both went to bed and the week began to fly by.

On the Sunday Dorian and her father both dressed in their Starfleet uniforms. They were taking a trip into London to Visit Starfleet HQ in the City. While sat in the car Dorian looked out at London, the grey skies making the chrome buildings look almost like granite, with hardly any light except the passing cars to reflect from. The car drove slowly in the traffic and while Dorian insisted she would drive, her father took it upon himself to do so. Parking outside the building before going inside, being scanned for security clearance. Dorian walked the halls by her fathers side. Hat in hand she gazed at the interior, remembering as a child she could go no further than the offices. For Dorian it was always a treat to go in. She would be allowed to look at the model ships or even see one being built. Once for a class project when she was very young she did it on Starfleet. She was a starry eyed child who now at the age of 18 was amazed to go past the glass doors she was forbidden to go through and with a hesitant step for a reason she could not identify. Step beyond it, while her fathers sleeves were decorated with stripes her were not. She wondered if one day that would change.

The building would continue to perplex her, she knew this, but now going into a private room she was sat down and shown the medical bay of the Victory via a hologram.

She started intensely as she passed at the door that was heavily metaled and deemed off limits to all unauthorized personal, such a door she had never seen before on the premises. It was wrong, heavy and almost military in style.

"I need your opinion, a fresh set of eye's, since you work on the Enterprise's one, what do you think of this medical bay?" Conrad asked her father.

She knew this was in a way sensitive information. But not overly so, though it still warranted the journey.

"Your stock cupboard seems a little small, unless you have fold away shelves it's not going to do you any good. You have an uneven number of bio beds on each side and your mental health section of the bay does not have its own lab equipment. Most of which you can fix, its just for convenience. How come?" Dorian asked, finishing her evaluation of it.

"Dr Westlow is refusing to update certain parts of the bay saying they don't need fixing so I don't know what needs to be fixed and so I can't tell the engineers, now I can... That's not all we are here for though." Conrad said, his voice becoming low.

"Is something the matter?" Dorian replied matching his.

"Yes... Though I know you do not think it there are parts of this place even I am not cleared to go." Conrad began."This is a HQ... You're a captain, that shouldn't be happening." Dorian replied, perplexed by the idea of it.

"I know. Your cousin and I think something may be going on, I know it may seem odd to think so, but Starfleet is a peace keeping organization, we are explorers, we wouldn't need to keep this level of secrecy at a HQ surely?" Conrad suggested.

"The only thing that would give me an answer to that is the Klingons at the edge of the neutral zone and possibly the Romulans, though peace was agreed to in a treaty I would see it being a potential threat. Do you think- no."

"No say it..." Conrad urged his daughter.

"Well this HQ is a ship building yard as well perhaps defence ships are being built." Dorian pondered.

"No, Admiral Marcus would never do that surely?"

Dorian thought, she had met the Admiral and she knew his daughter well enough... Both had met at the London HQ and both were primarily raised in London.

"Then I don't know, have you aired this to Mum?" Dorian asked in concern, not telling her mother things was a bad sign of trouble in her parents relationship.

"Of course." "Well then what did she say?"

"She told me to stay out of it and not ask questions." Conrad sighed.

The two began to leave the building, not speaking openly until they had safely driven out of London.

"She only does so to keep you safe, she is worried." Dorian sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Yes, but you know I cannot sit aside and not question it." He said.

"Yes... Yes you can! We are Dorian's, our family's history is full of such action, from the Russian Mafia to the Dockland gangs in the East End, this family has been able to roll over at a whim to protect itself!" Dorian began.

However Conrad would have none if it.

"Yes! Yes we have and aren't you tired of it!? Aren't you tired, of sitting back with no pride in this family! To not be able to stick up for what you believe in, because it is not the Dorian way!?" Conrad exclaimed, aggravated immediately.

"Why do you think I joined Starfleet and opted for PhD's it wasn't out of malice or spite, it's because I wanted to make a change, not throw money at the problems bad politics causes." Dorian replied.

"Then Why would I sit back from this!? For years this family's ability to help society has instead began to poison it! With bad tradition's and useless political agenda, especially from your aunt, who seems to be pulling this families strings. I as a person refuse to do that anymore and refuse to be chained anymore either cause that's all this is." Conrad finished, reaching into his uniform and yanking off the Dorian locket that he had, the jade stone reflecting in the light, before he threw it into the glove box.

Dorian sat there wide eyed, maybe because he had done what she had long sought to do.

"I won't have it, I'm going to start doing what I should have done years ago, the thing that may have saved my brothers life, If I see bad practice I will call it out... I won't hide anymore. Geneva, I want you to know you don't have to live this life. I want you to be happy so when you can, just be what you want, where you want."

"Okay..." Was the only thing Dorian could say, while she saw a new lightness in her father she still felt the weight around her neck... Of that chain. A chain that bore the name, which to her was branded at this point.

" Go into the box on your side behind your seat and scan that code into your communicator." Conrad said.

Dorian instinctively did as she was told. Opening the box to find a small silver chip, which she then scanned onto her communicator with it's camera.

The communicator then uploaded it to a separate calling frequency.

"What-What is this?" Dorian asked, bewildered.

"It is a separate frequency for you to communicate on with me or your cousin."

"But-""You know why Geneva, it is for me to know you are safe. Yes it is a little bit well privilege, but still may as well since I can." Conrad said.

The rest of the car ride was sat in silence.

Dorian sat in her room again that night, unable to work on her theory with full concentration. She pondered everything her father had said to her, remembered him ripping off the necklace. She felt hers on her neck, and for the life of her could not remove it. She thought about everything said... the thing that may have saved my brothers life...

Her uncle had died as a partial result of assassination, the other half was due to illness. He was not strong enough to survive the trip to the hospital. Dorian remembered that day, like the day of many deaths. Clearly...

She wanted to message Chekov, but found this night, unlike the other nights he would not be able to call or message her.

Dorian sighed, deciding to go to sleep early, knowing sleep would perhaps take away her worries.

She turned off her lights, but left the hologram of the stars on. And gently fell to sleep...

What followed next to Dorian felt strange, for a moment she felt like she was being watched, like eye's bore in from the window near her bed, it looked black with pale eye's and unrecognisable features, before Dorian fell back into sleep.

Some hours, though it felt like minutes later Dorian was awoken by her mother.

"Geneva, there is a visitor here a for you..." Isabella hummed.

"Well- Who ever it is, is insane, it's three in the morning! Can't it wait..." Dorian groaned rubbing her eye's and rolling over. There were then footsteps in her room and she growled, before feeling someone sit on the edge of her bed and lean over her ear.

"So I guess zhat means I vin again?" A familiar voice said.

Dorian's eyed widened and she shot up, the lights from the hologram lighting her room just enough to show her she was not dreaming, but Chekov was sat in front of her!"Pasha!" Dorian yelled happily, practically tackling him, as Lillia had done with her.

"Zold you! Go by so fasz you von't even nozice it." Chekov chuckled, hugging her back.

"Pavel's come to stay for a the week!" Isabella said.

"And-""Conrad..." Isabella interrupted her husband.

"But-""Remember when we were young and I wasn't allowed to share a room with you, I think you were very upset. She's 18.. She's responsible." Isabella hissed at her husband, pinching his arm.

Conrad made noises of Protest, but sighed.

"Fine, but If I end up being a granddad at forty nine years of age I'll snap you bloody neck lad." Conrad warned.

Chekov took his hands off of Dorian and raised them defensively, the two adults beginning to exit before Conrad shot his head back in and made the watching you sign at Chekov, before fully closing the door.

"Awww he likes you!" Dorian laughed.

"Zhaz noz how I vould describe it." Chekov grimaced.

Dorian chuckled and grabbed both of his cheeks.

"I haven't forgotten..." She smiled, speaking in a low and happy tone.

"Forgotten what?" He asked, Dorian kissed his cheek softly and he felt his face heat up.

Then he felt a smack on said cheek..

"Oh, forgotten that..." She said.

Dorian smirked evilly.

"So do you want to go back to sleep?" Chekov asked, shifting onto the edge of the bed. Dorian could see he was wearing a light green jacket with a fabric hood and an Assassins Creed shirt.

"Yeah, but I'll wait for you to go change." Dorian nodded.

That night while he slept Chekov woke to an eerie feeling, he thought at first it was Dorian having a bad night, it was not... In his daze he thought there was a face at the window, black and faceless with pale and almost glowing eyes. Chekov began to squint at it, wondering what he was seeing. However for two minutes, it did not move and it did not blink. Chekov lay back down next to Dorian, resting his head next to hers, assuring himself that it was some sort of painting on the window she or Mitchell had done or a misshapen object.

He was disturbed the next morning to find that the window as he found out it was, was bare of any objects...


	15. Chapter 15: Why, this name?

When the morning sun rose and Dorian awoke to find a very disturbed Chekov staring at the window, she thought it was perhaps due to her snoring, or doing something embarrassing in her sleep.

"Pasha... Pasha what's wrong? It's only six am... Why are you up?" Dorian asked groggily turning over, one of her arms falling onto Chekov's leg as she did. So it was still considerably dark at this time and she opened her eye's to see Chekov sat bolt upright.

"Pasha?" Dorian asked again.

He didn't reply.

"Pasha? Pasha?" Dorian asked again, her voice not hovering too loudly as not to wake anyone else in the house, though there was little chance of it.

He was completely unmoving and in the darkness she could only make out his shape, his outline. Had she not known he was in her bed and next to her, she would have been incredibly shocked.

"Pasha, you're scaring me now... What's wrong?" Dorian asked, sitting up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Genewa... Did you have a painzing on zhe vindow or somezhing?" Chekov replied.

Dorian breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"No... There's nothing on there why?" Dorian asked looking in his sights direction, at the window.

"Iz just... Last night, I zhoughz I saw a face by zhe vindow... It vas a black shape vith vhite eye's..." Chekov said, turning back around to look at Dorian. She could see just how disturbed he was.

"Oh... Well there is a balcony out there remember, and there is a cat that comes round here on occasion, it is blind with milky white and maybe blue eye's and it is a black cat. I think I saw it last night, normally I keep the curtains closed, but I drifted off last night forgetting to do so." Dorian offered as an explanation.

"You don'z keep anyzhing near zhat vindow?" He asked again."No... Sunlight would ruin it's colour..." Dorian yawned, barely even awake enough to even process what was going on.

Chekov nodded, though unconvinced and slid back into the cover and again went to sleep. Holding Dorian more closely, considering she was facing the wall with the window.

When he began to wake next it was around ten am. Chekov felt someone leaning over him slightly and pushing his hair away from his face gently. It was not an alarming feeling. It was actually incredibly nice for him. He began to smile sleepily. Trying to blink his eye's open.

When he did, sunlight flooded in for a second on a what seemed to be an incredibly warm day.

What he then saw was Dorian leaning over him, her hair was surprisingly not tied up and loose, slightly ruffled and rebellious curls fell down lightly touching his face. Bright hazel flaming eye's stared down at him, slightly weary and tired, but bright and her lips curled up in a small, yet warm and inviting smile as she played with his hair.

Chekov beamed at this point and Dorian smiled back, locking eye's with him..

"Wow!"

"What?" Dorian asked, slightly missing what had just come out of his mouth.

"Ughh-Morning.." He laughed nervously to cover up what he had just said.

"Good morning..." Dorian hummed happily, leaning down to kiss him sweetly.

"You are wery happy zhis morning." Chekov observed."Very underplays it. I can't believe you're here! I thought you were going to spend two weeks in Russia then see me. But you actually came all the way to England in the middle of the night!" Dorian smiled.

"Course! I vouldn't miss your birthday." Chekov nodded.

"You didn't have to do that." Dorian smiled.

"Yes I did! I spent zime vith my parents as I promised I would and ve are all much happier, plus we have zhree veeks left remember. Zhey want to meet you for in the veek afzer next." Chekov added in quickly.

"Aww I mean- WAIT A SECOND WHAT?!" Dorian asked in surprise.

"So iz zhat a yes?" Chekov asked hopefully.

"I need time-Time to prepare-Time to adjust, what if they don't like me? What if I'm not what they're expecting? What if your family hates me!?" Dorian cried out in distress.

Chekov quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her over so he leaned over her.

"Zhey Vill love you! You hawe nozhing to vorry about. I vill be vizth you!" Chekov assured.

"But- You just dropped this on me... Oh Pasha!" Dorian whined, closing her eye's and holding the side of her face.

"Genewa..." Chekov chimed, putting his forehead to hers.

"You just dropped this on me..." Dorian repeated groaning.

"Genewa, look at me..." Chekov said again.

Dorian opened her eyes and looked into his eye's.

"Zhey vill love you, jusz as much as I do." Chekov assured.

Dorian smiled.

"Okay..."

"Okay?"

"Okay... Now would you like to head down for breakfast? Since It's a nice day I have a plan for us to do something good today." Dorian assured, sitting up and stretching out her sleep locked limbs.

"Oh Vhat's zhat?" Chekov asked."You've surprised me, now I will surprise you! And you-"

Dorian was suddenly cut off by the metallic buzz of her communicator, not a beep like it was set for social calls and texts, but a buzz. Which meant it was directly from Starfleet Command.

The two teenagers looked at each other, before Dorian dived across Chekov to reach the device on her bedside table, knocking two books over as she did so. Staying laid over Chekov, Dorian flipped open the device and clicked on the message.

From: Starfleet Command

To Dr Geneva Jade Dorian,

In reference to your invention of your effective lie detector and brain stimulus analysis equipment/ ELDA chair, we are pleased to inform you after much testing and debate we would like to standardize this equipment for use within all sections of Starfleet. You have made a spectacularly use full device and should be very proud of yourself. Also becoming Starfleet's youngest Bio-Medical inventor.

Congratulations and a very well done, We do hope you enjoy the rest of your Shore Leave.

Sincerely,

Starfleet Command.

Dorian stared wide eyed at the screen."G-Genewa?" Chekov asked, slightly concerned.

Dorian sat up slightly and handed him the device. Chekov read it and his eye's widened.

"Genewa! Genewa this is great!" Chekov sat up more, taking Dorian by the shoulders.

Dorian who was still astounded, suddenly shook herself out of her shock.

"MUM! DAD!" She yelled loudly.

Within seconds her parent's, Mitchell and Hugo burst through the door.

"What's going on!?" They all yelled.

Chekov shifted slightly away from Dorian, seeing the pointed gaze he received from Dorian being laid on top of him.

Dorian however leant more over his body to give her mother her communicator, and then seeing her fathers reaction to Chekov, lied back down with her head and hand resting on his chest.

After a while everyone began to cheer and say how happy they were for her. She smiled and thanked them and after they all began to leave telling the pair breakfast would be ready in a few minutes.

When the door finally closed, Dorian looked up at Chekov smirking.

"I feel like you are zrying to annoy your fazher." Chekov sighed, putting his arms around her.

"It amuses me." Dorian laughed.

Dorian, who was planning her nice surprise for Chekov had Mitchell keep him busy by having him chat with him, mostly trying to get gossip out of him about the pairs relationship.

While this was being done, Dorian sat on a stool in the kitchen, waiting for her oven goods to be ready, timed enough to be made around the same time. Small pots of Macaroni, salad and desert pots of cakes with fresh berry centres.

By the time Chekov looked like he was about to pass out, from the dizzying conversation. Dorian walked out of the kitchen, with a gingham cloth folded over a medium sized straw basket.

"Okay all done, we'll be out for maybe three hours, is that okay?" Dorian asked her mother and father who were sat at the breakfast counter having a coffee.

"Yes, you two be safe and have fun." Conrad nodded, smiling at the two.

"Vait... Vhere are we going!?" Chekov asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Surprise remember! All will be revealed in due course." Dorian smiled brightly, a smile which Chekov couldn't help joining in with.

"Don't let her do it Pavel! She'll take you into a secluded area and then kill you and we won't ever see you again!" Mitchell laughed in deep and ridiculous voice.

"He's joking... Really he's joking..." Dorian assured.

Chekov nodded and let himself be lead out of the house by Dorian.

However he kept on walking out of the gate and suddenly stopped to find no Dorian next to him.

He turned around and saw her loading a smaller silver, almost chrome car's boot.

She looked up in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Dorian asked perplexed.

"I-I zhoughz ve vere valking." Chekov began.

Dorian just chuckled and clicked the key for the car door to rise up on the passenger side.

"Get in the car..." Dorian laughed.

Chekov quickly turned back on his heels and got in, the car door lowering down shut as he put his seat belt on.

Dorian got in next, pulling the seat forward a tiny bit and positioning her hands on the steering wheel.

"Iz it okay for us zoo zake your parents car?" Chekov asked worriedly.

"What makes you think this is their car? It's in the garage. This one's mine." Dorian smiled, turning on the engine happily.

"Vait you can drive?" Chekov responded in surprise.

"You're a Navigator to a Starship, you can't?" Dorian responded.

Chekov was perplexed by this, while at Starfleet academy he had never once heard about her desire to drive.

"Zechnically yes I can drive." Chekov reminded.

Dorian reached up into her sun visor and opened it, pulling out a card from the side. It was her driving licence, the card was fairly new and it had all of her details including her picture on it when Chekov was handed it.

"How come you newer told me?" Chekov asked in confusion.

"You never asked and besides, isn't it a nice surprise now. The car was a graduation present-well the money for the car was. I put in the rest." Dorian clarified, still conscious about the talk of money around anyone let alone her boyfriend.

"So vhere are ve going?"

"Still a surprise, but we have to stop off really quickly and maybe even have you meet someone." Dorian replied.

The car began to pull out of the driveway and slowing down as the gates of the house opened for it.

"I don'z knov. Meezing new people-" Chekov stopped himself, remembering the calming of Dorian after getting her to meet his parents next week.

Dorian turned around and looked as him as the car began to accelerate, giving him a squint eyed look.

Chekov only stared forward, eyes slightly wider as she stopped that one sentence from landing him into a load of mess.

"Exactly.." Dorian said as she turned her head back.

Chekov just laughed...

Dorian parked in the small, six section car park behind the post office and got out. Making sure the car was locked before walking around to the front of the store. Chekov looking around, never having been in the village before meant he looked around, wondering in which places Dorian had visited often, loved the most and ran around.

"GENGENGENGENGENGENGEN!" The voice again got louder and louder.

"Vhat-""Wait for it..." Dorian smiled, suddenly turning around and leaning down to catch the girl barrelling once again at her.

"Hello Lillia!" Dorian smiled picking up the girl.

"GEN!" Lillia beamed.

Chekov looked at the pair, the way the smaller girl clung on to Dorian happily.

"Told you I would come and see you some more!" Dorian smiled.

Lillia suddenly turned her head and looked at Chekov. It caught him by surprise for a moment, but he recovered quickly and smiled at the small child. Dorian herself turned back to Chekov.

"Lillia this is Pavel Chekov. Pavel meet Lillia Grangewood." Dorian introduced the two."Hi." Chekov said kindly to the girl.

"H-Hi!" The girl said, before becoming all shy and quiet.

Dorian laughed.

"Oh come on Lillia, don't be shy I know Pavel very well. He's my boyfriend." Dorian said confidently.

"Oh is he now!?" An older female voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to see Lillia's mother.

"Oh yes, Merianne this is Pavel Chekov, my boyfriend. Pavel this is Merianne, Lillia's mother." Dorian explained.

Chekov went and shook the ladies hand.

"Hello, iz nice to meez you." Chekov said.

"Nice to meet you too." Merianne replied smiling warmly.

Lillia looked up at Dorian and pulled on the long curled piece of hair that hung on one side of her head.

Dorian looked down questioningly at the smaller girl.

"He's your boyfriend! So does that mean you're going to marry him?" Lillia asked.

Both teens faces went red and they looked away from each other.

"Lillia! Having a boyfriend doesn't mean that sweet heart. I'm sorry." Merianne said, taking Lillia gently out of Dorian's arms.

"I-Ugh, it's okay. Don't worry really it's fine. Me and Pavel work together, on that Starship me and you talked about last week." Dorian reminded the small girl who suddenly beamed at the mention of it.

"Oh cool!" Lillia was spilling out tons of questions to Chekov happily.

Who at times had to muddle his English to answer them and then Dorian would have to correct him.

By the time Lillia was taken home, Chekov felt more exhausted.

"She's cute isn't she!?" Dorian smiled as Chekov followed her into the small grocery store across the road.

"Wery cute, and Wery curious." Chekov agreed, smiling slightly.

"Yeah... I used to be like that, tons of questions and never really happy with the answers." Dorian sighed.

Picking up a long rectangular shaped bottle from one of the fridges in the store before paying for it at the desk and then, putting it in the basket and walking back to the car."W-""Surprise." Dorian quipped in.

Chekov laughed and got back into the car, allowing Dorian to drive through open fields for 15 minutes, that car becoming warm and uncomfortable in the surprisingly good English weather. Dorian turned the air-con on and could practically hear the leather shrink back an harden in the sudden cold. Just as Dorian came to a hill with a large tree perched on top of it, she pulled the car into a gate by the side of it and parked it, turning the engine off with a small faded hum.

"Okay..." Dorian said.

"Okay?" Chekov asked.

"Ugh.. Yeah, take this..." Dorian said handing him a pillow from the backseat. "And pick a spot by the tree, but don't sit down." Dorian finished. Chekov took the pillow from the girl and got out of the car.

He looked back for a brief second before continuing up the hill, walking slowly to the top of the hill and standing at a point north facing of the tree. Once he had done so he turned back around to see Dorian coming up the hill, with the gingham blanket in one hand and the thatch basket in the other.

Dorian looked at the spot and Chekov nodded sheepishly, before Dorian spread out the blanket over the ground and sat the basket down, she then put her cushion down and Chekov put his next to hers and the pair sat down.

"Surprise!" Dorian confirmed, opening the basket to reveal an array of foods that had been prepared earlier and the drinks she bought in the village store they had passed.

"Oh!" Chekov expressed in revelation.

"Really I thought you knew and were just playing with me... I thought it was obvious, I had a basket, a blanket and I spent a whole hour making food..." Dorian began.

"Yeah, vell I don'z remember much of zhat... Jusz Mizchell zalking..." Chekov said, remembering the somewhat muddled morning.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that was my plan to make you... Not.. Not pay attention... Yeah that's on me." Dorian hissed in realization.

Chekov laughed at the girl and sat legs crossed on the pillow. Dorian sat with her legs to the side, remarking that she found legs crossed uncomfortable.

Dorian reached inside the basket and began to take out the array of picnic foods.

"Wow..." Chekov said in amazement, for all the years he had known Dorian he had never actually seen her cook. Just make drinks like tea or coffee or that one time she made an alcoholic drink for Bones to try, saying he had tried it once. He seemed to enjoy it, though saying it was potent, just to make sure he was being recognized as serious Bones encouraged Chekov to smell the drink. Chekov did so and after a second of sharp pain had to retire to his room aboard the ship for thirty minutes due to a migraine.

"So, you like it? Cause if not it's okay!" Dorian reassured.

Chekov jumped.

"No! No- Iz Great! I ugh mean-Yes, No... I like iz aloz, I really like iz." Chekov finished, trying to catch himself but failing at doing so.

Dorian sighed in relief.

"I'm glad. I had to do something really nice and kind of special, considering YOU ACTUALLY CAME ALL THE WAY HERE!" Dorian stated, still amazed at the notion.

"I zold you! I von't let you go zhrough stuff zhaz bozhers you alone!" Chekov reminded the girl, leaning forwards slightly.

"True, but still I just didn't expect it!" Dorian finished, smiling.

"I vould do anyzhing vizhin reason for you." Chekov replied, smiling shyly.

"Awww... I would do anything for you too." Dorian replied, smiling.

"Vizhin reasons?" Chekov asked, somewhat unsure of the answer he would receive.

"I mean yeah... But if someone like, came at you with a gun or something they would be dead. You know this, you expect no less of me." Dorian answered, spreading some butter on a piece of bread in her hand.

"Yeah... I don'z expecz any less." Chekov sighed.

"Hehehe, you know how I know I care about you... I have never fought with you over food!" Dorian laughed.

"Ha! Vait, who have you foughz?" Chekov asked in interest biting into one of the quiche's that had been made.

"When I shared a room with you and Sulu back at Starfleet academy, one night you had gone out for a lecture and I had come in from work. I was hungry so went to open my pack of Oreo's and found Hikaru with them in hand and he had the last three..." Dorian growled, still openly sour about the experience.

"Vhat did you do?" Chekov asked raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"We had a bit of a fight, till he fell over and crushed them, then no one got them and he had to buy me another packet." Dorian summarised.

"Ah... Vas zhat zhe nighz vhere eweryones books vere eweryvhere and you and Hikaru vouldn't speak zoo one another?" Chekov asked, coming to a realization that had crossed his mind at the time, but no one answered.

"Yeah... Was not happy..." Dorian sighed, leaning back.

A while after they had finished eating and Dorian had packed away any remaining food back into the basket. The two laid down on the blanket. The weather being surprisingly hot for England, made the shade of the tree in which they lay under all the more pleasant.

The pair were laid side by side, looking up, past the leaves and branches of the large Elm tree, some of those branches touching the ground, with their length and weight.

While Chekov kept looking up at the sky, the light shining vibrantly through the leaved. Dorian began to trail off of her part of the conversation. So relaxed and calm that her body began to slip away and she herself began to drift into sleep, though not completely. She hummed out in response to the feeling and Chekov turned his head to look at the girl who was lazing into sleep.

He smiled slightly at the girl, who's eye's fluttered like the wingbeat of a hummingbird to stay open and awake, but were failing to. Chekov then noticed the bruise. Still very present, though now slightly a slightly faded shade of blue or purple. It seemed painful, the way Dorian stretched her neck out as she tried to stay away showed at least a small amount of discomfort and Chekov couldn't help but feel bad. No amount of Hypo could completely get rid of it, it was too far in and would just have to naturally heal. While this seemed simple enough, the night after it happened and the night previous to them currently, Dorian had slept with her neck wound in and her chin meeting her chest as she curled up to sleep.

Chekov turned over, putting one arm over Dorian and the other leaning on her other side to support himself.

At the sudden extra shade added, Dorian opened her eye's wider to see Chekov leaning over her.

"Hmm?" Dorian managed to hum in response to this action.

"Are you okay?" Chekov asked motioning to the bruise, with his head.

Dorian glanced down before replying."Oh, it feels a bit bad... I mean-""No... Are you okay?" Chekov repeated as she had done for him on many occasions.

"I can't wear hardly anything on my neck, the feeling of it makes me feel for just a second like I'm choking again. This things too much, but I can't bring myself to take it off... I'm too used to it... I wish there was just something lighter." Dorian admitted, moving the chain around her neck to the side, the amber pendant falling the side of her, before she had to quickly move the chain again.

Chekov nodded and gently bent down and placed a small kiss on her neck, over blue and bruised skin. While Dorian was surprised at first by it, it actually calmed her. There was nothing sexual in connotations about it. It was just warm and caring. And then Chekov moved so Dorian's lips met his own, and both closed their eye's in the serene calm. A calm they knew would last in this moment and perhaps this moment only.

Dorian knew her birthday was growing closer, but that night as she worked on her theory with Chekov it didn't seem to come to mind. After a relaxing afternoon spent in the sunshine, the two had taken a long drive along the English country side. They chatted and Dorian mostly showed him the different views of restored, or untouched land that now surrounded the area instead of industrial sites like it had almost a century ago.

Dorian and Chekov now sat on the floor, the cold wood helping to release the heat they were feeling in the room. It had gone from a pleasantly hot day to an absolute scorcher. Even now, while it was night time it was still incredibly hot. The pair had dimmed down the lights as much as possible and kept the balcony door open to let some fresh air in. Dorian was wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top, while Chekov wore a t-shirt and trousers. Dorian put her hair up in a messy bun to stop a majority of it, except her fringe from falling on her face, while Chekov brushed back parts of his hair at times. Both found the heat to be ridiculous.

"I think we may end up sleeping on the floor tonight." Dorian mused.

"Probably, righz..." Chekov sighed.

Both had found that for some reason the Air conditioner could not begin to handle this heat or lower it, so shut it off considering they were wasting energy.

"Tablet's good, but then it kind of means they have to swallow it, which means it could take a varied amount of times for the effects to work, I would rather it be fast acting." Dorian thought out loud.

"Vhat if iz vas one you crush vith your teeth... Zhough, choking faczor..." Chekov replied thoughtfully.

Dorian raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, you are onto something there. If it was maybe gummed to a tooth or the side or roof of a mouth or under the tongue it could work. The coating resistant enough to not burst or leak over long periods of time in the mouth, but weak enough to be able to crush with a tooth." Dorian thought out, the idea making a lot more sense now.

Chekov nodded smiling in truth he loved that there was someone he could do this with, talk science for ages with and not get bored. They tended to learn new things from each other.

"Aczually zhat vould vork wery vell." Chekov agreed.

"Of course this is all theory, it mainly all about if it will fit the substance I find, or even if I find a substance." Dorian sighed, lying back down on the cold floor.

"I'm sure you vill!" Chekov said optimistically.

Dorian smiled, his optimism lightened up the room for her, just like when he smiled.

"Came up vizh a name?" Chekov asked.

"A few, but then again it may change with the substance I find." Dorian confirmed, turning over to face Chekov.

Chekov nodded, turning around to face her, wary not to cuddle as it was too hot to do so.

They lay for a moment staring into each others eye's unmoving. No one spoke, no one actually needed to. They just lay there in a comfortable silence, until both shuffled closer to each other.

"If you zurn on zhe ceiling lights vizh zhe stars and zurn off zhe ozher lights I can show you something you may find cool." Chekov suggested.

Dorian nodded, grabbing the control and turning the lights down, before putting on the holographic projection on the ceiling, illuminating the room, in the colours of the eternal night sky in space, hues of purple and blue and even green.

Dorian lent over Chekov a little, her head resting on his chest, while his hand was placed on her back. Not enough to be uncomfortable, but enough to have closeness at a manageable level of heat.

"So, did you knov if you can pin poinz zhe co-ordinazes of a star due zoo zhe lighz shown you can map ouz vhere you are, ewen in co-ordinates." Chekov revealed.

Dorian poked her head up in interest."Really? Can you do it?" Dorian asked in slight excitement.

"I'm not zhe best, buz I hawe been practising... I could maybe do few..." Chekov replied, noticing Dorian hide the control with the location behind her back, so Chekov could not see it and Cheat.

Dorian put the list on random and Chekov began telling her which ones they were, making a mental map of the stars.

One in particular caught his attention."Zhis ones not entirely fair, I already know iz off by hearz." Chekov admitted to the girl.

Dorian raised an eyebrow in confusion at him for a moment.

"I knov each szar vizhin zhis one, afzer all iz is your favourite." Chekov explained.

Dorian smiled, still happy he knew that off by heart, and he was right it was.

"You say you're not the best at it, but you can do it really well." Dorian smiled at him.

"Vell I zhoughz iz vould be a handy zhing to knov, considering I am a Nawigator. Do you vant me zoo zeach you how to do it?" Chekov asked, turning and looking at Dorian, who beamed in somewhat excitement.

"Yes please!" Dorian replied, scooting in more to Chekov.

"So normally, I zhink of iz as a grid..." Chekov began to explain.

Dorian listened, closely not wanting to miss a single word of what he said. If she was going to be taught by him about this she was going to do it correctly when he asked her to.

For the next hour Dorian began to piece together how Chekov did it, she was nowhere near as good as he was at it, but he was impressed by how quickly she picked up on it.

Then the pair began to drift of to sleep. Chekov falling asleep first, then Dorian who felt far too comfortable despite the heat to even move.

Once again Chekov was disturbed from his sleep...

This time as he looked up, blinking his eye's in the darkness he felt a presence watching him. While Chekov could barely move, his body still caught in the locking stillness of sleep, he was able to raise his head just a little. Where he saw a black mass standing, just inside the room, via the door of the balcony. A blur of white eye's and black, moving parts, almost like pixels, but too free moving to be so. Chekov's head lolled for a minute, thinking he was dreaming. Before his brain took over and suddenly shot up his head in fright. Tightly grabbing hold of Dorian with his left arm, while his right sat him up. Ready to grab Dorian and make a speedy exit backwards to the door.

Chekov looked up and only found the billowing net curtains of the open balcony door, billowing in now strong winds. A light rain poured outside and there was a heavy crash of thunder and a bright pale flash of lightning illuminating the whole room.

This combined with Chekov's sudden shift was enough to stir Dorian from her sleep. She began to open her eyes and sit up on the floor, to be met with a wide eyed Chekov, drenched in cold sweat, breathing heavily and staring at the open balcony window.

"Pasha! Pasha! What's wrong!?" Dorian said, taking a hold of his face to take his fixed gaze away from the door.

"I-I jusz, Jusz- saw a...?" Chekov stopped himself.

"Saw a what?" Dorian prodded, deeply frightened by this second late night awakening.

Chekov sat and thought for a moment, was it a dream? His mind playing tricks after last night, with what seemed to be the cat? It had to be the only explanation... He couldn't tell her he saw a black thing standing in her room! It would sound stupid!

"I-I zhink I jusz had a nighzmare..." Chekov finished, sighing.

Dorian was unconvinced, but did not feel it was right to prod her boyfriend after this. She looked at the open balcony door to see the story raging outside. She noticed the chill it now brought with it's unrelenting wind.

"Stay here a minute." Dorian told, rather than asked. The habit of her Doctors manner kicking in.

Dorian pushed herself off the floor, walking quickly to the balcony door and stepping outside to catch sight of the storms devastation. It bent strong, old tree's like bendy straws. The once calm waters of the river slightly away from beneath her balcony now battered sharply, creating large waves in the misty green water. Dorian looked around the balcony and everything seemed perfectly normal.

Dorian ran back inside, quickly closing the door behind her and drawing the curtains, she then came back over to Chekov with the blanket from her bed, wrapping it around his shoulders snuggly, before sitting next to him.

It was 4 am at the time, both said nothing and Dorian made sure he was warm and comfortable. He sat in silence for a good twenty minutes before enveloping the slightly shivering girl in the blankets with him. Dorian leaning back against Chekov's shoulder, her back hitting his chest. Dorian felt herself drifting off to sleep again. She didn't want to... She wanted to make sure Chekov fell back to sleep... He only did, once she had...

When the two woke again the found the storm outside still raging on loudly. At least one tree in the forest had blown down. The temperature had dropped back to normal meaning it was now as normal, cold and dreary. Dorian woke up first, the loud crashing of thunder, followed by another pale flash of lightning, illuminating the room like bright overbearing sunshine.

Dorians eye's snapped open at the sudden light. She turned her head slightly to see Chekov's head leant against the wall.

She looked at the time. It being only half past eight am, Dorian pondered on whether to let him sleep longer. It was her day to make breakfast, but considering the rough night she knew Chekov may need to sleep more. However if she moved to get up he would wake up from her moving.

She wondered what it was that had bugged him so much that night?

Dorian made the decision to get up. If anything she could actually get Chekov to go and sleep in the bed instead of the floor.

Dorian moved slowly, Chekov beginning to stir as she did so.

"Hey..." Dorian said, turning around.

Chekov groaned, moving his body which had become stiff in it's sleeping position against the wall.  
"Hey..."  
"You okay?" Dorian asked, wondering if he would tell her something besides the normal reply.

"Yeah, I'm okay, biz sziff... Sorry abouz lasz nighz." Chekov replied. Dorian internally sighed at the answer.

"It's okay, as long as you're fine it's good. It's my day to make breakfast, wanna come along?" Dorian asked, offering him a hand to help him up.

"Sure..." Chekov accepted the hand and got up from the floor, quickly placing the blanket back on the bed.

The two swiftly exited the room. Due to the expectance of sunlight the houses light settings meant lights were switched off.

Plunging the halls into uncomfortable darkness. On any other occasion Chekov would find this normal. However after the reoccurrence of the dark figure he was less than pleased by the turn of events.

"It's cool, know the place like the back of my hand." Dorian assured.

She took Chekov by the hand to his surprise at first and then walked in a confident path downstairs to the kitchen where the lights turned on at the motion of someone in the room.

Chekov breathed calmly. He thought it over and concluded that what he saw was obviously lucid dreaming and that it shouldn't impact the rest of his time at the house or with Dorian. It was just the night before with the cat playing on his mind. At least that's what he chose to believe.

"So vhaz is iz you're zhinking of making?" Chekov asked.

"Ughh... Oh I know those egg muffin things you can make with biscuit cutters and assorted toast!" Dorian blurted out, an idea coming to mind.

Chekov laughed at her sudden enthusiasm to make food.  
"You're wery enzhusiastic." Chekov chuckled.  
"Only cause if it turns out as good as it sounds, it will taste great!" Dorian smiled.

She went into the fridge and began handing Chekov a variety of items, the amount beginning to make an unstable pile in his arms.

Of course by the end of it the two were left cleaning the kitchen, after two burst eggs and a flour fight which left the two while smiling, very messy, that and the loss of flour around Chekov's cheeks, which were replaced by obvious lip marks from Dorian, who had corned him half way through the fight.

After the evidence of the altercation was carefully swept away everyone began coming down for breakfast, taking plates before filling the tables seats.

"You two had fun..." Conrad said, using his tablet to open up the mornings news. While everyone shuddered at the ferocity of the storm outside Conrad sat perfectly still, Seemingly un-phased by it.

"What do you mean?" Dorian asked, seeming somewhat oblivious to her fathers knowledge.

"There is some white substance in Pavel's hair which I deduce to be flour and had better not be anything else, so help me God... Also you left lip marks on him dear... You aren't very subtle are you." Conrad smirked evilly at the two.

Chekov dropped his fork and Dorian sat there wide eyed before Chekov began to wipe his face with a napkin. Isabella and Mitchell laughed, while Hugo stifled such laughter. Sensing Dorian and Chekov were embarrassed enough.

General chat ensued for the most part of breakfast after that. Before Dorian was asked by her mother to go with her to the library to ask her about her birthday.

Leaving Chekov alone with Conrad as Mitchell and Hugo had tagged along with Dorian and Isabella.

Chekov felt a mixture of fear and wavering calm. Not knowing if he felt it as natural or he was beginning not to care.

Chekov expected the conversation, just not the topic.

"Pavel how long do you intend to stay in Starfleet?" Conrad asked.

"Vell Sir, for as long as possible. I vould like iz zoo be my only career, zhere is nozhing else I vanz zoo do zhan zoo be in Starfleet." Chekov answered honestly, knowing at some point either Dorian or her father would ask this of him. In a way it was a rehearsed answer, his mother and father had asked, Sulu had asked, Kirk had, pretty much everyone asked.

"Yes... I remember being your age and not knowing what I wanted till I enlisted. That drive is good, remember I have said that in light of what I am about to say to you next." Conrad began looking to Chekov, who nodded somewhat hesitantly in reply.

"In all intents and purposes I must admit in a way I am not too happy about your relationship with my daughter, not through it being you. Far from it in fact, I am glad it is you. You would not believe how many times I have seen people try to romantically involve themselves with my daughter as if she were a possession rather than an actual person and trapes all over her in that regard. You genuinely care for my daughter." Conrad explained.

Chekov felt a little uncomfortable hearing he was not what her father wanted for her, but let the Captain continue.

"What I mean is the fact you are in Starfleet... Everyone knows that going in is often a dangerous mission, no matter how exciting it seems. For some it is a one way ticket... My daughter may act hard headed and stubborn, but she is a human being. Do you understand what I mean by this.

Chekov understood clearly, though Chekov could say that if either died it would be a two way streak of grief, though he was talking to Dorian's father so kept this to himself.

"Yes sir, I do underszandz." Chekov replied, following the mans movements as he paced briskly a meter or so before turning back.

"Please do not take this as me saying I don't like you. Far from it... I just feel my reasoning for my behaviour sometimes is not out of thought I don't like you. This being said, it is something I should get over and I shall. But know you are welcome in our home." Conrad finished.

The whole conversation on his part seemed somewhat disjointed to Chekov, but he got the message, smiled and nodded none the less.

"You address me like you would a senior officer in this house, why do you do so?" Conrad asked, a little softer in approach.

"Because you are my senior officer sir." Chekov replied.

"Yet we are not at Starfleet, we are not in uniform and you are dating my daughter." Conrad replied.

"Zhaz is anozher reasons I address you formally sir, out of respecz because I daze your daughzer." Chekov added, even breathing carefully at this point.

Conrad hummed in response, much like Dorian did in conversations like this.

Chekov raised an eyebrow.

"In short I like you Kid, you're actually a nice bloke. Remember when it comes to her though, not everything is about Starfleet." Conrad reminded.

Chekov nodded in response, finding it better to keep his mouth shut.

"Walk with me Pavel." Conrad said, less ordering in tone, but polite enough to warrant it as a request.

Chekov did so walking slightly behind the tall man.

The two walked through the halls, past various rooms going to the houses west wing.

"Do you know why we call her miracle? More Isabella than myself."

Chekov shook his head.

He knew she was the first girl in generations.

"When I was young around nineteen years ago now, I had just become the Captain of the Victory and Isabella my first officer. This was around the time tensions were still high in the outer parts of the federation. Me and Isabella were below decks near engineering, the ship had been attacked and we were going about trying to sort the chaos. I had left the bridge to attend matters myself. I hated the idea of being a sit down and do nothing Captain. I must have turned my back for maybe two seconds and there was a loud crash and sparks and I saw Isabella on the floor, just lying there her lower abdomen was bleeding really badly. One of the pipes had over heated and exploded, the metal fragments had caught her. When she was recovered enough the doctor told us there was too much damage and that she wouldn't be able to have a child. Yet months later after some weird signs she found out she was pregnant and that's how Geneva was born. We call her miracle, because she is the baby that shouldn't scientifically exist. She is my only child... In that respect I would be obliged to know there is someone looking out for her in her fathers absence and I thank you for that." Conrad finished putting a hand on Chekov shoulder.

"Y-Yes Sir.." Chekov replied.

"And call me Conrad, the formality bores me to tears in this life." Conrad laughed heartily.

"I ugh-"  
"We'll work on it..." Conrad continued to laugh.

Later on that day, while the storm relented slightly, Dorian grabbed her communicator and a tiny bag to put on her shoulder, though decided to change into more fitting clothes for going outside, or on a date with her boyfriend.

The pair had decided to go to the cinema to watch a movie, it was another Remake of a Batman that had been anticipated for some time.

Chekov waited in her room, unbeknownst to Dorian who was changing in the bathroom.

When she walked out she was pulling down a long sleeve shirt and was surprised to see Chekov in the room.

Chekov quickly turned away, but not before noticing the small straight line scar below Dorian ribs, a place se would hold when she had bad nights.

Chekov decided not to push it straight away, the two grabbed their items and ran to the car, the rain still pelting, having not relented.

Once in the car, Dorian turned on the heating and began to drive down the road, careful not to drive too fast in the bad weather. For a minute they talked of their expectations of the movie.

Then when curiosity got the better of him he turned to her.

"I vasn'z inzending zoo look, buz vhat is zhaz mark below your ribs?" Chekov asked.

Dorian's faced straightened.

"Dammit, this conversations gonna get depressing now..." Dorian sighed.

"You donz hawe zoo-"  
"No... It's okay..." Dorian stopped him.

She took a small breath, the pain of it suddenly impacting, not as painful, but the memory of pain.

"You know how I told you a lot of people used to try to kidnap me?" Dorian began, with the question.  
"Yes..." Chekov answered unsurely.  
"Well there was a time where someone didn't try. They succeeded. I was about five at the time almost six I think... I remember coming out of school and normally if it was raining like it was that day my Mother, Father or Hugo would sit in the car and wait for me. So I went and got in the car, a teacher even walked with me, thinking it was normal. What I didn't know at the time was that the car had been stolen an hour ago. If it was another car or had different plated I would have guessed it and not gone and sat at the back of the car. My father turned up just in time to see his car speed off, almost run him over and me screaming through the window. Jeez, it was a nightmare. The guy was wearing this mask like a full face mask, it made his eye's white and it seemed to change different shades of dark colours, like reflecting black. We drove for ages and I just sat there crying not knowing what to do. I was too young. When the car stopped I got pulled out of it and taken in this old warehouse, it was damp and cold and I remember just pain. I got held down, beaten and bruised for some reason he only hit me in the face one, just to shut me up. Said I was crying too much, that it ruined it. I had never felt pain like that and haven't since... Until the Gorn attacked the ship. It felt like that. I had an asthma attack towards the end of it and then I remember the person had a knife and they just went right in..." Dorian stopped, readjusting her grip on the steering wheel and blinking her eye's slightly.

Chekov sat there horrified. Watching Dorian's face change into a mask hiding pain and other emotions.

"The wound you saw is a knife wound... One of three... He only got in three, but I remember laughter the entire time. By the end of it I was just on the floor. Weak, crying, scared out of my mind, I could taste blood, I didn't know whether it was from my mouth or if it was coming up from my throat, and there was noise and he just scrammed, ran away. But I thought he was coming back... And I got so freaked out. For another twenty minutes while I heard voices and sounds I was just on the floor, I was in too much pain to move, it felt like being slammed on the ground, everything felt painful. Then I saw someone and then I was sat there with my parent's. I just cried they were looking at the stab marks, the other two have faded as I got older... just maybe small lines.. But the one you saw, that just stays there, it was the deepest one. When I went to the hospital the doctors and nurses were really nice and so was the counsellor I had to see for a year or so... But they couldn't believe how badly beaten a five year old could be by someone they didn't even know. I just remember being cuddled by almost everyone after that. I moved schools, which happened anyway due to me going beyond my teachers. The car arrangement changed too and my parents took a years leave. They never got the person, I don't even know his real laugh, the mask had a changer. My Dad says he saw the persons mask, but he ran past him, it took them a while to find me amongst the shelves, like they wanted to hide me, to give them time to escape. I don't know whether they wanted me dead or not... But I remember the same face lunging at me weeks before and I fell out of a tree house with Lauxley, who says he saw them too, though we don't know if that was our imagination or something else." Dorian finished.

She pulled to a stop at the Cinema parking lot, her hands still firm on the steering wheel.

"You-"  
"Never said... I know... But I couldn't keep... I can't even now..." Dorian began to miss words and Chekov was beginning to see a collapse of her ability to mask herself.

"Genewa..." Chekov said, undoing his seat belt and leaning over.

"J-Just gimme a minute." Dorian sighed, leaning over her legs and sitting, one hand covering her eye's.

Chekov regretted asking now... If he knew this would upset her he would have kept his mouth shut. Chekov rubbed her back soothingly ad she straightened up, wiping here eye's quickly.

"Iz okay..." Chekov assured.  
"No it's not. I'm being a killjoy..." Dorian wiped her eye's.

"Ve don'z hawe zoo go in yez... we're early."

And Chekov was right, they had thirty minutes to spare. So they both just sat in the car Chekov holding her gently, while the soft patter of heavy rain bounced off the car. Until she was ready to go in, they both got food and went to sit in the movie.

Hours later after the movies end both walked out, Dorian seeming a lot happier after watching the film, obviously enjoying it. Chekov seemed more relaxed by it as well. The two walked across the street to the dessert parlour to get something to eat. Chekov opted to sit next to Dorian rather than across from her...

The two agreed on a milkshake to share and then sat waiting, once it came, with two straws, the two twisted in their seats slightly.

"Are you sure you are okay? I shouldn'z hawe asked earlier..." Chekov admitted.

"No! Honestly I'm good now... Thanks.. for in the car I mean... I kinda needed to do that." Dorian admitted, dabbing her straw in the Milkshake.

"Did you enjoy zhe movie?" Chekov asked.

"Yeah! I like how we saw a lot more of night wing in this one, last one was missing that. The Joker was also really good!" Dorian replied.

The two chatted about the film for a while, before finishing up. The two got up and put their jackets on, the rain easing to a now light drizzle as they walked out hand in hand. The night sky was illuminated above them by the street lamps. The two walked down the street before stopping abruptly. Chekov raised an eyebrow, before Dorian turned to face him, her shorter stature meaning she had to raise herself on her toes slightly. She gently touched his face, looking into his eye's briefly before both closed theirs and kissed. Dorians hair beginning to curl in the drizzle. Chekov put a hand round Dorian's waste to support her, while the other touched her hand on the side of his cheek, Chekov bending down slightly to meet her halfway...

"I heard she has a boyfriend now..." Arthur Hadaway said walking up the street, with two other men behind him. He was a tall boy with sandy blonde hair and oak brown eye's. He dressed a tad smartly, wearing a shirt and sweater with smart trousers and shoes. The men behind him differed. One boy, had gelled black hair, wore a white shirt that had almost five shirt buttons undone, a black sports jacket and leather trousers, eye's flickering mischievous green. While the last boy was considerably smaller, with ashen almost platinum hair combed to the side, who was smart enough to wear a rain coat in the typical English weather, but had on a long sleeve black shirt with white trousers underneath, with baby blue eye's and ear that slightly stuck out amongst his hood..

"Yeah, but who did you hear it from. She's obviously saying that to stay single for me." Sebastian Arterberry, the black haired one smiled.

This however ticked off the smaller one, Lauxley Gray.

"Shut up Seb!" Lauxley hissed, shoving the other man away from him.

"Oh I forgot, ol' wet ears over here fancies Geneva!" Sebastian laughed.

Lauxley said nothing, he didn't want to add fuel to the fire. He continued walking annoyed and sullen, hoping to see Dorian first, see her warm smile and the way her eye's darted happily, how she would always encourage him and be positive around him.

As they all turned the street corner they did not see this.

Lauxley did see Dorian, he bright smile and her curled hair. But he didn't see her eye's...

No they were closed blissfully as to Lauxley's horror and the others bewilderment, she kissed Chekov.

Lauxley stood there stunned, walking back a little. But continued to watch the two. The way this guy who was holding her, was with her, put his forehead to hers and smiled and the way she smiled back at him, was more than she had ever done around him, the type of smile he had always wanted was directed at another man.

"OI!" Sebastian yelled at the enamoured pair.

Arthur pushed Sebastian in an attempt to get him to shut up, by which time it was too late.

Dorian's eye's widened at the familiar voice and she turned to look at the trio.

She hissed, instantly seeing the way the eyed Chekov who stood for a moment confused, before feeling Dorian push him behind her, her spine bent forwards in an almost territorial and aggressive stance.

"Weren't you gonna tell us about your boyfriend then!?" Sebastian called, his tone sounding trifling and prodding at Dorian's nerve.

"No! I have nothing to say to you! Piss off home Arterberry!" Dorian snarled.

"Aww! Is that a way to greet your old friends!?" Sebastian continued.  
"The hostility is only aimed at you! Back off!" Dorian continued.

Sebastian walked forward, his steps slick and almost menacing as they kept a meters distance, but circled the couple.

"Him!? Really!?" Sebastian asked, throwing a disgusted look at Chekov...


	16. Chapter 16-Part 1: Named Consequences

Dorian turned to the other two standing across the street.

"You're so full of shit! Arthur! Keep your mutt in check would you!" Dorian shouted.

"Oh! That's hilarious! You seem to be doing a great job of that with your one. Look at him, not saying a word just staring." Sebastian countered, smirking at Chekov.

"Don't you-""Aczually from my poinz of view, you valk straighz in fronz of my girlfriend like some animal and aggravaze her, zhen zhrow a sidevays commenz abouz me. I don'z ewen knov vho you are!" Chekov interrupted, now refusing to let this upset Dorian, especially after she was starting to be happier after earlier.

"Tell a lie, he does have some mouth on him, funny accent though. Didn't realize the Dorian's were this far up the Russian Mafia's Arse." Sebastian instantly replied, his tongue practically dripped with acid at this point.

"Sebas-""SHUT UP LAUXLEY! You'll ruin my fun..." Sebastian softened slightly, trying not to sound too savage in his approach.

"That's it! I'm gonna kick your arse like I should have done the moment I saw you come around that corner." Dorian announced chucking her bag down on the pavement and taking a step towards him. That is until a quick motion of Sebastian's hand pulled out a phaser.

Dorian froze very suddenly, knowing now she couldn't make sudden movements.

"SEBASTIAN NO!" Lauxley yelled out at him.

"SEB! PUT IT DOWN!" Arthur called out.

Sebastian smiled.

"Think I'm still full of shit do you?" Sebastian asked.

"Actually... Yes... Either it's not real and if it is you won't actually shoot it." Dorian said carefully. In truth the darkness made it hard for her to make out the features of the weapon to know whether it was real or fake and she was playing a risky game in perhaps assuming it was fake.

"Shame that... the fact you think you know everything." Sebastian sighed.

"GEN!"

By this point Lauxley was screaming , while Arthur was rushing forwards to try and grab the phaser off of him.

While Dorian wanted to move out of the way she knew in technicality she couldn't as Chekov was stood behind her and would take the shot.

To push him out of the way risked the same thing too.

In the long run, this train of thought was redundant. Dorian felt herself being turned around and pulled backwards, away from the range of fire, by none other than the person left in the line of fire. Chekov.

"Pavel!"

Everything stopped. The phaser made a tiny phew phew sound and then all fell quiet.

Sebastian began to laugh, dropping the now obvious toy to the ground.

Everyone stood stock still for a moment, not knowing what to do or how to process what had happened.

Dorian on the other hand who seemed to be the exception amongst the group stormed forwards, while Sebastian was unaware and gave him a fierce slap, that echoed throughout the street. The now imprinted boy fell backwards only to be caught by Arthur, who like all deemed him knocked out.

"Tap dancing Christ! You slapped the soul out of him..." Arthur said, lifting his slipping form.

"I told you I didn't want him around me, this shit happens too often! You remember last time when I ended up on a roof, in a bloody bed! He's lucky he's still breathing right now! I have half a mind to keep going!" Dorian roared, Chekov having to grab both of her arms to restrain the upset girl.

"I know, trust me I didn't invite him he heard and tagged along! Lauxley help me with this lanky bastard would you!" Arthur grunted. In silence Lauxley went to help out.

Dorian turned to Chekov.

"You okay?" Dorian asked.

Chekov nodded, shrugging slightly.

"Pffftt! You couldn't carry me even if you wanted to. That was so cute! True love and all that jazz! Tell me mate is it weird to jump in front of your meal ticket." Sebastian turned to Chekov, smiling wickedly and he stood up pushing Lauxley aside without hesitation as he did so.

Chekov glared daggers at him, but in this case Dorian had, had enough.

"That's it! YOU'RE DEAD! I'LL FREAKING GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! WHO KNOWS ONCE I GET PAST ALL THE STD'S WE MIGHT FIND THE SHRIVELED UP HUSKS OF DAMAGED ORGANS AND MAYBE IF WE'RE LUCKY TRACES OF A NOW ABSENT BRAIN! SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN! SO HELP ME LORD I WILL ACTUALLY CUT YOU SO GOOD YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD TURNED THE OTHER STREET CORNER YOU PRICK!" Dorian roared, trying to lunge at him only to be help back by a now more calmer Chekov.

"Gen-Genewa don't! He's not worzh iz-"

"Touchy-touchy I see! Push over finally got a mouth! Still loud and bossy! Throwing your anger around like a brick! Cou-"

"Yeah! No! Vee are noz vaizing around for him to say somezhing else zoo upsez her!" Chekov said, now forcibly dragging Dorian away from the scene, while for only a moment she kicked and scrambled, then once out of eye sight Dorian began to calm down. Slowly levelling out and taking a puff of her inhaler, before leaning back and sighing out.

"You're clearly zhressed ouz. I'll drive..." Chekov shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

"You aren't insured..." Dorian said tiredly.

Chekov gave her an implicit look, as much to say that it was useless to pick holes in the argument, as she wasn't really fit to drive.

Dorian with crossed arms at this point nodded and walked around to the passengers side, getting in slowly and pulling the door down.

For the most part they again drove in silence.

"Are you gonna ask then?" Dorian sighed.

Chekov nodded at her, his sole concentration really being on driving on the rain slicked English roads.

"Sebastian is an Arterberry, we don't have good relations with that family to begin with. However we used to be very good friends, then things changed, he became manic, self absorbed and a lazy moron with a massive ego. Primarily he believes he can get anything he wants when it suits him, be it food, resources... Sexual partners. Personally I see him as more of a whiney bitch if anything. He see's me as a nagging play toy. Before I went to Starfleet he- and still does- ran a ton of borderline insane pranks. One of which was somehow moving my entire bed onto the slanted roof of the school while I was there. I woke up screaming and I could legit feel the whole bed sliding off the roof. Needless to say while I was prepared to drop it, the school wasn't and he got expelled then he got home schooled and resents me a lot. Though he makes really uncomfortable jokes about me..." Dorian trailed off, looking out of the rain spattered window.

"Vhat kind of uncomforzable jokes?" Chekov asked.

"Within the sexual nature..." Dorian replied.

Chekov began to feel really uncomfortable and eased the speed of his driving slightly to compensate for a bend on the country road.

"Vhaz abouz zhe ozher zwo?" Chekov asked, changing subject to ease the air of tense discomfort.

"The taller one you saw was Arthur Hadaway, Hadaway's and Arterberry's get along so while he may not agree with his behaviour Arthur is a loyal friend to Sebastian, more out of duty than actual affection at times though, Arthurs a good friend to me though.. The smaller one is Lauxley Grey. When we were little kids he was my best friend. Sebastian picks on him a lot and he had a lot of problems with that and other things as he got older. We sort of had an argument before I left and I haven't really spoken to him since or seen him until now." Dorian answered, Chekov finding her openness surprising. Normally she would divert awkward questions about herself or her past. At times Chekov thought she hadn't had a life before Starfleet. The way she guided a conversation with the past in a way that included it in some shape or form.

Chekov sat in silence. He was curious about the argument she had had, but not nosey enough to flat out ask. However Dorian sensed this and answered the unasked question.

"We fought because he didn't want me to join Starfleet, said I was basing my judgement on a guy I hardly knew. That I was being selfish and abandoning him."

Chekov on occasion tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of the car.

"So he knovs who I am zhen?" Chekov asked.

"I won't lie to you he probably doesn't, isn't going to or won't like you." Dorian confirmed.

"Yeah... He gawe me a funny look... So..."

"So?"

"Vell Zhey may go zo your house looking for you. Zhey knov vhere you live. Vanna go somevhere else?" Chekov asked, relaxing into the drivers seat a little.

Dorian just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh please you're just enjoying driving my car!" Dorian said.

Chekov shrugged smirking at her.

"Iz a nice car." Chekov admitted.

"It's the newest model of the Tesla range, technically it's got seven seats, the backs expandable also. Would you like one for your birthday?" Dorian asked, smiling at his reaction as he swerved the car, if only for a second in surprise.

Chekov looked at him wide eyed.

"I mean! You don'z hawe zoo... I mean...""Pasha if you want one just say. It's a good car! I know you don't want to walk everywhere when you're on shore leave, You can leave it with your parent's, You enjoy the car and it would mean a lot to you and your birthdays soon." Dorian summarised.

"Oh... Vell...""Oh Pasha I love it when I render you speechless." Dorian laughed.

Chekov smiled, shaking his head before increasing the cars speed to accommodate the hill they were going up.

In the end the two returned to the house, pulling up in the drive way as the rain again began to pour over the terrain.

The two ran quickly into the house, Dorian unlocking the door with fumbling rain soaked fingers, before having Chekov help her open the door.

The two practically tumbled into the manor, Dorian kicking the door shut with her foot.

The two began to laugh slightly, before getting off and taking off their soaked jackets.

"You two took your time."

Dorian didn't even look up, she just sighed.

"You were right... We should have gone out somewhere else tonight." Dorian sighed to Chekov.

She looked up and rolled her eye's and Sebastian.

"I'm sorry Geneva! I opened the door to Lauxley and Arthur, but Sebastian let himself in before I could do anything. Believe me I tried to stop him. My dad and your parents are out this evening and said they won't be back till early in the morning." Mitchell said.

"I never said you of all people could address me on a first name basis, it's either sir or Lord. I don't see how that is a difficulty." Sebastian snarled.

"Oh shut up and leave you stupid boy! I don't take orders from you! I'm employed by the Dorian family, as far as I'm concerned you can piss off out the way you came." Mitchell snarled back.

"Honestly Geneva you should educate the help a li-""No! I will not have you speak to Mitchell like that. You don't own him and he is not the help! Mitchell is like a brother to me if you treat him in such a vulgar manner then you do me an injustice. Apologize." Dorian corrected him quickly.

"Or what? I'm getting very sick of the foreplay you know Gen, why don't we just cut the sexual tension and get to it." Sebastian grinned, more towards Chekov than Dorian.

Chekov felt instant dislike, knowing this was the talk Dorian said about earlier in the car. He didn't like it at all... Whether it was said to antagonize or not, it was still vulgar.

"Sebastian, for pities sake! That's quiet enough... You've had your fun, but now it's getting out of hand. Tonight was supposed to be a nice night where we said hello. Not quarrel." Arthur said atop of the stair case.

Dorian rolled her eye's while Sebastian shrugged and stepped away, still grinning at Chekov.

"He's baiting you..." Dorian chimed.

"I'm avare..." Chekov replied.

"Arthur must you always make such a dramatic entrance when you appear?" Dorian called.

"I hope I'm not getting cliché then. Sorry about this, but you know Seb's my friend after all... I couldn't leave him, besides he was coming one way or another. But Seb do stop now, it's border line creepy and you are being rude to Dorian's boyfriend, of which Hello! I'm Arthur Hadaway nice to meet you." Arthur said, barrelling down the stair case to inspect Chekov rather to introduce himself to him.

Chekov recoiled a little at the close vicinity of Arthur, but Arthur took no notice.

"Ughhh nice zo meez you. I'm-""Pavel Chekov, we know we had a little look, well not me anyway Lauxley did speaking of which- OI LAUXLEY ARE YOU DONE HIDING IN THE DOOR FRAME!" Arthur screamed.

Chekov at this point seemed incredibly weirded out, Dorian on the other hand sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Mitchel while ticked off at the dysfunction found it somewhat amusing. Though he would have found it more so if Sebastian was absent.

Lauxley walked out, hands in his pockets and a disdainful look on his face, of which was pointed towards Chekov.

Lauxley wanted to know... What was so special about him? Why was he good enough for her?

He was taller than Lauxley he granted him that, but surely that wasn't all. Lauxley was smart, had it not been for Dorian the top of his class and was when she left. He was incredibly different from Sebastian, he cared for Dorian a lot, knew her since he was a child and was her best friend. To him that was the exact emotional formula to make him boyfriend material. He was more that annoyed that he was mistaken.

"Lauxley..." Dorian straightened up a little.

"Geneva..." Lauxley sighed.

"Been a while...""What can I say, you being off world and not messaging me during must take up a lot of time." Lauxley started.

Dorian just shook her head.

"Mitchell. Could you, Pavel, Arthur and Bitchface please excuse us. Ugh... there's pancakes in the fridge." Dorian said, not leaving Lauxley's gaze.

"Pancakes! Banging Lad!" Arthur said, to try and lighten the mood a bit.

Everyone else began to leave. Chekov looked hesitantly towards Dorian. She touched his arm and nodded. He then left without another word. The right corridor door closing with a soft thud.

Chekov sat rigidly between Arthur and Sebastian, who once he had sat down decided to box him in.

Mitchell was listening by the door intently, something Chekov wanted to do right now, if he had not been trapped.

"So. What is it you do?" Sebastian asked.

Chekov decided to be polite for Dorian's sake.

"I'm a Navigator aboard zhe Ship Genewa and I serwe." Chekov answered.

"Ah! Starfleet boy... Figures, but lets be real here, why is she with you?" Sebastian started.

"Seb..." Arthur tried to hush the rowdy boy.

"No! I wanna know. What's so special about you? Obvs you aren't like us, you don't look like us, certainly don't dress it. Is it the sex? You must be sticking it to her real good."

"Zonighz I've saz zhrough aloz of back handed commenz. If zhey are about me, I donz like iz, buz fair enough. Do noz bring Genewa into zhis!"

"Wow! Okay chill, just calling it how I see it... Wait a minute that must be it! She thinks of you like a puppy, I saw the way you looked at her with those puppy dog eye's in the street! She thinks your cute and you get money! She just likes a toyboy then." Sebastian laughed leaning backwards.

Chekov was beginning to lose his patience. Mitchell at this point had lost his rag.

"No she is with him because out of any of you, sorry Arthur you seemed okay-""It's okay, wasn't interested in her!"

"Thank you! - Out of any of you, Pavel had treated her the best! Never made dirty remarks or damn near rapey moves on her, didn't ask her to give up her dreams, understood her, took the time to sit with her and actually show a selflessness and compassion to make her open up more than she would. She's a person! The cool, no attitude girl you aggravate outside is not all she is. Pavel seems to be the one that actually understands that!" Mitchell roared.

Chekov sat back, a little shocked by it, but still reeling with distaste at Sebastian.

"Or we could get all emotional about it... Listen I set aside a lot of good sex now that Gen's back. Was hoping she might cut the shit.. What even is she again? She went to Uni for it, she's got like two PHD's or something... Ugh something boring... I mean normally if they're short not kinda my thing and her legs are really kinda muscled and it's kinda gross cause it makes them large, other than that though I don't mind doing her a favour." Sebastian sighed, putting his feet on the coffee table, dried country side mud flaking onto it's glass surface.

"Wow, maybe iz zhaz sorz of zhinking zhat according to Genewa got you kicked ouz of school. And Genewa's a psychologisz and Doctor, The youngest Doctor recorded as vell as bio-medical inwentor and a Starfleet science officer, if you vere really inzerested you vould know. Maybe she didnz choose you cause you are full of ego, selfserwing, noz zo sluz shame, buz a sluz and a whiney BITCH, who is zrying to lover her self eszeem to gez your vay. Am I close zoo zhe mark az all? If noz I can always re-evaluaze iz. Afzer all I did gez a degree and graduated Starfleet viz honours." Chekov finished.

Normally he didn't like to throw that sort of thing about. He felt like a show off and an asshole, but this felt a little easier to bear.

"Damn..." Mitchell said turning away from the door.

Sebastian said nothing, his eye twitching as he slowly turned to Chekov.

"Um Pa-"Arthur didn't even get to finished, he hit the ground as Sebastian pushed at him to lunge at Chekov.

"That's unfair and you know it!" Dorian began.

"What was unfair was you leaving me! You got to go off to Starfleet and lead this wonderful life of adventure. It didn't matter that you left me behind with that Insufferable ARSE HOLE AND ARTHUR, THE ONE WHO OUT OF SOME RIGHTOUS WAY NEVER GETS INVOLVED AND HAS TO REMAIN NEUTRAL ALL THE TIME!" Lauxley began angrily.

Dorian leant against one of the chairs in the entrance hall, not sitting down, just leant there taking a more relaxed stance in the situation.

"Listen Caitlin was here too... I didn't leave you utterly alone, besides that weren't you the one that got so infuriated when I even proposed the idea of it! What was there left for me here!? What would you have liked me to do, follow suit and go into the family company! Run that, never use what I could do to help people! To Explore space! You knew it's what I always wanted, but you were so determined to keep me here!" Dorian replied.

"Caitlin's off god knows where trying to start a business! She doesn't have time for us anymore! There was me here! Mitchell and Hugo! Arthur, Sebastian believe it or not, he missed you! Not all of us could go swanning off to Starfleet!" Lauxley insisted.

"Sebastian's only interested in me if I'm wearing something he finds attractive or he just likes the concept of me flat on my back and begging appealing! None of which will happen! Will you berate Caitlin for going off and living her dream! Did you try and stop her, tell her she was stupid! No! You let her go to that internship! And she never looked back! When it's my turn I'm stupid and being led on by a guy I just met." She countered.

"Well you joined Starfleet for him didn't you!? Really think about it! As soon as he says he's going you want in! You hadn't talked about it before that for years! It was him!? He had more power over you than me!? Your bestfriend!" Lauxley screamed at this point.

"I didn't want someone to have power over me! I joined Starfleet because It's was what I dreamed of since I was a little girl! Where else was I going to go? I didn't talk about it for years because the topic was shut down by you every time! Oh you have to wait for me though! Not yet I wanna go too! You can't go it's not fair that I'm not ready yet! And when I tell you I'm going what do you do? You tell my Father before I can and cause a massive family argument! All because I was going and you couldn't! Wanna know why I didn't call?! Because after everything I did for you, through the tears and the shit and blood! I tried to be a good friend to you, support you when you needed me and in that summer you didn't need me! You had friends at school! You were acing classes! I trusted you and you went behind my back and betrayed me and made my life rubbish for that time! The constant arguing, you just came right out and said Gen's got this stupid idea in her head about going to Starfleet early and then asked if he was going to let me! That was dropped in!"

Dorian at this point was arguing at him more than with him and Lauxley stood in silence at it, more in guilt than anything.

"My best friend tried to ruin my one chance of living my dream. I chose to live my life the way I wanted to because I had nothing else. No one else understood me. Not even my so called Best Friend. Before you ask what he does. During that time... The isolated time you made for me. Spread shit about me, called me selfish and bitched about me to Arthur..." Dorian began again, the look of shock on Lauxley's face evident.

"Yes, Arthur told me. Surprisingly he seems to be the only one out of you three that actually was loyal enough to me. The moment I heard you call me a Selfish bitch, was around the time I was going to call you and try and sort things out. But no, screw you. When I sat there lonely and on my own at Starfleet academy, it wasn't you who was there for me. Far from it... It was Arthur who would call me and ask what it was like or how I was. But more than anyone else it was Pavel. He w- no... scratch that... Pavel is my best friend and he's my boyfriend. He sat there and he just got it, what it was like to be lonely like that! You never asked me once. No I didn't join Starfleet for him, I joined with him. Funnily enough I've been in more near death situations than I cant count, only Arthur called to see I was okay." Dorian finished.

Her lungs felt slightly heavy after the long rant, but she didn't need an inhaler.

"I couldn't call you... I felt bad after what happened with your Dad... But I don't want us to hate each other..." Lauxley sighed.

"I feel the resentments rather one sided in all honesty." Dorian returned sharply.

Lauxley winced at it, the cold tone she was dishing out to him.

"Yes... It is- Was I mean. Yes I resented you. I bitched and I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. Out of anyone you didn't deserve it, not after what you've done for me. I just felt like you were abandoning me. I didn't want you to go, but it was wrong of me to try and force you to stay." Lauxley finished.

"Thank you." Dorian replied.

"I know we can't be the way we were. But I do want to be friends again." Lauxley appealed.

"Yes... We can start again... But actually mess with me again and I will never forgive you. So this is your last chance." Dorian assured.

"I understand, I promise I wont. Thanks.."

Lauxley walked over to her and for a moment it was awkward. Lauxley wanted to hug her, but Dorian was still distant. Instead she put out her hand, of which he took and the two shook hands.

A far cry from the warm child-like hugs they used to have.

At that moment the volume from the room everyone else was in suddenly became louder and louder until it was full on screaming.

At which point Dorian turned and looked at the door with distain.

"What in the jolly blazes?" Dorian asked, pacing over to the door and opening it with a sudden click.

For Dorian the concept of Chekov being in a skirmish seemed somewhat unreal. However the reality of it was, Sebastian and Chekov were on the floor, both taking hits, rolling around and generally knocking the stuffing out of each other. Chekov at first more so, which seemed to fuel the second wind of Sebastian.

"WHAT IN THE UNIVERSE-""ARE YOU JUST MAD CAUSE I'LL HAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND BEFORE YOU DO!" Sebastian grunted.

"NO! SHE IZ NOZ YOURZ ZOO HAVE!" Chekov growled back, flipping him over.

Sebastian feeling the weight go decided to even his body weight out on the floor, meaning the use of force actually pushed Chekov over, his temple hitting the coffee table leg.

Chekov winced at the sudden daze that went through his head, as it was knocked back onto the floor by Sebastian.

Dorian made a move forwards, but Lauxley grabbed her arm to stop her, not wanting her in the heated fight.

Dorian was really after Chekov giving Sebastian a good hiding. That being said, she didn't want him hurt in the process of doing so.

"Not talking much about that degree now are you." Sebastian smiled through bleeding gums.

While Chekov may have been faltering he at the time had done more Damage to Sebastian than the latter had done to him.

However when Dorian saw the blood and then saw him, one hand trying to grip Chekov's throat and the other hand now wrapped around one of the glasses from the coffee table, she decided this wasn't going to go any good way.

She removed her arm from Lauxley's grip and before Sebastian could forcefully bring down the glass, he instead crushed it in his own hand out of reflex, blood and glass dripping and raining onto Chekov's shirt. Dorian held firmly onto the space between his shoulder blade and neck with her fingers, before lifting up a now rag doll and shaking Sebastian with one arms and using the heel of her foot to kick him to the side.

"I've had enough of you now. Aim your spite and vulgar sexual desire at me, I don't care anymore. But when you barge into my home, insult my boyfriend and Mitchell and then try to shove glass in my boyfriends face, I draw a line. You are going to get out of here, you are never going to come back here. If you do... Well then I'll just break your leg the next time you come here and it's just a warning. Don't believe me? Come closer. I'll shove glass in your other hand and I'll kick your dick so far inwards that it will cause a ripple in time and won't be there the day you were born. NOW WIPE YOUR CHICKEN SHIT BLOOD OFF OF MY FLOOR AND GET THE F### OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Dorian screamed.

Sebastian picked himself up, cradling his bleeding hand and stumbled his way out of the property. Dorian would normally insist on treating such a wound, but she knew the blood flow was shallow and she wasn't prepared to deal with that level of depravity.

Dorian knew what he was a, a violent sociopath, or better yet a psychopath. Dorian knew he was one step away from a murderer, a step behind that was a rapist or molester. But didn't have to power to do much about it. His mother always got him out of trouble. She sheltered him and refused to acknowledge the truth, that her son needed assistance.

It would come back to bite her... One way or another...

By the time Dorian had watched him go Arthur and Mitchell were helping Chekov.

"Woah mate! Don't get up!" Mitchell was trying to stop Chekov from sitting up.

"No... Iz okay..." Chekov said, putting his fingers to his temple, only for them to return in a worth of wet and warm blood.

"No it's not..." Dorian said, gently taking hold of Chekov's head and holding it still.

Dorian looking at him alone knew he wasn't okay. All the other injuries, they were minor. The temple injury was just bleeding it was long and slightly jagged. When Dorian looked at them Chekov's eyes were slightly unfocused and dilated. He could just about string coherent sentences.

"Yes.. iz is... I'm okay... Chekov was trying to insist.

"Yeah no. We can do the I'm fine convo as much as you like. I'm the Doctor and I say we are getting to the hospital." Dorian said sternly. The Doctors mode over shadowed the worried girlfriend.

Arthur, who had been in the kitchen came back with a towel for Chekov, which Dorian pressed gently, but firmly to his head.

"Ugh Lauxley could you record a message for my parents and Hugo please telling them where we are if we're out long?" Dorian asked. Lauxley nodded and did so.

In the end Mitchell helped Chekov and Dorian to the car. Lauxley sat in the front with Dorian, while Mitchell and Arthur sat either side of Chekov. Mitchell holding the towel to his head.

"I've been knocked ouz before! Zhis... is-Zhis is nozhing!" Chekov was still trying to wave off though he was sounding more tired than anything.

"Gorn never smacked your head into the pointed leg of a coffee table. Mitchell no matter what happens keep him awake." Dorian said.

Mitchell nodded, trying several different ways as the car did the speed limit of each road.

"I c-can's find a good zime to giwe you your gifz..."Chekov groaned.

"Huh? Pasha what do you mean?" Dorian asked to engage in conversation.

"Mhmmm..." Chekov just stopped talking.

"Pasha... Come on you know you need to answer me!" Dorian called back to him, again with no answer.

Mitchell looked over to see a passed out Chekov.

"Oh this isn't good..." Arthur said, trying to shake him awake.

Now Dorian gripped the Steering wheel tighter.

"Shit... Tamara please give me an ETA to the hospital please." Dorian asked.

The dashboard of the car lit up blue in the darkness of the car.

"ETA is approximately ten minutes, without disruption through London traffic Dr Dorian." A female voice said through the dashboard.

"Woah! You got the T program in this thing!?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah was going to show Pavel- Tamara ETA with traffic?" Dorian asked in concern.

"ETA of one hour and forty five minutes Dr Dorian." It responded.

"Bollocks... Tamara please select a course with an ETA of under fifteen minutes." Dorian planned quickly, her eye's wondering to the back of the car.

"Route chosen, ETA now twelve minutes."

"Shit I hate doing this... Tamara engage auto drive at maximum road limit speed." Dorian decided, the dash board of the car turning from neon blue to Tea green.

"Auto Drive enabled." It responded.

Dorian took her hands off of the steering wheel and turned round.

"You have it call you Dr Dorian?" Lauxley asked.

"Not appropriate, it's my name, It's my car I can have Tamara call me whatever I want for all I care- Tamara, please turn on mid section lights." Dorian quipped at the boy in the front seat.

Lauxley sat back, raising his hands in defence. Personally himself he couldn't really see the fuss or the need for the car ride. People got hit in the head all the time, it was more of a treat at home thing now a days. But Lauxley was not a Doctor, so he left it to Dorian's judgement.

The lights began to fade into power, the light slow at first.

"Mind your legs Arthur!" Dorian called, Arthur pulling his seat backwards to let Dorian do the same.

She reached over and placed her hand on Chekov shoulder, who at this point was as she called Rag Dolling. He just fell forwards slightly.

"Gorn knocked you out with blunt force, not metal... Sebastians just a whole different level of pain. Pasha? Pasha can you hear me at all?" Dorian called out calmly.

Dorian's doctor mode and bedside manner was more effective than worried girlfriend. Of which she was supressing at the moment.

She waited and found only silence.

"Geneva?" Mitchell asked.

"I know..." Dorian nodded to him.

She put two fingers to Chekov neck and relaxed slightly.

"Pulse is good, could be better, but not worrying. Huh... Don't have my pen torch with me... Do I?" Dorian said, feeling around her pockets.

Mitchell then felt around the car for the small object, knowing she would keep one in there somewhere.

"Ugh, it's not here." Mitchell said.

"Wait reach behind you and- Actually Tamara! Please locate my pen torch." Dorian called.

"Pen torch is in passenger glove compartment." Tamara responded.

Dorian reached across Lauxley and felt her way around, till she wrapped her fingers around the small device. Which was the size of a lipstick at best.

"Not gonna lie, I would like to get one of these!" Arthur said, distracted by the cars many features.

Dorian leant back to Chekov.

"Lord forgive me for dragging you into this mess without telling you things first." Dorian sighed, shining the light into Chekov's eye.

The pupils dilated, but looked no more swollen than usual after, which was a good sign.

"Arriving at destination." Tamara said, turning the dash from green to blue again as the car stopped outside the hospitals main entrance.

"I'll go get someone." Mitchell said, undoing his seat belt and exiting the car quickly.

"Dorian what if he's hurt badly?" Arthur asked.

"I pray he isn't otherwise I'll auto drive this car into him." Dorian said darkly.

The tone changed and the boys in the car knew it. Never before had there been such animosity towards Sebastian which had been witnessed by them.

After Chekov was taken inside and Dorian explained to the Doctors what had happened Dorian sat in a waiting room with the rest of the motley crew and as the rooms description implied waited.

"Don't even think this is your fault." Mitchell started."Kinda is though. I knew he was particularly unhinged tonight... Still put him in a room with him. He's been here for three days. I should have told him. No, instead I thought it was too tricky and complicated. Thought it wouldn't come up. How did the fight start... actually that a good point of reference?" Dorian delegated to Mitchell.

Mitchell stared wide eyed for a moment, remembering the heat of the argument and the fight, how he didn't want to get in the middle of it and how surprisingly Dangerous Chekov was... Not the small boy he remembered. He was more grown up now, even though he was still technically a kid in Mitchells eyes at least.

"I mean Sebastian began to taunt at him about you and it ticked him off so and I'm guessing you at least told him this much began to taunt him back with-""His Starfleet graduation and Degree... The boy sassed him... Why did he sass him? Why did I tell him that?" Dorian sighed.

"In Pavel's defence, the sassing was called for! Couldn't have done it better myself! He said some really nasty things about you. Pavel didn't really care about what was said about him, but when you were mentioned my Lord did he change. That boy just roasted him!" Arthur said quickly.

"Strange... Normally you would jump to Sebastian's defence..." Dorian observed.

"Normally you would be right on that. But this is where I draw a line. Lately he's too unhinged, it bothers me. I don't want to be around him anymore or have Emry around him." Arthur sighed.

"Oh jeez I forgot about Emry! Why aren't they with you?" Dorian asked."Emry's staying with family for tonight. Didn't want them to be near the twit. Not since you were coming back." Arthur said.

"Well can Emry meet Pasha at some point?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah course, Emry's your friend too." Arthur waved off.

"Pasha?" Lauxley asked.

"Huh?" Mitchell asked.

"Why do you call him Pasha?" Lauxley asked.

"Oh Pasha is an affectionate Derivative of Pavel in Russian."Dorian explained.

"What does he call you?" Lauxley asked in a somewhat strange tone.

Arthur picked up on this and raised an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not Pookie-Doodle." Dorian laughed to herself.

"Why?" Lauxley asked in a somewhat disgusted tone.

"The curl in my hair, once he said it looked like a doodle whirl and the name stuck, he's been calling me it for a good couple of weeks now when people aren't around." Dorian laughed to herself.

A while later Dorian was called into to see Chekov, who was sat up in a bed with a small bandage on the cut on his head.

"Iz feels like vhen you play your deazh mezal in zhe morning." Chekov said smiling at her.

Dorian went and sat down on the bio bed next to him.

"Now you are just being facetious." Dorian sighed, raising an eyebrow playfully at him.

"Ehhh...Iz true zhough." He continued.

"How do you feel?" Dorian asked.

"Head achey, zired, Doctor said I had slighz concussion, buz said I vas fine."

"I know... I followed the Doctor the entire time to make sure." Dorian admitted gingerly.

"Your Starfleet is showing!" He laughed.

"Can't help it... Why are you so cheerful?" Dorian asked in slight confusion.

"Oh... Vell zhe fact I goz a hiz in." Chekov shrugged.

Dorian felt the beast inside trying to escape, that was a moronic answer in her opinion. Had he not already been concussed she would have probably smacked him. Dorian straightened herself and sighed out.

"He hit you with a table leg and tried to shiv you with a glass. I don't mean to burst your bubble but I think getting a hit in is less than that." Dorian explained, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Are you zhinking zhis is your faulz... Cause iz not." Chekov said blatantly.

"But I-""No. You zelling me before hand is redundanz az zhis poinz. No one knev he vas going zo do zhat." Chekov insisted.

Dorian on the other hand did not accept this.

"I heard you fought him in a bid to defend my honor?""Pfttt... I mean he zhrew zhe first hiz. Iz was self defence by zhat point, buz in a vay yes. Is zhat bad, your zone makes iz sound stupid." Chekov answered as best he could.

"No it's not bad. I'm glad you look out for me. It's just you know, a head injury and passing out in my car is going to worry me. Sometimes I think you forget I'm actually your girlfriend and not just your mate anymore." Dorian reminded him, knowing at times there was an awkwardness of dating a friend. Certain things felt almost weird and strange to the pair and Dorian was always in her own mind the first to pick up on it.

"I vill admiz az leasz once every time I am surprised to vake up nexz zoo you. Buz vhen ve were just friends I newer rushed into fights. Also vhen ve vere friends I had a crippling fear of you not liking me and iz wasn't my place to gez involved in cerzain topics." Chekov countered.

Dorian just chuckled and leaned over as she felt an arm pull her sideways, till she was wrapped in Chekov's arms and leant against him.

"Again you were right we should have gone somewhere else." Dorian smiled.

"Ehh.. Vould have happened anyvay. At leasz is overvith." Chekov shrugged.

"True, is there anything else you want to know. I get I'm probably a bit more complicated than you thought." Dorian sighed.

"A biz?"

Dorian playfully smacked Chekov's arm as a warning for the underhanded comment.

"Sorry... And vhy is he so... Unhinged?" Chekov asked, referring to Sebastian.

"A mix of loathing, grief, seething hatred, self entitlement, pinch of a God complex, violent tendencies and a manipulative streak..." Dorian listed off.

"I mean, zowards you?"

"Oh... Well the fact I got him expelled, I rejected him a bit before that, because he was becoming this way. And me not being put under the manipulation. Arthur and Lauxley were, me not so much. I left in a sense to escape those problems. I never imagined dragging you into it." Dorian explained.

"Ah... One more... Does Lauxley have a- Did you and him- Vere you and him-""If your trying to ask if we went out the answers no. I never saw him like that. Just as a friend." Dorian answered quickly, wanting to quash any concerns.

Chekov felt relief on Dorian's part, but he saw that look he gave her and he knew Lauxley perhaps wanted to be more than friends. It's the same look he used to give Dorian. But for now he would leave well enough alone, that night had been eventful enough as it was, without brining up that conversation.

"You missed me using the T program in the car." Dorian laughed.

Chekov sat up a little straighter.

"You have zhat!? Vhen ve leawe you have to show me!" Chekov smiled.

"That and you said you didn't get to give me your gift, it was while half cot in concussed babble, but what was it about?" Dorian reminded him.

He went stone faced, before sighing and reaching into his pocket.

"I vas vaiting for zhe righz moment and I zhoughz outside zhe dessert parlour was iz, buz obviously not." Chekov explained pulling out a small rectangular box.

Dorian looked in surprise, her mouth lowered slightly and her cheeks tinting a slightly darker shade with red.

"I- I ugh-""You don'z hawe zoo say anyzhing. You don'z hawe to accepz iz if you don'z like iz, buz... Happy Early Birthday." Chekov finished opening the box.

The only thing he could think to get her with meaning in it, that meant more than anything expensive he looked at getting for her was this. On a black cord hooked with a thin silver chain were a small pendent with a galaxy form inside of it hued blue to red-ish violet, framed in silver and next to it a small pale gold like, almost silver coloured coin, with small intricate hollow markings in swirls and straight lines.

"Wow- you didn't have to- I mean. I love it! I can't believe it! Well I can- I mean... You get my jist " Dorian struggled with words, but Chekov smiled happily for it.

Dorian ran her fingers across the smooth glass that held in the galaxy's form, then felt the intricate details of the coin's markings.

She looked at it, it was light and beautiful and it held more meaning to her now that the heavy chain and weighted pendent on her bruised neck.

Dorian reached up, taking her hair into her hands to lift it away from the back of her neck, before unclipping the heavy chain and catching it as it fell away from her. She put it on her lap and took out the necklace, unhooking the clasp at the back of the chord, however a hand stopped her, which made her realize she couldn't put it on with one hand, instead giving the two ends to Chekov and turning round. Letting him gently put it around her neck and close the clasp shut. The necklace sat gently, a lighter way to fill the void now left around her neck and Dorian could practically feel the positivity coming from it.

It sat comfortably on her neck and as it did so Dorian put the heavy chain in her front pocket, to be put away when she was home and potentially never worn again.

"Thank you." Dorian smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

"Iz noz much I know, but..""No, Pasha it's everything I wanted, it's kinda like freedom..." Dorian beamed at him.

"Hey Pookie-Doodle?" Chekov asked as Dorian hugged him tightly.

"Oh I know you're just calling me that to play on my nerves and please never call me that in public." Dorian growled through clenched teeth.

"Buz Genny isn'z alloved eizher..." Chekov began.

"I told you Genny was a midget with anger issues!" Dorian protested.

"Genny iz szill a midgez viz anger issues..." Chekov laughed.

"Why you- No... You wait till we get back to my house, see how quickly you regret saying that then!" Dorian smiled, correcting the rush of expanded anger quickly.

The sickeningly sly grin on her face, making Chekov cringe and regret all life decisions leading up to that point in time.

"Please no... I'm sorry..." Chekov began trying to ease the aftermath.

"No, too late for that. The rest of this evening's going to be great!" Dorian cackled, giving him an almost menacing kiss on the cheek.

Lauxley who was peering from behind the curtain was still taken aback by this. He at this point kind of gathered why she liked him, it didn't stop him from being heartbroken and more over jealous. He just watched as she hugged him and began to somewhat antagonize him as he did with her. Lauxley would never dream of that, whenever he had previously become sarcastic towards Dorian it had started an argument. But Chekov did it with ease and instead of screaming, she was laughing!

So caught up in studying this behaviour, he practically jumped halfway out of his own skin when a hand fell heavily on his shoulder. He turned on his heel, trying not to disturb the curtain and blow his cover, only to see a no so surprised Arthur looking at him with a catty look.

The knowing look, in a sense he compared it to when someone brought a drug sniffing dog into the car, because it was cute, even though they know that at least one person in the car clearly uses the drugs, and the dog just stares, beady eyed. Saying I Know...

Lauxley from experience had seen the look many times.

Arthur, with his hand on Lauxley's shoulder dragged him away from the curtained cubicle and over out of the way.

"You know what I'm going to say to you...""It's my own-" "It's your own fault!" Arthur chimed.

"I know! I just didn't think she would ever get with someone at Starfleet!" Lauxley weighed in.

"No you thought it would be you. I mean come on, if you hadn't had that argument or been an asshole she would have told you! Or! And this is a big or here! She would have talked to you leading up to the events in which it happened and you, with your oh so clever intellect would have figured it out. Instead you chose to be a prat and now you're moping due to the consequences, again that backs up my it's your own fault." Arthur began to lecture.

"Shut up! I know that I just, I just expected-""Her to wait for you... Fat chance of that, the thing is your so caught up in it, you aren't noticing the things around you or how your re-acting to them. From the look of it Pavel's figured out you like her, he's not dumb by any means. You are showing your heart on your sleeve here, you didn't even flinch when Sebastian went at him and you think you know why she likes him, but really you don't, your trying to figure out what he has and what you don't and that's why you are failing." Arthur continued, putting his point across.

"I'm sorry it's not easy for the rest of us, some people haven't had a partner since they were fourteen and been oh so happy-do-lally! " Lauxley snarled.

"You're being a f###-witt again. Don't think I'm obligated to stick by you, unlike Geneva if you cross me I won't have to see you again, I could leave any time I want and not come back and the fact you won't be around for much longer yourself. And do not demean mine and Emry's relationship, it is in no means easy! You don't know the half of it!" Arthur said, Lauxley surprised to see a more angry side to Arthur, which was rare from the otherwise docile creature.

"I'm sorry... You're right I shouldn't have said that... And I know I won't be here for long, but now this has happened-""Don't tell me you were doing this just for her now!?" Arthur asked, exasperated at this point.

"Well...""Then you are a hypocrite, you accused her of leaving for him, yet you're leaving for her. You hinged your career and life potentially on her being single and drew the short straw!" Arthur concluded, flinging himself onto a chair.

Lauxley stood stock still saying nothing, he personally thought Arthur was being too harsh, and not understanding the bigger picture. Had Emry's gone to Starfleet he would have gone out of his way to give chase.

But he was right, why was he joining Starfleet now?

In the car on the way home, now sat in the back seat of the car Chekov found himself praying.

"Mate? Are you praying?" Mitchell asked, slightly questioning of it at the current time.

"Aye..." Chekov answered quickly, to get back to praying.

"I didn't know you were religious!" Mitchell quipped.

Chekov looked forward towards the drivers seat, when Dorian enabled auto drive and turned around to give him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Neizher did I..." Chekov replied.

Mitchell caught wind of this and looked towards Geneva. Chekov had got to see the T- program in action, but chose not to use it when offered as like on the Starfleet computers his accent would not be understood for certain words and they could potentially crash the car.

"Whatever you did... You're going to die..." Mitchell laughed.

After dropping everyone home or at least outside the gates to their estate's before heading back home. A voice message left saying that her parents would be staying over somewhere else for the night with Hugo and not to worry and that they would be back in the afternoon of the next day.

Mitchell, who was particularly tired out and had to make breakfast the next morning, decided he was going to sleep that night, so bid the two good night, thankful that he could get up slightly later, because he would only be cooking for three.

Dorian however was not too tired at all, at least not enough to forget about Chekov's consequences.

As Chekov walked in, Dorian closed and locked the door to her room.

Chekov stopped and stiffened, knowing it was beginning.

His eye's darted to the nearest exit, only to find it was the balcony door...

"Don't even, you'll either fall in the River or break your legs..." Dorian grinned.

"Just gez iz over vith..."

"Oh come now it's going to be fun!" Dorian smiled waving the small cartridge in front of her. Chekov looked at it's title and inwardly cringed.

"Please no..." He sighed.

"Tonight's going to be great!" Dorian beamed.

-Several hours later-

Chekov threw down the controller as the screen read: GAME OVER: 102"No..No... . . ." By now Chekov was at boiling point. For the worlds most annoying game this was living up to more than his or Dorian's expectations. Of course she wasn't the one playing though. She Dared him to reach level 10, so far he hadn't made I past level two.

Dorian began to hold back laughter, bending over to hide her face.

"NO! NOZ AGAIN! NO! I'VE GOZ ZOO DRAV A LINE IN ZHE SAND AND DECIDE HOW MUCH I VILL PUT UP VIZH AND IZ ISNZ ZHAT! NO!"

"Pa-haha-Pash-""YOU'WE GOZ ZOO DRAV A LINE IN ZHE SAND! NO!" He was practically screaming at this point, now standing up and gesturing angrily at the screen.

"OKAY OKAY! YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH. YOUR SUFFERING HAS FED ME ENOUGH FOR THIS MONTH WE CAN TURN IT OFF NOW" Dorian wheezed, leant over her side on the floor, reaching over to turn the screen off.

"I could have been a lot crueller you know!" Dorian laughed.

The next morning at breakfast while Dorian was getting drinks out of the fridge, Mitchell leant over to Chekov.

"So what did she do to you?" He asked.

"Deduction Rush..."

"That really hard, Sherlock type kinda game that no one can get past level 10 on?" Mitchell asked.

"Level zwo... Zhats how far my sanizy allowed..."

After breakfast Dorian and Chekov sat in Dorian's room playing three dimensional chess.

"I feel like you are going to beat me." Dorian said, leaning over her knee's which were tucked up to her chest.

"Zhen your senses are wery much correcz. Checkmaze." Chekov smirked as he took her king.

Dorian practically threw her body to the side in defeat.

"Damn! You really are too good at this!" Dorian exclaimed.

Chekov set the piece down on the floor and smiled.

"Vell I am chess champ-""Yes I know!" Dorian sneered playfully.

"Revenge..." Chekov sneered.

"Pasha I said I could be crueller yesterday don't tempt me. Would you like another round?" Dorian replied.

"No, zhats okay. I feel like i'we beazen you az zhis enough for a vhile." Chekov smirked, stretching out.

"Okay Pasha you want a more difficult game. Fight me for the last wagon wheel in the fridge." Dorian declared, more confidently than she would have done if it were chess.

"Didn'z you say you loved me and you'we knew zhat because you didn't fighz me for food?" Chekov reminded more than asked at this point.

"Well yeah, but prove me wrong. If you can get to the door, you can have the wagon wheel, sound simple?" Dorian said, helping Chekov pack away the chess board.

"Vell vhen puz like zhat yes..." Chekov nodded, folding the box over and putting it on the desk.

The two stood vertical to one another. Chekov getting the strange feeling it wasn't going to be that easy.

"To the door that's it." Dorian reminded.

"Okay zhen..." Chekov replied, gearing himself up a bit.

It seemed easy, in theory. However Dorian was not one to follow theory.

He tried to run past her, but she ran at him, swiping at his legs and sending him toppling backwards onto what was Dorians Desk chair, luckily landing in the seat rather than on it. Dorian was not cruel enough to drop him onto the floor.

He sprang up and tried again, this time Dorian stuck her foot out and using her back and arms took Chekov's arm and swung him over her back and flipped him onto her bed. This must have gone on for a good ten minutes, while Dorian was skilled, Chekov was just persistent. Eventually Dorian got a little bored.

"Zhis zime!"

"Nope." Dorian sighed grabbing his outstretched hand and twisting it around slightly, so his shoulder faced her before pressing into his shoulder blade and slightly pressure pointed him, not enough to cause pain, but to get the point across.

"Gen!" Chekov yelled out.

Dorian just laughed and let him go.

"Are you done yet or do I have to throw you over my shoulder again.?" Dorian chimed.

"Done! Done! Jusz don'z do zhe pressure poinz. Iz feels vierd!" Chekov protested.

"You know some of those can kill you, you should really watch that!" Dorian shrugged.

"Zhat is noz funny." Chekov exclaimed.

"That look on your face tells me it's every type of funny. Like I'd ever use a deadly one! Or a painful one on you for that matter! You are lucky I love you. I threw Sulu onto the ground like a sack of potatoes last time. You on the other hand are uninjured." Dorian quipped sitting back down onto her bed.

"Yeah vell iz vould be prezzy bad if my girlfriend dropped me." Chekov chimed in.

Dorian just shrugged receiving a message from her parents on her communicator which she opened.

From Dad:Will be back later this evening, ran a bit over schedule.

Dorian closed her communicator and got up.

"We have time..." Dorian smiled.

"Zime for- Oh..." Chekov stopped himself, getting the gravity of what was just communicated.

"I mean, if you want? I don't know last time we were very close to (making out) not feeling kind of weird." Dorian explained herself.

"Yeah... Yeah I knov, I vanz zoo. Isn'z Mizchell going zoo walk in though? Chekov asked.

"I can lock the door... Plus I can tell him not to come up, with something he doesn't like." Dorian responded. Chekov sat next to her on the bed as she began to type out a message.

To: Mitchell(Dip-Shit)

Hey Mitchell, wanna come watch the Mr Bean reboot with me and Chekov?

"You call him dip-shiz?" Chekov asked.

"He calls me bitch-face, we're even." Dorian replied, looking at the notification of Mitchell typing.

From: Mitchell(Dip-Shit)No thanks! I hate that film, see you in two hours.

Dorian showed Chekov the text message who nodded, somewhat impressed.

"He's like my brother I know what he's like." Dorian laughed.

"Okay zhen, yeah." Chekov agreed.

Dorian got up and flicked the door lock to closed.

"Hey, if you're up for it Lauxley and Arthur want to come over to hang out. They said we could go out for a bit as well." Dorian suggested.

"Yeah okay, as long as iz doesn'z gez aggressive." Chekov sighed.

"We don't have to... we can just stay in... and cuddle..." Dorian smiled.

"Buz you vanz zoo see your friends..." Chekov said, not wanting to stop her fun, the next day was her birthday and with the masked omen he kept seeing he was getting a little worried...

"Yeah, well we could see them a bit later and go to that place they wanted." Dorian chimed.

"No lez go hawe fun. Iz jusz yesterday, but I knov he vonnz be zhere so iz vill be okay." Chekov reassured rubbing her shoulders slightly.

Dorian laughed slightly and rolled off of her boyfriend to put her shoes on.

By the time they were in the car, the two were talking again about Dorian's theory. Chekov was discussing more about it's application on the drive to Lauxley's house, but by the time they got there they were stuck on which ones would be more realistic than the others.

Arthur and Lauxley walked out of the massive house and got into the back of the car.

"So where am I driving to?" Dorian asked.

Both Lauxley and Arthur nodded to each other.

"North K shopping centre!" They both said in unison.

There was a moment of silence before Dorian replied.

"No... Certainly not! We aren't going ghost hunting. Let me guess next thing you'll be telling me is-"Dorian was interrupted by Lauxley shoving a Ouija board into her face. To which Chekov sharply recoiled.

"ABSOLOUTELY NOT GET THAT THING OUT OF MY CAR RIGHT NOW!" Dorian screeched.

Both her and Chekov were people of science and logic, but knew not to go messing around with powers they did not understand.

"What's Norz K shopping censer?" Chekov asked.

"A shopping centre that people died in and as a result was shut down! Now these two shit-for brains want to freaking talk to some dead people!" Dorian explained.

"Oh come on! Geneva! It's not that big of a deal!" Arthur explained.

"Yeah Gen come on! The girl I know would be saying it's bullshit." Lauxley coerced.

"The girl you KNEW was just saying that. The girl I am now is telling you I will not even risk being haunted by association, get that thing out of my car and pick somewhere else to go!" Dorian practically ordered.

"Bu-""What would Emry say!?"

"I haven't told Emry-""Yeah figures, don't be dumb Arthur this could hurt Emry too." Dorian reminded.

Arthur sat for a moment in thought.

"Alright we'll do a little read up on it and then decide."

An hour later the destination they decided was Arthurs city apartment. A high rise above the city, it's balcony had an astonishing view of the city, which was only to be hoped for with the price it cost to even put a deposit on the place.

"So what does everyone want to drink?" Arthur asked, hoping over to his fridge.

"Um... What do you have?" Dorian asked, not only on her behalf, but also Chekov's who was all too distracted with the surprisingly unique view from the window.

"Amateur!" Lauxley laughed light heartedly.

"Bitch you know I have everything! Hot or Cold, Alcho or non?" Arthur replied back sassily.

Not knowing whether Lauxley's comment was a joke or not, Chekov decided to act like he didn't hear the comment.

Dorian however sensing this, nudged Lauxley.

"GO TALK TO HIM!" She mouthed, throwing her head in his general direction.

Lauxley nodded, trying to make the best of the situation and went over.

"Ugh cold and no alcohol please, not 18 yet." Dorian replied, trying to make it sound like there was no pause in her conversation.

To say he felt like he didn't fit in was an understatement, he always felt well placed when around Dorian. They were the ones who seemed to get their situation well. He was a little less in touch with Dorian's situation. He felt judged in a different way and it felt for the first time more of the wrong reasons then he had previously faced. He set about making sure he could prove to her he was good enough for her, could treat her properly and be what she wanted and needed. He didn't anticipate having to do so to people who weren't her family.

"Uhhh, hey. We didn't really get to um, talk yesterday. With all the broken glass and all." Lauxley began.

Chekov turned away from the window to respond to Lauxley.

"Oh, Yeah... Ve vere newer properly inzrodruced." Chekov replied, somewhat hesitant.

"Ah yeah, Lauxley Grey, Earl of-""Lauxley! No titles please! We'll be here all days, besides I don't care, you don't care Pasha probably doesn't care and Arthur doesn't even remember his title." Dorian called over.

"I do. I think it's... It's either a Viscount or Earl..." Arthur tried to remember.

"Do you not know Geneva's?" Lauxley asked smiling.

"Doesn't matter, The only title's I enjoy are Girlfriend, daughter and Doctor." Dorian sprang back quickly.

"You hawe a title?" Chekov asked in surprise.

"No, it's- Yes but it's not important! Just leave it please!" Dorian began to growl.

Lauxley backed away from the subject. At times he sensed an air of shame whenever anything remotely to do with standing was mentioned. He couldn't get why, sure he didn't flaunt it. But he was very open about it. In fact through his days of schooling when the bigger, meaner children bullied him, he always knew his title was better.

Dorian however hated this the most. She felt it closed emotional doors more than opened them. Made people make harsh drastic judgments, and disregard ones own intellect, talent, drive and moral compass. It was in her eye's a useless Charade. If she hid behind anything in her life, it was the mask of being brave...

"Any way..." Lauxley said, slightly annoyed at her tone.

"Pavel Chekov." Chekov pushed on through the awkward halt of the previous conversation.

Lauxley outstretched his hand to Chekov, who took it and shook it firmly.

The whole situation was uncomfortable on both sides, evidence enough by the hand shake that lasted approximately twenty seconds too long for eithers liking.

"So... You've known Gen for a while, how is it you two met again?" Lauxley asked, already knowing the answer, the trigger event seared into his brain.

"Moscow University on her exchange zhere. You?" Chekov replied.

"My parents were friends with Dorian's so we were introduced at a young age and we went to the same school till she went on ahead." Lauxley said, not even looking at Chekov at this point, instead now absent minded he stared out to the London view below as the sun began to slowly set, though it was hard to tell, the pink amongst the dark clouds the only indicator of such time.

Chekov looked over to Dorian, who laughed as Arthur poured her a Vanilla Pepsi, Arthur saying she liked the weirdest flavour and Dorian rebuking him at every argument.

He smiled and looked at the sky. The indicator of the fading day.

She was happy at that moment, sure he felt incredibly uncomfortable, but she was enjoying herself so to him it didn't matter then. He wanted to let her have that moment.

The sky changing colour to murky, stained hues of Grey and Red...

The indicator of the fading day...Time clock to perhaps the last day...

Her last day...

The four sat around the living room looking at the coffee table which held their drinks, before looking up at the screen mounted onto the wall.

The television at this point was turned off, as the four delved into conversation, the heavy patter of rain against the balconies glass door could be heard as a faint echo about the large apartment.

"Vanilla Pepsi..." Arthur shook his head in disapproval."Leave it out Artie, You drink bloody strawberry sprite, who's the real fool. Besides it's nice!" Dorian retorted, sipping her drink all too aggressively.

"Why do you even like that?" Lauxley asked, he found the taste rather too... well odd.

"She likes iz because iz zastes like vanilla ice cream, vhen you puz in Loz of ice and almost like cream soda vhich is her second favourite carbonazed Drink." Chekov said, almost more on instinct than thought.

"Somebody knows how to impress their girlfriend!" Arthur laughed.

"See he gets me!" Dorian smirked leaning back into the chair a little.

Lauxley laughed weakly in response trying his upmost to sound pleasant and engaged, really he wasn't.

After a while of what seemed in his eye's pointless conversation, he finally remembered what was in his bag.

"Hey... You know we still have that spirit board..." Lauxley began.

The whole room went silent.

"Mate... I don't think that's a good idea in my apartment." Arthur began.

"Oh come on, you wanted to play it in a place people died... What's the harm?"

"Gen is right, for a start Emry would kill me." Arthur began to protest.

"Emry wouldn't have to know! Didn't you want to see if it was real!" Lauxley argued.

Arthur sat in thought for a moment.

"I mean, yeah... But it could be dangerous though." Arthur said, at this point after looking up some of the results in Dorian's car he was now less than optimistic.

"Pavel?" Lauxley asked, knowing if he could sway Gen's boyfriend maybe he could sway Gen.

Pavel shook his head, putting his drink down on the table.

"No zhank you... If I'we learnz anyzhing, iz zhat you shouldn't mess with zhings you don't fully understand zhat can't be explained in some vay by science." Chekov answered.

So much for that idea.

"Yeah if you two are going to play that, me and Pavel might head back home. I don't even want to be associated with that." Dorian clarified, putting her drink down on the table.

"Oh come on Gen I thought you didn't believe in that!" Lauxley called.

"No. I don't believe in the bullshit of bad luck and random curses. I do however think you shouldn't mess with stuff you don't fully understand without scientific prompt and do give me that old pony that its in the name of science. You're just satisfying your own curiosity." Dorian summarised, getting up to leave and grabbing her purse and car keys from the table.

"You only live once I guess... Set it up!" Arthur crumbled, the though was too tempting.

"Can I-"  
"Yeah go get your camera..." Lauxley laughed.

Arthur rushed from his seat to pull out his camera from the next room.

Lauxley on the other hand began to set up the board.

Chekov got up from his seat and proceeded to grab his jacket.

"This is dumb. This is incredibly dumb on every physical and metaphorical level ever!" Dorian reminded.

"Yeah, Yeah! We'll call you if any ghosts show up!" Lauxley laughed.

"No you won't! I don't want to be haunted by association."

Arthur came to sit next to Lauxley and placed his hand on the object on the other side of the board.

"Yeah... Lez go..." Chekov nodded.

The pair made a speedy pace to the front door, however upon opening it they were met with a group of three very tall, very broad and slightly mean looking men.

The men proceeded to push the pair back into the apartment, with an aggressive amount of force.

The sudden noise and presence of these men, made both Lauxley and Arthur jump from their seats.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL F-"  
"Your friend owes us!" The one in the centre said, grasping his hands together at his front. He was stocky and very tall, most likely around the upper part of 6ft tall. He had sharp squinted almost black eye's and small wisps of heavily receding baby blonde hair. The two beside him were of equal build, however one was darker, had a more square jaw and was completely hairless, eyebrows and all. While the last one had more hair on his head and a thin, well shaven beard and moustache. All of them wore black shirts, with black dress pants and slightly scuffed black pointed shoes.

"Considering you are breaking into my apartment you are talking to me. Which friend?" Arthur sighed.

"That shit stain of an Arterberry!" He replied in slightly pissed off manor.

Everyone in the room sighed.

"And this concerns me how?" Arthur retorted. More than ever annoyed someone had barged into his place on a whim.

"See the thing is, he's said he can't pay off his debt! And when we pushed he said you had the money and named you as his creditor. So his debt is now yours."

Everyone now looked towards Lauxley. Geneva herself knew he wasn't going to stand for that. She also knew Arthur couldn't take on all three guys, so either this was going to be settled peacefully or she would probably have to step in.

"WHAT HORSE SHIT! I AM NOT PAYING YOU ANYTHING! I WASN'T MADE AWARE OF THIS AT ALL FOR A START, AND IF IT'S THAT BIG AN AMOUNT OF MONEY HE SHOULD BLOODY WELL BE ABLE TO PAY FOR IT HIMSELF!" Arthur snapped.

"Word around is Mummies cut him off, so I would start paying." The hairless one said.

"How much is it?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth, his fist clenching by his side.

"Eight Mill." The middle one replied.

Chekov choked on air at this point. He could not figure out how he could owe that much money.

"ABSOLOUTELY NOT! THATS A RIDICULOUS AMOUNT OF MONEY! GO BACK AND TELL HIM I WILL PAY HIS DEBTS WHEN PIGS FLY! IM'S SICK OF HIS SHIT! I PAID THE LAST TWO OFF ALREADY!" Arthur leapt, chucking the spirit board over and taking eight raging steps forwards.

"Third times the charm." The middle one smiled.

Arthur on the other hand took exception to this.

"GET OUT OF MY HOME!" Arthur roared.

Chekov gave a displeased look to Dorian, of to which she only nodded.

"Ah... I see how it's going to be. Well we can't let you off the hook I'm afraid, so.." The obvious leader by now clicked his fingers and motioned to Dorian.

The hairless one strode forward and roughly grabbed hold of Dorian's arm, proceeding to drag her away from Chekov.

"HEY VHAT DO-"  
"If you won't pay we'll take something away. So we're taking the girl. You have five hours to come up with that money, otherwise we will send her back. Well a few parts of her anyway." The balding one laughed.

"No-"  
"Don't touch me!" Dorian screamed.

"SHUT IT!" The bald one screamed.

Lauxley found Chekov to be a little too calm in this situation. His girlfriend was literally being kidnapped and potentially murdered. And while he protested he didn't move.

"I DON'T GET KIDNAPPED!" Dorian yelled shaking her arm to get him off.

"You do now." The balding one spat.

Dorian stood still for a moment and sighed.

Both Lauxley and Arthur looked puzzled for a minute.

Chekov on the other hand slightly smiled and with that Dorian chuckled.

"What do you find so funny." The hairless one screamed, obviously some kind of paranoid.

Chekov stopped smiling.  
"I vasn't going zo lez you zake her anyvhere, and she cerzainly is noz." Chekov shrugged.

Arthur and Lauxley were now totally perplexed.

"Wh-"

Dorian didn't hesitate, she grabbed the hairless ones latched arm, before punching him straight in the nose. She then grabbed hold of his upper arm and with bent legs swung him over hard, crashing him into the coffee table, which completely broke under the mans weight and the heavy force of the drop. This stunned the man, before Dorian gave him a heavy back handed slap, which seemed to know the wind right out of him, and stopped him from moving.

"I said don't touch me." Dorian scowled at the now unconscious man.

"Holy-"  
"-Shit!" Lauxley finished off Arthurs sentence.

"Well go on then!" The balding one coaxed his remaining partner.

The man looked around for a moment and then, stepped the other way to Chekov.

Dorian felt then tiniest bit antsy about this, but knew she wasn't supposed to baby her boyfriend. She had been warned he could fight his own fights, only if it looked like he was losing or being tag teamed may she step in.

Instead in her mask of emotions she turned to the Boss and smirked, raising a hand and motioning her fingers in come over motion.

The Boss cracked his knuckles and began to stomp towards, her charging more so than that of an enraged bull.

Chekov on the other hand ducked as the shaven one swung at him, instead opting to punch hard under his ribs. With the man winded momentarily, he then with his guard down socked him in the jaw. Though this only added to the mans anger as he swung his arm at Chekov, who raised his arm to block and hit him again...

On the other hand Dorian seemed to be having trouble with the persistence from the Boss himself. His fighting style was basic at best, but he was brutally strong.

While punches where exchanged, only one of which Dorian took to the stomach, his outstretched hand was caught and she instead spun inwards, raising her hand backwards to his face, then pushing her elbow into his stomach, before flipping the man over her shoulder and onto the unconscious man on the broken coffee table.

It didn't take the man long to roll off and shake himself off, before running at Dorian who stepped side at forwards, raising her leg and using a hooked kick to send him to the floor again, the heel of her foot stabbing into his back.

"Could you not... My birthdays like tomorrow and I'm not having a great time right now. If you take your partners and leave right now and don't come back. Do that and this doesn't have to end painfully for you... Can't say the same about the other two though." Dorian shrugged as the man leapt around, squinted eye's now following her every, subtle movement.

He didn't even say anything. He instead ran towards her again and she sighed.

She punched him in the jaw, using his arm to spin herself around practically climb onto him to try and take him down. In his blind fury he backed up against harshly, slamming Dorian into a framed picture, which broke against her. She growled out in pain, but hung on, proceeding to twist her leg and arm around his neck, only for him to slam her again against the wall, this time jumping at it with such force it left the girl stunned, who slipped off and fell hard onto the floor, only to roll out of the way as his heavy foot slammed down, where her head had previously been.

She leapt up quickly, ducking his punches and running into him, dealing him mean, nasty hooks into his sides, before spin kicking his torso so he stumbled sideways.

As he began to turn he felt a hand grab his shoulder, he turned to see Chekov's face for a second as he punched him in the cheek, the force turning him around enough so the image of Dorian's head eclipsed him as she finished him off with a headbutt.

He fell to the floor and knew he wasn't going to get back up.

"OW! WHY DID I DO THAT! I FORGOT HOW MUCH THAT HURT!" Dorian yelled, putting her hands to her forehead.

Chekov grabbed hold of one of her arm's, while he put the other to his forehead.

"N-nice job!" Dorian laughed, looking over at the shaven one Chekov had fought, who was conscious, but crawling to the door.

"Zhanks, you going zo be okay?" Chekov asked, checking if Dorian was cut at all or badly injured from being thrown against the wall.

Dorian began to stretch out feeling a little sore, the thing that bothered her most was again her neck, which still felt tight in it's bruising.

"Just the neck..." Dorian shrugged.

The group saw as the boss picked up the bald guy who was passed out on the coffee table, with the shaven guy and scramble out of he apartment.

Both Chekov and Dorian turned to Lauxley and Arthur. Arthur who was surveying the damage to his Apartments living room ,while Lauxley just stood there shocked. The sweet little girl he had known since childhood was in fact a brutal fighter.

"Really the coffee table! That was one of a kind and vintage! Emry picked that out! Thanks for scaring off the thugs you two." Arthur half sighed, but was grateful if nothing else.

"How- When-"  
"Lauxley the amount of times people tried to kidnap me I've been like this since I was ten really. Also Starfleet." Dorian said putting her fist up to Chekov.

"Starfleet." Chekov smirked, fist bumping her back.

Lauxley looked at them and could no longer deny it. The two shared a chemistry he so desperately wanted.

"Arthur I'll pay for whatever new coffee table you like. Also Spirit boards, bad omens I tell you!" Dorian said, pointing to the flipped over board covered with broken wood and glass.

"Yeah, never!" Arthur said, picking it up and throwing it out of the window to glide to the city below, amid the noise of a protesting Lauxley.

That night after having dinner with her parent's and chatting amongst themselves the whole group spent time chatting together about the events of the last two nights, such as why Chekov had a plaster on his head? Why one of the glasses was missing and the metal leg of the coffee table bent? To which Dorian replied Chekov was hard headed.

Being tired from the days events everyone retired early. With her family saying long good nights to Dorian, secretly knowing what tomorrow could bring.

That night Chekov insisted they watch her favourite movie or play her favourite game after.

Towards 11 when it was pitch black and the two had decided to try to go to sleep. Dorian turned and hugged Chekov tightly.

"Hey Pasha..." Dorian began.

Chekov turned in slightly towards her.

"Hmmm?"  
"If I die tomorrow, I need you to know what I want for my funeral..."


End file.
